


Ala Rasi (anything for you)

by shichan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING, Sibling Incest, more pairs to be added
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 109,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: «Il viaggio sarà lungo.» continua Orion, senza credere davvero che servirà a farlo desistere «Si parla di attraversare tutto il nostro Sistema e poi di tornare indietro.» gli fa presente, occhieggiandolo, ma Erin annuisce solamente. Orion è quasi tentato di dirgli che non è nemmeno così scontato, riuscire a tornare indietro, ma sa già quale risposta gli verrebbe data.(warnings in più nelle note a inizio)





	1. S-ave my world; a desire nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assasymphonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/gifts).

> **Importante:** questa fanfiction è stata completamente pianificata quando della Hoshimeguri di ufficiale era uscita solo la prima immagine del design degli abiti dei personaggi. All'epoca non si sapeva nulla né dei nomi dei pianeti, né delle caratterizzazioni, niente. Quando le informazioni sono uscite, ero grosso modo a metà progetto e ho scelto volutamente di non cambiare niente e proseguire sulla strada intrapresa. Ne consegue che in termini di IC e coerenze varie questa long è _un disastro_. Se siete qui per una fanfiction sulla reale Hoshimeguri, con la morte nel cuore (?) vi dico che non è niente di vagamente vicino.  
Se, nonostante questo, un po' di curiosità vi è rimasta e vorrete intraprendere il viaggio con me - anche solo per quanto ho maltrattato Orion - ne sarò felice ♥
> 
> A inizio di ogni capitolo metterò i nomi che sono stati cambiati (quelli dei pianeti) e quelli aggiunti per necessità (gli zool, Tsukumo, Kujou, Ruri, i manager e papà Yaotome che compare solo) e, siccome mi sono voluta male a sceglierli prendendo parole realmente esistenti e con significati precisi nel mondo, ci aggiungo pure quelli.  
Infine, questa fanfic sarebbe nata ma non sarebbe mai stata conclusa senza Assasymphonie ♥
> 
> Cynid è il nome del pianeta di Orion ed Erin (Lama). Abience è il nome che ho scelto per papà Yaotome e significa "_il forte bisogno di evitare qualcosa o qualcuno_".

Il ricordo più nitido che ha di suo padre è fra le mura di una casa in cui non torna da sei anni. Se potesse scegliere, vorrebbe rimpiazzarlo con una delle lunghe passeggiate con sua madre, quando la salute ancora glielo permetteva. Quella a cui è più legato, è stata una delle ultime: un lungo viale nascosto tra le fronde degli alberi come un sentiero segreto di cui l’unica a conoscenza era la donna più importante della sua vita. Si ricorda ancora il modo in cui quel percorso si snodava tra alberi e terriccio, permettendo al sole di filtrare abbastanza solo in alcuni punti e lasciando nell’ombra il resto. Sua madre era affezionata a quel luogo come lo si poteva essere al momento più felice della propria vita: quando le giornate erano abbastanza calde si addentravano lì e lui raccoglieva fiori per lei quando la vedeva soffermarsi di fronte a uno in particolare.

Quella nella sua testa è un’immagine che sta sfuggendo: a grandi linee la figura di sua madre è quella di una donna non troppo alta, esile, cagionevole ma con un modo di fare e un carattere docili, gentili. Il suo viso, però, è un dettaglio poco chiaro. A volte gli sembra di ricordare il suo sorriso, altre invece è come se lo svegliassero da un sogno un istante prima che possa vederlo.

Lo preferirebbe senza alcun dubbio alla memoria di un se stesso nemmeno adolescente, con una spada in mano, fiero del primo complimento del proprio maestro e la voce di suo padre a fare ciò in cui è più bravo di qualsiasi altro uomo sulla faccia del pianeta: denigrare gli sforzi altrui – _ «Di questo passo sarai una disgrazia per il casato.» _

*

_   
_Di quel sentiero nascosto non ha mai fatto parola, se non con una persona. Rivelarlo a suo padre sarebbe stato del tutto inutile e la convinzione per cui sua madre non sia mai stata felice con quell’uomo non lo ha certo bendisposto. Al contrario, ha raccontato di quel luogo molte volte al suo padrone, all’unico uomo per il quale sarebbe disposto a immolare tutto se stesso, compresa la sua vita. 

L’immagine di un Erin molto giovane, lì a pendere dalle sue labbra lasciando alla fantasia il compito di dipingere quel luogo mai visto dal vivo, è un’altra di quelle a cui Orion è più affezionato. Non ha mai portato il principe su quel sentiero, per quanto glielo abbia descritto centinaia di volte; all’inizio come una favola per conciliare il suo sonno, poi come un piccolo scorcio di serenità nei momenti tristi, e infine come un segreto che si conosce a memoria ma al quale non si riesce a rinunciare, e lo si ripete ancora e ancora. Per quanto il principe creda di no, Orion è conscio di essere stato salvato. Non con le armi o con il perdono, ma con l’affetto sincero, in un modo di salvare le persone che impiega tanta forza e tanto tempo, a volte. Ha smesso di dirglielo, ma non significa abbia dimenticato quel bambino di appena dodici anni sgattaiolato nella sua stanza il primo giorno in cui Orion era stato fatto arrivare a palazzo; lo stesso bambino che nel cuore della notte aveva sorriso dichiarando la propria decisione di dormire con lui.

_ Così non ti sentirai solo! _, gli aveva detto. E Orion aveva giurato a se stesso, ancora prima del giuramento al quale avrebbe presenziato il giorno dopo, che Erin sarebbe diventato la sua priorità assoluta. 

Ogni tanto negli anni era stato più difficile del previsto: la grande fiducia che Erin aveva verso il mondo e la curiosità per qualsiasi cosa gli venisse piazzata davanti agli occhi lo portava a essere sconsiderato, se non imprudente. La loro fortuna era sempre stata l’affetto del popolo verso il suo futuro sovrano, ma Orion ha perso il conto di tutte le occasioni in cui Erin ha rischiato di farsi davvero male. La più grande difficoltà nel proteggere il principe era tenerlo al sicuro da se stesso e dalle sue – a volte – pessime idee per esplorare il mondo fuori dalle mura. 

_ Posso farcela anche da solo! _ è la frase che Orion pensa di avergli sentito pronunciare di più da quando vive al suo fianco. Quasi gli sembra di sentirla riecheggiare nel lungo corridoio che percorre a passo svelto, i passi udibili sul pavimento in marmo chiaro, il vociare delle guardie a riempire di concitazione una frazione altrimenti tranquilla di quell’area del palazzo. Le finestre sul lato lasciano filtrare la luce di un tramonto ormai morente, ma con essa anche i suoni confusi della città bassa, dove il popolo ha sempre vissuto in pace fino a poco tempo fa. 

Orion serra la mascella, affrettando il passo; alcuni uomini lo notano non appena girano l’angolo e si mettono sull’attenti. Un gesto veloce li invita ad abbandonare posizioni per le quali non hanno tempo, lui per primo.

«L’ala est?»  
«Sotto controllo, signore. Anche la nord ha quasi finito i preparativi.»   
«Mandate qualcuno dell’ala est a dare supporto nella parte bassa. Sarà la prima che proveranno a colpire.» dà disposizioni veloci, un motivo sufficiente ad accettare l’ordine senza dilungarsi in come si entri nella strategia del nemico a un certo punto della propria vita, dopo essere stati addestrati per quello scopo. Sta per voltare l’angolo da cui gli uomini sono venuti, quando un odore pungente gli arriva alle narici e lo porta d’istinto a voltarsi verso le finestre e a spostarsi. Raggiunge la più vicina, una delle poche ancora aperte fintanto che quella parte del palazzo non verrà chiusa secondo le indicazioni ricevute, e stringe gli occhi alla ricerca di qualcosa in lontananza. Non ci vuole troppo a vedere un fumo scuro.

Fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato, stizzito: puzza di incendio.

«Velocizzate la chiusura delle aree rimaste!» ordina con più urgenza e più fermezza, allontanandosi dalla finestra dopo averla chiusa lui stesso. I suoi sottoposti riconoscono la sfumatura nella sua voce e con un sull’attenti frettoloso abbandonano la posizione per rendersi utili altrove. Orion stesso non indugia oltre, proseguendo; alle scale, però, non sale né scende. Le oltrepassa, le colonne a giudicare il suo passaggio finché non si accosta al mezzo busto decorativo di un sovrano di almeno tre generazioni precedenti. Lo sguardo vuoto sembra di cattivo auspicio, a guardarlo.

Orion allunga una mano, sfiora i contorni di quel viso al quale non riesce a ricondurre né Erin né il re, scende dagli zigomi alla linea della mascella, interrompendo il contatto lì e poggiando la mano sulla base.

Aziona il passaggio che lo porterà nella parte di sotterranei a cui pochi hanno accesso. Nella mano libera, stringe l’unica risorsa per fermare una guerra molto più grande di quella che si può guardare dalla finestra di un palazzo reale.

*

  
Il loro regno ha sempre rispecchiato l’intero pianeta da che Orion ricordi: immense distese verdi dove un tempo sorgevano gli edifici antichi, prima dell’epoca passata alla storia come quella de “il Rinnovo”; costruzioni venute alla luce con il tempo, le innovazioni e gli sforzi di molti; stretti cunicoli nascosti e dimenticati dai più, ancora utili per raggiungere gli edifici più importanti se si sa dare il giusto valore alle informazioni e approfittare del modo in cui costruzioni tanto diverse riescano a coesistere. Cynid non ha mai avuto niente da invidiare a nessun pianeta: molti degli altri vantano ancora l’utilizzo della magia, ma Cynid ha sopperito a una mancanza simile con una tecnologia in grado di progredire anno dopo anno, di rendere possibili molte cose che chiunque abituato al lusso delle arti magiche avrebbe reputato improponibile senza di esse. Quella stessa tecnologia si insinua in ogni parte del loro pianeta, nelle grandi città come in quelle piccole, intrecciandosi come una silenziosa rete sotterranea e invisibile ma onnipresente. 

Orion ama il suo pianeta, il suo regno, il suo posto. Non è così sciocco da credere non ci sia un mondo _ fuori _, ma reputa essenziale occuparsi prima di quello che può toccare e vedere, la cui esistenza è impressa in ogni poro della sua pelle. Tuttavia, se la guerra è giunta fino a loro, significa che anche il mondo fuori sta capitolando e lui non ha intenzione di lasciare una minaccia tanto grande a piede libero per i sentieri condivisi con sua madre quando era una ragazzino, né per le case di persone a cui deve protezione dopo il giuramento dei Cavalieri. Se soltanto ci fosse un modo diverso… se soltanto proteggere Cynid non cozzasse con la promessa di non lasciare mai il fianco della persona per cui Orion darebbe tutto, quella sarebbe una decisione presa a cuor leggero, con la certezza di fare la cosa giusta.

Invece, mentre si muove tra i cunicoli e passaggi con la naturalezza di chi percorre luoghi d’infanzia, una parte di lui esita perché il pensiero di abbandonare chi ha sconvolto il suo mondo e influenzato la sua vita lo fa sentire male fisicamente.

I passi riecheggiano nel lungo, isolato corridoio che si apre nella sala sotterranea che è la sua meta. Non è grandissima, ma la sua funzione non lo richiede. Orion è stato lì dentro abbastanza da sapere come muoversi senza doversi assicurare di non inciampare nei cavi o danneggiare i macchinari all’interno, ma non così tanto da saper riconoscere la funzione di ognuno di essi. Ciò di cui necessita, però, è inconfondibile. Un congegno il cui costruttore si è preso la briga di spiegare in ogni particolare e ogni possibile utilizzo, senza tralasciarne i limiti.

Se anche la guerra fosse arrivata già alle porte del palazzo, Orion non la sentirebbe; lì sotto, isolato dal resto del pianeta, il silenzio lo affianca come il più fedele dei compagni d’armi avuti negli anni, tra l’addestramento e la piccola, fidata cerchia di persone al servizio diretto della famiglia reale.

Pochi passi e copre ciò che resta della distanza tra l’ingresso della sala e l’ampia scrivania su cui una serie di fogli pieni di calcoli poco comprensibili si ammassano, senza un preciso ordine se non quello nella testa degli studiosi che vi lavorano. Orion lascia vagare lo sguardo su di essi distrattamente, concedendosi un ultimo momento di indecisione, di tentennamento. Allunga la mano verso le scartoffie, ma devia a metà strada verso il lato del tavolo; alla cieca, senza bisogno di guardare, cerca quella piccola sporgenza sotto il bordo e da lì bastano pochi centimetri a sinistra perché il sistema di sicurezza nascosto legga la sua impronta e faccia scattare il meccanismo di cui in pochi sono a conoscenza. Un _ clic _ spezza per un istante il silenzio, lasciando che uno scomparto invisibile in condizioni normali si apra, rivelando lo strumento di cui Orion ha bisogno e tutte le parti che occorre assemblare perché non si ritrovi catapultato nel mezzo del nulla.

Si perderebbe a osservarlo se il rumore di passi frettolosi non lo mettesse in allarme.

Un movimento veloce e il congegno è al sicuro, lontano da occhi indiscreti; un altro altrettanto fluido e la mano è sull’elsa della spada, i piedi ben piantati a terra e gli occhi fissi sull’unico ingresso disponibile.

I passi non rallentano: chiunque sia o ha molta fretta dettata dalla morte che gli corre dietro, oppure è molto stupido.

«Orion!» è l’esclamazione che riecheggia quando gli occhi del giovane appena rientrato nel suo campo visivo si posano su di lui «Stavi...» l’affanno è così evidente sul suo viso, e lascia così allucinato Orion, che la presa sull’elsa si indebolisce d'istinto «...andando via senza di me?»

Perché il suo principe deve sempre, _ sempre _ essere così.

Orion lascia che un sospiro gli sfugga tra le labbra, mentre le spalle si rilassano e la spada viene riposta in assenza di reali minacce. Erin gli sta davanti, a meno di venti passi di distanza, il petto ancora lì ad alzarsi e abbassarsi mentre il giovane riprende fiato. La prima cosa che porta Orion a porsi sulla difensiva è vedere gli abiti dell’erede al trono: i pantaloni neri a fasciargli le gambe, così come la giacca aperta sul davanti che lascia intravedere la casacca al di sotto, con i suoi bordi chiari e i richiami all’azzurro in alcuni risvolti e punti precisi di quella che sembra una divisa, sono tutte parti di un vestiario inconfondibile per Orion. E non soltanto perché ricalca di molto la divisa da lui stesso indossata. Quella è la mise con cui si va in guerra, rappresentativa di ogni singolo soldato del palazzo seppure diversa nei particolari a seconda del grado. Non è difficile per lui notare tutti i piccoli dettagli che vorrebbe, invece, ignorare – la cintura, pratica e affatto impreziosita come si potrebbe pensare di un reale, non nasconde i diversi pugnali con cui Erin ha imparato a difendersi dalla tenera età, seguito da un istruttore privato; gli stivali comodi di chi deve percorrere lunghi tragitti senza la certezza di quando potrà tornare a casa; i guanti neri a lasciare libere e scoperte le dita, così da concedere una presa ancora più salda sulle armi.

Erin è vestito in un modo che suggerisce le sue intenzioni, a cui Orion stavolta non può e non deve cedere; poco importa quanto sia convinto che il posto più sicuro per la persona che gli ha cambiato la vita sia al proprio fianco. Non ha mai desiderato qualcosa, per la persona di fronte a lui, tanto quanto tenerla lontana da ogni male del mondo. 

«Orion...»  
«No.» lo interrompe ancora prima che inizi, perché conosce troppo bene lo sguardo sul viso di Erin. Sono cresciuti insieme, Orion lo ha osservato ogni giorno della propria vita negli ultimi sei anni. Conosce la testardaggine di Erin tanto quanto gli è cara la sua bontà d’animo, il modo in cui riesca a tirare fuori il meglio di chiunque – Orion sa di essere l’esempio vivente di questa convinzione. A sedici anni voleva solo dimostrare a suo padre quanto si sbagliasse, e poi mandare tutto e tutti al diavolo per sempre, rinunciare alla nobiltà della sua famiglia e non sentirne mai più parlare.

Un solo giorno con Erin è bastato per intraprendere una strada diversa. 

«Non ho ancora detto nulla!»  
«Da quanto pensate che vi conosca? So già cosa volete prima ancora che lo chiediate.» pronuncia stanco – il tempo stringe, ne è conscio. Deve dire qualcosa di definitivo, qualcosa che faccia demordere Erin o non gli lasci abbastanza tempo né lucidità per decidere come muoversi per averla vinta.

Alza lo sguardo su di lui e lo vede stringere i pugni, le braccia lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo basso. Sa riconoscere quando Erin è deluso, amareggiato, e deve serrare la mascella per impedirsi di promettere qualcosa che non è sicuro di poter mantenere.

«Va bene.» gli sente pronunciare «Allora dimmi cos’è che voglio chiederti.»

Orion lo guarda, e per un istante vorrebbe allungare la mano e coprire la distanza tra loro, dargli una pacca sulla spalla come qualche anno fa, quando Erin di tanto in tanto si lasciava sopraffare dalle sconfitte negli allenamenti. Inspira ed espira, invece, silenzioso come se ne andasse della sua vita.

«Volete fare la vostra parte, o forse addirittura fare tutto da solo per il vostro regno.» lo sentenzia, quasi. Poi Erin si muove, copre la distanza tra loro e allunga una mano – Orion non sa bene come prendere il fatto che il principe in persona lo stia afferrando per il bavero della divisa quasi dovesse prenderlo a pugni.

«Voglio che non te ne vada da solo lasciandomi indietro senza sapere dove sei!»

Non è questo che Orion si aspettava; ma, d’altronde, Erin non gli ha mai permesso di adagiarsi nella propria convinzione di aver capito le persone con un solo sguardo.

*

  
_ I lunghi corridoi del palazzo reale sono un luogo ancora estraneo per Orion, non importa quante volte li abbia percorsi accompagnando suo padre. Abience ha fatto di tutto per rendere suo figlio lo stampo perfetto di un orgoglio di casata che morirà con lui: lo ha fatto istruire dai migliori, è stato severo nei suoi confronti e ha fatto sì che sua moglie non potesse mettere troppo bocca sull’educazione del primogenito e unico erede – lei voleva per suo figlio la capacità di piegarsi se necessario, di essere flessibile; lui sperava per Orion una schiena dritta pronta a spezzarsi pur di non concedere una debolezza. _

_ Orion ricorda poco l’infanzia, un accenno della dolcezza di una madre il cui vuoto crede sarà per sempre incolmabile, e non apprezza l’adolescenza dove suo padre a sedici anni lo considera un uomo su cui scommettere tutto, ma verso il quale si aspetta di provare delusione. Ha la consapevolezza radicata in sé di come suo padre non esiterebbe un secondo a rinnegarlo, se l’alternativa fosse ammettere di aver fallito nel crescerlo. Non che Abience lo abbia davvero mai fatto. _

_ «Da qui in avanti, prosegui da solo.» è tutto ciò che gli ha detto. Nessun abbraccio, nessuna pacca incoraggiante sulla spalla «Sii il migliore.» ha aggiunto prima di lasciarlo andare, lasciargli voltare l’angolo. _

_ Forse la guardia che lo ha accompagnato avrà pensato con commozione al giorno in cui, in un passato chissà quanto lontano, gli siano state rivolte parole simili; Orion sa bene che suo padre è stato frainteso: Abience non gli ha augurato di avere successo e sentirsi orgoglioso per questo. _

_ Lo ha ammonito perché non fallisca. _

_ L’andatura della guardia rallenta e lui si adatta a essa. Ha tenuto a mente la strada fatta – lungo corridoio, svolta sulla sinistra, su per le scale – e l’ala in cui si trovano è silenziosa come se fosse disabitata. La sicurezza con cui la sua guida lo conduce a una porta precisa, tuttavia, racconta diversamente. L’uomo si volta verso di lui, immenso nella sua armatura e stazza di adulto fatto e finito rispetto al sedicenne, seppur allenato, che è Orion. Lo guarda come se lo studiasse e cercasse di capirne il valore senza dover incrociare la spada alla sua, poi la testa fa un cenno alla porta chiusa. _

_ «Il tuo alloggio.» comunica, il tono burbero di chi è più una persona di fatti che non di parole. Orion annuisce, una mano già sulla maniglia in procinto di essere abbassata, quando altre parole – niente più di un’eco di quelle di suo padre – lo raggiungono al posto di un congedo: «Da domani il principe sarà l’unica persona di cui dovrai interessarti, ragazzo. Prenditi un’ultima notte per ricordare la tua famiglia.» _

_ Orion chiude la porta senza dirgli quanto poco ci vorrà a far finta di non avere legami altrove – o almeno a convincersi che niente di suo padre lo abbia mai toccato, figurarsi plasmato. Non si aspetta l’attenzione con cui quella stanza è stata preparata per lui, ancora forse non del tutto conscio di cosa significhi essere diventato la guardia personale dell’erede al trono. Fatica a mettere a fuoco una camera che sarà la sua per il resto della vita ma nella quale non sa se si sentirà mai a proprio agio. _

_ Di certo pensa alla guardia quando un bussare lieve raggiunge il suo orecchio, ma sulla soglia e a scivolare dentro è una figura ben diversa da un soldato: è un ragazzino senza dubbio più giovane di lui, abbastanza minuto e già vestito per la notte. Ha i piedi nudi, convinto forse di essere meno udibile se scalzo, e i capelli scompigliati; l’espressione sul suo viso tradisce ogni possibile futuro tentativo di negare la fuga dalle sue stanze, ovunque siano. _

_ Quando incrocia lo sguardo di Orion, si apre in un sorriso enorme. Abbandona ogni prudenza, tanto che la porta nel venire chiusa fa più rumore di quanto ne abbia fatto aprendosi, e in poco macina la distanza tra loro due; deve alzare di un po’ il viso per poter guardare Orion negli occhi, ma la cosa non sembra scoraggiarlo. _

_ «Tu sei Orion?» domanda, una punta di timidezza nella voce che a Orion ricorda il modo pacato di parlare di sua madre, anche se solo vagamente, quello dovuto più al suo essere cagionevole che non alla sola indole. Annuisce, continuando a guardarlo. _

_ «Io sono Erin!» afferma pieno di entusiasmo, alzando la voce e portandosi subito le mani alla bocca, gli occhi a saettare verso la porta per controllare di non essere stato sentito, come se fosse fisicamente possibile essere scoperti per così poco. _

_ Orion comunque non ha bisogno di farsi dire che “Erin” è proprio “il principe Erin” e non un caso di omonimia. _

_ «Stasera sono venuto a prenderti.» afferma con una certa sicurezza nella voce. Orion deve avere un’espressione sufficientemente confusa in viso se persino un ragazzino coglie i suoi dubbi interiori. Erin quasi pare aspettarselo, mentre puntella le mani sui fianchi. _

_ «Stasera andiamo a dormire nella mia stanza.» riprende infatti, senza farsi intimorire dal sopracciglio inarcato di Orion ma, anzi, ridacchiando piano come se non sapesse contenere l’entusiasmo e andando a prendere una mano di Orion con entrambe le proprie: «Ho pensato che possiamo dormire insieme!» _   
_ «Non credo sia—» _ _   
_«Così non ti sentirai solo.» 

_ Erin ha dodici anni, una salute che lo obbligherà spesso a faticare più di chiunque altro per ottenere dei risultati, un’infanzia passata più dentro che fuori dal castello e la meraviglia dei bambini nello sguardo. Orion ha sedici anni quando, risvegliandosi in un letto troppo grande con un dodicenne a dormirgli addosso tenendogli la mano, decide che il principe sarà davvero, per tutta la sua vita, la persona più importante di tutte. _

*

  
Il silenzio innaturale di quel luogo, quasi la guerra che impazza fuori non lo sfiorasse nemmeno, lo rende nervoso. Orion negli anni ha imparato a gestire la maggior parte del situazioni, abituandosi all’idea di avere come priorità la salvezza di una vita che non sia la propria. Ogni istinto di sopravvivenza non deve essere mai rivolto a se stesso, ma alla persona di cui ha accettato di diventare lo scudo – per quanto quest’ultima non sia dello stesso avviso, e renda il suo lavoro esponenzialmente più complesso, seguendo l’assurda idea per cui dovrebbero proteggersi a vicenda e per cui le loro vite hanno lo stesso valore. Orion ha provato per anni a far desistere il giovane che ora lo guarda come se gli stesse facendo il torto più grande del mondo, come se lo stesse abbandonando in una condizione tale da significare morte certa.

Erin, per quanto inconsapevolmente, lo guarda come se Orion lo stesse tradendo ed è qualcosa per cui lui non conosce difese, l’unica tacita accusa capace di renderlo debole. Poco conta la consapevolezza che, se chiedesse al principe se si senta o meno tradito, quello gli risponderebbe di no quasi il solo pensiero di una cosa simile fosse un insulto troppo grande nei confronti di Orion per soppesare anche solo l’idea di rivolgerglielo.

Per quanto Orion sia conscio di avere la piena fiducia del giovane uomo che ha di fronte, il rapporto di sottile e implicita dipendenza che hanno sviluppato negli anni rende difficile discernere cosa Erin pensi davvero da cosa la coscienza di Orion decida di far pendere sulla sua testa al pari di una condanna a morte.

Posa lo sguardo sul viso di Erin senza guardarlo dritto negli occhi, si morde l’interno della guancia soppesando opzioni che non dovrebbe nemmeno prendere in considerazione; l’espressione contrita, gli occhi finiscono con lo scendere verso una delle proprie mani mentre lui sussulta, in modo quasi impercettibile, sentendola afferrare da quella del principe. La stretta di Erin è decisa, ma è anche la sua ultima risorsa e Orion sa, ancora prima di decidersi a concedergli un contatto visivo, di aver perso.

«...E’ pericoloso.» è l’obiezione che pronuncia, come se tanto bastasse a sistemare la situazione e a far desistere quel principe che invece si apre in un sorriso mesto, ormai deciso a non rivedere la propria posizione in alcun modo.

«Lo so. Per questo voglio venire con te.» replica «Il mio regno— il nostro regno è minacciato. Se lo abbandono morirà, Orion, e dopo tutti gli altri e alla fine non ci saranno vincitori. Non voglio che distruggano il nostro posto.» prosegue con più decisione, quella di un sovrano già portato a prendersi cura dei più deboli, a farsi carico di tutte le vite che sente dipendere da lui, non importa quante siano o quanto spaventoso possa essere prendersi una tale responsabilità. Orion non se ne stupisce. Lo conosce da troppo tempo per crederlo capace di anche solo un briciolo di umanità in meno – e al tempo stesso teme che quell’umanità sarà la sua rovina. Forse è la cosa da cui dovrebbe proteggerlo di più, invece di lasciarsi consolare dalla sua esistenza come se da sola bastasse a ridargli la speranza verso il mondo intero. 

La terra trema, persino per loro, e Orion sa che non c’è più tempo per discutere. Fa scivolare la propria mano da quella di Erin con quanta più gentilezza possibile, e recupera il congegno nascosto in precedenza; non si prende la briga di nascondere lo scomparto segreto all’altro, montando le parti tra loro più celermente possibile. Sente lo sguardo di Erin su di sé, di certo a metà tra la curiosità per ciò che Orion ha tra le mani e l’attesa di una sua risposta.

Quando il congegno si accende, mostrando le prime opzioni disponibili di cui Orion – per fortuna – non fatica a ricordare le utilità, sospira alzando lo sguardo: «Dobbiamo sbrigarci. E mai, per nessun motivo, dovete allontanarvi dal sottoscritto.» 

Erin sorride, affiancandolo in poche falcate: «Sarò la tua ombra!» assicura come se fosse un gioco, e loro fossero ancora poco più che bambini.

«Il viaggio sarà lungo.» continua Orion, senza credere davvero che servirà a farlo desistere «Si parla di attraversare tutto il nostro Sistema e poi di tornare indietro.» gli fa presente, occhieggiandolo, ma Erin annuisce solamente. Orion è quasi tentato di dirgli che non è nemmeno così scontato, riuscire a tornare indietro, ma sa già quale risposta gli verrebbe data. Ancora prima di poter aggiungere qualcosa per un ultimo tentativo di dissuaderlo, Erin lo precede: «Sarà un viaggio lungo, ma ne varrà la pena.»

Mentre lo schermo del loro strumento di viaggio gli rimanda indietro un conto alla rovescia troppo breve per qualsiasi lunga raccomandazione vorrebbe articolare, la mano stringe il polso di Erin, deciso a non lasciarlo andare.

Spariscono senza alcun rumore, un attimo prima che i passi degli invasori risuonino in corridoi diretti a una stanza segreta ormai vuota.


	2. I grew tired of answers found by following others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non si cura nemmeno di ricambiare l'occhiataccia che il giovane chiamato Coda gli lancia, e di cui coglie appena un guizzo, decidendo di voler controllare più la reazione di quello che sembra tutto sorrisi.  
«Dipende quanto il mercante si fida di voi.» è il commento di Fang, fatto con una leggerezza in cui Orion, negli anni a corte, ha imparato a leggere un sottile avvertimento che non viene mai ripetuto una seconda volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo due, per gli amici: il momento in cui Orion capì che c'era solo disagio nella sua vita.
> 
> Piccole note di nomi/traduzioni.
> 
> "Masna" è il nome usato per il pianeta Bestia. "Howlan", il nome della sua capitale, significa "terra di colline".  
Preta e Chimera sono, rispettivamente, i nomi per Tsukumo e Kujo. I loro significati verranno riportati più avanti nella storia.

Selya sta analizzando i materiali posti sul bancone, con quel fare scettico di ogni buon mercante che si rispetti e la cui esperienza è tanta da far sì che un solo sguardo sia sufficiente a comprendere quanto il gioco valga la candela. Lui, di contro, se ne sta immobile a mezzo passo dal bancone, senza incalzarla in alcun modo – sa bene quanto lei poco sopporti i clienti frettolosi – ma mantenendo l’attenzione sulla sua figura, rubando con gli occhi la bravura di altri. Guarda le sua mani, piene dei calli di chi ha lavorato buona parte della sua vita, tastare i cristalli grezzi ridefinendone la forma, quasi potesse smussarne gli angoli; gli occhi carmini riflettono a tratti i giochi di luce che le pietre, con l’illuminazione diurna, fanno a seconda dell’inclinazione a cui sono sottoposte. Le labbra si piegano in un mezzo sorriso quando qualcosa la soddisfa e le sopracciglia subiscono una curvatura appena più pronunciata del normale quando qualcosa non la convince. Alla fine, però, posa l’ultimo cristallo preso in esame sul bancone e sembra più che ben disposta quando instaura di nuovo un contatto visivo con lui.

«Parola mia, tu un giorno finirai ammazzato, ragazzo mio.» è il suo commento, prima di allungarsi e dargli una pacca energica sulla spalla «Ma finché mi porti oggetti simili e riesci anche a salvare la pelle, ben venga!» aggiunge, picchiettando con l’indice sul cristallo posato per ultimo. 

«Ti do dieci monete per ognuno, quindici per l’ultimo gioiellino.» conferma quella che è la prima e – Coda lo sa – l’unica offerta; non ci deve nemmeno pensare su, prima di annuire e sentirla esprimersi in un verso deliziato mentre mette mano alla sacca dove tiene il denaro che spilla ai clienti, specie i più sprovveduti. 

Non che lui sia davvero nella posizione di giudicarla, comunque.

Selya sistema dapprima i materiali negli appositi cassetti in cui li tiene in perfetto ordine e poi, dopo averlo assicurato in un sacchetto, gli porge il suo compenso con un occhiolino complice: «Porta una ricompensa anche a Fang, senza di lui faresti la metà degli affari.» lo punzecchia, prima di agitare la mano come a scacciarlo, un fare rivolto solo agli amici (a suo dire).

Coda si limita a un cenno del capo e, mentre esce, a uno della mano senza voltarsi a guardare dentro il negozio; si infila invece nel reticolo di vie del mercato principale, muovendosi nel mare di gente che si riversa sempre lì a quell’ora del mattino, tra venditori e acquirenti. Chi visita le città di Masna per la prima volta senza averci mai messo piede prima tende a definirle tutte nello stesso modo: confusionarie e claustrofobiche. Coda non fatica a comprenderne il motivo ogni volta che si sposta tra i vicoli familiari per accorciare la strada tra le vie più importanti e la zona più appartata e fuori città dove vive. Costruzioni arroccate l’una sull’altra, come una montagna di corpi che tende al punto più alto del cielo, c’è poco di regolare sul pianeta di Masna così come irregolare è la vita di chi lo abita: nella routine dei mercanti non c’è mai una base più di quanto possa esserlo recarsi nei punti migliori della città per vendere quanto recuperato altrove o per acquistare ciò che gli altri hanno trovato per conto dei clienti. L’intero sistema si basa sullo sfruttamento di terzi – delle loro risorse, delle loro ricchezze o talvolta della loro sconsideratezza – e trova un equilibrio precario quanto quello degli edifici delle città principali a un primo sguardo. Masna sembrerebbe una macchina formata da ingranaggi perfetti se solo fosse un pianeta che punta sulla tecnologia; invece le vie si popolano di colori e di voci che richiamano l’attenzione, animando spazi che Coda a volte percorre in modo impersonale, come se andasse contro il flusso senza risentirne troppo, ma riuscendo anzi a sfruttarne comunque le correnti giuste.

Vivrebbe al centro di quel cuore pulsante, ossia la capitale Howlan di cui ora attraversa le strade, se la persona con la quale condivide i guadagni e la casa non rischiasse di incendiare un’intera via con uno starnuto.

Qualcosa che, purtroppo, non ha bisogno di immaginare avendola già vista succedere.

  
*

  
Il cigolio lieve della porta d’ingresso non basta mai a svegliare Fang, così Coda ha smesso di preoccuparsene abbastanza in fretta dopo il primo mese di convivenza, ormai molti anni fa. La loro abitazione è modesta, nel suo aprirsi in una saletta che vede in fondo un angolo sufficiente a cucinare, sulla sinistra una porta che conduce alla stanza in cui dormono. Per quanto non sia una reggia, a Coda va più che bene: dal lato pratico sarebbe impossibile da tenere pulita – specie la porticina in fondo a destra che conduce al suo personalissimo studio per le pozioni –, in più non hanno davvero bisogno di una casa enorme quanto di una resistente e accogliente. Lì, non così distante da una radura di modeste dimensioni, sia lui che Fang si sentono a casa abbastanza da non avere ragione di lamentarsi.

Si richiude l’uscio alle spalle, gli occhi a vagare nella stanza in penombra prima che i passi lo conducano verso la stanza da letto; non deve nemmeno aspettare di varcarne la soglia per sentire il respiro pesante ma regolare – intervallato da un lieve russare di tanto in tanto – che proviene dall’interno. Una volta dentro non vedere Fang sarebbe impossibile, lì steso sul letto a braccia aperte e pancia in su, le vesti abbandonate a terra e l’aria beata di chi sta finalmente riposando. 

Coda fa appena in tempo a notare come l’altro sia un po’ troppo in bilico quando lo vede annusare l’aria e aprire gli occhi, le iridi dorate su di sé e un sorriso ebete e insonnolito a incurvare le sue labbra, prima che tra queste sfugga un «Coda...» destinato a morire quasi subito. Fang si sporge allungando un braccio verso di lui, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi, ma nel farlo sul bordo del letto ottiene solo di cadere rovinosamente sul pavimento.

È una fortuna che il suo risveglio sia così rumoroso, dando a Coda l’occasione di concedersi un accenno di risata senza farsi notare.

Quando Fang lo mette finalmente a fuoco Coda lo guarda con un sorrisetto sghembo, e riceve in cambio un incurvarsi di labbra un po’ assonnato e un po’ divertito. Fang si tira su a sedere, stiracchiandosi con le lunghe braccia verso l’alto.

«Com’è andata?» domanda, mettendosi in piedi e recuperando la maglia nera a collo alto, lasciando da parte la casacca rossiccia e tutti gli altri strati di abiti che, Coda lo sa, un po’ si tiene addosso mal volentieri e un po’ sono per l’altro come una seconda pelle irrinunciabile. 

«Bene, Selya ti manda i suoi saluti. Il mercato è pieno, oggi.» replica, togliendosi il copricapo e poggiandolo sul ripiano. Nel gergo di Masna nella sua globalità “mercato pieno” non indica la folla che, di per sé, anima il luogo tutti i giorni, quanto più le occasioni che presentano maggiore affluenza da parte delle persone provenienti dai pianeti vicini. In tutto l’anno, escluse le festività, la cosa si ripete una volta al mese. I mercanti di Masna – di _ tutte _ le città del pianeta – andati a fare scambi su altri pianeti tornano con nuova merce e, in più , quelli che si potrebbero definire turisti a tutti gli effetti arrivano con le stesse navi.

Gli occhi di Fang brillano, avidi non tanto della folla che animerà ancora di più le vie di Howlan, ma dei veri e propri tesori che talvolta si finisce col trovare. Senza preavviso le braccia circondano la vita di Coda, stringendolo quanto basta a tirarlo su senza troppa fatica; le proteste non servono né a farsi lasciar andare, né a smorzare l’entusiasmo con il quale Fang gli propone di scendere in città e mescolarsi tra le persone.

«Contavo di farlo comunque per vendere alcune pozioni!» rimbrotta Coda, un broncio ad arricciargli le labbra e che – nella sua testa, almeno – dovrebbe esprimere grande disapprovazione. 

Fang libera una risata, tenendolo ancora in braccio e spostandosi nella stanza adiacente.

«Allora prepariamo tutto e andiamo. Possiamo mangiare al banco di Maylek mentre andiamo verso l’area bazar.» propone contento come un bambino, incurante dei pugni che Coda continua a battergli sulle spalle, quasi nemmeno li sentisse. L’unico momento in cui l'alchimista ha finalmente la sua attenzione è quando Fang si ferma e lo guarda, la punta del naso a strusciare contro la sua.

Coda vorrebbe abituarsi a quegli atteggiamenti di cui, fin da ragazzino, continua invece a stupirsi.

«C’è una cosa che voglio assolutamente.»

  
*

  
L’aspetto positivo è non essere apparsi tra i molti bazar che, una volta entrati in città, Orion ha notato praticamente su ogni metro quadrato libero o quasi. Avrebbero attirato l’attenzione nel peggior modo possibile ed è l’ultima delle cose che gli servono. Il lato negativo, invece, si rispecchia nell’aspetto tutt’altro che pulito suo e di Erin, dovuto all’essere quasi finiti faccia nel fango per uscire dalla radura in cui il congegno del teletrasporto li ha lanciati – quasi letteralmente. Se non altro, Erin sembra così preso da ogni cosa sulla quale posa lo sguardo che Orion non riesce davvero a considerare tutto quello un male, sebbene la folla spropositata dove perdere il principe sarebbe fin troppo facile non lo faccia impazzire.

«Orion» gli occhi gli brillano mentre si posano su di lui, dando le spalle al viale che hanno appena imboccato «sapevo che i mercati di Masna erano affollati ma…!»

«È il giorno in cui i mercanti rientrano dalle trasferte, probabilmente. Non mi stupirei se trovassimo diversa merce di Cynid. Anzi, sarebbe un colpo di fortuna.» ammette, la mano destra al petto sentendo sotto la stoffa la forma del congegno che ha permesso loro la fuga dal pianeta e che, senza pezzo di ricambio, avrà già esaurito la sua utilità. Non vedeva l’ora di rendere un viaggio già lungo e difficile _ eterno e impossibile _.

«Potremmo trovare anche qualcuno in grado di aiutarci.»  
«Di quello non preoccupatevi, posti come Masna—» Orion si interrompe, l’espressione contrita di Erin si unisce alla mano che l’altro posa su un fianco, con il fare di chi è pronto a rivolgere un rimprovero «...cosa c’è?»

«Non darmi del voi» borbotta, accostandosi per farsi sentire solo dal cavaliere «ci scopriranno subito!»

Orion lo osserva, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro rassegnato. Questo va contro tutto ciò che gli è stato insegnato, ma il rischio è alto e a malincuore non può che dar ragione al giovane davanti a lui. 

«Av– hai ragione.» pronuncia, sentendosi a metà tra imbarazzo e disagio nel rivolgersi a lui in maniera così amichevole. Il sorriso luminoso rivoltogli da Erin, però, lo fa sentire un po’ meno in colpa forse, per quanto cerchi di fare finta di nulla, tossicchiando e spostando lo sguardo altrove con la scusa di scegliere la direzione da prendere.

«Sarà meglio iniziare a dare un'occhiata in giro.» decide di dissimulare così, abbracciando con lo sguardo i dintorni. Di priorità ne hanno fondamentalmente due, e Orion non è sicuro nemmeno di quale potrebbe essere il giusto ordine: cercare di assoldare dei mercenari, che per i mercati di Masna non mancano mai, senza avere un mezzo di trasporto assicurato non li fa apparire come dei committenti degni di fiducia da cui aspettarsi un compenso assicurato. Di contro, cercare di riparare il loro mezzo di trasporto senza aver risolto il problema di essere due contro un potenziale esercito non si rivelerebbe meno saggio. Certo, potrebbero poi cambiare pianeta e cercare altrove, ma Masna è stato scelto come primo posto da cui passare per un motivo e—

«Orion!» il richiamo di Erin lo porta ad abbandonare le elucubrazioni in favore della direzione che il più giovane sta indicando. Non è difficile intuire cosa abbia attirato la sua attenzione, ora che sono nei pressi – probabilmente – del cuore del mercato: bazar su bazar si affiancano con le loro tende e merci colorate, i banchi con pietre preziose o presunte tali lì a fare da tentazioni luccicanti, con il sole a infrangersi sulle superfici dei minerali. In alcuni casi un gioco di luci illusorie s'infrange e balugina contro una parte dei bazar, attirando gli sguardi dei curiosi e dei bambini. Orion sospira, i lineamenti che si ammorbidiscono: da qualche parte dovranno pur cominciare, e forse questa sarà una delle poche occasioni a loro disposizione per concedersi qualcosa di così vicino allo svago. Non ha cuore di impedire a Erin di muoversi in avanti, rapito da quelle luci, e si limita dunque a seguirlo, il passo rallentato anche dal grande numero di persone presenti.

Il principe d'altronde non va troppo in là prima di essere fermato dalla sua sbadataggine e da una figura parecchio più alta di lui, nonché di Orion stesso. Quello si gira, abbassando lo sguardo con la naturalezza di chi di rado incontra qualcuno della propria statura. La prima cosa che Orion nota sono gli occhi ambrati, mai visti in tutta la propria vita; la seconda, il sorriso bonario che si dipinge le labbra del giovane.

«Tutto bene? Non sei di queste parti, vero?» lo sente incalzare Erin, che di suo è probabile non dubiterebbe di uno sconosciuto a meno che quest'ultimo non gli stesse puntando un'arma alla gola. 

«Si vede tanto?»

«Nessuna persona del posto girerebbe il giorno del mercato pieno con una pietra preziosa in bella vista, tenendola alla portata di chiunque a cui basterebbe fingere di urtarlo per rubargliela.» si intromette una terza voce quando Orion è ormai alle spalle di Erin. Al fianco del giovane dagli occhi ambrati, un secondo fa capolino. La bellezza dei suoi lineamenti non bilancia l'espressione poco amichevole e le parole taglienti, purtroppo per lui. Erin di suo lascia che sul viso gli passi ogni pensiero – come al solito –, dalla sorpresa alla presa di coscienza, finendo poi con un corrugarsi della fronte che è il massimo del suo sentirsi contrariato di fronte a un'offesa delle cui basi è però cosciente e alla quale non sa quindi come ribattere. 

«Dai Coda, non lo spaventare. I turisti sono i nostri migliori clienti!» cerca di rimediare l'altro, piantando la mano libera – dal momento che con l'altra sta tenendo sulla spalla, senza apparente fatica, un sacco dall'aria fin troppo pesante – quasi sotto il naso di Erin: «Girate la zona dei bazar con calma, i mercanti sono quasi tutti amichevoli come il sottoscritto.»

«Abbastanza per essere dei buoni mercanti. Se ci si possa fidare non è altrettanto scontato.» obietta Orion, una mano a posarsi sulla spalla di Erin, pronto a tirarlo indietro se necessario. Non si cura nemmeno di ricambiare l'occhiataccia che il giovane chiamato Coda gli lancia, e di cui coglie appena un guizzo, decidendo di voler controllare più la reazione di quello che sembra tutto sorrisi. 

«Dipende quanto il mercante si fida di voi.» è il commento di Fang, fatto con una leggerezza in cui Orion, negli anni a corte, ha imparato a leggere un sottile avvertimento che non viene mai ripetuto una seconda volta. 

C'è un lungo momento di silenzio tra di loro, quasi fossero un piccolo nucleo isolato e invisibile al resto del mondo che gli vortica intorno in un vociare vivace. Alla fine Erin sembra decidere di avere qualcosa da dire: «La pietra è solo un simbolo di riconoscimento. Non averla non mi renderebbe meno di quello che so di essere.» decreta come se, una volta focalizzato il pensiero, questo sia così scontato da non avere bisogno di spiegazioni. La sorpresa che sente dentro di sé, Orion la legge anche negli occhi di Fang – un po' più difficile è carpire qualcosa dall'espressione di Coda, ma la risata sentita del suo compare distrae Orion abbastanza perché il momento passi.

«Mi piace come pensi!» esclama, con un paio di pacche ben assestate sulla spalla di Erin «Dimmi cosa cerchi, vediamo se ti posso aiutare a orientarti.» aggiunge poi, sistemandosi il sacco in spalla senza tradire un qualche tipo di fatica. Erin si apre in un sorriso grato, già dimentico di tutto il resto.

«Stiamo cercando un riparatore per un oggetto del nostro pianeta.» afferma e Orion è quasi certo che se Fang sta annuendo per incalzarlo ad aggiungere altri dettagli, Coda ha già formulato a se stesso la domanda più pericolosa – perché non ripararlo nel loro pianeta ma spostarsi fino a Masna? – e la cosa non gli piace.

«Potete provare fuori dalla zona dei bazar.» taglia corto, intromettendosi tra Fang ed Erin «Qui non ci sono venditori in grado di aiutarvi.» aggiunge, subodorando forse più problemi di quanti ne voglia affrontare per aver aiutato degli sconosciuti con i quali non pare desideroso di avere a che fare. 

«E venditori disposti a lavori con un discreto compenso? Di quelli ce ne sono?» lo blocca Orion prima che il ragazzo possa lasciarsi entrambi alle spalle e tirarsi dietro il compagno. Coda lo guarda prima di sottecchi, poi lo studia e Orion sa riconoscere la sfiducia negli occhi di chi ha visto troppe cose per la sua giovane età. È la stessa che aveva da giovane anche lui.

Coda e Fang si scambiano un'occhiata impossibile da decifrare; poi, Fang lascia vagare lo sguardo nei dintorni per un tempo fin troppo breve prima di tornare su loro due e fargli un cenno con la testa.

Orion non fatica a immaginare che un luogo affollato non sia il posto migliore per proporre un lavoro pericoloso; li segue, tenendo Erin dietro di lui e una mano sull'elsa per tutto il tragitto.

  
*

  
Per un momento Orion ha preso in considerazione di creare un diversivo, far perdere le tracce sue e di Erin e defilarsi un attimo prima di addentrarsi nella periferia della città. Ancora più pressante è stato l'istinto di mettere in atto la cosa quando anche la periferia se la sono lasciata alle spalle. Ha invece continuato a camminare sul sentiero dietro i due mercanti, cercando di restare vigile e al tempo stesso individuare i punti di riferimento per non smarrire la strada. 

La sensazione di fronte a un'abitazione quasi incastrata nell'irregolarità di una radura non ha certo aiutato a calmare i nervi in tensione; persino Erin, dietro di lui, non ha mai abbassato la guardia fin quando Coda non ha aperto la porta, mettendosi di lato per lasciarli entrare subito dopo Fang.

Passandogli accanto, Orion ha notato che anziché controllarli, Coda ha guardato dietro di loro per tutto il tempo necessario a chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Fang abbandona il sacco per terra, accompagnandolo per evitare probabili danni alla merce al suo interno, e con un ampio gesto del braccio fa segno loro di sedersi: «Qui possiamo parlare di affari.» assicura con un sorriso un po' più furbo, mentre Coda si dirige nell'angolo adibito alla cucina per aprire uno degli sportelli di un mobiletto e tirarne fuori un paio di ampolle. Contrariamente alla convinzione di Orion che si tratti di qualche strano intruglio da propinare a loro, Coda ne vuota due parti uguali in un terzo contenitore, lo chiude e lo muove in senso circolare per mescolarne il contenuto. Quando lo versa è appena fuori dalla porta, come se stesse svuotando acqua sporca di cui non sa cosa farsene.

Orion decide di non domandare nulla, perché è abbastanza sicuro che nelle risposte ci sia di mezzo la magia. In ogni caso Coda, quando torna dentro, non si prende la briga di dare spiegazioni e lascia che la voce di Fang metta fine ai taciti convenevoli con la praticità di chi è abituato a fare affari e a rompere il ghiaccio.

«Di quale lavoro avete bisogno?» domanda, senza troppi preamboli e senza guardare Coda nemmeno quando questi gli si siede di fianco, trovandosi così di fronte a Erin. È difficile capire se i due siano opposti che hanno imparato a coesistere perché era la cosa più conveniente per entrambi, o se tra loro intercorra un rapporto di fiducia talmente cieca e totale da non aver bisogno nemmeno di consultarsi per sapere le intenzioni l'uno dell'altro. Orion spera nella prima, perché la seconda si rivelerebbe una seccatura nel caso la trattativa non andasse a buon fine. 

«Ci servono dei guerrieri.» inizia, cercando di essere più diretto possibile e, allo stesso tempo, di non rivelare dettagli scomodi nell'ottica di un loro rifiuto. Nessuno dei due mercanti parla e Orion si sente legittimato a proseguire: «Contiamo di radunarne diversi e non tutti da Masna. Noi rappresentiamo Cynid.» prosegue con cautela «Il compito da svolgere è delicato. Non possiamo permetterci di circondarci di persone che abbandonino la nave all'ultimo secondo» chiarisce, occhieggiando entrambi «non che convenga a qualcuno farlo, comunque.»

«Una minaccia non è il modo migliore di contrattare.» 

«Non era una minaccia, era una constatazione. Il nostro fallimento interessa tutti pianeti del nostro Sistema, quindi non so quanto convenga a tutti gli altri.» chiarisce Orion, gli occhi chiari fermi in quelli scuri di Coda. Per la prima volta lo vede aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma prima che possa dire qualcosa Fang lo precede allungando una mano sul tavolo che li divide, il palmo verso l'alto in attesa di qualcosa.

«E questo gruppo chi dovrebbe combattere?»

«Lo saprete se accetterete il lavoro.»

«Non accettiamo lavori dove si rischia la pelle senza sapere contro chi andare.» ribatte Fang, più guardingo di quanto Orion lo abbia mai visto fino a questo momento. Ne capisce le motivazioni – forse lui stesso al suo posto porterebbe avanti la trattativa nel medesimo modo – ma non può permettersi di fare il comprensivo.

«Non rivelo i dettegli di un piano di questa portata a qualcuno che non so nemmeno se accetterà e che potrebbe rivendersi l'informazione.» fa notare, un lieve incurvarsi di labbra. Se i mercanti vogliono giocare una partita di trattative, e sono abituati a vendere, Orion è abituato alla diplomazia dei nobili. Non è poi così diversa, e di sicuro non è più semplice dello scambio di merci.

«Una garanzia sarebbe accettabile?» li interrompe Coda, una voce quasi annoiata nella proposta mentre lo sguardo tradisce una concentrazione quasi inquietante. Orion annuisce lentamente, senza farsi sfuggire lo scambio di occhiate dei mercanti. Coda fa solo un cenno del capo, prima che Fang allunghi una mano sul tavolo tra loro, il palmo verso l'alto e in attesa.

«Quella pietra.» chiarisce con lo sguardo sul gioiello azzurro che penzola dalla giacca di Erin, appuntato all'altezza del petto e ciondolante pochi centimetri più in basso, una catenella fina e dorata a tenerlo. Orion, d'istinto, porta una mano vicina al petto di Erin, in un implicito rifiuto: non importa quanto il principe sostenga coraggiosamente il contrario, o quanto sia vero che anche senza il gioiello della famiglia reale la sua posizione di principe non verrebbe meno. Quella pietra, così rara su Cynid da essere lavorata solo dai più capaci e la cui esportazione è stata proibita da almeno vent'anni, è un simbolo più importante di quello dell'alto lignaggio. Viene passato come tesoro di famiglia: così come le due pietre che Orion porta a impreziosire le spalle della sua divisa sono state il dono di sua madre e di suo padre, quella di Erin è un vecchio e prezioso ricordo di sua madre; quella del padre, il Re, sarà sua quando Erin prenderà il suo posto. Orion sa meglio di chiunque altro come il rapporto con i loro genitori sia estremamente diverso, come Erin sia legato a entrambi i suoi. Per questo non vuole che si separi dal gioiello.

«Hai la mia parola che se non accetterò il lavoro, non ne farò parola con nessuno. In cambio, se accetto voglio quella pietra come pegno.» spiega meglio Fang, guardandoli in attesa. Prima che Orion possa replicare, Coda aggiunge un: «E io sarò la tua garanzia sul nostro silenzio.»

L'allarmismo negli occhi di Fang per Orion è già una prova sufficiente di quanto una vita apparentemente di poco conto, per lui, sia una delle merci di scambio più preziose per l'altro mercante. 

«Coda, non c'è bisogno di—»

«Lo scambio equo di una merce è la base per noi mercanti. Ma se accettiamo il lavoro e poi in corso d'opera si rivela qualcosa di diverso da quello che ci avevi detto, o se il compenso non sarà quello pattuito, saremo liberi di ottenerlo nel modo che preferiamo o di tirarci indietro in qualsiasi momento.» prosegue Coda, ignorando Fang e lo sguardo che l'altro gli sta rivolgendo. La mano aperta sul tavolo ora si stringe in un pugno, al punto da far credere a Orion che di quel passo Fang si conficcherà a sangue le unghie nel palmo.

«Le condizioni vi vanno bene?» li incalza, puntando gli occhi in quelli di Orion. Lui esita un istante, per poi annuire lentamente: «Solo se la pietra da dare può essere una delle mie.»

Fang lo osserva, stringendo gli occhi e focalizzandosi sui gioielli identici; annuisce, infine, per quanto la mascella risulti più rigida e serrata di prima. È chiaro che per lui non ci sia molto di equo in quegli accordi. 

«Affare fatto, allora.»

  
*

  
Spiegare il piano non si rivela complesso. Purtroppo la realtà è semplice: riunire le persone più forti, o almeno in grado di combattere discretamente, per risparmiare a tutto il loro Sistema una dittatura i cui semi sono stati piantati senza loro se ne accorgessero, per sradicarli sul nascere. Una missione contro il tempo, ma anche contro un buon numero di possibilità, contro un esercito formato da guerrieri legati al loro capo dall'ambizione e dalla sete di potere, due motivazioni immortali. O, contro ogni aspettativa che ha come base la ciclicità della storia, un piccolo gruppo con elementi così forti da non aver bisogno di un grande esercito. Orion non ha difficoltà a illustrare i movimenti che intendono fare, le informazioni in loro possesso o il tipo di gruppo che sarebbe ideale riunire e fino a quel punto Coda e Fang dimostrano la professionalità di chi ascolta seriamente tutti gli aspetti di un potenziale lavoro. Anche se non dubita che le informazioni mancanti – troppe anche per i suoi gusti – e quelle dubbie, dunque potenzialmente pericolose, non rendano l’incarico appetibile.

Il problema inizia quando Orion ritiene corretto, in virtù dell'accordo, fare non soltanto una prima offerta di compenso ma anche chiarire chi si ritroveranno ad affrontare. Gli unici due nomi certi, peraltro.

«Purtroppo Chimera è uno stratega e l'uomo con cui collabora, Preta, non sembra essere da meno.» dice con gravità, non aspettandosi l'allarmismo negli occhi di Coda e soprattutto la reazione di Fang. Un ringhio basso risuona nella sua gola, i denti stretti e lo sguardo ferino; i pugni sul tavolo si stringono e Orion fa appena in tempo a notarlo prima che uno di essi si abbatta sul mobile. 

L'istante dopo il tavolo è piegato in due, spaccato a metà e inutilizzabile. Le mani di Coda sono in un attimo sulle spalle di Fang, mentre un secco: «Fuori!» rivolto a loro due esprime un imperativo assoluto. Orion non se lo fa ripetere due volte, afferrando alla cieca il braccio di Erin e tirandolo fino alla porta, aprendola e uscendo con l'altro. Fa appena in tempo a notare Coda fare lo stesso che una delle cose più violente in natura che gli sia mai capitato di vedere succede proprio davanti ai suoi occhi: il petto di Fang si gonfia, come se dovesse esplodere. L'istante dopo un'onda d'urto obbliga Orion a finire con un ginocchio a terra; Erin di fianco a lui finisce sedere a terra mentre Coda, l'unico che se l'aspettava, riesce in qualche modo a mantenere l'equilibrio anche se per un pelo.

L'interno della casa, al contrario, non se la cava tanto bene. Quando rientrano, l'intero salotto è sottosopra e Orion è sicuro che se la maggior parte del mobilio non fosse in pietra, la casa sarebbe del tutto distrutta. 

Coda di fianco a lui sospira, facendo loro cenno di aspettare e guardando Fang, in attesa. Il compagno ha lo sguardo basso, fa grandi respiri in cui Orion riconosce il tentativo di ritrovare la calma a dispetto di ogni istinto primordiale.

«Cosa diavolo è stato?!» sbotta Orion, raggiungendo Coda con due falcate, ritrovandosi a ricambiare il gelo nello sguardo di quel ragazzo così giovane; Coda lo guarda con lo stesso distaccato disprezzo che si potrebbe riservare alle persone che non meritano nemmeno la pietà: «Andatevene. L'accordo è saltato, non vogliamo avere niente a che fare con quella persona. Avreste dovuto dirlo subito, non avremmo perso tempo.» pronuncia, il tono quasi monocorde, senza ammettere repliche. 

«Avrete comunque a che fare con lui se porta avanti quello che ha in mente!»

«Scapperemo se necessario, se volete fare gli eroi potete farlo da soli!»

«Bene!» ribatte Orion, guardandolo dall'alto in basso «Evidentemente scappare è l'unica cosa che può riusci—»

«Non un'altra parola, cavaliere.» la voce rauca di Fang lo raggiunge mettendogli quasi i brividi, spingendo sull'istinto di sopravvivenza di Orion contro la sua volontà di mantenere una facciata imperturbabile. Quando lo guarda, lo sguardo di Fang è quello di una bestia, non di un uomo.

«Giurami che avrò la testa di Chimera, e sarò il tuo miglior soldato.» 

  
*

  
Nonostante se fosse dipeso da lui non sarebbe mai successo, Coda si ritrova tra le mani un accordo preso e l'impossibilità di far desistere Fang, il che significa farsi coinvolgere. Nel momento in cui ha compreso che la discussione e il tempo delle contrattazioni era finito, si è almeno imposto per fare le cose a modo suo; così ha ottenuto di attendere i giorni necessari a partire organizzati e non in una completa missione suicida – come se non lo fosse già.

Ha cercato per i suoi committenti un alloggio discreto, escludendo categoricamente che potessero dormire da loro: in primis, non li conosce e non ce li vuole. Secondo, non c'è spazio. Terzo, sarebbe stato sospetto. Così la città ha offerto loro una soluzione alternativa e si sono rivisti la mattina di buon'ora. Coda ha messo subito in chiaro che la scelta del loro itinerario per i prossimi spostamenti sarebbe stato operato da lui, guidato dalle esigenze del piano di Orion – _ lasciare la direzione in mano vostra ci garantirà la morte appena metteremo piede fuori da Masna _ , gli ha detto quando ha notato un tentativo di ribattere. Ha personalmente fatto un elenco di ciò che è necessario portare, da cosa sarebbe meglio far viaggiare con loro ma che potrebbe comunque essere lasciato indietro a ciò che invece sarebbe solo un peso inutile. Dopodiché ha indagato sul mezzo migliore, l'orario meno sospetto per partire e ha preso accordi per il giorno seguente, comunicando ai suoi compagni di viaggio la notizia senza trasporto – _ si parte domani all'ora di pranzo, quando il traffico delle navi mercantili è al picco per i turisti che tornano ai loro pianeti. _

Non ha rivolto la parola a Fang se non per dirgli di accompagnarli a cercare il riparatore di cui Orion e Erin hanno parlato il primo giorno, ignorandolo per il resto del tempo a esclusione degli impegni di lavoro, per così dire, e le cose da programmare. Altre volte hanno discusso, quindi Coda sa bene che Fang ha capito di essere in quella situazione in cui andare a insistere per fargli vedere le cose nel modo in cui le vede lui significherebbe avere un proprio e vero litigio. Ne hanno avuti pochissimi da quando convivono e hanno imparato a proprie spese di non volerli; così quando sono in disaccordo, come ora, o quando non approvano le scelte l’uno dell’altro coesistono distanti, lasciando che il silenzio della casa assorba tutto ciò che di negativo potrebbe far scattare la scintilla. E ora si ritrovano alla vigilia della partenza, nella stessa stanza dove hanno dormito insieme negli ultimi quattro anni, avvolti da quello stesso silenzio un po’ teso, un po’ no.

Coda si libera dell'ultimo indumento, mettendolo con cura sulla sedia dove si trova il resto di ciò che indosserà il giorno seguente e, in silenzio, si siede sul materasso. È ben cosciente del corpo dietro di lui, dello sguardo di Fang sulla sua schiena; lo combatte senza nemmeno voltarsi, stendendosi su un fianco in modo da dargli le spalle. Lo sente lasciarsi sfuggire tra le labbra un sospiro lento e rassegnato, ma un attimo dopo un braccio sta scivolando sul suo fianco, stringendogli la vita e guidando il suo corpo contro uno più compatto, solido. 

«Coda» lo chiama piano, senza aspettarsi una risposta «non possiamo stare in silenzio per sempre.»

«Non ci scommetterei.»

«Coda...»

Si gira con un movimento veloce, senza preoccuparsi di mettere distanza tra di loro ma puntando gli occhi in quelli ambrati di Fang, senza ammorbidire la propria espressione ma anzi con l'intento di fargli capire anche solo così quanto sia ancora nervoso e arrabbiato. 

«Chimera? Il tuo miglior soldato? Sei serio? In quattro anni che ti conosco non hai mai accettato un lavoro con troppi rischi per la tua o la mia vita, ed è il motivo per cui abbiamo sempre collaborato e ottenuto il massimo profitto dai migliori lavori senza finire uccisi. E ora ti bastano due stranieri di un altro pianeta a parlare di Chimera per andare a farti ammazzare per la causa di qualcuno che non sei tu.»

«Coda è proprio perché si tratta di Chimera. Sai cos'ha fatto.» pronuncia Fang, una durezza nel tono che raramente si può sentire nella sua voce. 

Coda si morde l'interno della guancia, consapevole delle implicazioni – sa anche, in fondo, che di modi per evitare quella situazione una volta ascoltata la storia di quei viaggiatori non ce n'erano. Forse è questo a fargli più rabbia, aver fatto di tutto per quattro anni e ora vedere un pericolo immenso a un passo da loro e sentirsi impotente.

«Ho bisogno di fare questa cosa. Se non ci andassi... lo sai che non me lo perdonerei.» lo sente mormorare, lo sguardo concentrato su un punto casuale della sua maglia nera senza realmente vederla «Lo sai che non me lo perdono già ora.»

«...» non può ribattere a questo, sapendo la storia. E non può impedirgli di avere la sua vendetta, perché lui farebbe la stessa cosa al suo posto – perché la vendetta di Fang è, in fondo, un po' anche la sua. Un broncio gli si forma sul viso senza che Coda nemmeno se ne accorga, e si lascia distrarre solo dalla pietra che Orion ha dato a Fang quando questa gli penzola davanti al viso: è stata lavorata, l'aspetto è diverso. Più fina e piccola, di sicuro solo una parte di quella con cui il cavaliere si è guadagnato i loro servigi. Il colore azzurro è meraviglioso. Coda non fatica a credere che sia tanto rara persino sul pianeta di origine. 

Fang la tiene da un'estremità e solo in un secondo momento Coda capisce che si tratta di un orecchino; forse Fang glielo legge nello sguardo, perché incurva finalmente le labbra in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi.

«È per te.» rivela, aspettando che Coda prenda l'oggetto; quando lo fa, gli posa un bacio sulla fronte, uno sfiorare leggero di labbra sulla pelle. 

«Andrà bene.» promette, e sembra davvero possibile con la sicurezza che ha nella voce «E poi tu mi coprirai le spalle come al solito, vero?»

Coda lo fissa, il broncio di nuovo presente mentre prende l'orecchino e si gira di nuovo, dandogli le spalle: «Non sopravvivresti un secondo senza di me.» afferma, l'ultima parola sulla questione senza ammettere altre repliche, con l'atteggiamento che fa ridere Fang e lo porta a stringere l'abbraccio e affondare parte del viso contro i suoi capelli.

Coda stringe l'orecchino, conscio che quella frase è come un boomerang.


	3. These binoculars with their lenses shattered, can’t see beyond the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Si vede che sei un fratello minore.» commenta Fang con una mezza risata sbuffata «Mi ricordi il mio.» confessa, e a Orion il suo tono basta per capire che non si tratta di una storia felice, né di una raccontata spesso. Forse anche Erin lo intuisce, perché rimane in religioso silenzio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un sacco di nomi nuovi che avevo dimenticato esserci già in questo capitolo (...).  
Riguarda solo i pianeti, come riportato di seguito, chiedo perdono per questo disagio sob.
> 
> \- Awyr (Sirena)  
\- Tywod (Mistero)  
\- Rhyfel (Alba)  
\- Ser (Eterno)

_ Coda odia gli ingredienti che si trovano nelle paludi: l'aria è irrespirabile, la vegetazione è solo un fastidio mentre si cerca di avanzare senza dare nell'occhio, e alla fine quello che trova è sempre in mezzo a fanghiglia e altre schifezze con le quali non si è ancora abituato ad avere a che fare. Seyla sostiene che è ancora troppo piccolo per maneggiare le pozioni da solo – in verità il termine usato da lei è "moccioso", ma sono dettagli del tutto trascurabili – così gli tocca farsi sfruttare in giro come ricercatore di ingredienti su cui nessuno vuole davvero mettere le mani se non in senso lato.  _

_ Non che abbia molta scelta. Sa di essere stato più che fortunato a essere preso sotto l'ala protettiva di una delle migliori mercanti della capitale Howlan e che fin troppi orfani non possono vantare la stessa buona sorte. Ritrovarsi con una storta al terzo scivolone della mattinata è, tutto sommato, accettabile – se non fosse che gli fa così male da non riuscire a fare più di due passi senza doversi fermare, a Coda non interesserebbe nemmeno. Ha tredici anni, è grande abbastanza per non piangere su una cosa come questa. _

_ La mano va a frugare nella sacchetta legata in vita, trovando senza troppe difficoltà la boccetta con l'unguento per le contusioni, uno dei tre che si porta sempre dietro quando va in esplorazione. Sta ancora imparando e l'effetto non è lo stesso di quello di un alchimista esperto, ma dovrebbe alleviare il dolore abbastanza da non farlo restare bloccato lì fino a notte fonda. Lo spalma sulla caviglia offesa, mordendosi il labbro inferiore sentendo pulsare sotto il tallone. Un brutto segno, di sicuro. La caviglia gli sembra già più gonfia. _

_ Il frusciare delle foglie e uno scricchiolio che passerebbe inosservato, se non fosse immobile e nel completo silenzio, attirano la sua attenzione; la testa scatta nella direzione dalla quale gli sembra sia arrivato il suono, strizza gli occhi per mettere meglio a fuoco il punto imprecisato in cui non sembra esserci granché, a parte la vegetazione. _

_ Poi del fumo, appena un filo, come il principio o la fine di un incendio di minuscole dimensioni. Coda ha tredici anni ma sono abbastanza per sapere che le paludi non prendono fuoco da sole.  _

_ L'unguento viene chiuso velocemente e riposto nella sacca, prima che la mano ora libera si serri attorno al piccolo pugnale che di solito usa per tagliare le radici, ma il cui utilizzo all'occorrenza può essere ben diverso; puntato verso il leggero fumo che si sta già dissolvendo, cerca di mantenere un tono più fermo possibile mentre esclama un: «Chi c'è?!» _

_ Il silenzio è la risposta che ottiene in un primo momento. Se fosse più esperto e più grande, saprebbe quanto inutile sia chiedere a un malintenzionato di palesarsi – lo sa già, a dire il vero, ma una punta di panico si annida dentro di lui e per quanto lo nasconda nel tono di voce, nella sua mente quell'accenno lo tradisce. _

_ Per sua fortuna, anche il suo presunto aggressore non ha ancora raggiunto la completa maturità; forse per questo, con un movimento più deciso tra i cespugli e con il fumo ormai sparito, una figura fa la sua comparsa di lì a poco rivelandosi del tutto. È più grande di lui sia fisicamente che di età, a Coda basta uno sguardo per intuirlo: parecchio più alto di lui, ben piazzato ma con nelle gambe l'agilità di un corpo non appesantito eccessivamente dalla sua stazza. Gli abiti hanno l'aria vissuta tipica di chi non ha sempre l'occasione di cambiarsi e di chi, soprattutto, non ha chi si occupa delle sue cose ma deve pensarci da solo. Coda ne sa qualcosa perché ha imparato a badare ai propri vestiti e ai propri pasti già da qualche anno, nonostante Seyla debba spesso cucinare anche per sé e sarebbe probabilmente incline a farlo per due.  _

_ I vestiti del giovane che ha davanti non sono così particolari, ma in qualche modo diversi dalle persone della città: nella loro semplicità i pantaloni neri gli fasciano le gambe come una seconda pelle, rendendo chiaro come i muscoli siano sviluppati – non c'è dubbio che in una gara fisica di qualsiasi tipo Coda fallirebbe clamorosamente –, sparendo sotto la casacca bordeaux che copre fino a metà della coscia, rimanendo in parte aperta sul davanti e quindi sul petto, coperto anch'esso da una stoffa scura. A vederla non sembra troppo pesante, ma non è sicuro. I dettagli più curiosi di quel ragazzo, però, sono due: l'anello al medio della mano sinistra, del tutto fuori posto rispetto al suo abbigliamento, e gli occhi ambrati. Coda è sicuro di non aver mai visto un colore simile se non nelle pietre pregiate. _

_ «Cosa vuoi.» lo accusa, più che chiederglielo, guardingo mentre i suoi occhi scuri non abbandonano la figura altrui nemmeno per un secondo, attento a qualsiasi movimento che possa tradire delle cattive intenzioni «Se sei un brigante non ho soldi e non sono ricco, quindi te ne puoi anda— cosa stai facendo?!» esclama, il pugnale puntato contro di lui con più decisione quando lo nota avvicinarsi, l'espressione poco turbata da quell'arma. Coda deglutisce quando quello gli si ferma davanti, si piega sulle ginocchia perché i loro sguardi siano quasi allo stesso livello, e si sporge in avanti, incurante della punta del pugnale che gli sfiora la casacca. La mano di Coda trema appena, per nulla sicuro di essere in grado di conficcare la lama nel corpo di una persona. _

_ «V–Vattene, guarda che non ho paura di usare un coltello!» _

_ L'altro lo studia, inclinando appena la testa... e poi lo annusa, sporgendosi ancora un poco, chiudendo gli occhi quasi lo aiutasse a concentrarsi solo sull'odore. Coda lo vede storcere appena il naso. _

_ «Ricco di sicuro non lo sei» commenta «non hai l'odore dell'oro addosso.» conferma con assoluta sicurezza nella voce, piegandosi ancora un po' al punto che Coda ritrae d'istinto la mano con il pugnale, rimpiangendolo quando sente la punta del naso altrui sfiorargli il collo. Sobbalza, spingendolo con la mano libera; quello dondola un po' per ritrovare l'equilibrio, ma non cade. _

_ «Mmmh, puzzi di medicina.» conferma con se stesso, occhieggiando velocemente la caviglia un po' più gonfia di prima. Coda, d'istinto, la tira indietro pentendosene quasi subito. _

_ «Okay.» decreta infine, senza che Coda capisca nemmeno la metà di cosa stia passando per la sua mente, sentendo poco dopo un braccio passare sotto le sue gambe e uno dietro la schiena. L'attimo dopo, quello sconosciuto lo sta tirando su senza il minimo sforzo, l'espressione contenta. _

_ «Mettimi giù!» esclama, il pugnale abbandonato d'istinto, agitandosi fra le braccia del più grande «Lasciami andare!» la mano punta contro la guancia altrui, in un tentativo di portarlo a mollare la presa «Lasciami ho detto!» _

_ «Certo che ti agiti un sacco per uno ferito. Comunque non ti devi preoccupare, ti sto portando alla mia tana.» _

_ «Perché questo non mi dovrebbe preoccupare?!» _

_ «Perché la mia tana è sicura, che domande.» _

_ «Quale persona normale chiama "tana" una casa! E non ti conosco, perché mi porti a casa tua?!» _

_ Il giovane ferma i propri passi, guardandolo per un istante, quasi indeciso se rispondere o meno; poi si apre in un sorriso, come se non avesse una sola preoccupazione al mondo, o almeno se ne ha tra queste non c’è il fatto che il ragazzino tra le sue braccia non sembri apprezzare le sue attenzioni. _

_ «Come perché?» dice divertito «Perché i tesori che troviamo, ce li teniamo. Per i draghi funziona così.» _

__   
*   
  


Orion non sa perché non si siano incontrati nella casa dei due mercanti, ma non ne è dispiaciuto. La capitale di Masna è comunque un territorio più favorevole a loro che a lui e Erin, ma sempre meglio di una casa con un utilizzatore di intrugli magici e uno con problemi di controllo della rabbia. Sono seduti al tavolo da dieci minuti, l'orecchino ricavato dalla pietra di Orion in mostra all'orecchio sinistro di Coda, la cui attenzione è del tutto rivolta a una mappa stellare del loro Sistema, ben spiegata sul tavolo così da essere visibile per tutti loro. 

Le tazze fumanti sono state appena portate al loro tavolo quando, finalmente, Coda alza lo sguardo e li osserva; Fang, di fianco a lui, sembra molto più rilassato sebbene non del tutto disteso mentre occhieggia la mappa.

«Il primo pianeta sul quale ci sposteremo sarà Awyr.» inizia l'alchimista, spiando le loro espressioni in cerca di un disaccordo di qualche tipo «Per le poche informazioni che ci avete dato, Ser dovrebbe essere il pianeta più vicino a Preta e la sua gente.» spiega con il tono pratico di una persona più che abituata a pianificare, l'indice a spostarsi avanti e indietro tra i pianeti man mano che il discorso prosegue. Orion alterna lo sguardo tra quel dito e il viso del giovane, ancora in fase di valutazione di quelle due persone che – in teoria – sono già parte della loro squadra.

«Quindi è il caso di arrivarci con un gruppo molto più numeroso, non potendo escludere che Preta nel frattempo potrebbe avvicinarlo. Io al suo posto non lo farei, ma non si sa mai.»

«Perché non lo faresti?» lo interrompe Erin, avido di informazioni, attento come Orion lo ricorda da ragazzino durante gli allenamenti con la spada. Coda, dopo un momento di pausa, pare decidersi a concedergli una spiegazione.

«Sai qual è la particolarità di Ser?»

«È la stella con più concentrazione di magia del nostro Sistema.» replica Erin prontamente, annuendo. Coda sembra in qualche modo soddisfatto dalla risposta: «Esatto. Io non lo sceglierei mai come primo obiettivo, visti anche i cambiamenti climatici degli ultimi anni che hanno reso piuttosto ostico l'approccio alla superficie. Almeno a quanto dicono i mercanti che fanno affari con loro.» conclude Coda con un'alzata di spalle lieve, tornando a guardare la mappa.

«Awyr non solo è il più vicino, ma è il pianeta più pacifico del Sistema per antonomasia. Hanno un'organizzazione interna che li ha portati a un equilibrio perfetto per cui non ci sono guerre interne da almeno sei secoli. Siamo un gruppo ancora scarno, e il rischio è praticamente zero su un pianeta del genere. Potremmo reclutare qualcuno, sempre che una stella come questa offra qualche combattente. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi, ne verremo via a mani vuote ma senza aver subito aggressioni.» conclude, spostando l'indice verso il basso, anziché proseguire in linea quasi retta sul pianeta successivo.

«Tywod subito dopo. Innanzitutto perché perderemmo tempo a proseguire dritti e poi tornare indietro, se facessimo il contrario e lasciando Ser per ultimo come d'accordo. In più, tra Tywod e Ser c'è una rotta che sarebbe preferibile evitare, mi aspetto dei controlli dalla fazione di Preta oltre alle tempeste. Anche le navi mercantili tendono a evitare quella rotta, se possono, preferendo un giro lungo. Ultimo, ma non meno importante, Tywod è chiamato anche "la Stella della Conoscenza". Se esiste la possibilità di avere più informazioni di quante se ne potrebbero trovare qui su Masna, quella è su Tywod e non soltanto nella capitale. Tutte le maggiori città hanno biblioteche e reti di informazioni che farebbero impallidire la maggior parte delle spie.» si interrompe, abbandonando con il dito la mappa e recuperando la propria tazza, prendendo un generoso sorso della bevanda, lasciando agli altri il tempo di assorbire le informazioni, forse.

Orion deve dargli atto di essere un grande stratega almeno per gli spostamenti, e che le informazioni in suo possesso – o forse generosa offerta della capitale di Masna e dei suoi mercati – siano più di quanto Orion avrebbe mai osato sperare una volta deciso di lasciare Cynid. 

Erin, di fianco a lui, è così preso dalla spiegazione da aver abbassato un poco il volto, il naso quasi a contatto con la carta della mappa stellare. Posata la tazza, Coda li guarda entrambi: «Domande, fin qui?»

«Tywod è così famoso per gli studiosi che non si sa granché del loro stato interno. Dalle informazioni che ho raccolto, non sono né un pianeta particolarmente pacifico, né distrutto dalle guerre. Ci possiamo aspettare che abbiano qualcuno da reclutare?» 

«Di sicuro. Si vocifera che abbiano dei documenti così antichi e sugli argomenti più disparati tanto che molti ci metterebbero volentieri le mani sopra. Non posso credere che un luogo del genere non abbia delle ottime difese. E a quel punto, se saremo stati abbastanza fortunati da reclutare qualcuno sia su Awyr che su Tywod...» prosegue Coda, la mano di nuovo sulla mappa, l'indice a puntare l'ultimo pianeta d'interesse prima di Ser «potremo sperare di raggiungere Rhyfel e non farci uccidere prima ancora di perorare la vostra causa.» conclude.

«La nostra causa.» lo corregge Orion, piccato, gli occhi grigi su di lui. Coda lo osserva come se stesse facendo fatica a trattenere una replica sgarbata, ma alla fine sospira e lascia perdere.

«Rhyfel è il pianeta diviso dalle guerre civili, vero?» li interrompe Erin, il viso ancora vicino alla mappa ma lo sguardo su Orion. Lui annuisce, sebbene sia Coda a riprendere la parola: «Direi che sono molto oltre l'essere divisi. Poche navi ci vanno, e solo perché la parte controllata dall'aristocrazia paga bene le merci importate.» concede brevemente, poggiandosi quindi contro lo schienale della sedia e sospirando.

Il silenzio, interrotto solo dal vociare degli altri clienti del locale in cui si sono incontrati, cala sul loro tavolo. Fang non ha aperto bocca per tutto il tempo e Orion non sa come dovrebbe interpretarlo; di certo gli è parso il più motivato dei due, ma il fatto che tanta motivazione lo abbia quasi fatto implodere in casa sua non è proprio un aspetto che abbia messo addosso a Orion molta voglia di fidarsi ciecamente.

«E per il mezzo di trasporto?» decide di interrompere quello stallo scomodo, cercando lo sguardo dell’alchimista. Coda non glielo concede subito, deciso forse a prendersi il suo tempo per fare mente locale, o riposarsi prima di un’altra spiegazione importante. 

«Con qualunque cosa siate arrivati, è fuori discussione. Di sicuro non passerebbe inosservata, e se c’è una cosa di cui non abbiamo bisogno è attenzione indesiderata.» commenta infine, concedendogli anche un’occhiata: «Useremo una nave. Andrò a negoziare io dopo mangiato, voi due sarà meglio che restiate in casa con Fang. Meno girate a fare domande e meglio è.»

Orion vorrebbe controbattere, ma la dura realtà è che non esiste nel loro piccolo gruppo improvvisato un negoziatore migliore di quel ragazzino insolente. Sbuffa, dunque, ma non aggiunge altro.

*

  
La nave mercantile li ha accolti con piacere, ben felice del compenso offerto da Coda per il disturbo. Orion odia ammetterlo, ma se avesse cercato lui un passaggio, il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato almeno il doppio. Invece Coda e il mancato ritrovamento di un pezzo di ricambio per il loro teletrasportatore ha permesso un risparmio che Orion è certo potrà e dovrà sfruttare presto per convincere qualcuno a unirsi a loro. 

Il capitano della nave ha concesso loro due piccoli giacigli in un’unica stanza sotto coperta, il cui odore è discutibile ma sopportabile; Coda ha affermato che sarebbe rimasto a bere con il capitano, per tenerselo buono più che per reale desiderio di affogare negli alcolici. Così Fang è rimasto a occupare la loro parte di stanza, steso sul loro giaciglio con il viso verso il muro e dando loro le spalle.

Orion si è steso lasciando che Erin fosse fra sé e il muro – per abitudine a metterlo al sicuro, sempre, anche quando sembra non servire – e ha semplicemente chiuso gli occhi, in attesa che il sonno lo raggiungesse. La veglia però gli ha permesso di sentire Fang alzarsi e lasciare la stanza, con Erin a seguirlo poco dopo, facendo attenzione a muoversi piano senza notare che Orion non si è mai addormentato. Li ha seguiti, abbastanza sicuro di essere stato notato da Fang, ma rimanendo fermo dietro l’unico angolo che lo cela alla loro vista, le braccia incrociate contro il petto, in ascolto. Erin si è appena seduto vicino a Fang dopo aver chiesto il permesso di farlo e ora sono così, l’uno accanto all’altro come amici di vecchia data quando a stento si conoscono.

«Dovresti riposare, quando puoi.» pronuncia Fang senza voltarsi a guardare l’altro.   
Orion prova quasi pena per lui: come se dire a Erin che è il caso di fare qualcosa fosse mai servito a fargli cambiare idea.

«Non ho sonno,» replica lui infatti «non ho mai viaggiato su una nave mercantile...» ammette, il tono ammirato di chi non vedeva l’ora di provare l’esperienza.

«Mai?» domanda Fang, incredulo. Orion, dalla sua posizione, non fatica a comprenderlo: non hanno rivelato per scelta l'identità di Erin, ed è difficile immaginare che una persona normale e senza obblighi non abbia mai avuto la possibilità di spostarsi da un pianeta come Cynid, dove anche i trasporti sono di molto facilitati con la tecnologia. Da dove si trova Orion non può vedere l'espressione di Erin, ma non ha bisogno di farlo: lo conosce troppo bene per non sapere che deve aver assunto quel sorriso di scuse tipico di lui quando deve mentire oppure omettere qualcosa, incapace di farlo perché troppo onesto con se stesso e con gli altri. 

«Mh. Stavo spesso male da bambino, quindi...» butta lì, una mezza verità dopotutto; lo sguardo di Fang si fa più morbido, quasi affettuoso. Con pochi gesti fluidi si libera della casacca, rimanendo con la maglia nera smanicata e posando l'indumento sulle spalle di Erin. All'occhiata interrogativa e al tempo stesso sorpresa del più giovane, Fang ridacchia dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Meglio se non ti ammali anche stavolta, allora.» assicura, tornando a guardare davanti a sé. Il silenzio che si forma tra loro dopo il ringraziamento da parte di Erin quasi fa pensare, a Orion, che non si scambieranno altre parole limitandosi ad andare a dormire ognuno con i propri tempi. È già lì a muovere un primo passo per tornare nella stanza condivisa quando la voce di Erin attira la sua attenzione.

«Tu e Orion vi somigliate un po'.» confessa, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra, andando a ricambiare l'occhiata di Fang quando percepisce il suo sguardo su di sé «Anche lui, quando ero più piccolo, faceva cose simili. È come essere cresciuto con un fratello maggiore.»

«Si vede che sei un fratello minore.» commenta Fang con una mezza risata sbuffata «Mi ricordi il mio.» confessa, e a Orion il suo tono basta per capire che non si tratta di una storia felice, né di una raccontata spesso. Forse anche Erin lo intuisce, perché rimane in religioso silenzio.

«Eravamo quattro fratelli, prima.»

«Prima...?»

«Prima che Chimera attaccasse i mercati di Howlan anni fa.» replica lui, il tono duro e lo sguardo che non è rivolto a niente che sia materialmente davanti a loro. Gli occhi ambrati vedono qualcosa di già successo e somigliano a quelli dei soldati tornati dalla guerra. Orion i soldati li ha formati, quando ha raggiunto un livello tale da guadagnare il grado più alto della Guardia Reale, e purtroppo – ma meno di molti altri luoghi e pianeti – ne ha visti alcuni raccontare le guerre del passato, o prepararsi a guerre del futuro a volte solo sfiorate e ora tangibili. Ha visto gli occhi di chi in combattimento ha perso l'amico, il compagno d'armi, il fratello, il figlio, il padre. Ha visto mascelle serrate per non concedersi un urlo di dolore e per questo il viso di Fang è famigliare in un modo di cui Orion farebbe volentieri a meno. Non ha bisogno di chiedere per immaginare quale orrore abbia visto per colpa di Chimera.

Ed Erin, con meno esperienza, riesce comunque a comprendere quel qualcosa di nascosto, di a stento controllato, che ha portato Fang a perdere il controllo in casa sua. Di contro, a Fang bastano poche parole per racchiudere un'intera storia.

«Lo ammazzerò con le mie mani e gli strapperò gli arti uno per uno.»

Orion guarda lui, e poi Erin; vede nelle spalle di un principe giovane l'incertezza di fronte a una crudeltà che gli è sconosciuta, a un desiderio di vendetta che per lui è difficile anche solo immaginare e, infine, vede il dispiacere di una persona buona. Poi, quella schiena si raddrizza appena e Orion sa, ancora prima che Erin dia voce ai suoi pensieri, che per quanto sia impossibile per degli sconosciuti come loro fidarsi l'uno dell'altro, Erin ha sempre avuto e sempre avrà quel qualcosa capace di guidare gli altri.

«Troveremo Chimera. Lo troverò per te, se servirà, e lascerò che sia la tua battaglia.» promette.

Fang annuisce soltanto e Orion, con un mezzo sorriso, si allontana in silenzio lasciandoli da soli nel silenzio notturno.

*

  
L'urto con la nave è così forte da svegliare tutti. Orion ha una vaga percezione della voce di Erin che confuso chiede cosa stia succedendo e del clangore della spada appena cozzata contro la parete. Fang è già in piedi quando lui mette a fuoco la stanza, mentre Coda arriva poco dopo spalancando la porta – in effetti, pensa Orion distrattamente, non lo ha sentito rientrare prima di addormentarsi.

Poco dopo sono tutti sul ponte della nave mercantile, il paesaggio di Awyr già abbastanza nitido sotto di loro, un'altra nave anonima a torreggiare sulla loro, speronandoli una seconda volta, o forse una terza, Orion non ne ha idea.

La confusione è sovrastata solo a volte dalla voce del capitano, in ordini che cercano di ripristinare la calma e far fronte alla situazione; la velocità della nave è sostenuta, in un tentativo di seminare chi li sta attaccando e al tempo stesso di assicurarsi un atterraggio sicuro pur nell'emergenza. In un angolo della sua mente, mentre vede Fang arpionare il braccio di Coda ed Erin quasi sfugge dal suo campo visivo, Orion ricorda le parole dell'alchimista riguardo quel pianeta.

_ Awyr non solo è il più vicino, ma è il pianeta più pacifico del sistema per antonomasia. _

_ Nella peggiore delle ipotesi, ne verremo via a mani vuote ma senza aver subito aggressioni. _

La mano di Erin scivola via dalla sua.

*

  
Le vie della cittadina di Awyr sono ancora agitate dal vociare per la nave attraccata al porto minore, in uno stato di emergenza; gli abitanti parlano con il sollievo nella voce di come, per fortuna, nessuno sia rimasto ferito e di come bisognerebbe adoperarsi per avvisare nelle locande più vicine perché si possa preparare il possibile per aiutare i mercanti rimasti magari scossi dall'atterraggio di fortuna. I colori sono vivi, e in condizioni normali Orion si godrebbe un posto simile e le bellezze della natura che circondano quel luogo, se non sentisse il panico puro montargli dentro a ogni passo. A poco dall'atterraggio ha lasciato andare la mano di Erin a un ennesimo scossone, lo ha visto precipitare e lo ha perso di vista. Ora gli occhi cercano febbrili nelle strade, i suoi piedi si muovono quasi animati da vita propria – nella sua testa una voce ripete incessantemente il nome di Erin, nella speranza di vederlo comparire, di non averlo perso.

E invece non c'è, non è da nessuna parte, le persone parlano come se non fosse importante (non lo è, non sanno nemmeno chi sia), Fang lo trattiene (gli trancerebbe quelle braccia con la spada se potesse muoversi), Coda sta dicendo qualcosa e somiglia una ramanzina e Orion non ha tempo di ascoltarlo.

«Possiamo cercarlo insieme, eravamo quasi a terra!» sta urlando Coda per sovrastare la sua agitazione, forse. A Orion non interessa.

«Siamo sul pianeta più pacifico dell'intero Sistema—»

Orion sente uno strappo da qualche parte all'altezza della spalla, ma si preoccuperà dopo di controllare se sia solo la stoffa o uno strappo di qualche muscolo che implora pietà contro la forza con cui Fang lo sta tirando; gli interessa solo arrivare a pochi centimetri dal viso di Coda: «Lo hai detto anche prima che venissimo dirottati.» sibila «Se Erin ha solo un graffio perché mi stai trattenendo ti giuro che né le tue ampolle né lui a tenermi fermo ti risparmieranno.»

Coda lo guarda e Orion prova una sottile soddisfazione nel vedere finalmente la sorpresa sfigurare la maschera di perfetta consapevolezza di quello che è un ragazzino persino più giovane di Erin. La presa di Fang non si allenta finché non è Coda a fargli un cenno, facendosi da parte, pronunciando un «Andiamo a cercare insieme.» quasi troncato a metà quando Orion si rimette dritto e prende a marciare, urtando con la spalla quella dell'alchimista. 

Sente i passi degli altri due seguirlo ma non si volta a guardare in loro direzione nemmeno un momento. Macina passi e vie sconosciute, lasciandosi guidare dalle voci delle persone, cercando di orientarsi verso gli angoli della città più abitati nella speranza che qualcuno abbia visto Erin – svolta un angolo, poi un altro ancora e una musica cattura la sua attenzione. Erin, se sta bene, potrebbe facilmente farsi attirare da un'esibizione in una piazza come quelle che cercava di andare a vedere sgattaiolando fuori dal palazzo della capitale.

Volta la testa da un lato e dall'altro e lo vede, anche se a stento tra diversi corpi di persone che stanno assistendo a uno spettacolo per cui Orion perde interesse: lineamenti che gli sembra di conoscere bene, così somiglianti a quelli osservati per anni, adorati da altrettanto tempo, cari come poche cose al mondo. Riprende a muoversi, ignorando i richiami alle sue spalle; si fa largo tra le persone, allunga una mano e stringe le dita intorno a un polso esile.

Alza lo sguardo e si sente morire dentro: non è Erin, quello che lo sta guardando.


	4. Right now, passing through the town, having no destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se guarda il volto dello sconosciuto che li ha interrotti, non fatica a immaginare quanto importante sia per lui la persona dispersa; in compenso lo invidia e al tempo stesso lo compatisce: deve essere tremendo essere influenzati in questo modo dall'esistenza di un altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è di sicuro il capitolo più corto di tutti, una sorta di passaggio forse, pensandoci a posteriori.  
Per quanto riguarda i nomi, "Awyr" è il nome che corrisponde al pianeta di Shinkai e Sardinia, "Sirena"; quello scelto per la città - Amihan - significa "vento di nord-est".  
Non potevo dipingere un pianeta in maniera più diversa da come è nel canon, veramente.

Quando l'alba è appena agli inizi, l'aria di Awyr è così pulita da farlo sentire in pace con se stesso, un lusso che gli è concesso e si concede solo in quel momento della giornata o nel cuore della notte, quando a volte fatica a prendere sonno. Shinkai, in quei minuti, siede sulla balconata della piccola casa in cui sta e guarda in quello stretto spazio tra alcuni edifici oppure esce quando è ancora buio, cammina per le strade deserte e si abbandona sotto qualche albero con lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte. Aspetta che l'alba arrivi, beandosi del silenzio e dell'assenza di persone, dell'illusione di essere l'unico al mondo prima che i cittadini si riversino nelle strade e nella piazza principale. In tanti pensano che a lui le persone piacciano e non sbagliano: le persone, il pubblico nello specifico, sono la ragione per cui ha un pasto caldo la sera quando torna a casa e un tetto sopra la testa. Ma altri pensano sia distante dagli altri e non sbagliano neppure loro: Shinkai non ama particolarmente chi gli sta intorno, né si cura troppo di qualcuno nello specifico. Apprezza la compagnia se ha la certezza di potersi rintanare nella sua solitudine quando più lo aggrada. 

L'alba è quell'esatto momento, la sua dimensione ideale: consapevole della presenza di altri eppure con la possibilità di tenerli fisicamente – e psicologicamente – lontani.  
Ogni mattina Shinkai ha questa routine a cui, poi, segue tutto il resto: torna sui suoi passi se ha scelto di camminare per le strade vuote, oppure scende semplicemente al piano inferiore. Il suo coinquilino si alza prima o dopo, a volte lo trova già lì e altre scende mentre Shinkai ha quasi finito di preparare una colazione per due che conosce a memoria; mangiano per lo più in silenzio, perché quello è un momento di risveglio e perché entrambi non sono tipi da sprecare parole se non è necessario. Quando entrambi sono pronti, escono per scegliere un posto – una via, una piazza, non è mai lo stesso ma alla fine si ripetono per forza di cose – e si esibiscono. In genere sono ben accolti, applauditi, nulla li disturba perché Awyr è così, il pianeta ideale per chi vuole vivere tranquillo e la città di Amihan calca quella caratteristica peculiare.

In genere nessuno straniero si intromette nell'esibizione, specie non con l'aria di chi ha appena visto cose che la maggior parte dei pacifici di Awyr non saprebbero nemmeno immaginare, chiamando un nome che Shinkai non ha mai sentito – e la loro cittadina è l'esempio di come tutti conoscano tutti, che lo vogliano oppure no.  
La musica che stava suonando s'interrompe, ma la prima cosa a cui Shinkai fa caso è come la speranza negli occhi dello straniero si sia spenta nel riconoscere un viso diverso, una persona sconosciuta. Sardinia, con cui Shinkai convive da troppi anni per non notare certe cose, lo guarda prima con la freddezza dettata dalla prudenza, poi da quella che lo contraddistingue soprattutto all'indirizzo di chi non conosce bene e in qualche modo – molto complesso da capire persino per Shinkai – lo destabilizza.

Una cosa che Sardinia detesta.

Il pubblico è ammutolito, sorpreso da quell'interruzione quanto loro; Shinkai abbassa lo strumento e fa un passo verso lo sconosciuto, occhieggiandolo e aprendo la bocca per chiedergli di lasciar andare Sardinia. Ovviamente il suo coinquilino ha altri piani.

«I clienti che allungano le mani non sono graditi.» pronuncia infatti «Forse nel tuo paese si può fare.» aggiunge, una provocazione palese. Lo sconosciuto lo lascia subito, quasi fosse stato scottato da quelle parole. Nello stesso momento, Shinkai nota due persone raggiungerlo: il più alto mette una mano sulla spalla dello sconosciuto, tirandolo leggermente indietro e pronunciando qualche parola per calmarlo. La prima cosa a cui Shinkai fa caso è che tra loro non stanno parlando in una lingua specifica di un altro pianeta, ma nel linguaggio comune, quello universalmente riconosciuto come lingua ufficiale del Sistema, adottata per le comunicazioni tra i pianeti. Ne deduce, o almeno ipotizza, che o il ragazzo più alto stia cercando di essere cortese nei loro confronti facendo capire di cosa stanno parlando, o che tra loro non abbiano altra lingua con cui comunicare.

Il terzo sconosciuto si sta invece rivolgendo a Sardinia. A Shinkai sembrano in qualche modo simili e, al tempo stesso, molto diversi.

«Scusate, stiamo cercando un compagno di viaggio da cui ci siamo divisi durante un atterraggio di fortuna.» sta dicendo il giovane, alzando la voce abbastanza da farsi comprendere anche dalla parte di pubblico più vicina e facendo in modo di sovrastare il vociare che inizia a formarsi: «Avete dei lineamenti molto simili, ci dispiace avervi interrotti.» aggiunge dando una breve spiegazione, spostando l'attenzione da Sardinia alla piccola folla. Ci vuole poco perché qualcuno tra i più vicini si prenda a cuore la situazione, alcuni già al corrente dell'atterraggio di cui parlano e altri semplicemente solidali, empatici. Awyr è così, Shinkai non se ne stupisce: una pace che dura da tanti secoli comporta per la grande maggioranza del popolo un'assenza di malizia e un grande senso del dovere nei confronti di quella stessa pace faticosamente guadagnata e mantenuta grazie agli sforzi di molti. In parte, Shinkai li capisce. Se guarda il volto dello sconosciuto che li ha interrotti, non fatica a immaginare quanto importante sia per lui la persona dispersa; in compenso lo invidia e al tempo stesso lo compatisce: deve essere tremendo essere influenzati in questo modo dall'esistenza di un altro.

*

La cosa difficile in un pianeta come il loro è ignorare chi ha bisogno di aiuto. I popoli abituati a supportarsi gli uni con gli altri non conoscono l’odio che in genere anima le relazioni di quelle persone che hanno vissuto la difficoltà di salvare la propria dignità o la propria casa o, nei casi peggiori, la propria vita. Così gli sconosciuti passano dall’essere persone mai viste che hanno interrotto un’esibizione in maniera brusca a persone che hanno bisogno di essere supportate, guidate per la città e per gli isolotti che la compongono, aiutate nella ricerca di un compagno disperso. Quando succede questo anche le persone come Shinkai, tendenti al tenersi lontano dagli affari che non lo riguardano, hanno grandi difficoltà a restare in disparte senza apparire dei mostri senza cuore.

La fama non sarebbe un problema, se non gli permettesse di portare il pane in tavola e se non gli facesse guadagnare rimproveri anche dai bambini del posto, bronci e voci infantili a sottolineare che “_ il fratellone deve essere bravo, o il Patrono lo metterà in punizione _” – una credenza per metà leggenda di una pace di cui non esistono fonti storiche perfette, e un po’ la favoletta per quegli stessi bambini che la usano come arma contro di lui.

Ed è per evitare tutto questo che si è prestato, alla fine. Perché Orion (lo sconosciuto agitato) si è calmato per il tempo sufficiente perché Fang (lo sconosciuto alto) lo allontanasse da Sardinia evitandogli – ma Orion non lo sa – un doloroso primo approccio, nonché ultimo probabilmente. Per quanto Coda (lo sconosciuto giovane) abbia reso piuttosto chiara la propria certezza di potercela fare da solo, Shinkai sa bene quanto gli isolotti di Amihan possano sembrare tutti uguali e quanto labirintica, a modo suo, possa essere quella città. Senza contare l’alta probabilità di assistere a Orion nel pieno di una perdita di senno se non ritrovano quel loro compagno perduto, Erin (lo sconosciuto che, al momento, continua a essere uno sconosciuto e basta).

Un po’ rimpiange la sua decisione vedendo come hanno scelto di dividersi – parlare di scelta è molto discutibile, però: nell’istante in cui Orion ha dichiarato il proprio rifiuto all’idea di starsene fermo ad aspettare dei risultati, e Sardinia ha pensato fosse una buona idea lanciare una frecciatina a proposito di come l’altro sarebbe stato in grado di perdersi anche solo per fare il giro di un edificio, Shinkai ha compreso che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe dovuto lasciarli da soli. Per la sua pace personale, più che per altro. Così ora cammina fra Sardinia, che lo precede, e Orion che se ne sta non più di un paio di passi dietro di lui.

«Quali altre zone volete controllare?» domanda Orion, il tono impaziente a nascondere solo in parte una preoccupazione sincera che non è in grado di gestire. Shinkai non ha fatto domande su chi sia questo Erin per quei tre stranieri venuti fuori dal nulla, né ha chiesto da quale pianeta provengano. Non ha intenzione di ficcanasare più del necessario, se può evitarlo. 

Sente Sardinia sbuffare, poco più avanti, per cui lo anticipa con un: «La zona di attracco delle navi. Stavate facendo un atterraggio di fortuna, avete detto. Potrebbe star cercando anche lui.» spiega in poche parole, voltando un angolo. Davanti a loro si estende una lunga passerella in pietra, sospesa nel vuoto, uno dei tanti ponti a collegare gli isolotti nel cielo; prima di riprendere a camminare – e dato un colpetto sulla spalla a Sardinia per segnalargli la sosta – decide di spiegare una volta per tutte la zona in cui si stanno dirigendo, poco sicuro di riuscire a sedare le battute piccate del proprio coinquilino. 

«Passato questo ponte, ci infiliamo in quella galleria.» inizia, indicando davanti a sé un edificio di medie dimensioni, se si considerano molti altri tra quelli che li circondano «Potremmo salire per scrupolo, ma è improbabile sia andato fin lassù: c’è soltanto una piazza minore, mentre per i vari piani ci sono la maggior parte dei magazzini delle attività commerciali della città.» spiega, iniziando a muovere i primi passi. Mentre attraversano il ponte, largo abbastanza da far passare insieme le persone dirette in entrambe le possibili direzioni, Shinkai allunga una mano per indicargli un isolotto molto più grande e la costruzione assai più imponente che esso ospita. Come la maggior parte delle zone galleggianti di Amihan, anche quella si sviluppa in verticale; tra di loro gli abitanti hanno finito con il definire le zone come “giù” e “su” in base alla parte di edificio di cui si parla rispetto ai ponti, che sembrano pugnalare le costruzioni al cuore, sorreggendole e dividendole al tempo stesso. Quell’isolotto in particolare, per quanto non si distingua dagli altri nelle pietre color avorio alternate alle tegole arancio dei tetti, è chiaramente uno dei più importanti della loro città. La parte inferiore a Shinkai è sempre parsa come un monotono ripetersi di piani circolari tutti uguali nella forma e nell’organizzazione, diversi solo per misura – tanto più piccoli quanto più si spingono verso il basso, perdendosi a tratti tra le nuvole passeggere. La parte superiore, invece, è quella ad aver attirato la sua attenzione fin da bambino: sviluppata in verticale in modo irregolare, ora con piccole case di non più di due piani, ora con lunghe torri che sembrano quasi arroccate l’una sull’altra, dando un senso di instabilità e, allo stesso tempo, rendendo chiara l’idea di come anche elementi così diversi riescano a sorreggersi a vicenda alla perfezione, senza crollare su se stessi. Dalla metà esatta dell’isolotto, che loro chiamano “base” poiché è dove i ponti fanno da collegamento, si diramano in almeno cinque direzioni delle pedane in pietra: «Ognuna di quelle» continua Shinkai quando ormai stanno per entrare nella galleria, perdendo di vista l’oggetto della loro attenzione finché non usciranno dall’altro lato «è per l’accoglienza di navi provenienti dagli altri pianeti. Puoi considerare questa zona una sorta di porto sospeso nell’aria.» conclude, semplificando di molto, cosciente che non si tratti di una descrizione così d’aiuto quando tutte le loro città sono pressoché identiche. 

Un intero mondo sospeso che a molti del Sistema è sempre parso fittizio. 

Nell’ombra della galleria risuonano i passi di chi l’attraversa. Di solito a quell’ora il via vai è limitato, ed è per questo che Shinkai nota con facilità la fretta con cui gli abitanti si muovono, tutti in direzione della stessa zona di attracco. Affretta il passo, consapevole di come Orion stia adattando il proprio al suo alle sue spalle; anche Sardinia quando si vede superare fa lo stesso e in poco tempo sono fuori dalla galleria, di nuovo sotto la luce del sole. La pedana sulla sinistra è libera, la nave che deve essersi appoggiata lì ormai abbastanza lontana e diretta alle mura circolari che delimitano la città; a destra, invece, Shinkai intravede non solo un’altra nave ma anche diverse persone affollarsi. Il vociare è alto e, quando sono ormai vicini, Shinkai ne comprende la ragione: un piccolo gruppo vicino alla passerella per salire a bordo sta discutendo ed è sufficiente notare che due di loro – dell’equipaggio, probabilmente – stanno puntando delle armi contro altre due persone per capire cosa crea la confusione e il perché dell’assenza di qualcuno che intervenga.

Awyr è un pianeta pacifico, dove la maggior parte di chi attracca non ha altri intenti se non scambiare le merci trasportate, fermarsi qualche giorno per riposare e poi partire di nuovo. La loro pace è rispettata dagli altri pianeti, ma il lato negativo purtroppo c’è sempre stato: nei rari casi in cui i guerrafondai li approcciano, convinti di poter fare il proprio comodo, la totale assenza di guerre del loro pianeta si riflette nell’assenza di guardie e guerrieri in grado di sedare senza troppe difficoltà azioni come quella a cui stanno assistendo ora.

Shinkai fa cenno a Sardinia e Orion di rimanere dietro di lui e si sposta, con discrezione, cercando di crearsi uno spazio sufficiente a passare senza dare nell’occhio; quando è a portata d’orecchio e di occhi, non gli risulta difficile riconoscere uno dei due ostaggi. L’altro, invece, gli è del tutto sconosciuto. Gli basta sentire Orion irrigidirsi subito dietro di lui e sibilare una parola incomprensibile che Shinkai è abbastanza sicuro sia un’imprecazione, per intuire che il giovane ostaggio deve essere il compagno disperso. Con una mano, Shinkai cerca il braccio di Orion, stringendo le dita attorno al suo polso come un monito.

Ovviamente Sardinia ha un’idea del tutto diversa su come approcciare la situazione. Oltrepassa sia lui che Orion, schiena dritta e sguardo puntato sui due che sbraitano sulla folla di non fare mosse azzardate. Shinkai non allunga la mano per fermarlo solo perché attirerebbe ancora di più quella stessa attenzione che in breve tempo è tutta su Sardinia. I due mercanti – o mercenari, Shinkai non ne è sicuro – sembrano confusi: se dalla vaga (ma effettiva, ora che lo vede) somiglianza tra Sardinia e il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, o dalla figura di Sardinia che risulta spesso tutto fuorché minacciosa, non è chiaro.

Uno dei due abbassa di poco l’arma, ma non abbastanza da far sospirare di sollievo la folla, dopodiché si sposta di un passo verso Sardinia; sul viso l’espressione quasi trionfante tradisce la totale assenza di prudenza. Non percepisce minaccia, si vede da come i muscoli sono appena più rilassati all’altezza delle spalle. Sardinia lo guarda, fermo. Sembra studiarlo, le braccia lungo il corpo; anche l’uomo, di una spanna abbondante più alto di lui, lo osserva con l’aria di chi sta vagliando la possibilità di avere ben tre prigionieri per uno scambio da mercato nero.

«Potreste smettere di dare spettacolo e lasciare il porto?» domanda Sardinia con la pacatezza di chi ha pieno diritto su ogni singola tegola di ogni edificio della città. Come c’è da aspettarsi, l’uomo di fronte a lui scoppia a ridergli in faccia – Shinkai ha quasi pena per lui, un po’ perché sembra il cattivo cliché di una delle ballate che ha studiato da ragazzino e un po’ perché Sardinia è l’opposto di quello che sembra. Specialmente l’aspetto angelico.

«E lasciar andare i due ostaggi.» aggiunge, quasi la risata non l’avesse nemmeno sentita. Shinkai – purtroppo – conosce il modo di fare di quel ragazzino più giovane di lui, sa bene cosa si prova a sentire i nervi cedere di fronte alla pedante, arrogante dimostrazione di piena sicurezza nei propri mezzi che è la facciata che Sardinia preferisce di sé. È difficile, quindi, sorprendersi del cambio repentino di espressione nel mercante: non più divertito, ma seccato. I muscoli delle spalle sono di nuovo tesi, l'arma di nuovo più vicina al collo del ragazzo. Dietro di sé, Shinkai sente il metallo della spada di Orion fare un lieve rumore, segno di una lama che sta venendo estratta dal fodero. 

Sardinia lo precede. In un attimo si piega sulle gambe agili, chiude la mano in un mezzo pugno – le nocche piegate e il palmo libero, il polso rigido – e in un attimo assesta un colpo sotto il mento del mercante. Quello, colto di sorpresa lascia andare l’arma portandosi la mano alla bocca, l’espressione dolorante e un verso gutturale di lamento. Sardinia allunga la mano, afferrando il giovane e tirandolo verso di sé, quasi portandoselo alle spalle mentre l’altro mercante ha ormai lasciato andare il suo ostaggio e quasi torreggia sul “_ ragazzino insolente _” con cui lo apostrofa mentre alza il braccio muscoloso con il chiaro intento di caricare il colpo, per poterlo abbassare con violenza sul viso di Sardinia. Shinkai stringe la mano sullo strumento musicale rimasto nel fodero finora, ma Orion è già scattato in avanti e la sua spada passa sopra la spalla di Sardinia, finendo col fermarsi a sì e no un paio di centimetri dalla gola del malvivente. Shinkai è quasi certo che anche senza la minaccia della spada, l’espressione sul viso di Orion debba essere terrificante se riflette il gelo che sente nelle poche parole che pronuncia.

«Giù l’arma.» sibila. Il modo in cui si tiene vicino il ragazzo dai capelli rossi liberato da Sardinia suggerisce a Shinkai tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto scoprire chiedendogli che rapporto ci fosse tra loro. Il mercante abbandona l’arma, lasciandola cadere a terra con un suono metallico che si infrange contro la pietra.

«Sulla nave. Fatti rivedere qui e ti spedirò personalmente giù dal ponte.» 

Quello non se lo fa ripetere due volte – Shinkai ringrazia che, in fondo, i mercanti siano creature furbe e che la loro priorità sia la propria pelle –, recupera il compare alla meno peggio e se lo trascina su; tolgono la pedana e si adoperano per andarsene. Mentre la folla che si era radunata esulta e si rallegra per gli ostaggi liberati, Shinkai vede Orion rinfoderare la spada e rilassare finalmente i lineamenti, sollevato, le mani entrambe portate sulle spalle del ragazzo più giovane che abbozza un sorriso e gli assicura che è tutto a posto, non è ferito.

Sardinia li guarda entrambi, per una manciata di secondi. Poi passa oltre, per tornare sui suoi passi e degna Orion di poche parole: «Potevo farcela da solo.»

*

La stanza è vuota a eccezione di lui. Il lungo tavolo al centro è libero, tranne per un oggetto; la finestra sul lato sinistro è aperta, lasciando entrare la leggera brezza notturna e l’unica fonte d’illuminazione è il modello del Sistema poggiato sulla superficie in legno. I sei pianeti più importanti galleggiano a mezz’aria, sostenuti da una semplice magia che rende più verosimile quel modello; il satellite dove lui si trova è un punto che quasi passa inosservato. Lo guarda sorridendo come si farebbe nell’osservare il proprio più grande tesoro. 

Specialmente quando la luce di uno dei pianeti si affievolisce un po’ di più.

La porta si apre, lasciando entrare l’unica persona con abbastanza coraggio da varcare la soglia senza annunciarsi – l’unica nella posizione di farlo. Non ha bisogno di alzare lo sguardo e controllare di chi si tratti, perciò i suoi occhi rimangono su quella stella che perde luce, perde vita. Una gioia crudele gli riempie il petto, raschiando la gola con una risata che soffoca, così che il retrogusto gli rimanga impresso, perché possa assaporarlo più possibile. 

Dall’esterno, l’eco di alcune urla arriva così fievole da sembrare un gioco del vento.

«È stata una serata proficua.» afferma, con l’assoluta certezza non soltanto di essere compreso dal suo interlocutore, ma di aver ragione. Il modello del Sistema che cura con la stessa amorevolezza di una madre con il proprio bambino è lo specchio di tutto ciò che nel Sistema accade. Il “pianeta della magia” ha la luce più potente di tutte e, per questo, vederla affievolirsi lo riempie di un piacere che pochi potrebbero ottenere, quasi nessuno comprendere.

«I pilastri sono forti e questo è più ostico degli altri.» commenta con una nota seccata l’altro, fermo vicino l’ingresso, quasi rifuggendo quel Sistema in miniatura ancora troppo luminoso, per lui. Non si preoccupa del silenzio che segue, riconoscendo una frase in attesa, un sospiro quasi impercettibile ma soddisfatto.

«Ma cadrà.» aggiunge infatti l’uomo. È come sentire Dio pronunciare un giudizio assoluto. 

«Cadono tutti, prima o poi.»


	5. Trembling beneath feigned courage that only looks like pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amihan lo accoglie da anni, ogni mattina, con la pace di una città sospesa nell’aria che si sveglia, vive, pulsa insieme a lui.   
Shinkai, quando la guarda da sopra un albero o da un tetto, trova così patetico che la felicità di una città tanto sciocca lo fa sentire ancora più miserabile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebbene solo citati, per adesso, di seguito i nomi degli ultimi pianeti rimasti!
> 
> Ser (Eterno) - Tywod (Mistero) - Rhyfel (Alba).

Ritrovare Erin e conseguentemente la calma comporta scomode conseguenze con cui Orion non ha mai imparato a convivere nel corso degli anni. Al pari di un ubriaco che realizza solo il giorno seguente il danno fatto, lo aspettano le occhiate fugaci e di certo non colme di rispetto di Sardinia e gli sguardi di Shinkai, più sopportabile del suo coinquilino, ma con quell’aria di un felino che ti sta studiando prendendo in seria considerazione se sprecare o meno il suo prezioso tempo con te.

Orion non è mai andato d’accordo con i felini. Ricorda ancora una delle ultime volte in cui ha visto da vicino una tigre: ci ha quasi rimesso una mano.

Erin è preso da una conversazione con Fang e nella quale sta cercando di coinvolgere anche Sardinia; da quando sono tornati indietro, ricongiungendosi agli altri due e facendo finalmente delle presentazioni decenti, Orion ha dovuto devolvere ogni sua energia per far sì che Shinkai e Sardinia accettassero di farsi offrire una cena in cambio dell’aiuto e del disturbo. Mentre Shinkai gli è sembrato più restio, Sardinia ha sentito il bisogno di sostituire un semplice “Sì, va bene” con un «È il minimo, dopo l’imbarazzante spettacolo a cui ho dovuto assistere.»

Vorrebbe quasi stupirsi di come Erin cerchi di stabilire un contatto con una persona così supponente, ma la verità è che se non provasse lui, Orion non scommetterebbe su nessun altro. E nonostante il broncio presente sul viso del principe, il fatto che quest’ultimo non si volti dall’altra parte iniziando a ignorare Sardinia fa supporre a Orion che tutto sommato non lo consideri ancora una causa persa – per Erin nessuno lo è, in pratica.

Se non altro, di fronte a un pasto caldo tutti diventano più vivibili. Così sono riusciti ad avere conversazioni anche interessanti, o a ignorarsi abbastanza da non saltarsi alla gola a vicenda, cosa per cui Orion ringrazia in silenzio visto che di emozioni per la giornata ne ha avute anche troppe. 

Quando vede Shinkai alzarsi per dirigersi alla porta della locanda in cui si trovano, nota altre due cose: una l’aveva già percepita dal primo incontro ma non era così lucido da poterne essere certo, ed è che Shinkai si muove in un modo troppo silenzioso per un cittadino che non ha mai imbracciato le armi nemmeno una volta. C’è la totale assenza di movimenti superflui da parte sua, e quelli che vengono fatti invece sono quasi impercettibili a orecchio. Negli anni Orion ha associato questa caratteristica ai soldati o, peggio ancora, alle spie. 

Sardinia, che siede dall’altro lato del tavolo rispetto a lui e gli risulta quindi ben visibile, è il secondo ad attirare la sua attenzione: da quando le loro strade si sono incrociate, Orion è abbastanza sicuro di aver visto lui e Shinkai parlare pochissimo. Più del disagio tra due sconosciuti o della mancanza di argomenti di cui discutere, però, l’atmosfera tra loro è del tutto diversa. Se Fang e Coda hanno la complicità di chi ha vissuto insieme per anni, com’è stato evidente quasi da subito, Sardinia e Shinkai hanno quell’assenza di comunicazione di chi di parlare non ha bisogno.

Orion non ha mai incontrato due menti che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda al punto di non aver bisogno di altro. 

  
Sono entrati nella locanda con la luce del tramonto a tingere ancora di colori caldi le strade, perciò quando Orion esce dal locale con l’intento di seguire Shinkai, rimane così sbalordito da rendersi conto a stento della porta alle sue spalle che si richiude. Le strade della capitale di Awyr sono illuminate dalla fonte più inaspettata e meravigliosa gli sia mai capitato di vedere: ogni via è affiancata da fiori bianchi che sembrano assorbire la luce della luna e farla propria, rilasciandola per illuminare il luogo quanto basta, senza stonare con il paesaggio notturno. Nel muoversi durante il giorno, Orion ha a stento notato la presenza di qualche spruzzata di verde sul ciglio delle strade in pietra che ha attraversato; per quanto l’agitazione possa averlo reso cieco, è abbastanza sicuro di non aver notato nemmeno l’ombra di un bocciolo e adesso invece uno spettacolo così bello da mozzare il fiato gli si para davanti, con la discrezione delle stelle quando spuntano in cielo all’imbrunire, senza farsi notare finché il buio non ha la meglio. Il primo pensiero è che se potesse vedere un paesaggio simile, sua madre lo amerebbe dal profondo del cuore.

Nello spostare gli occhi su quella meraviglia, non gli ci vuole molto a notare Shinkai: pochi metri più avanti, sembra aver puntato un muretto basso che delimita una delle vie principali. Lo segue, attento a non perderlo di vista, ma non si rivela poi così necessario quando – come ipotizzato – Shinkai si ferma e si siede. Solo avvicinandosi Orion nota che si tratta di un piccolo ponte sotto il quale scorre un fiumiciattolo. Per un momento gli pare del tutto incomprensibile come un fiume possa esistere in una città galleggiante, ma la risposta risiede nello sdoganare le sue convinzioni dovute alla vita su un pianeta dove la magia non esiste. O almeno, suppone la ragione sia quella. 

«Tutti gli estranei ad Amihan si chiedono la stessa cosa.» pronuncia Shinkai cogliendolo di sorpresa, una nota di lieve presa in giro nel tono mentre gli occhi rimangono sul piccolo corso d’acqua. Orion tace, rimanendo fermo lì, a pochi passi e senza prendersi la confidenza di sedersi accanto a lui. 

«Su alcuni isolotti, un cerchio magico permette all’acqua di circolare di continuo in dei circuiti chiusi. Rimane pulita, sempre grazie alla magia.» spiega in poche parole, in un modo semplice da capire anche per chi con la magia non ha mai avuto a che fare. 

«Quindi avete dei maghi, qui.»   
«Non esattamente. La percentuale di magia ad Awyr impallidisce rispetto ad altri pianeti, ma qualche mago arrivato da altri luoghi del Sistema c’è, e alcuni hanno insegnato ai giovani.»    
«Mh.» è tutto ciò che a Orion viene in mente di replicare, fissandosi anche lui sull’acqua che scorre sotto il ponte. La stessa luce della luna emanata dai fiori si riflette sul fiume e Shinkai, seduto con le gambe che penzolano verso di esso anziché dal lato della strada, sembra una presenza intangibile, più uno spirito che una persona. Orion quasi si domanda se, allungando una mano, non finirebbe con il vederla passare attraverso quella figura.

«Nessuno di così potente, comunque.» riprende Shinkai, voltandosi a guardarlo per la prima volta da quando sono lì «Questo è opera di un mago di passaggio. Se ne sa poco, ma pare venisse da Ser. Non che stupisca.» commenta con un’alzata di spalle, in un chiaro riferimento alla portata della magia che ancora permette a quell’acqua di scorrere come se fosse naturale.

Shinkai non lo invita a sedersi con lui, dunque Orion evita di farlo; opta per l’altro lato, sedendosi e ritrovandosi a guardare la schiena del musicista. Non ci vuole molto perché Shinkai si volti, portando i piedi dalla parte della strada, per poi guardarlo. 

«Non avevo mai visto una persona così dipendente dall’esistenza di un altro.» pronuncia, lasciando Orion a chiedersi per qualche secondo di cosa stia parlando. Poi intuisce che si tratta di Erin, della sua reazione nel pomeriggio, del modo in cui ha interrotto la loro esibizione scambiando Sardinia per lui, di come non si è mai tranquillizzato finché non lo hanno trovato e ha potuto finalmente sfogare tutta la frustrazione, la paura e l’impotenza nell’afferrare l’elsa della spada e nel puntarla contro quel mercante. Quando realizza a cosa Shinkai si stia riferendo, assottiglia lo sguardo.

«Io non avevo mai visto due persone coesistere in maniera così inquietante.» rimbecca, certo che l’altro capirà a cosa si sta riferendo. È difficile cogliere qualcosa dall’espressione però, vista l’assenza di cambiamenti nel modo in cui Shinkai lo guarda. Orion sospira, quasi in segno di resa; non è così che riuscirà a convincere Shinkai a unirsi alla loro causa – perché se un musicista di strada si muove come un combattente esperto e coesiste con un danzatore pericoloso come Sardinia, allora Orion preferisce averlo come alleato che come nemico. C’è qualcosa negli occhi dell’uomo di fronte a lui che gli mette i brividi, e non vuole scoprirne il motivo nel modo peggiore. 

Neanche quel metaforico passo indietro fosse stata la scelta giusta, in un gioco di prese di posizione silenziose, anche Shinkai rilassa le spalle e si concede un: «Io e Sardinia abbiamo una storia lunga che ti annoierebbe.»

«Ho tempo.» dice Orion, un po’ provocandolo e un po’ per interesse, fingendosi sciocco abbastanza da non aver capito che quel “ti annoierebbe” è il modo di Shinkai di mettere le mani avanti, di dichiarare la poca inclinazione a parlare dei fatti suoi a un estraneo. In condizioni normali, forse, con una qualsiasi altra persona a cui deve un aiuto per cui si è sdebitato, Orion non chiederebbe nulla.

Ma niente della situazione attuale è da considerarsi “normale”.

«No,» replica invece Shinkai, gli occhi vigili su di lui, come un monito «non lo hai.»

_ Amihan gli ricorda tutto ciò che non sarà mai: la massima espressione di un equilibrio perfetto in un’oasi di pace fatta di leggerezza e quotidianità, quella che solo le persone “piene” si possono permettere. Lui ha cominciato a osservare prima di rendersene conto e ha scoperto con il tempo di saperlo fare bene e di saper notare cose che alla maggior parte degli altri individui sfuggono. Così ha categorizzato le persone in due gruppi: quelle “piene”, di sentimenti ma anche di altro a cui non sa dare un nome preciso, che però basta guardarle per capire come non sentano la mancanza di qualcosa, e poi quelle “vuote”, che dentro non hanno niente nonostante passino a volte anche anni a cercarlo.  _

_ La gente di Awyr, qualsiasi città si prenda in esame, è felice di una routine che scandisce la loro vita ed è quella la grande differenza, la disparità: le persone “piene”, vivendo insieme, riflettono le une la felicità delle altre. Le persone “vuote” la desiderano così tanto che la feriscono, la calpestano, a volte – per un enorme controsenso – la rifuggono e quasi sempre la detestano. _

_ Amihan lo accoglie da anni, ogni mattina, con la pace di una città sospesa nell’aria che si sveglia, vive, pulsa insieme a lui.  _

_ Shinkai, quando la guarda da sopra un albero o da un tetto, trova così patetico che la felicità di una città tanto sciocca lo fa sentire ancora più miserabile.  _

_   
_ _ La capitale di Awyr non lo ha visto nascere, però è stata spettatrice silenziosa del suo abbandono e ha cercato di essere la madre che non conoscerà mai. Shinkai non riesce a ricordare quasi niente di quando è sceso da una nave mercantile che lo ha trasportato su compenso come si fa con le merci qualsiasi; ha una memoria piuttosto vaga anche per quanto riguarda i suoi primi giorni lì e non perché fosse un bambino, ma perché era già abbastanza grande da non poter sperare che l’infanzia si portasse via anche il passato scomodo.  _

_ La strada lo ha accolto prima delle persone, prima che un abitante si rendesse conto di quanto strano fosse un ragazzino di appena undici anni a mendicare per la strada, quando Awyr mendicanti non ne conosce e figli abbandonati men che meno. E quando Shinkai è stato portato in una casa calda e sicura, ripulito e vestito e nutrito, ha compreso quanto tremenda fosse stata la sua esistenza fino a quel momento e quanto orribile fosse il concetto stesso della sua nascita, perché ci fosse bisogno di disfarsi di lui su un altro pianeta. Lo ha taciuto insieme a parole che non pronunciava nonostante le domande e le rassicurazioni, ingoiato con il cibo, finché un giorno l’uomo che lo ha portato in casa propria dandogliene una in cui fare ritorno non gli ha chiesto cosa fosse il lungo, complesso tatuaggio che partiva appena sotto il suo orecchio stendendosi fino alla spalla, e poi ancora fino a parte del braccio esile.  _

_ «Una maledizione. Quindi dovresti cacciarmi di casa.» gli aveva risposto, guardandolo quasi per sfida, cercando la paura e il rifiuto nel suo sguardo. Quel giovane uomo, che poi aveva preso a viaggiare anni più tardi quando Shinkai poteva badare a se stesso, e che gli aveva lasciato la casa come se Shinkai fosse stato davvero suo parente, gli aveva sorriso e dato una pacca sulla spalla, stringendola.  _

_ Poi aveva riso. _

_ «Sono uno studioso che ha vissuto qui tutta la sua vita, vedendo arrivare su queste terre anche persone che avevano commesso crimini tremendi. Non credo la tua maledizione accorcerà più di tanto la mia vita. Ma cacciare un ospite da casa? Awyr è un pianeta ma anche un’esistenza, e non ci perdona la crudeltà.» _

_ Shinkai lo aveva trovato folle e si era coricato sbuffando per nascondere un singhiozzo; era la prima volta che qualcuno lo voleva lì. _

  
_ Cinque anni sono abbastanza per abituarsi alla pace, ma per sentirsela cucita addosso come chi la respira da quando è nato potrebbe non bastare una vita intera. Shinkai ha sedici anni, ha passato la maggior parte del suo tempo lì a studiare la musica e a studiare la sua maledizione che maledizione non è davvero, secondo i libri di magia che ha scambiato con i suoi risparmi dai mercanti di passaggio. Dell’uomo che lo ha addottato, ora in viaggio, gli rimane una casa silenziosa e troppo grande per una sola persona – ma non troppo, per lui che non si sente in grado di convivere con un altro individuo. _

_ Cinque anni gli sono bastati per scoprire che la sua esistenza è scomoda perché le leggi della magia sono state violate in un modo che nessun mago dovrebbe nemmeno mai immaginare. Il tatuaggio sul suo corpo è la dimostrazione di un egoismo senza fine, di una sete di potere pericolosa, di una responsabilità ignorata e buttata via come un oggetto, con la differenza che si trattava di un bambino. Shinkai ha sedici anni, e una vita piuttosto breve alle spalle, eppure non ricorda il volto di sua madre né se l’abbia mai davvero avuta, chiedendosi se la magia non scorra in lui anche come creatrice della sua esistenza. Quanto a suo padre, Shinkai spera che sia vivo solo perché ucciderlo è il motivo per il quale ogni virgola del tatuaggio che guarda ogni giorno allo specchio è impressa a fuoco, insieme al suo significato, nella sua mente. _

_ E quando ricaccia la vendetta in un angolo dei suoi pensieri, dove tiene quelli più oscuri e più scomodi, passeggia per le strade della città dove ormai tutti lo conoscono e lo considerano uno di loro. Ogni tanto suona per loro anche al di fuori delle esibizioni; negli anni qualcuno gli ha persino chiesto di accompagnare con la musica la dipartita di qualche anziano. In quelle occasioni, e solo in quelle, Shinkai ha usato un poco della sua magia senza farsi scoprire, per rinfrancare gli animi dei vivi e sdebitarsi, per il poco possibile, della gentilezza che gli è stata dimostrata nel tempo. Così, si dice sempre, quando se ne andrà via non dovrà sentirsi in colpa. _

_ «Quello è il mio piede.» sente borbottare a una voce che quasi si perde nel vento forte che spira da nord, portando il freddo invernale un passo più vicino alla città. Shinkai abbassa lo sguardo e nota quello che sembra più un fagotto che un ragazzino. A colpirlo più degli indumenti sporchi e logori, più della magrezza, è lo sguardo di quello sconosciuto. Potrebbe definirlo con almeno dieci parole diverse, tutte corrette, ma la prima a venirgli in mente in assoluto è “arrabbiato”: con le persone, forse, e con lui per avergli pestato accidentalmente un piede, certo, ma a Shinkai appare quasi palpabile che quel ragazzino sia arrabbiato con la vita più che con tutto il resto. Lo capisce, perché lui non ha mai smesso di provare la stessa rabbia. _

_ «...ce l’hai una casa?» _ _   
_ _ «Se avessi una casa non starei a morire di freddo in mezzo allo schifo.» ribatte quello, stringendosi negli indumenti che ha – originari di Awyr, impossibile sbagliare – e tirando su con il naso. Shinkai lo osserva, incerto sul da farsi per un momento.  _

_ «Giusto.» gli risponde infine, passando oltre e proseguendo per la sua strada, voltando l’angolo e lasciandosi alle spalle una vita che non lo riguarda affatto, per quanto possa incuriosirlo un abitante di Awyr che vive fuori dalla bolla di pace, ospitalità e perfezione per la quale nessuno è solo, o indesiderato, o abbandonato. _ _   
_ _ Shinkai ha sedici anni quando torna in quella stradina secondaria due ore dopo, si carica in spalla – guadagnandoci un paio di calci – un ragazzino più piccolo di lui e lo porta a casa, piazzandolo davanti a un caminetto acceso. _

_ «Chi te lo ha chiesto, di portarmi a casa tua.» _ _   
_ _ «Nessuno, ma pare che questo pianeta non perdoni la crudeltà e io gli ho dato già abbastanza motivi per maledirmi fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Quindi zitto e mangia.» _

«No, non lo hai.»   
Orion non saprebbe dire se quella frase sia un invito nemmeno troppo implicito a non insistere oltre su affari che non lo riguardano o un monito a non perdere di vista una missione di cui, però, Shinkai non sa ancora granché. Non ci vuole un genio a capire che non servirebbe a nulla insistere ancora sulla questione, e Orion di per sé capisce – o almeno così lo interpreta – che ci sono segreti a cui alcuni si attaccano, mantenendoli tali anche per tutta la vita, a volte. E forse lui non dovrebbe rivelare il suo obiettivo all’uomo davanti a lui, dovrebbe indagare prendendo la questione più alla larga di come ha invece fatto su Masna – o magari non dovrebbe prenderla affatto.

«...Quindi, visto che non ci sono molti maghi» riprende infatti, cambiando del tutto argomento, senza bisogno di impegnarsi a nascondere la cosa o al farla sembrare casuale, perché è sicuro Shinkai abbia capito perfettamente «siete del tutto indifesi? E mantenete comunque la pace?» domanda, guardandolo scettico. Shinkai per tutta risposta si fa scappare uno sbuffo, poi un accenno di risata e infine – Orion non ci avrebbe mai scommesso una sola moneta – addirittura ride. Non una risata aperta e liberatoria, ma meglio di niente.

«Agli stranieri sembra sempre inconcepibile. Se conoscessi meglio il nostro pianeta capiresti.» premette lui, alzandosi in piedi ma senza avviarsi, non subito e da solo. Fa un cenno con la mano, invece, indicando la direzione opposta a quella della locanda in un tacito invito a proseguire. Poco più in là, da quanto Orion riesce a vedere dalla sua posizione, il sentiero costeggiato dai fiori luminosi prosegue per un po’ e sembra fermarsi in corrispondenza di una ringhiera. La distanza gli pare accettabile, nel caso qualcuno del gruppo volesse raggiungerli senza dover girare alla cieca tutto l’isolotto e dunque si alza, pronto a seguirlo. Quando muovono i primi passi, Shinkai riprende: «In ogni caso c’è anche qualche guerriero, o almeno, qualcuno che lo è stato. Chi si è rifugiato qui lo ha fatto per scappare dalle guerre, non certo per trovarne altre.» puntualizza, nemmeno l’avesse presa sul personale. Orion ha davvero difficoltà a capire se la persona al suo fianco sia una menefreghista o una che ci tiene, ma con evidenti problemi di comunicazione. Decide di tenersi il dubbio, per il momento.

«Non dovresti dare per scontato che un ex guerriero improvvisamente diventi un individuo diverso solo perché vive la pace. La guerra non è una cosa che ci si lascia alle spalle e si dimentica. Chi l’ha combattuta in prima linea–» pronuncia, fermandosi sia con le parole che con i piedi, tacendo per appena qualche istante, sufficiente a far sì che Shinkai consideri la cosa importante abbastanza da fermarsi e guardarlo, aspettare qualsiasi cosa stia per arrivare. Ma neppure Orion sa cosa stia arrivando. Non sa se un uomo che ha vissuto la pace come i soldati vivono la guerra potrebbe mai essere in grado di capire un briciolo del pericolo a cui tutto il Sistema sta andando incontro. Se valga la pena provare anche solo ad accennarlo, a dare un’idea vaga.

«Chi l’ha combattuta in prima linea?» lo incalza Shinkai, forse perché incuriosito o magari solo per chiudere la questione e proseguire.

Orion abbozza un sorriso, scuote la testa. Non si può insegnare la guerra a un pacifista, e non vuole nemmeno farlo, a dire il vero: «Niente di importante. È come se tu provassi a spiegarmi come si possa sopravvivere al tuo coinquilino.» la butta sullo scherzo, per quanto sia mortalmente serio nel suo giudizio.

Shinkai abbozza un sorrisetto divertito, quasi complice: «Ti stupirei.»   
«Non ne dubito, ma non mi interessa davvero.»   
«Immagino di no.» 

  
La mattina seguente, durante la colazione nella stessa locanda in cui hanno anche pernottato, Fang li avvisa di aver trovato un possibile passaggio; tutti e quattro, però, concordano sulla necessità di assicurarsi che sia affidabile, ed è Erin – nella sorpresa generale – a proporre di rivolgersi a Sardinia e Shinkai.

«Sardinia sembra conoscere un sacco di persone.» è la sua ragione, esposta con una nota di ammirazione nella voce che Orion non ha idea di quando, esattamente, si sia sviluppata «Quindi magari conosce anche questa.» è la sua conclusione. Come Coda ci tiene a sottolineare – se in risposta alla propria espressione scettica, Orion non vuole saperlo – è la loro migliore opzione. Così in mattinata si spostano per le vie della città, mescolandosi ai suoi abitanti; alcuni di loro li riconoscono dopo la scena al porto, altri perché sono andati a bere alla locanda la sera prima. Orion realizza che, per quanto siano accoglienti in generale, probabilmente lo sono ancora di più perché sono stati visti in compagnia di Shinkai e Sardinia. Ci riflette soprattutto quando, entrati da poco in piazza e a ridosso dei primi negozi che ci si affacciano, un fruttivendolo lancia a Erin – dopo averne richiamato l’attenzione – una mela, e con fare quasi paterno si raccomanda con un: «Metti su un po’ di muscoli, figliolo!»

Shinkai e Sardinia, comunque, non si rivelano difficili da trovare anche quando non si esibiscono ma si limitano a fare una cosa semplice come girare per la piazza facendo spese. Sardinia soprattutto, Orion gli concede almeno quel merito, non passerebbe inosservato nemmeno volendo: pur rispettando quelle che sembrano essere le vesti tradizionali di Amihan, con elementi in comune tra tutti gli abitanti, se anche Orion non ne fosse a conoscenza scommetterebbe sul suo essere un danzatore.

Violento e tutt’altro che indifeso, ma un danzatore.

«Sardinia!» lo richiama Erin alzando un braccio per farsi notare, ma già intento ad avanzare verso di lui. Sardinia lo squadra, ma i suoi lineamenti sono sorprendentemente rilassati e Orion giura di sentirgli pronunciare persino un «Buongiorno.» che sembra sentito. Non si stupisce, invece, dell’occhiata che Sardinia rivolge al resto del gruppo quando questo si avvicina. Dietro di lui, Shinkai si limita a un cenno vago per tutti loro.

«Avete tempo? Adesso o a pranzo.» Coda rompe lo stallo e salta i convenevoli, guardando entrambi in viso senza alcuna traccia di timidezza. Sardinia sembra valutarlo per qualche istante prima di pronunciare uno scettico «Avete perso qualcun altro?» che sarebbe simpatico – in verità no, non lo sarebbe – se non lo dicesse con quel tono saccente e quella faccia da schiaffi. L’ultima volta che Orion ha sentito prudergli le mani a quel modo era un cadetto, un ragazzo prodigio che accostava la giovane età e la sicurezza di un’istruzione d’élite a un’abilità con la spada fuori dal comune. Un mix perfetto per farsi prendere in antipatia. Ammira come Coda riesca a non scomporsi, almeno all’apparenza; a modo suo, la conversazione tra i due somiglia a uno scontro tra titani.

«Vorremmo evitare.» replica con fare diplomatico; se non sapesse da dove viene, Orion giurerebbe che Coda sia abituato a luoghi come il palazzo reale e non a un reticolo di vie piene di mercanti. Forse, però, non sono poi così diversi. 

«Quindi pensavamo di chiedervi informazioni su una nave che vorremmo prendere per andarcene.» prosegue Coda. Prima che Sardinia possa replicare, l’alchimista lo anticipa, tirando fuori da una tasca del proprio abito un piccolo sacchetto di pelle che, è abbastanza ovvio, contiene delle monete. Sardinia e Shinkai lo fissano, poi si scambiano un’occhiata. Quando Sardinia torna a rivolgersi a Coda, nel suo sguardo c’è già un rifiuto che Orion sospetta essere dettato più dall’orgoglio che dalla coscienza.

«Non vendo informazioni.»   
«Ma io le compro.» rimbecca Coda «Non voglio debiti con gli amici, ancora meno con gli sconosciuti. Il prezzo è giusto.»   
«In base a cosa?»   
«In base al fatto che nessuno di voi due ha niente da perdere: con quest’informazione non vi farete nemici e noi ce ne andremo.» riassume Coda con fare pratico, ancora in attesa che almeno uno dei due prenda il sacchetto. Sardinia ha un’espressione indecifrabile, ma Shinkai sembra abbastanza convinto.

«Dove dovete andare?» indaga, rivolto al più giovane.   
«La prossima tappa è Tywod.»   
«Quindi c’è un itinerario preciso, non andate soltanto alla deriva.» si inserisce Sardinia, di nuovo «È già abbastanza strano che quattro persone di due pianeti diversi viaggino insieme,» rincara la dose «per di più fanno il giro dell’intero Sistema?»

Orion conosce Coda da troppo poco tempo per saper riconoscere i piccoli segni che tradiscono il suo stato d’animo anche quando l’espressione rimane imperturbabile; come Erin è un libro aperto per lui, però, così Coda lo è per Fang. E Fang, un concentrato di puro istinto ed emozione, è molto più semplice da inquadrare. Vedere come i muscoli del collo si irrigidiscano e come i pugni lungo i fianchi si stringano, basta a Orion per fargli supporre che Fang debba aver notato qualcosa in Coda che lo fa sentire minacciato. E non vuole onestamente avere Fang in quello stato, con Sardinia a fare la fine del tavolo nella casa dei due mercanti.

Per fortuna non sembra essere l’unico ad aver notato la piega presa dalla conversazione. Shinkai fa un passo avanti, senza frapporsi tra Coda e Sardinia, ma catalizzando l’attenzione su di sé.

«Va bene, va bene, calmiamoci tutti quanti.» li richiama blandamente, un mezzo sorriso prima di rivolgersi a Coda: «Posso farti solo un’altra domanda?»   
«...Dimmi.»   
«Passerete anche su Rhyfel?»   
«Dopo Tywod. O almeno questa è l’idea.» replica Coda, non così vago da destare sospetti, ma senza neanche sbilanciarsi troppo. A Shinkai sembra più che sufficiente, però.

«Allora ho un accordo da proporti, al posto del denaro.»


	6. Words are blown backward, no breath to contend, elegantly fading away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Circola voce che nei villaggi vicini un gruppo di stranieri faccia domande curiose.» osserva Capella, il tono quasi disinteressato. Vega, però, legge un ordine preciso in quelle parole.  
«Quanto distano da noi?»  
«Se ho calcolato correttamente i loro spostamenti, domani saranno alle porte del villaggio.» replica Capella, voltandosi a guardarlo. Vega congiunge le mani all’altezza del petto, palmo contro palmo, e china la testa: «Domani li scorterò qui io stesso.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il nome del padre di Vega, "Kadota", significa "scomparire, perdersi" (tra vari altri significati non troppo lontani da questo). Il nome del villaggio di Capella e Vega, "Likha", vuol dire invece "creare qualcosa con intelligenza e abilità".  
Per quanto riguarda "Elara", il nome che ho scelto di usare per Tsumugi, è una luna di Giove.

«Maestro, questi sono i tomi che mi avete chiesto.» pronuncia il giovane, poggiando i quattro volumi sul lungo tavolo di legno. Vega gli rivolge un sorriso cortese, ringraziandolo e congedandolo; rimane a osservare il giovane allontanarsi fin quando questi non sparisce in un corridoio che porta alle scale per scendere al piano inferiore. Quando è certo di essere solo, le mani vanno a sfiorare i tomi senza però aprirne nessuno. Si alza poco dopo, invece, andando verso uno scaffale preciso e continuando ad accarezzare – stavolta con lo sguardo – i dorsi dei libri ordinatamente disposti. È sempre difficile declinare la gentilezza degli apprendisti che vogliono rendersi utili, così in casi come questo in cui non può rivelare il vero oggetto delle sue ricerche, Vega ha risolto il problema chiedendo a chi di volta in volta gli offre aiuto dei volumi a loro accessibili, che poi rimette personalmente in ordine.

Individua il tomo che gli serve e lo tira fuori dallo scaffale, trascrivendo le informazioni che gli sono state richieste, sapendo dove andare a cercare tra le pagine e facendolo quindi a colpo sicuro; lo ripone, quindi, facendo lo stesso con i quattro volumi rimasti sul tavolo. Si prende il tempo necessario, senza fretta, di godersi la quiete del piano riservato della biblioteca centrale della città. La compagnia silenziosa dei libri lo ha messo a suo agio fin dall’infanzia: Vega ricorda a stento le volte in cui non è stato circondato da grandi testi, molto spesso di medicina. Ancora oggi, che ha acquisito tutte le conoscenze di quei libri, li sfoglia comunque; per lui sono come contenitori pieni di ricordi, la maggior parte dei quali riguardanti suo zio.

Solo quando ha ormai rimesso tutto al proprio posto Vega ha l’abitudine di abbracciare l’intera sala con lo sguardo – i lunghi tavoli, le grandi finestre grazie alle quali l’illuminazione è ottima fin quasi al tramonto, le lampade a olio ora accese – e, alla fine, esce richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La biblioteca centrale si trova esattamente a ridosso della casa del capovillaggio. Il tragitto per raggiungere quest’ultima, dunque, è breve e affianca una delle vie principali; rispetto al monastero dove Vega ha vissuto parte degli ultimi anni della sua vita, appreso una buona fetta delle sue conoscenze e guadagnato il titolo di “maestro”, la biblioteca è leggermente più a est, senza che questo la renda difficile da raggiungere. Di norma percorrerebbe le strade pubbliche, ma sceglie di deviare per un paio di vicoli sicuri e meno trafficati. Così facendo ci vuole poco perché la casa in questione risulti visibile.

C’è l’usanza, per molti, di chiamarla “palazzo” ma in verità non svetta poi così tanto rispetto alle altre. Vega si intrufola dall’entrata posteriore visto il tardo orario serale che non lo vorrebbe lì in condizioni normali, e percorre poi un breve corridoio che lo porta nell’atrio. Lì incrocia il Segretario, uno dei collaboratori principali del capovillaggio; con un cenno di saluto e poi uno a indicare il piano superiore, Vega viene tacitamente indirizzato nella stanza privata del capovillaggio che – al contrario di quanto si potrebbe pensare dal nome – non coincide con la camera da letto.

Bussa e un «Avanti.» lo accoglie quasi subito. Oltre la porta un uomo lo attende e Vega, non appena si richiude l’uscio alle spalle, sospira.

«Avevamo un patto riguardo il portare i libri che ritieni interessanti in questa stanza o sbaglio?»  
«Vega!» esclama Capella, erede della famiglia più importante di Likha – uno dei villaggi maggiormente in vista di tutto Tywod – e figura centrale del luogo. Gli occhi azzurri gli brillano come quelli di un bambino: «Non potevo lasciarne da parte nessuno! Erano tutti interessanti e non ho mai tempo di leggere cose del genere!»

Vega vorrebbe rimanere serio e mantenere il cipiglio severo di fronte al marasma di libri, alcuni dei quali impilati persino _ per terra _, ma sa meglio di chiunque altro quanta verità sia nascosta nelle parole di Capella. Lo ha visto rimanere sveglio quando l’intero villaggio dormiva ormai da ore, chino su libri, vecchie carte, registri storici e qualsiasi documento gli permettesse di acquisire anche solo un briciolo di conoscenza in più. Lo ha visto impegnarsi ogni giorno nell’esercitare la sua principale funzione – quella di medico, come da tradizione – e trovare comunque sempre il tempo di ascoltare non solo le persone che fanno affidamento su di lui, ma anche quelle di passaggio o di altri villaggi, raccogliere ogni informazione e prestare attenzione persino alle voci di corridoio di cui nessuno si cura. Vega lo sa perché quasi sempre è con Capella quando questo succede: lui raccoglie le informazioni dalle fonti meno “ufficiali” riportandogliele, lui si mescola spesso alla gente e ancora lui, nel cuore della notte, fa avanti e indietro dalla biblioteca e dai suoi reparti speciali.

Non ha cuore, quindi, di giudicare con troppa severità l’uomo che gli sta davanti. Sospira, dunque, arrendendosi ancora prima di iniziare a sgridarlo per bene (almeno stavolta). 

«Ho copiato una parte del volume che mi hai richiesto.» cambia discorso, tirando fuori da sotto la veste il foglio accuratamente ripiegato; sopra non ci sono che una decina scarsa di righe, ma Capella non ne è affatto sorpreso quando lo prende tra le mani, leggendolo con attenzione. Vega ha visto molte volte il lato serio dell’uomo che conosce fin dall’infanzia, perciò non si stupisce – come farebbe chiunque altro – quando riscopre ogni volta il modo in cui Capella può passare da un atteggiamento fanciullesco a uno fin troppo adulto. 

«Grazie» pronuncia, mettendo l’appunto da parte sulla scrivania, attento a non perderlo tra l’enorme quantità di fogli sparsi secondo quello che – Vega ha imparato con il tempo – è un ordine personale ma maniacale. Solo dopo Capella riporta lo sguardo su di lui e ancor prima che formuli la domanda Vega sa già quale sarà. E, purtroppo, non ha una risposta diversa dalle altre volte in cui quella stessa domanda gli è stata posta.  
«Per quanto riguarda la situazione di Elara?»   
«Ancora nessuna novità.» replica, sentendosi colpevole. È la voce di Capella a riscuoterlo quasi subito da quel pensiero, il tono quasi di scuse: «Non fare quella faccia.» dice e quando Vega alza lo sguardo su di lui riconosce, sul viso altrui, lo stesso sorriso colpevole di quando erano poco più che ragazzini e Capella sentiva di non aver aiutato un amico nel momento del bisogno.

«Vorrei poter cercare con te anziché scaricare quest’ennesima responsabilità sulle tue spalle.»  
«Non dire assurdità. Sono io quello dei due con più libertà di movimento, e tu fai già troppo da solo.» lo redarguisce, cercando di imprimere nella sua voce una sicurezza e un incoraggiamento di cui è difficile convincersi. Capella gli si avvicina, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e stringendola, forse per trasmettergli forza a sua volta. Passa qualche istante prima che, tornato alla scrivania, parli di nuovo: «Altre notizie dalle vie principali?»

«Dovrebbero?» chiede Vega, conscio che interrogativi simili non sono mai casuali con Capella. Quest’ultimo sposta l’attenzione fuori dalla finestra, la notte che ha ormai inghiottito tutte le luci delle case, vegliando il sonno degli abitanti. 

«Circola voce che nei villaggi vicini un gruppo di stranieri faccia domande curiose.» osserva Capella, il tono quasi disinteressato. Vega, però, legge un ordine preciso in quelle parole.

«Quanto distano da noi?»  
«Se ho calcolato correttamente i loro spostamenti, domani saranno alle porte del villaggio.» replica Capella, voltandosi a guardarlo. Vega congiunge le mani all’altezza del petto, palmo contro palmo, e china la testa: «Domani li scorterò qui io stesso.»

*

Orion sapeva che Tywod era un pianeta desertico per buona parte della sua superficie, ma non ha mai messo in conto che avrebbe rimpianto di star indossando la divisa militare del suo regno. A sua discolpa, non era esattamente nelle condizioni di fare i bagagli, alla partenza.

Tywod risulta ancora più strano rispetto ad Awyr. Sul pianeta galleggiante, ovunque si rivolga lo sguardo si è letteralmente _ circondati _ dal cielo e nelle aree verdi a Orion era quasi sembrato, a tratti, di essere di nuovo a Cynid che – pur con il suo sviluppo tecnologico riconosciuto in tutto il Sistema – ha alcune zone che sono rimaste intoccate, lasciando la natura incontaminata. Tywod a colpo d’occhio è del tutto diversa: ovunque si posi lo sguardo sembra esserci soltanto sabbia, poco importa che nei giorni precedenti loro abbiano fatto visita ad altri due villaggi, soffermandosi in ognuno di essi per raccogliere informazioni. Più si avvicinano all’area in cui si vocifera essere Preta con il suo esercito, più si fa alto il rischio di raccontare i propri piani alle persone sbagliate o di essere ascoltati da orecchie indiscrete. E Orion, che non si è sentito nemmeno sicuro a svelare le sue carte sul pianeta pacifico per eccellenza, non vede come potrebbe stare tranquillo con il passare del tempo. 

Se non altro possono vantare di aver trovato un passaggio grazie a una carovana, risparmiandosi una traversata sotto il sole e nel mezzo della distesa desertica che li divide dal prossimo villaggio. Purtroppo nella loro ricerca, però, non hanno avuto altrettanta fortuna finora: un pianeta famoso per la mole di documenti, informazioni e conoscenze in quasi ogni campo rende ancora più difficile muoversi con discrezione e senza far trapelare più di quanto si sia disposti a rivelare. In questo senso avere Coda – abituato a contrattare – si è rivelato provvidenziale. Ma se non trovano qualcuno da assoldare, il loro gruppo di sei persone rischia di compiere una missione suicida; Orion, quando li guarda riuniti tutti insieme, non può fare a meno di rendersi conto di come nemmeno il cameratismo più basilare sia presente tra loro.

Arrivati a questo punto ha davvero difficoltà a non lasciarsi andare, seppur in minima parte, al pessimismo. Essere stato al comando di un esercito reale, capace di muoversi come un solo uomo senza quasi bisogno di comunicare gli uni con gli altri, è un muro contro cui sta sbattendo da quando sono partiti con al seguito Fang e Coda. E gli ultimi acquisti non lo fanno sentire più tranquillo.

Né morire di caldo stipati in sei dentro un carro lo aiuta a spingersi verso il pensiero positivo, tra l’altro.

«Non hai caldo con tutti quei vestiti addosso?» Fang rompe il silenzio, la casacca arancione abbandonata di lato e gli occhi ambrati sulla figura di Sardinia, seduto composto in quello che sembra un tentativo di occupare meno spazio vitale possibile. O di non invadere quello degli altri. 

L’aggiunta di Sardinia e Shinkai al loro gruppo, in effetti, è qualcosa sulla quale Orion non avrebbe mai scommesso. Invece Shinkai ha proposto quell’accordo a Coda: unirsi al gruppo in cambio delle informazioni di cui avevano bisogno. Persino Coda è stato colto di sorpresa e nessuno di loro aveva un vero motivo per rifiutare; al contrario, ora come ora non si possono permettere di fare gli schizzinosi sulla compagnia. Non sa quale apporto possa dare di preciso Shinkai, ma sul combattimento – almeno quello corpo a corpo – di Sardinia, Orion può dire di aver se non altro avuto prova delle sue capacità. Shinkai ha solo assicurato di essere in grado di difendersi, dovesse mai servire. Oltretutto, Orion non è sicuro che intenda restare fino alla fine – e dubita Sardinia sarebbe mai anche solo partito, se Shinkai non avesse fatto quell’improvvisata. E questo non fa altro che confermare a Orion che un gruppo così male assortito non sarebbe comunque in grado di farcela, arrivassero pure tutti a scontrarsi con Preta: è già tanto aver raggiunto un equilibrio con Fang e Coda; Orion percepisce dei fortissimi limiti con gli altri due, specie quello intento a sventolarsi ostinatamente piuttosto che togliersi almeno uno strato di abiti. Cosa quasi ilare guardando da un lato Erin, liberatosi dalla giacca quasi subito come anche Coda, e dall’altro Fang impegnato a togliersi anche l’ultimo strato di stoffa, rimanendo a petto nudo. A Orion non sfugge, visto che il mercante gli dà il fianco permettendogli di vedere una porzione di schiena, una cicatrice piuttosto evidente che gli attraversa il lato destro partendo dalla spalla e allungandosi, in parte, per obliquo. A giudicare da come non sembri prestarci attenzione, suppone che a Fang non preoccupi mostrarla nemmeno a degli estranei.

«Mah, secondo me finirai con il sentirti male...» osserva poco convinto, occhieggiando subito dopo Erin intento a sventolarsi con la mano a sua volta, tenendo i capelli tirati su con quella libera, così da evitare che si appiccichino al collo sudato. Orion lo capisce nel profondo. Non si aspetta però di vedere Fang prendere posto forzatamente tra Erin e Sardinia – senza badare troppo allo spazio vitale di nessuno – ed esclamare un allegro «Girati, te li sistemo! Lo facevo sempre a Coda quando era piccolo.»

Coda non commenta, ma l’occhiata che gli rifila è sufficiente. Deve fare troppo troppo caldo persino per lui.

L’uomo a guida della carovana dà un paio di copetti per richiamare la loro attenzione, per poi avvisarli che «Tra poco cominceremo a vedere il villaggio più vicino!»

Un lungo momento di silenzio li vede guardarsi tutti tra loro; poi, soffermandosi su Fang, Sardinia inarca un sopracciglio: «Hai intenzione di rivestirti o…?»  
«Dopo che avrò fatto un bagno in un’oasi? Forse!»

L’idea di attirare l’attenzione più del necessario non entusiasma troppo Orion, ma c’è una sottile soddisfazione nel vedere Sardinia scuotere la testa in segno di disapprovazione senza poter fare nulla – Fang lo supera di un pezzo. Come potrebbe mai rivestirlo contro la sua volontà?

*

Se sia la poca abitudine al paesaggio desertico a fargli sembrare questo terzo villaggio di Tywod _ identico _ ai precedenti o se sia effettivamente così Orion non lo sa, ma ammette almeno con se stesso di cominciare ad avere grosse difficoltà a orientarsi. Gli edifici, tutti in pietra e piuttosto semplici anche nella struttura, si distinguono a stento l’uno dall’altro per quanto riguarda quelle che suppone essere abitazioni; di certo gli abitanti devono avere dei punti di riferimento, ma loro per ovvi motivi non ne hanno. L’unico definibile in tal senso è lo spiazzo ampio in cui si trovano e un angolo con un pozzo superato ormai da un po’ e al quale non saprebbe come tornare, ora come ora. In lontananza Orion vede tra un paio di case un edificio più alto e, ancora un po’ più in là, uno dall’aria più vecchia e imponente.

«Dovremmo cercare innanzitutto un posto dove passare la notte.» osserva Coda, guardando intorno «Domani voglio provare a vedere se c’è qualche richiesta al mercato con ingredienti del posto.» prosegue fermando lo sguardo su Fang che, per tutta risposta, sorride come un bambino al quale hanno promesso la cosa che voleva di più. Orion lo vede picchiare il pugno contro il palmo dell’altra mano, annuendo: «È un po’ che non andiamo a caccia!» esclama rivolgendosi poi – con una certa sorpresa del diretto interessato – a Shinkai «La piazza potrebbe essere un buon posto per esibirsi, invece, vero?»  
«Penso di sì» replica il musicista senza sbilanciarsi troppo «tu cosa ne dici, Sardinia?»   
«Potrebbe.» si limita a dire l’altro, non per il solito modo di fare ma perché sembra occupato a cercare qualcosa tra le diverse vie che si incrociano in quello spiazzo o qualcuno tra le persone che passano loro accanto. I mantelli acquistati al primo villaggio visitato celano buona parte degli abiti che, tra la gente di Tywod, spiccherebbero altrimenti ancora di più. Se Sardinia, Shinkai, Fang e Coda saltano all’occhio per i colori vivaci – o, nel caso di Fang in questo momento, perché mezzo nudo –, nemmeno Orion e Erin si salvano: le loro divise completamente nere sono un punto nel mare di vesti chiare che sono quelle degli abitanti di Tywod, i cui colori predominanti sembrano essere il verde e il beige. Per quanto possa essere evidente il loro non essere del posto, dunque, Orion non capisce cosa Sardinia stia cercando con lo sguardo tanto da perdere l’occasione di rifilare una delle sue risposte pungenti.

Sarebbe incline a pensare che si tratti del motivo per cui Shinkai si è unito a loro – da quanto Orion ha compreso, c’è qualcuno che vorrebbe incontrare – ma per quello dovrebbero essere a Rhyfel. L’unica alternativa a cui riesce a pensare… non gli piace per nulla. Perciò quando il suo sguardo e quello di Sardinia si incrociano, e un commento sarcastico è sostituito da un’occhiata eloquente, Orion annuisce impercettibilmente e tace. È la voce di Erin a richiamare la sua attenzione, nonostante non sia rivolto a lui nel parlare ma a una giovane del luogo. La donna, a cui Orion non dà poi molti più anni di quanti ne abbia lui, ha un’espressione cortese mentre indica a Erin una delle strade: «La locanda è modesta,» sta spiegando «ma offre buon cibo e accoglienza.» assicura, voltandosi poi verso Coda; se ha fatto una domanda alla donna, Orion l’ha completamente persa per strada. 

«Quanto alle informazioni su Likha e la nostra stella e la sua storia» prosegue «non c’è esperto più grande del Maestro Vega. È lo studioso con il più alto grado di conoscenza dopo il capovillaggio.» assicura voltandosi leggermente e indicandogli un edificio che dalla loro posizione precedente a Orion era del tutto sfuggito, poiché nascosto dalle abitazioni. 

«Quello è il santuario. Ogni mattina potete trovare lì il Maestro. È un giovane di bell’aspetto e dai modi affabili, è davvero difficile non riconoscerlo.» conclude, nella voce un’ammirazione profonda e pura. Nelle parole di quella donna Orion non trova alcuna malizia, né un malcelato desiderio nei confronti dell’uomo di cui parla.

Chiunque sia questo “Maestro”, Orion sa che per ottenere un tale sentimento da qualcuno non si può essere persone comuni.

*

_ La sua famiglia ha sempre avuto a che fare con la medicina, eppure quando pensa alla propria infanzia, a Vega sembra di ricordare solo fallimenti di quella stessa scienza. Più suo padre si divideva tra le visite e gli studi, meno Vega lo vedeva e riusciva a passare del tempo con lui. Poi sua madre si era ammalata e la medicina era stata di nuovo l’ossessione, la speranza, poi il potere quando era migliorata; e tutto ciò che suo padre aveva tratto da quel periodo di studio matto e disperato era stato l’insegnamento sbagliato, una deduzione pericolosa che voleva il problema del lento progresso della medicina nei numeri troppo alti in rapporto a risorse limitate. _

_ Vega ricorda parole troppo difficili anche per un bambino di otto anni abituato a stare tra libri impolverati di una materia troppo complessa per l’infanzia, ma nonostante quello in qualche modo aveva intuito comunque quanto poi era stato più chiaro crescendo: secondo suo padre il dispendio di energie e medicine era troppo, in confronto al pagamento per le prestazioni di medici formati a un così alto livello, dato da un’eredità di cui nessun abitante in vita poteva vantare il merito. _

_ Animato dall’arroganza, suo padre aveva riunito il Consiglio di cui aveva sempre fatto parte e contro ogni buon senso la votazione finale si era risolta a favore della privatizzazione: da quel momento il popolo di Likha avrebbe potuto avvalersi di visite e cure solo a fronte di un compenso adeguato alla prestazione, ma non al tenore di vita di quello stesso popolo. _

_ Vega ricorda che la medicina è stata la ragione del più violento litigio tra suo padre e suo zio: entrambi medici, suo zio non aveva tollerato l’idea di abbandonare un paziente solo perché il reddito di quest’ultimo non era considerato abbastanza alto. Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di far desistere suo fratello – il padre di Vega – ma non ci era mai riuscito e, alla fine, era stato messo di fronte a un ultimatum. Tra i suoi ricordi più dolorosi, Vega ne ha tre che considera insopportabili: da quando ha iniziato il suo addestramento, nei momenti più duri conta fino a tre, riportandoli alla mente, per ricordare a se stesso che c’è qualcosa di peggio a cui è sopravvissuto. _

_ Il primo è l’espressione di suo zio quando ha sentito pronunciare dal proprio fratello le parole «Se la pensi così vai a fare la tua medicina altrove, non sei più mio fratello.» _

_ Il secondo è la morte di suo zio, celebrata dalla famiglia solo per forma, di fronte alla quale la frase meno orrenda è stata una di derisione, nella totale mancanza di rispetto, qualcosa che suo zio non meritava. _

_ Il terzo è stato vedere sua madre non muovere un dito quando suo padre – insensibile ai suoi undici anni – in risposta alla sua volontà di diventare un medico come suo zio, gli ha detto «Non c’è posto per i fallimenti in questa casa, né per chi aspira a esserlo. Vattene. Non sei più mio figlio.» _

_   
_ _ Quando è finito per strada, Vega ha pensato di essere rimasto solo; ogni cosa avuta prima gli era stata tolta, compresi gli affetti. È una sorpresa che non sa gestire, quella di essere nella casa di Elara, ora. La compagna di giochi, conosciuta per puro caso nella biblioteca centrale di Likha, lo ha riconosciuto a vagare per le strade con gli abiti sporchi, una rarità per Vega; lo ha preso per mano, lo sguardo preoccupato, e lo ha guidato in silenzio fino alla propria casa, un’abitazione modesta ma più che accogliente. La casa di Elara non ha una mamma presente, eppure Vega ha notato fin dalla prima volta quanto sia calda rispetto alla sua. _

_ Seduto vicino alla finestra del salotto, una coperta offertagli e poggiata sulle sue gambe, da lì Vega può sentire i rumori provenienti dalla cucina; fuori, una delle notti fredde del deserto di Tywod ha ormai quasi del tutto inghiottito il tramonto. _

_ Elara spunta dalla cucina, e porta con sé una tazza calda che gli offre. Suo padre fa capolino a sua volta, e Vega sospetta che Elara gli abbia detto qualcosa, perché nei lineamenti gentili dell’uomo Vega ritrova lo stesso sorriso cordiale di sempre, ma nel modo in cui invece gli posa una mano sulla testa lasciandogli una carezza affettuosa, Vega sente la pena, il desiderio di dare conforto che avrebbe voluto da sua madre e l’affetto che ha sperato di ricevere da suo padre. La mancanza di ciò che non ha avuto lo colpisce con forza e gli inumidisce gli occhi proprio mentre la porta si apre e un Capella ridente con in faccia un’espressione furba entra senza preavviso, chiamando “Elara, Elara”. _

_ Lui e Capella si guardano per qualche istante, cercando di riconoscersi senza essersi mai presentati; Vega sa comunque chi sia, intravisto per le strade e presentatogli da lontano come il prossimo capovillaggio. Non è sicuro Capella sappia chi sia lui, ma dopotutto poco importa: ormai Vega non è più “il figlio di Kadota”. _

_ Elara gli chiede se voglia qualcosa di caldo e sparisce di nuovo in cucina, felice della visita in modo evidente; Capella ne approfitta per avvicinarsi alla sedia dove sta Vega, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Si sente un po’ a disagio, nell’essere fissato a quel modo, e suo malgrado non riesce a nasconderlo bene. È quando si decide a chiedere a Capella se ha qualcosa da chiedergli che l’altro si apre in un sorriso immenso e gli getta le braccia al collo; Vega si lascia scappare un verso di sorpresa, rischiando di rovesciarsi addosso il contenuto della tazza, e Capella si scosta solo per guardarlo di nuovo e più da vicino – anche troppo, per un ragazzino che è stato poco abituato al contatto fisico se non da uno zio che ormai non c’è più. _

_ «Elara!» chiama, voltandosi verso la ragazzina che è rientrata di nuovo nella stanza e li guarda divertita «Ora possiamo essere in tre!» esclama come se fossero stati in attesa di un terzo membro per qualche gruppo da moltissimo tempo. _

_ Vega guarda prima lei, poi di nuovo Capella, e apre la bocca per chiedere di cosa parli ma viene interrotto da uno sguardo quasi adorante: «Come ti chiami?» _ _   
_ _ «Vega...» _ _   
_ _ «Vega! Non ti preoccupare se ora sei un po’ triste: da oggi io e Elara ti faremo un sacco felice e saremo amici per sempre!» _

_ È una frase semplice, degna di un bambino che delle cose brutte del mondo ha visto pochissimo, o comunque molto meno di quanto Vega stesso abbia potuto già toccare con mano. Eppure arriva così improvvisa, con una tale forza, che a Vega tremano un poco le mani e sente un nodo alla gola. _

_ Non lo sa ancora, ma i due bambini in quella stanza lì con lui saranno i suoi più cari amici per altri nove anni almeno. _

_   
_ _ Per un undicenne ripudiato dalla sua famiglia non è facile trovare un posto. Se il padre di Elara non si fosse deciso a intercedere per lui e a dargli un tetto sopra la testa, Vega non sa cosa starebbe facendo ora. Invece a quattordici anni lui ed Elara crescono come un fratello e una sorella, come se non avessero mai conosciuto altra realtà se non quella di una condivisione quotidiana. Lei e Capella, dal quale Vega non si è separato più, sono i suoi più grandi sostenitori da quando ha deciso di studiare i testi antichi. _

_ Il Santuario di Likha è famoso e non solo perché è l’edificio più fornito di antichi testi dei villaggi maggiori, ma anche perché la formazione che offre è molto più completa e complessa, il che si rispecchia in una grande severità anche nel giudizio dei suoi aspiranti studenti. Vega può essersi ritrovato avvantaggiato per quanto riguarda la sfera medica, ma per tutto il resto deve faticare come se non più degli altri. Ma nonostante questo ora, a quattordici anni, ha appena ottenuto uno dei gradi che gli studenti di norma riescono ad acquisire intorno ai sedici anni, e non potrebbe essere più fiero e felice di condividere con gli amici quel successo. _

_ «Vega, hai deciso quale area studiare per il prossimo passaggio di grado?» _ _   
_ _ «Credo di sì. Sto aspettando che il Maestro esamini la mia richiesta...» _

_ Elara prende tra le mani la tazza di brodo fumante, ringraziandolo con un sorriso, e lui per tutta risposta le sfiora la spalla con un gesto gentile che un tempo lo metteva quasi in imbarazzo, mentre ora gli risulta naturale. _

_ Capella butta giù un sorso del proprio e lo guarda, curioso e in attesa, una domanda inespressa ma evidente. _

_ «Sto pensando di proseguire con veleni e antidoti» ammette, ritrovando nell’espressione di Capella la punta di perplessità di chi sa quanto quella specializzazione sia quasi banale per uno che ha ottenuto il massimo dei voti nell’esame di medicina avanzata. Vega non si aspetta nulla di meno dal figlio del capovillaggio e futuro capo a sua volta. «perché è una specializzazione relativamente semplice.» prosegue, rivolgendo un sorriso più ampio a Capella. _ _   
_ _ Si scambia uno sguardo d’intesa con Elara, che a fatica trattiene quel segreto già mantenuto per giorni; Capella mostra loro un evidente broncio, già pronto a chiedere di smettere di avere dei segreti con lui in maniera così sfacciata, quando Vega lo precede. _

_ «Così potrò iniziare il corso di Guardia.» _

_ C’è un lungo momento di silenzio tra loro, mentre la consapevolezza di cosa significhino le sue parole penetra a fondo nella mente di Capella. Il corso da Guardia è uno dei più complessi del Santuario, consistendo nello studio non solo delle sacre scritture ma anche nell’allenamento fisico, fino alla perfezione, portando tutto questo di pari passo perché infine si possano maneggiare le armi sante. In tutta Likha esistono, attualmente, solo quattro persone in grado di farlo. _

_ «Vega le armi sante non sono uno scherzo. Nemmeno mio padre le maneggia.» pronuncia Capella, quasi contrariato «Hanno rigettato un sacco di persone che in passato hanno provato a impugnarle, anche dopo anni di studio. Tu non hai bisogno di farlo, sei già più bravo di quasi tutti i medici che abbiamo qui a Likha! E se proprio non vuoi diventare medico, puoi diventare qualsiasi altra cosa!» _

_ Vega lo capisce, in parte. Il Maestro gli ha elencato tutti i rischi – molto più numerosi dei vantaggi – nella speranza di fargli capire del tutto la difficoltà del ruolo, ma soprattutto di farlo riflettere su quanto ne valesse la pena. _

_ «Lo so,» pronuncia, quasi con tono di scuse per non poter alleviare la preoccupazione dell’amico in nessun modo, deciso a proseguire per quella strada «ma se ottengo quel titolo e un’arma santa, poi potrò essere la tua guardia del corpo quando sarai capovillaggio. E proteggere Elara, sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada in tutta la stella di Tywod.» dichiara senza alcun imbarazzo quella che suona come una scelta fatta in funzione delle sue persone più importanti. _

_ Capella lo guarda dapprima stupito, poi confuso e infine, soltanto infine, si concede un sospiro lento e profondo. Quando lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi, Vega non ha bisogno di sentirgli dire che lo supporta. _

_ «Allora dovrò diventare un capovillaggio esemplare.» si limita a dire, dandogli una pacca sulle spalle che trasforma quasi subito in un abbraccio, liberando una risata cristallina nella stanza. _

_   
_ _ La figura di Capella si nota prima di quella di tutti gli altri, ed è anche la prima ad andargli incontro. Vega non può fare a meno di sorridere, soprattutto quando Elara lo affianca e insieme lo raggiungono, abbracciandolo a turno. Qualche persona li guarda stupita, ma la maggior parte del villaggio di Likha sa che sono cresciuti insieme, e dunque è ben disposta a concedere loro quel piccolo strappo alla regola durante la cerimonia di consegna dell’arma santa. La cerimonia, negli anni, è sempre avvenuta partendo dal santuario, raggiungendo la piazza e tornando indietro, finendo da dove è iniziata. Il popolo del villaggio può unirsi in un corteo al seguito di chi viene investito della nuova carica a partire dalla piazza centrale, e camminare seguendone i passi fino al santuario. Una volta lì è il Maestro più anziano a far recitare il giuramento al nuovo Maestro che, con l’acquisizione dell’arma, si unisce a lui. All’investitura e alla consegna dell’arma, Vega come altri prima di lui ha potuto scegliere la sua missione: la maggior parte dei Maestri che la storia di Tywod ha visto ha consacrato la sua vita a una scienza, a una sfera dell’immensa conoscenza che il pianeta lascia scorrere tra un villaggio e l’altro come in un’intricata rete di corsi d’acqua; Vega è il primo a scegliere di servire un singolo uomo, e tramite lui l’intero villaggio. _

_ «Non era davvero necessario.» pronuncia Capella al suo orecchio, poco prima di scostarsi e rivolgergli un sorriso che è un misto di orgoglio per i suoi risultati, di contentezza, forse un po’ anche di preoccupazione. Vega si limita a scuotere la testa, giusto un momento prima che lui ed Elara gli offrano le proprie congratulazioni. _

_ «E dire che sei il più giovane Maestro mai avuto a Likha...» butta lì Capella, come se ci fosse qualcosa di cui dispiacersi, ma Vega sa che c’è sottintesa in quella frase la possibilità di fare altro, di approfondire ancora di più prima di relegare se stesso al ruolo di guardia del corpo, per quanto munito di arma santa e tutto il resto. _

_ «Ne abbiamo già parlato,» lo rabbonisce Vega «e poi posso proteggere te ed Elara mentre continuo anche a studiare.» _ _   
_ _ «A questo proposito» Capella si fa serio, ma il piccolo broncio che lo ha sempre caratterizzato da bambino si vede anche ora, se si guarda bene, sul volto di un uomo di vent’anni «c’è un uomo da tenere d’occhio.» _ _   
_ _ «Capella!» _ _   
_ _ «È di passaggio e gli piaci, Elara. Non possiamo ignorarlo.» _ _   
_ _ «Oh» fa eco Vega, sorpreso ma con già chiaro di chi stiano parlando «l’uomo che ci ha fermati un paio di mesi fa per chiederci della locanda?» _ _   
_ _ «Esatto!» _ _   
_ _ «Non è vero!» _ _   
_ _ «Elara. Gli uomini sono tutti sabbie mobili.» _ _   
_ _ «…» _ _   
_ _ «Apparentemente innocui, ma quando ti accorgi di stare sprofondando è troppo tardi.» _

_ Elara lo guarda incredula, cercando poco dopo l’appoggio di Vega per far ragionare Capella, che nella sua ostentata serietà fatica a trattenersi. Vega lo nota, e non ci vuole molto perché tutti e tre si sciolgano in una risata divertita – per quanto Capella sia molto serio nel suo intento di tenere d’occhio quell’uomo venuto da un’altra stella che sembra provare una certa simpatia per la loro amica d’infanzia. Vega non pensa sia una cattiva persona, ma aspetterà a dirlo a Capella, lasciandolo libero di vedere complotti dove non ce ne sono. _

_ Vega ha diciotto anni, è il più giovane Maestro a cui viene affidata un’arma santa e non sa ancora quanto quell’uomo sarà la rovina di Elara. _

*

Il Santuario che gli è stato indicato dalla donna un paio di giorni prima è un edificio che Orion non fatica a immaginare come il punto di riferimento del villaggio, senza bisogno di aver vissuto su Tywod abbastanza da saperlo con certezza. Nelle pietre bianche che lo compongono, l’una sull’altra fino a formare spesse pareti che si alternano ad archi aperti da cui si può entrare e uscire a proprio piacimento, Orion legge una sicurezza più che un’implicita idea di prigionia. Di palazzi grandi ne ha visti tanti, e la maggior parte di essi si sono sempre rivelati fortezze, poco importava che lo fossero perché al loro interno c’era qualcosa da difendere o qualcosa da nascondere. Il Santuario di Likha, invece, dà la sensazione di voler essere un rifugio e al tempo stesso di lasciare la totale libertà a chi si aggira tra le sue mura.

Il sentiero che porta a esso non è complesso, una volta individuato, e si snoda tra le piccole abitazioni che si trovano prima di esso e qualche bazar le cui tende colorate fanno un netto contrasto con il bianco della pietra. Nemmeno il portone principale è chiuso, almeno non quando Orion e il resto del gruppo vi si recano: a quanto gli è stato riferito il massiccio ingresso viene chiuso solo la notte, lasciando comunque uno degli abitanti del Santuario di guardia non tanto per fermare ciò che la porta blocca già all’esterno, quanto per aprire subito in caso di bisogno.

L’intero villaggio di Likha sembra riflettersi in quel Santuario: accogliente, pronto ad aiutare il prossimo in difficoltà senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Gli ricorda la piccola parte di Awyr che ha avuto modo di vedere, ma per natura Orion non riesce a non diffidare della pace forzata, della comprensione ostentata. Gli viene difficile credere che nessuno, in quel villaggio, si sia chiesto da dove vengano o per quale motivo un gruppo così male assortito cammini tra le loro strade, apparentemente senza meta né obiettivo. Portano con sé solo strane domande a cui nessuno sa rispondere.

«Pensi ci daranno le informazioni che ci servono?»   
«Se devo essere sincero, non lo so.»

Coda lo fissa, ma al contrario di quanto Orion si aspetta non dice nulla, né lo rimprovera dell’improvvisata. Con ogni probabilità lui non ha un’idea migliore, motivo per il quale gli concede quella disorganizzazione. Erin e Fang sono dietro di loro, per scelta tattica sebbene Orion non lo abbia detto ad alta voce. Shinkai sta dall’altro lato di Coda, ma è inaspettato vedere con la coda dell’occhio Sardinia affiancarlo. Da quando sono atterrati a Tywod non c’è stato un solo momento in cui il danzatore abbia anche solo provato a instaurare un dialogo con lui, e a Orion è andato bene così. Lo scambio di sguardi avuto il giorno precedente, però, gli ha fatto intuire come anche l’altro abbia subodorato qualcosa che stona in quella piccola e perfetta oasi nel deserto.

Sardinia tuttavia aspetta che Coda si distragga con Fang per parlargli in poco più di un mormorio e solo per uno scambio breve quanto significativo.

«Ci seguono da stamattina.»  
«Lo so.»

A pochi passi dal Santuario, è solo un istante quello che serve a una figura sconosciuta per arrivare alle loro spalle, e ancor meno impiega a tracciare – Orion onestamente non saprebbe dire _ come _– un cerchio di luce per terra. L’unico di loro che riesce a fare un passo, sebbene non riesca a uscirne, è Shinkai; tutti gli altri si ritrovano incapace di muovere anche solo un dito. Orion, la mano sull’elsa, stringe quest’ultima e serra la mascella, immobile se non per il suo sguardo che d’istinto cerca Erin senza però riuscire davvero a farlo rientrare nel proprio campo visivo. Il nuovo arrivato li guarda avvicinandosi passo dopo passo, senza fretta. Orion non percepisce una qualche sete di sangue da parte sua, ma non è facile rimanere docili quando si è appena stati inchiodati al proprio posto alla mercé di uno sconosciuto con un potere del genere.

Il giovane non deve avere più di vent’anni, a occhio e croce, e i suoi lineamenti sono così delicati che Orion non saprebbe dire se davanti a lui si trovi una persona incapace di fare del male o il perfetto assassino.

«Chiedo scusa.» pronuncia, guardando tutto il gruppo «Ma temo siate tutti richiesti altrove.»


	7. If only I could find the things I lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da destra, la figura di Sardinia sta entrando sulla scena, rubandola a tutti gli altri; persino Orion, che lo ha già visto con quegli abiti da quando sono partiti, non riesce a non trattenere il respiro per un attimo – un breve istante che negherà a se stesso per tutta la vita.

Nessuno di loro parla, forse cercando tutti di fare la stessa cosa, ossia vagliare le possibilità di fuga o cercare di capire come interrompere l’influsso di quel cerchio di luce, qualsiasi cosa esso sia. Orion combatte con quasi più facilità di quella con cui respira, ma è difficile sapere come contrastare qualcosa conosciuta solo attraverso le leggende perché del tutto assente sulla propria stella – sa che per Erin è lo stesso e non lo entusiasma l’idea di dover affidare entrambe le loro fughe, e dunque le loro vite, ad altri quattro che lui stesso non conosce ancora abbastanza da considerare degni di fiducia. Uno sguardo a Coda gli è sufficiente a capire che il giovane alchimista stia cercando di formulare la strategia migliore nel più breve lasso di tempo possibile; Fang, alle sue spalle, sta lasciando che un suono gutturale gli si gonfi in gola e Orion spera almeno che avrà il buon senso di non scatenare nulla con lui in linea di tiro. Shinkai è del tutto coperto da Coda, e distinguere la sua espressione è pressoché impossibile. A sorpresa, la persona con il maggiore intento omicida al momento – per quanto il diretto interessato stia forse cercando di celarlo dietro una maschera di fredda indifferenza – è Sardinia.

Il giovane ora di fronte a loro li osserva uno a uno, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo. Quando parla, si rivolge proprio a lui e Orion non sa come questo dovrebbe farlo sentire.

«Ho bisogno che mi seguiate all’edificio del capovillaggio.» rivela lui, senza alcuna presentazione di sorta «Non vi verrà fatto alcun male se–»   
«Difficile crederlo mentre siamo immobilizzati e senza poterci difendere. Non il modo migliore di convincerci delle tue buone intenzioni.»

Orion vorrebbe potersi muovere solo per tappare una volta per tutte la bocca di Sardinia. L’uomo di fronte a loro per fortuna non sembra prendere la sua provocazione nel modo sbagliato; al contrario le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso, per quanto lieve «Purtroppo ero abbastanza sicuro non mi avreste ascoltato in altro modo. E ho ricevuto l’ordine di portarvi a destinazione.» pronuncia calmo, senza però perdere un briciolo di concentrazione, è evidente per Orion data la totale immobilità che sente ancora addosso.

«Il capovillaggio non poteva semplicemente invitarci?» domanda, con più cautela di quanto possa sembrare. Sostiene lo sguardo che gli viene rivolto, aspettando in silenzio una risposta molto meno banale di quanto si aspettasse: «Non avreste potuto fare le vostre ricerche nei villaggi precedenti con maggiore discrezione?»

Orion non ha bisogno di poter guardare gli altri per sapere che sono tutti ancora più in allerta. Già essere presi alle spalle ed essere resi incapaci di reagire a un qualsiasi attacco ha avuto un pessimo effetto su tutti loro, ma prendere atto di essere stati scoperti o di essere stati quantomeno preceduti da pettegolezzi nei vicoli è tutt’altra cosa. Nella mente di Orion passano mille pensieri a una velocità incredibile, e nemmeno osa immaginare come sia per Coda al suo fianco. Può quasi sentirlo ripetersi in testa tutte le discussioni avute sulle scelte dell’itinerario da seguire prima di partire da Masna, riportare alla memoria tutti i dettagli analizzati in virtù della decisione finale, ogni mappa stellare studiata nel minimo particolare. Tutto alla ricerca di una falla che forse risiede solo in una cosa: aver sottovalutato l’immensa rete di informazioni – più ampia di quanto tutti loro credessero – per cui la stella di Tywod è famosa in tutto il Sistema. 

*

Contro ogni aspettativa che si possa avere in una situazione analoga, il giovane si limita davvero a scortarli verso un altro edificio. Li guida per strade secondarie, lontano dagli sguardi degli abitanti indaffarati a trasportare avanti e indietro quelle che a Orion sono sembrate decorazioni, nel passare vicino alla piazza quella mattina. La casa del capovillaggio non è troppo lontana dal Santuario, perciò non ci vuole molto a raggiungerla: è un’abitazione più grande delle altre, ma non svetta in maniera esagerata, né è sorvegliata in qualche modo. Varcano l’ingresso principale entrando uno dopo l’altro, con il giovane a chiudere la porta prima e a indirizzarli verso un lungo corridoio poi. Salgono anche alcuni gradini prima di raggiungere una porta socchiusa; il giovane che li accompagna e che li ha tenuti sott’occhio per tutto il tempo – Orion è sicuro che l’assenza di passi falsi da parte di tutti loro sia dovuto alla consapevolezza generale di non poter battere in velocità una persona capace di inchiodarli al pavimento – parla senza bussare e senza aprirla di più.

«Sono con i viaggiatori.» è l’unica frase a cui dà voce. Dall’interno non si sentono grandi rumori, almeno finché la porta non viene aperta dall’unico altro occupante della stanza. Orion è abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai visto un uomo bello come quello che gli sta di fronte, e non soltanto perché in rari casi gli è capitato di vedere qualcuno con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri, un’accoppiata rara nella capitale dov’è cresciuto. Gli abiti che gli fasciano il corpo non sono così dissimili da quelli di chi li ha condotti lì, almeno per l’alternarsi di bianco, beige e verde. O almeno, quest’ultimo è piegato con cura su una sedia poco distante, messo in un modo che rende difficile a Orion riconoscere di quale parte del corpo vada a coprire di norma, complice una conoscenza davvero minima degli abiti di Tywod e di Likha nello specifico. Una lunga tunica bianca copre buona parte del corpo dell’altro, sebbene a Orion sfugga l’intricato – per quanto in apparenza sembrasse molto più semplice – modo in cui la parte inferiore dell’abito si intrecci con quella superiore che copre il torace, lavorata più finemente di quanto un’occhiata superficiale possa rivelare, e finendo con il comporre però le maniche che coprono fino all’avambraccio. La stoffa leggera sembra perfetta per non rendere un inferno il clima desertico vissuto ogni giorno, e il resto del braccio fino al polso è invece lasciato libero. Delle parti in metallo – manette? Ne dubita, ma gli usi e i costumi così diversi dai suoi gli impediscono di riconoscere quei decori per qualcos’altro che di certo sono – riposano sul tavolo dal lato opposto della porta, così come altri tagli di stoffa lavorati e impreziositi, ma abbandonati in favore di una comodità e di un’atmosfera informale che stona molto con la situazione in cui si trovano.

L’uomo, più grande di quello che li ha scortati fin lì, li guarda con un misto di curiosità e consapevolezza da dietro gli occhiali dalla montatura finissima e dorata; si prende qualche attimo prima di spostare l’attenzione sull’altro, rivolgendogli un sorriso più caloroso della semplice cortesia mostrata invece a Orion e il suo gruppo.

«Grazie, Vega. È andato tutto bene?»   
«Nei limiti di come può andare immobilizzare un intero gruppo senza poter dare le spiegazioni del caso.» si limita ad affermare il più giovane, guardandoli quasi per scusarsi, pur senza dirlo ad alta voce. I suoi abiti, nota Orion, saranno pure meno preziosi dell’uomo che immagina essere il capovillaggio, ma non per questo si possono considerare alla pari con quelli dei comuni abitanti incrociati per le strade dal loro arrivo.

In più, solo allora Orion collega il nome appena pronunciato dal padrone di casa a quello indicato loro dalla donna che gli ha consigliato la locanda in cui alloggiare.   
L’uomo riporta lo sguardo sul gruppo, quasi a soppesare l’immagine mentale di quelle persone immobilizzate contro la propria volontà; Orion nota che non c’è il minimo cambio di espressione sul suo viso, il che purtroppo non è sinonimo di una mancanza di espressività quanto, piuttosto, di una grande capacità di nascondere i pensieri e le emozioni. Se gli chiedessero un parare sincero, Orion non potrebbe dire di esserne entusiasta o di apprezzare quel tratto in una situazione come quella attuale.

«Chiedo scusa per avervi fatto venire fin qui senza alcuna spiegazione.» comincia, muovendo un paio di passi per avvicinarsi a loro. Nei suoi movimenti Orion cerca di riconoscere anche solo una minima traccia di quei gesti involontari tipici dei soldati o, più in generale, dei combattenti. Il capovillaggio, però, non ne tradisce nessuno.

«Tuttavia» riprende «volevo chiedervi qualcosa di molto importante con la certezza di non essere ascoltato da orecchie indiscrete.» ammette, facendo loro cenno di accomodarsi dove preferiscono. Qua e là c’è qualche posto a sedere, nella stanza, ma nessuno di loro risponde a quell’invito… tranne Shinkai. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, a eccezione di un solo sguardo in tralice da parte di Sardinia, Shinkai prende posto e guarda il loro ospite, in silenzio.

«Dunque, prima di tutto forse dovremmo presentarci.» pronuncia, scambiandosi un’occhiata con l’altro, fermo accanto a lui «Io sono Capella. Sono il capovillaggio di Likha e di base mi occupo di amministrare questo posto con l’aiuto dei Maestri. Tra loro» e con un gesto della mano va a indicare l’altro «Vega è il mio aiutante più fidato. Mi scuso ancora se i miei metodi vi sono sembrati troppo bruschi.»

Orion alterna l’attenzione dall’uno all’altro. Ora che non deve preoccuparsi di essere tenuto immobile da uno sconosciuto del quale non conosce le intenzioni, ha qualche istante in più per guardarlo meglio; la donna che ha dato loro le indicazioni non sbagliava nella sua descrizione e nel definire Vega impossibile da non riconoscere.

Al di là della corporatura, in buona parte celata dagli abiti bianchi e verdi, oltre che dallo scialle beige chiuso sul davanti, non c’è dubbio che basti guardare il viso di Vega per averlo impresso in mente. A cominciare dai lineamenti delicati, passando per gli occhi ametista che Orion non ha mai visto prima in vita sua, e finendo con i lunghi capelli chiari tenuti legati in un’ordinata coda bassa. Visto di spalle Orion è abbastanza sicuro che potrebbe quasi essere scambiato per una donna, e non in senso dispregiativo come si potrebbe credere nel formulare un simile pensiero rivolto a un uomo. Orion vede in quel giovane Maestro un fascino non così diverso da quello che – suo malgrado – riconosce nella figura di Sardinia. Sperando in un’indole migliore.

Vega nel sentirsi presentare china appena il capo, con fare educato ma che non c’è modo di scambiare per una riverenza, mettendo bene in chiaro come nonostante la cortesia loro lì non siano dei semplici ospiti chiamati per uno scambio di chiacchiere. Orion avverte, dietro di sé, un Fang abbastanza irrequieto che spera resterà calmo abbastanza da sentire un paio delle domande del capovillaggio di Likha, prima di distruggere qualcosa nella stanza.

«Quindi quale sarebbe la domanda?» decide di incalzare, con una certa fermezza della voce. Capella non ha l’aria di stupirsi nel sentirlo incalzare l’argomento, qualunque esso sia, e si limita a poggiarsi contro la finestra a cui finora ha sempre dato le spalle. 

«Perché un gruppo così peculiare, formato da due uomini di Cynid, due di Masna e due di Awyr si spinge fino a Tywod per chiedere di villaggio in villaggio notizie su Chimera?» domanda Capella a bruciapelo, confermando i sospetti che Orion ha avuto fin dall’inizio, purtroppo, quando Sardinia si guardava intorno al loro arrivo sulla stella e in qualche modo gli aveva dato l’idea di qualcuno che si sentiva uno sguardo addosso. Ha sempre saputo che presto o tardi, con l’avvicinarsi a Preta e Chimera, si sarebbero ritrovati a rischiare di essere scoperti da qualche loro alleato… e forse ha sottovalutato il pianeta della conoscenza, credendoli uomini di pensiero e intelletto più che di guerra, senza pensare che la base della guerra è sempre la strategia.

Orion tace, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Coda ma, ancora una volta, Shinkai li sorprende prendendo la parola.

«Per quale motivo il capo di uno dei luoghi più rinomati di Tywod, che deve avere accesso a ogni singola parte della rete di informazioni e conoscenze per cui questa stella è famosa, ha bisogno di sapere da un gruppo male assortito una cosa che dovrebbe sapere meglio di tutti noi messi insieme?» risponde alla sua domanda con un’altra, il tono placido a rendere meno provocatorio un interrogativo passivo–aggressivo che, a seconda del caso, potrebbe costare a tutti loro un arto come minimo. A Orion non è ancora chiaro cosa Vega abbia utilizzato per fermarli – o meglio  _ quale tipo di magia _ – né se sia in grado di fare altro e, comunque, non vuole scoprirlo adesso. Per questo cerca subito lui con lo sguardo, ma Vega non si muove né fa nient’altro, limitandosi a restare dove prima stava Capella.

Quest’ultimo incurva le labbra un poco di più in quella che ha l’aria di essere un’espressione soddisfatta.

«Perché a seconda della risposta potreste essere importanti alleati, oppure dei nemici.» 

Nessuno ha bisogno di chiedere cosa succederebbe nel secondo caso. Orion deglutisce, la mente in piena fase di elaborazione della migliore possibilità che potrebbero avere di fuggire da lì.  _ Nessuna _ , sembra dirgli Coda con lo sguardo e non può fare altro se non dargli ragione: dovessero pure uscire dalla stanza e dall’edificio integri, come ci si nasconde in un villaggio che il tuo nemico conosce in ogni angolo?

«Capella» la voce di Vega interrompe il silenzio pesante caduto nella stanza «così li stai solo innervosendo… due di loro vengono dalla stella più pacifica del nostro Sistema, non sono in guerra da secoli.» lo rimprovera in un modo quasi materno, se possibile, un modo che stona fin troppo con i loro ruoli e la situazione in generale.

«Però proprio i due della stella pacifica non hanno un’aria molto diplomatica, Vega.» replica Capella con semplicità, quasi non si rendesse conto di come le sue parole suonino poco meno di una provocazione e di come ottengano quindi l’effetto del tutto opposto di quello desiderato – ma il punto è: qual è l’effetto desiderato? Orion comincia a credere che non sia quello di evitare uno scontro, verbale o fisico che sia, e Capella gli risulta quasi impossibile da comprendere anche solo superficialmente.   
Shinkai, che dopo la sua domanda è rimasto fermo e in silenzio, rivolge lo sguardo da Capella a Vega, tornando poi sul primo: «Pensavo che la magia sacra si fosse estinta, ormai.»

Orion non ha la minima idea di cosa stia dicendo, ma la reazione di Vega e di Capella – un semplice incontrarsi di sguardi in cui si nota a malapena una punta di preoccupazione – per quanto minima è più che sufficiente, rispetto alla totale sicurezza di qualche istante prima. 

«Non pensavo che qualcuno al di fuori dei santuari di Tywod conoscesse ancora la pratica.»   
«Ce ne sono anche alcune che Tywod potrebbe non conoscere, allora.»   
«È una velata minaccia?» fa eco Capella, il sorriso sulle labbra che ha ritrovato il suo posto, senza però estendersi anche agli occhi che invece rimangono fissi su Shinkai.

«Un’osservazione.» commenta lui, alzando le mani in un falso segno di resa a cui Orion non abbocca affatto; un movimento quasi impercettibile al proprio fianco gli fa notare che Sardinia è in completa tensione, pronto a scattare in avanti in caso di bisogno. «Ma non amo essere controllato dalla magia» prosegue Shinkai, la mano sullo strumento che il gruppo gli ha visto suonare la prima volta su Awyr «e nemmeno Sardinia.» aggiunge, con un piccolo cenno del capo verso l’altro ragazzo.

L’immobilità generale ricorda a Orion quella che precede l’inizio di una battaglia, con i soldati a studiarsi alla ricerca del più piccolo movimento da parte del nemico. Non ha bisogno di controllare Sardinia per sapere che sarebbe pronto a scattare subito, se necessario, ma contro ogni suo pronostico la voce che arriva alle sue spalle non è un discutibile grido di battaglia di Fang.

«Io non credo di essere il nemico di nessuno!» esclama Erin, facendo un paio di passi in avanti, affiancando Orion. Ha lo sguardo determinato fisso su Capella e Vega, ma c’è anche una punta di dispiacere, come se non si spiegasse la situazione tesa in cui si trovano. Orion non se ne sorprende: molti nella capitale, senza conoscere l’erede al trono e incontrandolo per la prima volta, hanno pensato a Erin come a uno sprovveduto e uno sciocco sognatore, cresciuto iperprotetto e quindi ignaro del mondo fuori dalle mura del palazzo. Orion invece ha imparato con il tempo che Erin è meno ingenuo di quanto si creda, più abituato al dolore di quanto si possa pensare guardandolo. Il suo difetto più grande è solo credere di poter migliorare le cose anche quando sembrano irrecuperabili, credere nelle persone anche quando sono del tipo di cui nessuno si fiderebbe mai. Se proprio deve farsi carico di una qualche responsabilità, Orion è conscio di essere colpevole di averlo protetto sempre e comunque, in ogni modo, rendendo forse meno acuto l’istinto di sopravvivenza del suo principe. D’altra parte è ancora fermamente convinto che sia proprio quella capacità di empatizzare con il suo prossimo a rendere Erin un futuro re degno di essere servito.

Erin si volta a guardare tutti loro – Orion perché il più vicino, ma non manca di posare lo sguardo su nessun membro del gruppo «Non credo che loro siano alleati di Chimera… non possiamo chiedere loro una mano?»

«Chi ti dice che non lo siano. Non possiamo andare avanti solo con la tua convinzione che il Sistema sia un posto dove si può essere tutti amici, principe.»

Orion detesta ammettere di essere d’accordo con Sardinia – specie perché sta succedendo un po’ troppo da quando sono su Tywod – ma non può davvero dargli torto questa volta. Al contrario di Erin, a quanto pare.

«Lo so, ma sono sicuro. Tywod è la stella con più conoscenza di tutte, no? Le informazioni, i testi antichi, le pratiche quasi perdute– è il luogo con più studiosi in tutto il Sistema.»   
«E quindi?»   
«E quindi essere in combutta con Chimera è troppo stupido per un pianeta come questo!»

Il silenzio cade nella stanza e Orion non può biasimare l’espressione incredula che vede formarsi sul viso di Sardinia e che è sicuro si rispecchi anche su altri come Coda, sebbene al momento non rientri nel suo campo visivo. Sembrano tutti caduti in una fase di stasi difficile da riportare alla normalità, quando uno sbuffo spezza l’incantesimo per poi tramutarsi in una risata. Orion sposta gli occhi grigi sulla fonte ritrovandola in Capella, preso a ridere di cuore – la reazione più spontanea che Orion abbia visto finora – nello stupore generale sia di Vega, sia di un Erin perplesso, per finire con uno Shinkai che sembra saperla lunga su cosa stia succedendo di preciso. 

«Di certo» comincia Capella cercando di ricomporsi «questa non era la motivazione che mi aspettavo a sostegno di una tesi così sentita. Ma lo prenderemo per un complimento, vero Vega?»   
«Penso che lo fosse, in effetti.»

È difficile crederci, ma l’atmosfera si fa un poco meno pesante, a quello scambio; Orion può vedere chiaramente Shinkai rilassare i muscoli delle spalle e Sardinia non più teso come una corda pronta a spezzarsi. Fang non abbandona il fianco di Coda ma, almeno, non sembra più così sulla difensiva da distruggere il mobilio della stanza in tempi brevi. Orion stesso tira un sospiro di sollievo, sebbene quasi impercettibile.

«Non siamo in combutta con Chimera.» conferma Capella, prendendo posto dietro la scrivania che lo ha separato finora dal resto del gruppo, come un muro di difesa «In effetti stiamo cercando di contrastarlo.»

*

Ogni parola di Capella concretizza il timore più grande.

Mentre lo ha ascoltato nella lunga spiegazione di cosa facciano lui e Vega, di come cerchino di combattere Chimera e di capire le sue intenzioni, di come non sia solo nella sua follia, Orion sente lo sconforto farsi strada e l’ottimismo abbandonarlo quasi del tutto. Quel che lui ha scoperto su Cynid, avvalendosi di informazioni di mercanti di passaggio e di mercenari senza gloria, è solo la punta di un’immensa montagna rimasta celata agli occhi del Sistema fino a oggi. Capella e Vega hanno parlato innanzitutto di alleanza: fra Preta e Chimera, due delle menti peggiori tra gli esiliati del Sistema laddove l’esilio è la massima forma di punizione scelta secoli addietro dall’Alleanza. Da quando fa parte della sfera militare Orion non ha mai sentito parlare di una persona esiliata dall’intera rete di stelle, finché i nomi di Chimera e Preta non hanno fatto capolino tra le pagine degli archivi e le parole di increduli abitanti che sentono certe questioni sempre troppo lontane da loro, senza rendersi conto di quanto invece siano vicine. Essere messi in condizione di non poter vivere su nessuno dei pianeti principali del Sistema è sinonimo di un reato talmente grave che nemmeno Awyr, pacifico e accogliente per natura, si è detto disposto a scendere a un tale compromesso. 

A giudicare dalle informazioni raccolte da quei due – tante, troppe persino per la sua immaginazione – la situazione è molto più grave di quanto Orion avesse pronosticato. Preta si è macchiato di crimini atroci in passato, ma niente arriva a quello che Capella ha ipotizzato a partire da ogni singola voce che sia riuscito ad ascoltare, in maniera diretta o meno: far collassare l’intero Sistema.

«Chimera non ha nulla da invidiare a Preta in termini di strategie, anzi. Il primo è un ex stratega e con vergogna dico che è nato e cresciuto sul mio pianeta. Il secondo è un ex evocatore di Rhyfel, una stella che non si è mai fatta grandi problemi sulla moralità o meno di certi mezzi utilizzati per ottenere determinate cose.» ha spiegato Capella, con una certa gravità nel tono di voce «Il fatto che persino Rhyfel, quindi, abbia sentito il bisogno di cacciare una persona simile per preservarsi non fa ben sperare.»

«In più» ha continuato Vega «l’alleanza con Chimera è pericolosa. Di lui si sa che è stato uno dei più grandi studiosi di Tywod ai suoi tempi, esiliato all’unanimità dalla suo vilaggio e poi dalla stella stessa. Purtroppo non abbastanza presto da impedirgli di avere contatti con la parte dei mercati neri che offrono i loro servigi al miglior offerente senza curarsi dei suoi scopi o della sua fama. Questo significa che, purtroppo, potrebbero avere spie ovunque.» ha spiegato, cercando di rendere meno grave la cosa pronunciando il tutto con un tono pacato, ma con scarsi risultati.

In alcuni momenti Orion ha privato i due di parte della sua attenzione per focalizzarla sugli altri. A loro insaputa, ha cercato di vedere quel che ha sempre cercato nei suoi soldati in alcuni momenti di crisi negli ultimi mesi, quando più scontri hanno iniziato a far parte della quotidianità di Cynid. Quando è stato messo a capo della Guardia Reale, a Orion è stata insegnata come prima cosa a capire quando i suoi soldati avevano paura.  _ Quando un uomo ha davanti a sé la prospettiva della morte _ , gli aveva detto l’ex capitano,  _ lo riconosci subito. Ci sarà sempre qualcosa, anche di piccolo, a suggerirti che sul campo di battaglia potrebbe cadere per primo perché la paura ti rende prudente, ma in alcuni casi ti rende solo debole. _

Con il tempo Orion è diventato bravo a leggere quei lievi ma inconfondibili segni e a riconoscere i tipi di paura, dopo aver compreso che non sono tutte uguali per quanto molto somiglianti tra loro. 

Nel modo in cui Coda stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi, vede il timore di chi non voleva sposare la causa ma trascorrere il resto della propria vita nella caotica quotidianità dei mercati e degli scambi di merci; in Fang, ancora parzialmente davanti a Coda come se con il corpo dovesse fargli perennemente da scudo, la rabbia malcelata negli occhi dorati gli dice che c’è fin troppa poca paura, in lui.

Shinkai ha le braccia poggiate mollemente sui braccioli della sedia su cui sta, ma Orion nota come il suo indice picchietti piano e a intervalli regolari, tradendo un fastidio di fondo, un accenno di nervosismo tipico di chi aveva un piano e lo vede diverso – ma sul suo viso c’è la noia vaga di chi sente di non essere incluso in quello di cui si sta parlando. Sardinia, poco distante e con le braccia incrociate al petto, urla con tutto il corpo di volersene lavare le mani ma di avere consapevolezza di non poterlo fare, mosso da un misto di senso del dovere e orgoglio personale.

Erin ha in sé la determinazione di un sovrano che vuole salvare il suo popolo a tutti i costi. A Orion basta un mezzo sguardo per capirlo, conoscendolo meglio di quanto conosca se stesso, quasi.

Capella è come una maschera senza volto. Vega è inafferrabile come l’acqua e pericoloso al pari di un lago di cui non si riesce a vedere il fondo, né ciò che nasconde. Non sa davvero come far funzionare qualcosa tra tutti loro senza rischiare di diventare una lama così affilata da ferire anche chi la impugna. 

«Quanto contavate di fermarvi qui?» domanda Capella, cogliendolo un po’ alla sprovvista nel puntare gli occhi azzurri su di lui, come se Orion fosse il leader di quel gruppo “peculiare”, come il capovillaggio stesso lo ha definito.

«Il meno possibile.» pronuncia di rimando, cercando di aggiustare il tiro quando si rende conto che potrebbe suonare al pari di una brusca provocazione, cosa che non è; la mano sale a grattare la nuca, mentre si lascia scappare un sospiro dalle labbra «Voglio dire, da quando ho lasciato Cynid ho sempre pensato di avere i giorni contati per cercare sia le informazioni che le persone adatte a fermare quei due.» ammette, rendendo finalmente chiara la sua idea. Certo, ha parlato con Coda del piano in generale per poterne formare uno più dettagliato e meglio ponderato, ma come sia iniziata non lo ha specificato. Da dove gli siano arrivate le prime informazioni, per esempio, o come si sarebbe mosso da solo se Erin non si fosse aggiunto all’ultimo momento.

«Perciò per quanto possibile, l’idea è sempre stata di spostarmi di stella in stella, cercare possibili alleati, raccogliere informazioni nel mentre e poi partire di nuovo.» spiega, senza abbandonare la figura di Capella con lo sguardo «Quando abbiamo pianificato gli spostamenti con Coda, abbiamo convenuto sull’urgenza, almeno finché non scopriamo se Preta e Chimera si stanno muovendo con calma o meno. Ho solo qualche teoria su come intendano far collassare il Sistema e onestamente di qualcuna di queste non sono in grado di capire gli aspetti specifici… e quindi non so di cosa abbia bisogno per il suo piano, né se lo abbia già. Con tutte queste incognite è già un piano suicida senza perdere tempo che non ho.» conclude, abbassando lo sguardo sull’elsa della propria spada. Non che non ne fosse già a conoscenza, ma dire apertamente di avere così tante parti incerte nel suo cosiddetto piano è avvilente.

Sente lo sguardo di Erin su di sé e non ha molti dubbi sull’espressione che troverebbe sul suo viso se lo guardasse.   
Per questo lo ignora.

«Credo che potremmo aiutarci a vicenda.» è la replica di Capella, ma quando Orion lo guarda nota che l’altro si sta già scambiando un cenno di assenso con Vega; non stupisce quindi che sia quest’ultimo a prendere parola.

«Trattenetevi qui per quattro giorni.» esordisce Vega, allungando una mano per recuperare dei fogli dalla scrivania dietro la quale siede Capella; in quel singolo movimento c’è la naturalezza e la familiarità di chi ha condiviso gli spazi per anni, arrivando a non aver bisogno di chiedere il permesso perché del tutto conscio del limite entro il quale può toccare le cose altrui senza che diventi un fastidio o fuori luogo. Orion lo capisce, avendolo provato in prima persona con Erin, ma avendolo notato in un certo senso anche negli altri. Se proprio, è la proposta di Vega a lasciarlo molto perplesso.

«Potremmo non avere quattro giorni.»   
«In tal caso uscire da Tywod non cambierà granché.» replica il Maestro «Per raggiungere Rhyfel avrete bisogno di qualcosa di più di una semplice nave mercantile. Non sono in molti a portare avanti il commercio tra Rhyfel e le altre stelle, vista la situazione precaria del governo su quel pianeta. Avrete bisogno di un equipaggio abituato ad attraccare in porti non sicuri, e soprattutto non spaventato all’idea di far infiltrare otto persone che non fanno parte del carico su una stella strettamente controllata su chi entra e chi esce.»

«Otto?»   
«Se aspetterete quattro giorni» prosegue Vega, quasi dando l’idea di non averlo sentito «in cambio vi metteremo a disposizione tutte le informazioni che abbiamo raccolto sul piano di Preta e Chimera, i progressi fatti finora, cosa pensiamo che vogliano utilizzare contro il Sistema e le armi che potrebbero avere a disposizione. Ogni documento e ogni risorsa di Tywod sarà accessibile per voi, compresi i testi che in genere solo i Maestri possono consultare. Vi accompagnerò personalmente nelle sezioni proibite dell’Archivio, se sarà necessario. Capella potrà farvi avere un passaggio a Rhyfel senza troppo sforzo: una nave che ha fatto spesso avanti e indietro partirà tra quattro giorni e il comandante è un amico di vecchia data.» assicura, dando un’occhiata di tanto in tanto ai fogli che tiene tra le mani. Orion non sa se a preoccuparlo di più sia la precisione con cui sembrino aver pensato in un attimo a tutti i particolari, la possibilità che li avessero ben chiari fin dall’inizio – il che significherebbe una rete d’informazioni al limite della follia – o la consapevolezza che un’offerta tanto generosa non possa essere fatta per nulla.

«Io non mi fido degli uomini che offrono tanto senza dire subito cosa vogliono in cambio.» li interrompe bruscamente Fang, rimasto in silenzio fino ad allora. Il suo sguardo è duro e, per quanto sembri essersi calmato un poco rispetto a prima, qualcosa suggerisce a Orion che sia solo una questione esterna; Coda, che con una mano gli stringe appena il polso, dà l’idea di essere l’unica cosa a trattenerlo. 

«Forse qui nessuno ha fretta di mettere le mani su Chimera come il sottoscritto,» rivela «ma non mi fido di voi più di quanto mi fidi di un qualsiasi sconosciuto. Specialmente perché c’è qualcosa che non ci state dicendo. Lo so. Lo  _ sento _ dall’odore che avete addosso.» sibila quella parola, occhieggiandoli entrambi.

Per la prima volta da quando sono in quell’edificio Orion scorge un’espressione contrita sul viso di Vega, i lineamenti contratti che rispecchiano con ogni probabilità un dilemma interiore tra l’ammettere che Fang ha ragione e avere una chance di convincerli, oppure continuare a tacere rischiando di non concludere alcun accordo.

Non è poi così sorprendente, però, che sia Capella a intervenire.

«In cambio vogliamo partire con voi. Mi sfuggono le motivazioni personali di ogni membro del vostro gruppo, e per la verità credo non dovremmo necessariamente condividere gli uni con gli altri. Per meglio dire, non ho interesse per le vostre.» chiarisce, con una freddezza palpabile a discapito dell’espressione placida e sorridente che sta mostrando loro.

«Non ho alcun problema a condividere la nostra, però. Lo scoprireste comunque, se accettaste e ci ritrovassimo a definire insieme un piano d’azione più dettagliato.» si ferma, guardandoli senza soffermarsi su nessuno in particolare. Se sia una strategia da oratore o meno Orion non lo sa e la cosa lo disturba.

«Orion, giusto?» chiede Capella con retorica, più che consapevole di quale sia il suo nome nonostante Orion non si sia affatto presentato «Tra le teorie a cui hai accennato, ne hai una che implica persone provenienti da tutte le stelle del Sistema?»   
«...» 

L’assenza di risposta da parte sua è più che sufficiente. Lo capisce quando, per un solo attimo, un’ombra passa negli occhi di Capella.   
«Temo di doverla confermare: una persona è stata sequestrata da Likha da quasi un mese, ormai.»

*

A quanto hanno avuto modo di scoprire in seguito, la richiesta di attendere quattro giorni prima di partire non era dovuta unicamente alla nave con cui lasciare Tywod, benché il motivo principale sia sempre stato quello fin dall’inizio. Ma d’altra parte, un capovillaggio non può lasciare a se stessa la comunità della quale è responsabile senza un minimo preavviso e, soprattutto, senza organizzare una valida alternativa alla sua presenza. Così il gruppo di Orion ha passato tre giorni a occuparsi dei propri affari, gestendo il proprio tempo durante la mattina – tempo che nello specifico Orion ha dedicato quasi interamente a del sano allenamento con la spada, qualcosa che lui e Erin hanno tralasciato anche troppo dopo aver lasciato Cynid – e ritrovandosi nel pomeriggio nella casa di Capella, per discutere ogni singolo dettaglio di un piano ora più ricco e con molti meno buchi rispetto a prima. Non si può dire che convivano alla perfezione come vecchi compagni d’armi, ma qualche miglioramento c’è stato.

Coda apprezza la compagnia di due persone accorte riguardo la pianificazione e la strategia come Vega e Capella, e alla tranquillità di Coda si collega sempre una maggiore calma da parte di Fang; Shinkai e Sardinia continuano a starsene sulle loro, nonostante Capella abbia ufficialmente chiesto loro di presenziare come ospiti d’onore al festival lunare, un’usanza comune all’intera stella di Tywod e che ricorre una volta l’anno. 

Orion non ha idea di come li abbia convinti, ma i due hanno accettato di esibirsi in quell’occasione, la sera prima della loro partenza.

È stato  _ davvero  _ chiaro quanto la città senta l’occasione solo quando sono scesi in strada per unirsi agli abitanti nel pieno dei festeggiamenti. Le vie hanno ricordato a Orion i sentieri di Awyr, affiancati da fiori luminosi; le lanterne che le adornano non arrivano allo stesso tipo di bellezza, ma fanno comunque la loro figura, rendendo l’ambiente più allegro grazie ai vari colori della carta che le compone. 

Le vie principali sono piene di piccole bancarelle, più particolari rispetto a quelle del mattino, con una vendita che Orion ha scoperto essere concentrata più sui cibi, le spezie e gli abiti caratteristici del luogo. In queste ci sono quelli che immagina essere prodotti portati dai mercanti provenienti dalle altre stelle e i banchi sono pieni di colori oppure emanano buoni odori che stuzzicano l’appetito. L’occhio gli cade su dei piccoli gioielli, magari non molto preziosi a giudicare dal quel che riesce a vedere, ma graziosi nella loro semplicità; passa oltre, seguendo Erin che è del tutto attirato da un banco di qualcosa che Orion in questi giorni non ha mai assaggiato, ma il cui odore dolciastro fa pensare a un sapore altrettanto dolce. 

Capella e Vega hanno assicurato che si vedranno nella piazza principale, dove Sardinia e Shinkai dovrebbero esibirsi; Fang e Coda si sono divisi da loro poco prima, promettendo di ritrovarsi al punto d’incontro, e Orion non ha trovato malvagia l’idea di prendersi tutti del tempo per sé o al massimo da passare con i propri compagni anziché nella perenne presenza di poco più che sconosciuti. 

Tanto più che ormai la piazza è quasi in vista, e l’ora dell’esibizione è quasi giunta. I due del pianeta di Awyr hanno mantenuto del tutto segrete le loro prove, facendole non si sa bene dove – per la verità Orion non si è di certo impegnato a cercarli per fare da elemento di disturbo. Ha intravisto appena Sardinia ballare e ha sentito poche note della musica di Shinkai, e in entrambi i casi non ha potuto quindi giudicarne la bravura. Per quanto figurarsi Sardinia aggraziato non sia facile, dopo aver visto di lui solo l’aspetto più tagliente, arrogante e provocatorio. 

«Pensi che qualcuno sia stato portato via anche da Cynid?»

La domanda di Erin arriva all’improvviso, inaspettata. Orion era convinto che, pur pensandoci dopo la rivelazione di Capella, Erin non si sarebbe focalizzato sulla cosa quando la distrazione di un festival si prestava ad alleggerire gli animi di tutti prima della partenza. Invece deve ricredersi, mentre scorge sul suo viso la preoccupazione, l’angoscia e forse anche un pizzico di rabbia al pensiero che qualcuno possa aver fatto una cosa simile per un piano megalomane il cui motivo, forse, rimarrà sempre un mistero. 

«Non è da escludere.» pronuncia dopo averci pensato qualche attimo, non perché non sappia come rispondere, ma perché negli anni si è sempre chiesto quanta verità dire a Erin e ha sempre finito con l’optare per non nascondergli nulla. Erin si irrigidisce appena e lo guarda, tacendo con quel fare incerto tipico di quando era più piccolo e voleva fare una domanda senza essere sicuro di avere il diritto di darle voce.

«...pensi che anche agli altri sia stato portato via qualcuno di importante?»   
«Potrebbero non aver ancora portato via nessun altro se non da Tywod. E comunque non è detto che sia qualcuno che gli altri conoscono. Anche Cynid è una stella grande, potrebbe essere qualcuno dall’altra parte del pianeta.»

È difficile convincere una persona di qualcosa in cui non si crede, ma d’altra parte non è nemmeno una bugia quella che ha detto; forse però ci spera, che non sia stato ancora preso nessun altro, che quella sia una tragedia che ha toccato solo Capella e Vega e magari verrà risparmiata a tutti gli altri, se riusciranno a impedire a Preta e Chimera di portare avanti le loro manie di distruzione.

«Domani partiremo per Rhyfel in ogni caso.» decide di rompere lo sconforto che sente aleggiare tra di loro «E dopo quello mancherà solo Ser. Siamo più vicini di quanto pensi. Possiamo ancora fare molto.» cerca di motivarlo, tirando un leggero sospiro di sollievo quando Erin gli rivolge un sorriso, per quanto più mite di quelli a cui Orion è abituato. 

Si ritiene fortunato quando lo nota spostare repentinamente lo sguardo verso il centro della piazza ormai raggiunta, e non fatica a notare perché: la maggior parte degli abitanti di Likha si è già radunata, ma Capella – l’organizzatore principale del festival, come da tradizione del villaggio – ha avuto una buona pensata nella posizione strategica scelta per l’evento principale. Anziché far ammassare tante persone con il rischio di precludere la vista a qualcuno di loro, ha portato l’esibizione in un punto su cui si affacciano diverse case ed edifici, con il risultato di permettere a molte persone di assistere comodamente affacciate dalle finestre o dai tetti squadrati, diminuendo la folla in prossimità degli artisti. 

Orion individua quasi subito Fang e Coda, non così distanti da lui, e decide di raggiungerli. Lui ed Erin li hanno appena affiancati quando Fang indica loro lo spazio dove l’esibizione è quasi in procinto di cominciare: al contrario di quanto Orion si era immaginato, non ci sono solo Shinkai e Sardinia com’è stato ad Awyr – in verità Sardinia non c’è proprio, al momento – ma anche altre persone che non conosce. Forse gli si legge una sorta di confusione in viso, perché Coda lo osserva e decide di dare una spiegazione non richiesta ma necessaria.

«Sembra che a Shinkai e Sardinia sia stato chiesto di unirsi agli altri musicisti che dovevano già esibirsi. Ci ho parlato poco fa e si sono presentati...» lascia cadere, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo verso il piccolo gruppo di persone. Oltre Shinkai ci sono due uomini e una donna. I primi due sembrano parecchio distanti in età tra di loro: il più grande supera l’altro di tutta la testa, e il fisico piazzato suggerisce a Orion che si occupi di un lavoro pesante nella vita di tutti i giorni. Sta vicino a uno strumento a percussione del quale ignora il nome, ma che non sembra facile da suonare, specie da soli quando le superfici da percussione sono tre e la pelle con cui sono ricoperte appare durissima laddove è probabile venga “suonata” con le mani, data l’assenza di oggetti che possano farne le veci. L’altro giovane ha l’aspetto più mingherlino, che a Orion ricorda vagamente una delle reclute lasciate a Cynid; sta seduto su un piccolo sgabello, ad assicurarsi che il suo strumento a corda sia a posto. È poggiato a terra e lo tiene leggermente adagiato contro il proprio corpo, le gambe divaricate per lasciare spazio sufficiente, le dita intente a controllare le corde con attenzione. Quando sposta lo sguardo sulla ragazza, a Orion basta un’occhiata per capire che lei e il ragazzo devono essere gemelli. Lei non tiene strumenti tra le mani, ma sta scambiando qualche parola con Shinkai. Il contrasto tra i tre e il musicista del gruppo di Orion è evidente e in parte lui, personalmente e attaccato com’è alla propria patria, apprezza che Capella non abbia imposto abiti di Likha anche a Shinkai. Accanto a lui Orion nota un tamburello, l’unico strumento che conosce perché non caratteristico di Likha; non ha idea di cosa debbano farci, dal momento che Shinkai ha un suo strumento, ma non ha tempo di chiedere perché le lanterne nella zona vengono spente una ad una, lasciandoli al buio se non per la luce della luna piena sopra le loro teste. 

Non dura molto, tuttavia. Quasi subito alcune luci, che in un primo momento Orion scambia erroneamente per lucciole, si accendono in punti casuali galleggiando nell’aria. Solo seguendone una con lo sguardo Orion nota, lateralmente rispetto al centro della scena e dell’esibizione, un uomo che nei giorni passati è stato presentato loro come un altro dei Maestri. Nel pieno della concentrazione, è chiaro dal piccolo cerchio luminoso ai suoi piedi che stia alimentando quelle piccole luci con la magia.

Nel silenzio formatosi nonostante il pubblico presente, un suono attira l’attenzione di Orion e solo allora, alla propria sinistra, nota una musicista a cui non aveva badato fino a quel momento, confondendolo con le altre persone radunatesi sul posto; lo strumento che la donna sta suonando è qualcosa che Orion non ha mai visto prima: quelle che all’apparenza sembrano solo lunghe e strette lamine di metallo, toccate dalla bacchetta fina che lei tiene tra le dita e la cui estremità è appena più larga dell’impugnatura, emettono un suono molto meno stridente di quello che si potrebbe credere solo osservandole. Orion non saprebbe nemmeno a cosa paragonare quel suono, se glielo chiedessero, perché immaginarlo è più facile che cercare una corrispondenza nella realtà. Il modo in cui le parti di quello strumento si muovono una volta toccate con una leggerezza quasi irreale, a Orion fa tornare in mente la storia che sua madre gli raccontava, piena di mondi immaginari; in uno di questi qualcuno – non ricorda chi – era rinchiuso in una prigione fatta interamente di cristallo, dove il vento con il suo rimbalzare tra le pareti creava gli unici suoni che accompagnavano il prigioniero. Il modo in cui sua madre lo raccontava aveva sempre creato nella mente di Orion l’immagine di quei cristalli che oscillavano, oscillavano, e vibravano con il passaggio del vento sussurrando segreti incomprensibili per le persone normali. Se quel suono fosse stato reale, Orion pensa che sarebbe proprio quello che sta ascoltando ora.

È così concentrato sul rievocare quell’immagine che la voce dell’altra giovane lo coglie di sorpresa; delicata, quasi nostalgica nelle parole che canta – nella lingua di Tywod, per lui incomprensibile –, accompagnata anche dall’aggiunta dello strumento di suo fratello. Il vibrato delle corde si sposa perfettamente con il tono morbido di lei, creando una perfetta armonia con il suono iniziale che sembra quasi sfumare e rimanere sullo sfondo, ora. Insieme alle corde, anche l’uomo più grande batte un colpo di percussioni, uno solo e ripetuto a ritmo lento e calcolato, quasi affacciandosi sulla scena di una melodia che prende sempre più forma.

La voce di lei si interrompe, lasciando più spazio alla musica: le percussioni si ripropongono a intervalli meno lunghi, e lo strumento che ha dato inizio all’esibizione sparisce, sostituito quasi bruscamente dal flauto di Shinkai. La giovane che fino a quel momento ha cantato ora si unisce agli strumenti a sua volta, chiarendo finalmente a Orion a cosa servisse il tamburello a basco, aggiungendo il suono dei sonagli a quello degli altri. Solo ora che la sua attenzione non è più catalizzata sulla cantante Orion lo nota, seguendo anche il bisbigliare delle persone presenti. Da destra, la figura di Sardinia sta entrando sulla scena, rubandola a tutti gli altri; persino Orion, che lo ha già visto con quegli abiti da quando sono partiti, non riesce a non trattenere il respiro per un attimo – un breve istante che negherà a se stesso per tutta la vita.

Sardinia avanza, muovendo un passo dietro l’altro con un’eleganza e una grazia che sembrano quasi non appartenere alla stessa persona che nei giorni passati ha viaggiato con loro: gli abiti che indossa di solito hanno qualcosa di diverso, pur essendo di base molto simili. Orion aveva già notato come lui e Shinkai avessero diversi strati di stoffa addosso, ma ora Sardinia sembra aver scomposto il suo abito di Awyr. La sottoveste grigiastra che è sempre spuntata da sotto i lembi di stoffa più colorati e che hanno sempre formato un avvicendarsi di sfumature di cui Orion ha faticato a comprendere l’ordine di vestizione è stata tolta, lasciando nudi la parte inferiore delle gambe in un gioco di vedo e non vedo tra gli spazi che gli altri strati lasciano intravedere. Le caviglie libere dalla copertura degli stivali hanno un gioiello che Orion non ha mai visto prima, dei bracciali dorati che le fasciano e ai quali sono attaccati dei campanelli il cui suono, a ogni passo, si unisce a quello dei sonagli del tamburo. 

La casacca viola con i ricami dorati è al suo posto, ma la cintura in stoffa variopinta che Sardinia ha sempre tenuto annodata in vita è sparita, lasciando intravedere più facilmente il fisico esile. Ad attirare l’attenzione come sempre, ma ancora di più con il gioco di luci che il Maestro sta creando, è la tunica che Sardinia indossa: la sfumatura di blu più scura sul capo e più chiara ai piedi rende la figura di quel ragazzo sgarbato e arrogante ancora più eterea, nell’atmosfera che la musica e la notte gli crea intorno. I passi con cui si muove per raggiungere il centro sono leggeri come se camminasse sull’acqua e un incedere troppo brusco potesse farlo sprofondare negli abissi, mentre ai polsi a tratti lasciati scoperti dalle maniche in base ai movimenti fatti si trovano due gioielli identici a quelli indossati da Sardinia alle caviglie. In viso, Orion gli scorge un’espressione indecifrabile; fa quasi pensare che Sardinia non veda nessuno di loro, né si curi della loro esistenza, rapito e mosso dalla musica come una creatura incapace di esistere o sopravvivere senza di essa.

La melodia si fa più sostenuta, i suoni si susseguono in modo quasi febbrile, come una preda che si è accorta di essere cacciata, in pericolo; Sardinia, ormai al centro dove tutti possono vederlo chiaramente, alza lentamente un braccio quasi a indicare la luna e poi, di scatto, lo riporta giù lasciando che sia il gioiello al suo polso a suonare al posto del tamburo. La voce della cantante si unisce di nuovo a loro, lo strumento abbandonato ai suoi piedi ora che è Sardinia a suonare danzando. I suoi movimenti sono ipnotici, nulla da spartire con quelli precisi e in un certo senso violenti con cui si è difeso al porto di Awyr. Riesce a rispecchiare del tutto la musica, la sfumatura dolorosa ma al tempo stesso portatrice di una speranza immutabile, il desiderio di non arrendersi alle avversità con ogni suo movimento. Orion lo guarda spostare con una precisione quasi millimetrica i piedi o alzare le braccia, lasciarle danzare come se avessero vita propria, rendendo morbidi anche i movimenti più bruschi e decisi, i suoni che paiono voler gridare al posto di mille voci. Il suo sguardo è fisso su qualcosa che nessuno di loro può vedere, forse perché non esiste in quella dimensione, ma Sardinia rende quasi palpabile un mondo esclusivo a cui nessun presente potrà mai nemmeno affacciarsi. 

Orion deglutisce senza quasi rendersene conto, e sgrana appena gli occhi quando vede il danzatore muoversi con cautela – seguendo un ritmo più lento, ora – in sua direzione; Sardinia lo guarda, non perché veda qualcosa oltre lui, ma perché intende guardare  _ proprio lui _ . E per la prima volta, Orion sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando Sardinia allunga una mano fino a sfiorare appena la sua guancia con la punta di due dita. Lo vede incurvare le labbra in un sorriso quasi giocoso, ma per un attimo Orion si sente intrappolato.

L’istante dopo, Sardinia è di nuovo al centro di un luogo che Orion non è nemmeno sicuro di vedere davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Non ricordavo un finale di capitolo così gay" (autocit. post revisione)


	8. In my right hand was an empty memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Devi essere una nuova recluta.» dice l’evocatore, una nota di divertimento nel tono «L’inesperienza non è peccato, ma l’ignoranza sì.»

La folla accoglie lo sfidante con un misto di fischi e parole concitate, incoraggiamenti d’interesse per chi ha scommesso su di lui. Lo guarda in silenzio, fermo nella sua posizione, abituato alla presentazione che precede il vero scontro. Attorno a lui l’umidità dovuta alla vicinanza con il territorio dei bassifondi, dove nemmeno il sistema fognario funziona più come una volta, si fa sentire sulla pelle e nel modo in cui appiccica gli abiti al corpo. Tutto sommato scegliere di toglierne una buona parte per mescolarsi ai reietti di Gloria si è rivelata una scelta saggia: già solo così, senza il doppiopetto, la giacca piena di ricami e il pesante mantello indossati di solito, rimpiange l’area alta della città–stato e sente il sudore bagnargli la base del collo.   
La mano destra stringe il bastone da evocatore, in genere mascherato da semplice bastone da passeggio quando si mescola agli aristocratici anziché a chi muore di fame dimenticato da Dio e dagli uomini.

Il suo avversario è un uomo massiccio e dall’aria rozza, vestito di pochi stracci e con l’aria affamata di chi è caduto così in basso da non avere più nemmeno amor proprio. A Carnelian basta un’occhiata per capire quale sia l’oggetto che l’altro utilizza per le evocazioni – una catenella alla cui estremità si trova una gemma preziosa, uno dei catalizzatori elementari che agli evocatori si danno per le prime volte, per fare pratica. Carnelian abbassa lo sguardo sul grosso rubino in cima al proprio bastone: tra i suoi cosiddetti “colleghi”, coloro che evocatori lo sono diventati con lo studio e la pratica, sono le pietre preziose a designare il grado di esperienza. Ai più giovani veniva consegnata, dopo la loro prima evocazione con successo, la giada perché indicasse un evocatore ancora soggetto a instabilità e lo aiutasse al tempo stesso a trovare la propria dimensione. Da lì, salendo per gradi e con dei veri e propri esami ufficiali, si passava allo zaffiro per gli evocatori intermedi, al rubino per gli esperti e infine all’opale per i maestri. Quest’ultimi si contano sulle dita di due mani e molto spesso ne avanza anche qualcuna. Trovarsi di fronte a un evocatore privo persino della giada era abbastanza, per Carnelian, per capire chi avesse davanti; senza contare le altre pietre che aveva con sé come accessori – rubate, poco ma sicuro – tra cui uno zaffiro incastonato nell’orecchino al lobo destro. La prima cosa che veniva insegnata agli evocatori era non mescolare le proprietà delle pietre tra loro: se si era in possesso di una giada non solo si doveva fare attenzione a bilanciare le proprietà dei talismani che si tenevano con sé, sia quelli per potenziare che quelli per difendere, ma mai e in nessun caso si doveva aggiungere una delle altre pietre di riconoscimento a quella posseduta.

Non ci vuole un genio a capire che la persona di fronte a lui non abbia la minima idea di cosa stia indossando e di come possa costargli lo scontro.

Il giudice della gara finisce di esaltare il pubblico, riunito intorno a loro a formare le delimitazioni di quell’area di combattimento improvvisata; quando è certo di aver alzato le aspettative a sufficienza, invita i due sfidanti a muoversi verso le proprie posizioni rispetto al centro in cui si trovano. Carnelian gli dà le spalle con un semplice annuire del capo, senza nemmeno bisogno di contare i passi, abituato ai duelli di allenamento dell’accademia. Non si stupisce nemmeno quando sente l’uomo alle sue spalle urlare trionfante, percependo al tempo stesso l’energia instabile di un’evocazione grezza.

Se anche l’istinto gli gridasse di voltarsi per proteggersi, e non lo fa, non ne avrebbe il tempo. Un verso strozzato e di dolore gli dice già come, a breve, finirà lo scontro e quando dà di nuovo le spalle a una parte del pubblico e guarda verso il suo sfidante, non è stupito da ciò che vede.

Tra sé e la bestia evocata dal suo avversario c’è una figura alta, completamente vestita di nero: il giovane lo supera di tutta la testa se non di più, e la sua mano è stretta attorno alla gola della creatura, tenendola alzata di diversi centimetri da terra. È impossibile decifrare la sua espressione, dal momento che sia gli occhi che la bocca sono celati rispettivamente da una benda e da parte degli indumenti che indossa. Carnelian ha volutamente alleggerito anche i suoi abiti per evitare di essere troppo riconoscibile, liberandolo di diversi strati e lasciandogli solo quelli necessari.

All’improvviso lo spiazzo adibito ad arena è caduto nel silenzio e solo un vociare lieve passa di persona in persona come un ladro che si intrufola nella casa da derubare. Alle sue spalle Carnelian riesce a sentire qualche commento incredulo e, addirittura, in un paio di voci riconosce anche la paura.

«Ha i capelli d’argento.»   
«È un umanoide.»   
«Non ci credo...»   
«Queste sono tecniche di evocazione proibite, te lo dico io!»

Non si volta a guardarli, limitandosi a dare un semplice ordine, un’unica parola; il giovane davanti a lui stringe la presa, stringe senza curarsi dei lamenti della bestia finché questa non perde potere del tutto e l’evocazione viene ritirata. Lo sfidante li guarda orripilato e fa un passo indietro; di lì a poco il giudice dichiara Carnelian il vincitore.

  
*

  
Gloria non era così, un tempo. L’intera stella di Rhyfel era molto diversa dalle condizioni in cui si trova ora, spezzata dalle guerre interne nelle città–stato e da quelle esterne tra le stesse città–stato a cui non rimane altro se non considerare tutti nemici e nessuno alleato. Una volta il nome di quel luogo rispecchiava la capitale degli evocatori, la città con la maggiore affluenza di apprendisti dell’intera stella, e non era solo il fantasma di un vecchio motivo d’orgoglio divenuto ora uno di scherno, una bugia. Carnelian la ricorda vagamente com’era, troppo giovane per avere una memoria affidabile e duratura e troppo condizionato da quanto può vedere ora del luogo in cui è nato per riuscire davvero a credere che un tempo fosse diverso.

Di Gloria tutto è cambiato: il modo di governare degli aristocratici, un tempo interessati non sempre a ciò che era giusto ma almeno a ciò che era sensato, senza perdersi in inutili lotte interne il cui unico risultato è stato quello di rendere una città lo scheletro di se stessa, affamando il popolo, consentendo la formazione di una ribellione arrabbiata e stanca e disperata, dunque la più pericolosa che un governo potrebbe mai avere contro. 

Carnelian ha imparato a mescolarsi tra di loro con intelligenza e attenzione, perché nemmeno tra ribelli esiste un lusso quale la lealtà o l’onore, la parola data. È come avere a che fare con degli animali che, però, non si possono addestrare. A un certo punto persino Carnelian, a cui la vecchia Gloria piaceva al punto da imparare ad apprezzarla nelle sue note positive, arrivando addirittura ad amarla negli scenari mozzafiato che offriva – e, ogni tanto, offre ancora se si sa dove cercare – ha rinunciato a difenderla o a cercare di salvarla.

È come aspettare che l’intera stella esploda, cercando di prepararsi al meglio per l’evento e provare a essere lontano da lì quando avverrà.

  
La prima evocazione di Carnelian fu fallimentare. E così la seconda, e la terza, e la quarta. Nato in una famiglia di evocatori, Carnelian si ricorda bene come il fallimento non fosse concepito: una stella la cui unica pratica magica esistente si è sempre basata sul contratto con le bestie degli antichi incantatori non poteva permettersi – allora tanto quanto non può farlo oggi – eredi dell’aristocrazia incapaci di portare avanti la tradizione. Di solito, all’età in cui si tentava il primo approccio, le problematiche erano quasi sempre le stesse due: il potere dell’evocatore non era ancora stabile, e dunque si doveva solo attendere una crescita fisica e del potere stesso, oppure l’apprendista aveva paura di cosa avrebbe potuto evocare e in quel caso si interveniva allenandoli mentalmente per renderli più forti ed eliminare quella debolezza. Carnelian eccelleva nel rapportarsi alle evocazioni dei compagni d’accademia tanto quanto falliva nel controllare il suo potere. Se nei primi mesi o addirittura nel primo anno era stato contemplabile attendere uno sviluppo naturale, non si era potuto attendere all’infinito per evitare di perdere del tutto il ritmo di crescita e apprendimento che un evocatore seguiva quasi sempre in maniera scrupolosa e senza possibilità di adattamento al singolo.

La diversità tra gli evocatori diventa una nota di merito solo quando è rispecchiata da un grado di superiorità o inferiorità riconosciuto dagli albi dell’accademia come un indicatore di capacità. Ma essere, a tredici anni, l’unico evocatore non in grado di mantenere stabili i simboli di attivazione non è una diversità di cui andare fieri. 

È il tipo da farti guadagnare lo scherno, e a volte anche il disprezzo.

  
*

  
Orion non vuole credere a quello che sente né a quello che vede, o a cosa li abbia portati fin lì. È ancora vivido il ricordo del capitano della nave mercantile occupato ad avvisarli del porto di Rhyfel in vista, così come le esplosioni subito dopo, l’instabilità della nave, le oscillazioni e le urla e gli ordini per un atterraggio di fortuna.  _ Siamo sotto attacco! _ , è stata l’ultima cosa che Orion ha registrato da parte dell’uomo prima che salisse ad aiutare il suo equipaggio in prima persona, lasciandoli soli. Al gruppo era bastato guardarsi e avevano instantaneamente deciso di aiutare, di non restarsene sotto coperta a morire come topi in trappola o a rischiare di diventare prigionieri. 

Poi era stato il caos: era già difficile coordinarsi con persone con cui non si aveva mai avuto a che fare fino a qualche settimana prima – nel migliore dei casi –, ma farlo senza un vero equilibrio e con la follia attorno a sé era impensabile. Mentre corre per seminare chiunque potrebbe averli seguiti, Orion non può fare a meno di pensare a come quella sia la seconda volta che perde di vista Erin, che gli scivola tra le mani per colpa di una nave che sarebbe dovuta essere sicura e invece si è rivelata tutt’altro. Nemmeno i polmoni che bruciano o i muscoli delle gambe schiacciati dalla fatica riescono a distogliere i suoi pensieri da quello, sentendo a malapena i passi dell’unico del gruppo caduto nella sua stessa zona e che, come lui, sta cercando di seminare possibili nemici per cercare di fare il punto della situazione.

È solo quando si intrufolano in un vicolo e si sistemano dietro delle tubature dall’aria di star marcendo che Orion si concede di fermarsi, schiacciarsi con la schiena contro il muro e cerca di respirare, gli occhi serrati e il sudore a imperlare la fronte, le ciocche di capelli appiccicate alla pelle chiara. Il cuore gli martella nel petto e ha la sensazione di voler vomitare, cosa di cui dubita sia la corsa l’unica causa. Quando riapre gli occhi, questi cercano d’istinto l’unica figura amica… e per ironia della sorte, che lo deve odiare profondamente, quel qualcuno lì con lui è Sardinia. Di tante possibilità, l’unico a essere stato scaraventato nella sua stessa zona è il membro del gruppo che meno sopporta, a cui meno si sente affine e con il quale non ha pressoché avuto conversazioni degne di questo nome. Lo fissa per qualche attimo e poi distoglie lo sguardo, lasciandolo vagare in quel vicolo sudicio in cui si ritrovano: c’è un tanfo non indifferente che gli fa arricciare il naso e tutto ha l’aria di essere così sporco e in procinto di deteriorarsi da far quasi pensare di poter prendere una malattia solo sfiorandolo. Se non altro non c’è letteralmente nulla oltre le tubature, per cui Orion suppone abbiano almeno un po’ di tempo per mettere in piedi un piano decente per ricongiungersi ai compagni – ma, soprattutto, per localizzarli. 

La mano destra tira su una parte della manica sinistra, scoprendo il polso e il sottile bracciale su di esso. È difficile notarlo se non si è mai visto uno dei prodotti tecnologici di Cynid, ma a Orion basta dargli un input vocale perché almeno lo schermo olografico si apra; tuttavia, allo stesso modo, gli basta uno sguardo per capire che le frequenze sono disturbate, proprio come lo erano su Awyr, Tywod e in parte persino su Masna pur essendo la stella più vicina alla sua.

Fa schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un verso stizzito e nervoso, dando l’input vocale per lo spegnimento con un tono seccato e lasciando poi vagare lo sguardo in maniera quasi febbrile verso tutto ciò che riesce a catturare dell’esterno del vicolo, per quanto trovarsi all’interno di questo gli riduca il campo visivo in una certa misura. 

«Non ha senso muoverci ora.» pronuncia Sardinia, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Si sta sistemando alla meno peggio gli strati di stoffa addosso dopo la corsa, stringendo la cintura in vita perché non cada giù. Ha un’aria noncurante che irrita Orion come poche altre cose di tutta quella situazione, e ce ne sono tante a irritarlo. 

«Questo sarebbe il tuo piano.» ribatte scettico, tornando a studiare la situazione fuori.   
«Migliore di qualunque piano tu possa pensare.» non si priva di provocarlo l’altro «Tanto per iniziare, almeno quattro di noi potrebbero avere più possibilità di trovarci di quante ne avremmo noi uscendo da qui e andando a caso. Coda potrebbe avere qualche pozione utile o nel peggiore dei casi Fang potrebbe fiutarci o fiutare i più vicini, visto che a quanto dice ha un buon senso dell’olfatto. Vega usa una parte della vecchia magia, giusto? Una tecnica antica, ma per quanto ne sai potrebbe avere qualche incanto di tracciamento tra quelli che conosce. E Shinkai non è in grado di trovarci ma può indicare facilmente la sua posizione: può propagare il suono più lontano di chiunque altro e mi basterebbe sentirlo per riconoscerlo.» spiega in breve, con quella nota di saccenza tipica di chi sa già di aver ragione e sta facendo un grosso sforzo per abbassarsi a chiarire i suoi pensieri. 

In altri momenti Orion avrebbe la forza di ignorarlo, magari limitandosi a un’occhiataccia; ma quando viene meno al proprio giuramento di proteggere la persona a cui deve tutto non riesce a essere maturo o razionale.

«Sorprendente» si lascia scappare, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso sarcastico «addirittura esiste un “noi”, nel tuo vocabolario. Pensavo fossi con questo gruppo solo per dimostrare quanto sei incapace di coesistere con il tuo prossimo.»

Sardinia lo osserva, lasciando che per qualche secondo tra di loro ci sia solo silenzio e tensione. Poi assume un’aria quasi annoiata, quasi Orion non meritasse nemmeno una risposta e lui gliela stesse concedendo comunque, mosso a compassione.

«Un po’ come tu sei incapace di ragionare ogni volta che Erin non è presente. Deve essere triste essere un cane senza il padrone a tenere il guinzaglio, specie quando il padrone non è molto sveglio.»

Si rende a malapena conto di muoversi, una sensazione che ritrova sempre e solo quando combatte e l’istinto diventa il personale marionettista dei fili che gli danno vita. La mano è già attorno al collo di Sardinia e il danzatore fa un rumore sordo nel venire sbattuto contro la parete vicina a lui. Orion a malapena registra la forza con cui lo sta stringendo – e solo perché l’espressione di Sardinia lo tradisce –, figurarsi se è in grado di immaginare quale espressione abbia in viso ora come ora.

«Non osare» sibila così vicino al suo viso da respirare l’uno l’aria dell’altro «offendere l’uomo a cui devo la vita. Non mi stupisce che tu non sappia cosa significhi consacrare la propria esistenza a una persona importante. Tu e quel musicista vivete l’uno con l’altro solo perché siete incapaci di farlo con una qualsiasi persona normale. Spari sentenze e non sai nemmeno riconoscere la gentilezza che ti viene rivolta. Solo perché non ti hanno mai detto di essere il tipo che nessuno rimpiangerebbe non significa io sia disposto a stare qui a sentire la merda che non puoi fare a meno di spalare sugli altri per illuderti di essere migliore o di essere meno vuoto.»

A fatica, ancora succube della stretta al collo, Sardinia riesce comunque a sibilare un «Hai finito?»   
«Vai al diavolo.»

Lo lascia andare, ritrovando un briciolo di lucidità e allontanandosi di un paio di passi, senza più guardarlo. Almeno finché Sardinia non lo costringe a farlo. 

«Sei ridicolo.»   
«Stai zitto.»   
«E dovresti essere la migliore guardia del corpo? Fai pena.»   
«Falla finita.»   
«Mi dispiace per Erin, davvero. Quanta compassione deve aver avuto, per prenderti con sé? Qual era il tuo problema, eri rimasto solo? Genitori morti? Abbandonato? Forse, ad averti vicino, chiunque si sentirebbe–»

In quell’istante Orion capisce distintamente che se alzerà una mano sarà per colpire con tutta la forza. Per un fugace, irrazionale attimo desidera solo fargli più male possibile e farlo stare zitto, preda di ferite troppo profonde e mai cicatrizzate, del nervosismo e della paura, quella che nessuno ammette mai essere la compagna fedele di tutti. Così alza una mano ma si aggrappa a una delle tubature più piccole, sentendo contro la pelle del palmo la fastidiosa sensazione del metallo ormai guastato dagli agenti atmosferici e dal degrado generale che anima le strade di quella città per lui ancora senza nome. Ci scarica su l’intero peso, quello di tutto il corpo, stringendo sempre di più fino a sentire la mano diventare quasi del tutto insensibile. Guarda quella tubatura piegarsi, spezzarsi e cadere a terra mentre la lascia andare, il clangore a riecheggiare nel vicolo vuoto.

È una pessima mossa. Poco dopo dei passi veloci si stanno chiaramente avvicinando alla loro posizione e Orion vorrebbe solo  _ imprecare _ , ma Sardinia è più veloce. Si scosta dal muro contro cui Orion lo ha sbattuto e si spinge verso di lui, approfittando del suo tentennamento per guidarlo contro il muro opposto, dove Orion si era poggiato per riprendere fiato. Lo vede controllare velocemente l’ingresso del vicolo, i passi sempre più vicini; poi Sardinia si volta verso di lui, gli afferra un braccio senza tante cerimonie e glielo piazza sul proprio fianco, per poi prendere l’altro e piazzargli in mano un lembo della propria veste.

«Spero tu sia più bravo a recitare di quanto lo sei a pianificare le cose.» è il suo unico commento prima di sentire i primi “ _ quel vicolo! _ ”, “ _ Fate irruzione e se sono della resistenza catturateli _ ” e aggiungere un’unica indicazione prima di agire.

«Coprimi il viso.»

I passi si interrompono e Orion sa che sono nel vicolo, che li vedono. Ha fatto appena in tempo a tirare un poco la veste di Sardinia prima di ritrovarsi contro il muro, con il corpo del danzatore contro il suo e le labbra dell’altro poggiate sulle proprie. È così stupito che per un momento ha quasi rischiato di spintonarlo via, rendendosi conto vagamente solo poi che quello è un diversivo.

La cosa non lo aiuta comunque a sentirsi a proprio agio, a fare più di quanto gli è stato detto di fare. Qualche commento perplesso sul da farsi gli arriva all’orecchio, ma è distratto da entrambe le mani di Sardinia – una sale, fino a portare le dita tra i suoi capelli, mentre l’altra gli pizzica in maniera abbastanza dolorosa il braccio. Poco manca che gli scappi un verso più di dolore che non di piacere, ma recepisce il messaggio e posiziona meglio il braccio intorno alla vita sottile dell’altro, il palmo aperto contro la parte inferiore della sua schiena, mentre si assicura di tenere ben celato il suo viso. Sardinia sembra rilassarsi appena nel percepire di non star più facendo lui tutto il lavoro e in quel momento una delle sentinelle – o qualsiasi cosa siano gli uomini all’entrata del vicolo – fischia in segno di elogio per Orion, forse convinto che al posto di Sardinia ci sia una ragazza.

C’è una punta di disagio in Orion, ma non ha tempo di badarci quando un secondo pizzico arriva e lui si scosta impercettibilmente con tutta l’intenzione di sibilare al danzatore di farla finita; Sardinia tuttavia lo interrompe ancora prima che Orion possa dire una sola sillaba, rendendo quel bacio fin troppo reale, la lingua a sfiorare quella di Orion senza un briciolo di esitazione. 

Per puro caso sente uno degli uomini – il capo, con molta probabilità – ordinargli stizzito di proseguire le ricerche e lasciar perdere loro; poco dopo i passi si allontanano, frettolosi come sono arrivati, ma se ne accorge con un attimo di ritardo, incapace di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non sia Sardinia contro di lui. 

Nel momento in cui quella pantomima non è più necessaria, però, Sardinia è il primo ad allontanarsi da lui interrompendo dapprima il contatto tra le loro labbra e poi quello tra i loro corpi, ripristinando una distanza diminuita forzatamente solo per necessità. Orion rimane immobile, incerto sul da farsi. Le mani gli sembrano intorpidite e stringe le dita un paio di volte chiudendole in un pugno, rilasciando e stringendo di nuovo, come a far rifluire il sangue. Quando alza lo sguardo, Sardinia sta già guardando fuori dal vicolo, intenzionato a uscirne senza una parola.

Lo segue, in silenzio.

  
*

  
Stanno camminando da almeno due ore, eppure ancora manca qualcuno all’appello. La caduta dalla nave attraccata rovinosamente e per pura fortuna non sarebbe stata altrettanto morbida se Fang non si fosse premurato di far sì che né lui né Erin si rompessero qualche osso. E per sua fortuna il fiuto di Fang è ciò che gli ha permesso di trovare abbastanza celermente – più o meno – Capella, Vega e Erin.

Più si sono addentrati nel reticolo di strade buie e umide, più Coda ha capito che l’intreccio di vie è molto diverso da quello di Howlan su Masna: per quanto abbia imparato in poco tempo come aggirare le parti più dispersive della foresta o come orientarsi in banchi e bazar che sembrano tutti uguali, gli risulta difficile prendere dei riferimenti lì e avere la certezza di non star passando di nuovo in uno stesso punto già superato. Se poi aggiunge il dover evitare di attirare l’attenzione di gruppi di sicurezza – così li ha definiti Vega, e in termini di informazioni non hanno fonte più affidabile ora come ora – trovare Sardinia e Orion sta diventando un’impresa titanica.

«Ricapitolando» pronuncia, mentre l’intero gruppo ha trovato momentaneo rifugio in una strada secondaria e del tutto deserta «non possiamo dare un segnale con la musica di Shinkai o rischieremmo di attirare l’attenzione.» spiega, attendendo l’annuire del diretto interessato per andare avanti «E tra le pratiche della magia sacra, non ce ne sono di ricerca, giusto?»

Tocca a Vega annuire stavolta, per sé e per Capella.

«Erin, hai detto che il bracciale con cui tu e Orion potete comunicare di solito è disturbato, vero?»   
«Sì.» conferma Erin e basta guardarlo per vedere la preoccupazione sul suo viso, per quanto stia forse cercando di nasconderlo, senza davvero riuscirci «È così da quando siamo partiti.»

Coda tace, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. Non hanno molta scelta se non affidarsi a Fang e al suo fiuto, ma le strade sono così piene di odori pungenti che persino lui sta avendo difficoltà, di certo non aiutato da una distanza evidentemente maggiore rispetto a quella che li separava da Shinkai e gli altri. Sospira, corrugando la fronte, infastidito di fronte a un problema che non sa come risolvere.

«...Muoverci a caso nella speranza di avvicinarsi è ridicolo.» borbotta, più rivolto a se stesso che desideroso del parere degli altri, per quanto questi siano in silenzio, in attesa forse di un piano definito. Sembra quasi implicito tocchi a lui elaborarlo, una sorta di ruolo affidatogli a sua insaputa. 

Tuttavia è Fang a distrarlo dalle proprie elucubrazioni. Gli si accosta, il braccio contro il suo in quel modo tipico di quando percepisce un pericolo e il suo primo pensiero è tenersi più vicino possibile a Coda; ci vogliono pochi secondi perché aggiunga uno «Coda.» di richiamo, gli occhi fissi verso la fine della strada, in attesa di veder apparire qualcosa o qualcuno da dietro l’angolo. L’intero gruppo tace, in tensione. Coda nota Erin portare una mano al fianco, su un pugnale ancora nel suo fodero; Shinkai allo stesso modo ha posato con finta naturalezza le dita sulla parte superiore del suo strumento mentre tiene gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, quasi si sforzasse di vedere prima degli altri e agire di conseguenza. Capella e Vega non rientrano completamente nel suo campo visivo, ma Coda sa che sono pronti quanto gli altri. 

Per questo è una sorpresa quando la voce arriva alle loro spalle.

«Mi aspettavo che almeno gli abitanti della stella della conoscenza sapessero che gli stranieri ormai, su Rhyfel, non sono i benvenuti.»

Voltarsi verso la voce è immediato. Un po’ meno lo è focalizzare che è quella dell’unica persona presente nella strada oltre loro: un giovane minuto, dall’aria non esattamente pericolosa né poi così particolare, se non fosse per il bastone che porta con sé e la pietra rossa piuttosto grande incastonata su di esso. Rhyfel è la “stella degli evocatori”, è conoscenza comune perciò Coda non si stupisce troppo nell’osservare quello che deve di certo essere un catalizzatore della pratica magica; ma ha saputo, tramite le voci che di un mercato sono la linfa vitale in una certa misura, dei gradi in cui gli evocatori si dividono e avere di fronte uno dei più forti – almeno a giudicare dal rubino del bastone – non è una cosa di cui si sarebbe voluto preoccupare quando non ha ancora nemmeno capito come recuperare gli ultimi pezzi del proprio gruppo.

Nessuno dice una parola, finché Vega non interrompe il silenzio.

«Ci saremmo regolati in modo diverso se la nave mercantile su cui viaggiavamo non fosse stata attaccata ancora prima che fossimo materialmente dentro i confini.» pronuncia con una calma quasi surreale, mantenendo una morbidezza nel tono che a Coda fa venire la pelle d’oca senza sapere davvero perché «Forse Rhyfel dovrebbe gestire meglio le sue guardie per evitare incidenti diplomatici a seguito di un attacco sferrato al di fuori dei suoi territori.»

Per un lungo istante Coda pensa che a breve si ritroveranno circondati da bestie evocate; invece con sua sorpresa riescono a sopravvivere per quasi mezzo minuto e, dopo quel lasso di tempo infinito, la prima cosa che fa il ragazzo di fronte a loro non è comunque un’evocazione.

«Dovrai lamentartene con le alte sfere, temo. A cui non penso arriverete se restate a disposizione dei gruppi di guardia che stanno setacciando il posto per trovare voi.» osserva con una certa noncuranza, suggerendo di non essere toccato dall’affronto nelle parole di Vega. Li guarda, studiandoli senza dire altro, e Coda non sa cosa stia cercando in loro ma spera lo trovi – o forse che non lo faccia, dipende da cosa comporta – e li lasci andare, semplicemente. O magari combatta e si riveli meno pericoloso di quanto quel rubino lo faccia sembrare.

Il passo falso arriva da parte di Fang e Coda non si sente davvero di biasimarlo: se c’è una cosa che il suo compagno non ha mai gestito bene sono gli spazi claustrofobici, non come il mercato di Howlan, ma quelli che gli danno l’idea di una gabbia in cui ha rischiato di essere rinchiuso e alla quale è sfuggito a caro prezzo. In una strada sconosciuta di un luogo mostratosi ostile fin da subito, con di fronte una persona potenzialmente pericolosa, il suo istinto si è mosso prima che la sua mente potesse valutare i pro e i contro delle sue azioni. Così fa un passo in avanti, senza il minimo intento pacifico e un attimo dopo Coda lo vede ritrarsi di scatto fino quasi a urtarlo, mentre si mette sulla difensiva. Lo vede chinarsi appena, incassarsi nelle spalle e tendere i muscoli delle braccia, pronto.

È un ringhio a far alzare lo sguardo a Coda dalla schiena di Fang: tra loro e il giovane sconosciuto c’è una seconda figura, venuta fuori chissà quando e da chissà dove. È più alto, bendato, ma non c’è bisogno di vedere i suoi occhi per capire che è come una bestia pronta ad attaccare –  _ forse _ , pensa sentendo un principio di panico nello stomaco,  _ non è “come” una bestia. È  _ una _ bestia. _

«Dovreste calmare il vostro amico.» dice il giovane, accennando con un breve cenno del capo a Fang.   
«E tu il tuo.»   
«È sulla difensiva perché qualcuno stava per attaccare.»

Un verso che non preannuncia niente di buono si libera dalla gola di Fang, non troppo alto ma pericoloso, riflesso nel modo in cui gli occhi dorati si assottigliano; di contro il ringhio della bestia davanti a lui si fa più forte e prima che Coda possa cercare di mediare in qualche modo, quello è scattato in avanti. È a pochi passi da Fang quando improvvisamente si blocca, non per un volontario fermarsi ma perché obbligato. Uno sguardo veloce ai suoi piedi permette a Coda di riconoscere il cerchio magico che ha bloccato lui stesso solo pochi giorni prima. Alla sua sinistra Vega muove diversi passi avanti, con calma, avvicinandosi al cerchio. Oltre la bestia, il giovane non sembra contento di ciò che vede ma nemmeno deciso a lanciarsi nella mischia, forse colpito da una pratica teoricamente scomparsa secoli fa.

Il ringhio si fa più forte quando la bestia vede Vega più vicino. Il Maestro lo osserva, a un passo dall’entrare nel cerchio a sua volta, la voce di Capella che si limita a richiamarlo nemmeno in un solo nome ci fosse un monito preciso e deducibile solo dal tono di voce usato.

Vega annuisce brevemente, senza voltarsi verso di lui ma mantenendo lo sguardo davanti a sé: «Capisce cosa dico?» domanda, rivolto al giovane non così distante da loro.   
«Sì.»   
«Ora ti farò muovere di nuovo.» prosegue Vega rivolto alla bestia «Non c’è bisogno di attaccare. Nessuno qui vuole combattere.» cerca di usare parole semplici, Coda lo intuisce anche dalla lentezza con cui sillaba meglio possibile l’intera frase. Il ringhio si fa più basso, ma non c’è un vero e proprio annuire. Vega si fa di lato, evidentemente pronto a ripristinare l’attivazione del cerchio se necessario, lasciandolo infine andare. Quello rimane fermo, immobile. Ma gli basta incrociare lo sguardo – o è qualcosa nell’odore, considerando come la benda sugli occhi dovrebbe precludergli la vista? – di Fang per ripartire, troppo veloce persino per lo stesso Vega.

È proprio la voce di quest’ultimo a dare un preciso ordine a Fang, nonostante Vega non abbia mai dato idea fino a quel momento di essere un leader ma piuttosto la spalla di un capo «Tienilo fermo!»

Fang non se lo fa ripetere due volte. Coda si sente spintonare via e agevola quel movimento, conscio di essere d’impiccio rimanendo troppo vicino. Fang blocca le braccia di quella bestia umana per un soffio, le mani strette attorno ai suoi polsi, entrambi intenti a fare forza per sovrastare l’altro. Ma non ha davvero bisogno di avere la meglio con la pura potenza. Lui non è altro che un breve diversivo necessario a Vega per portarsi alle spalle della bestia senza essere colpito da quest’ultima. Coda lo vede portare una mano contro la testa di quello – rischiando di vedersela saltare via quando quell’animale o qualsiasi cosa sia sembra in procinto di girarsi e staccargliela coi denti – e poi fare l’ultima cosa che gli sarebbe mai venuta in mente o su cui avrebbe mai scommesso.

Un verso di dolore che somiglia tragicamente a un  _ latrato _ riecheggia nella strada quando Vega  _ morde _ l’orecchio di quel… qualsiasi cosa sia, Coda non è abbastanza in sé di fronte a una cosa simile per cercare nella sua testa la giusta definizione. Di qualunque cosa si tratti perde tutta la forza e si divincola dalla presa di Fang – che deve essere scioccato quanto lui, perché nel vederlo ritrarsi e dolorante lo lascia andare d’istinto – indietreggiando di un paio di passi tenendosi l’orecchio. Cerca Vega con lo sguardo, sempre ammettendo che riesca a vedere da dietro quella benda, e tutto ciò che trova è un’espressione severa.

Coda non sa davvero  _ come _ , ma ogni cenno di aggressività da parte della bestia sembra del tutto sparito.

Poco distante, stupendoli, il giovane con il rubino scoppia a ridere.   
Tutti si voltano a guardarlo, perplessi, e l’altro sembra accorgersene; il sorriso gli resta sulle labbra mentre allunga un poco la mano. Il giovane bendato si muove immediatamente, raggiungendolo. Coda li osserva e riconosce nei gesti con cui l’evocatore si assicura che l’orecchio del compagno non sia stato ferito gravemente non soltanto un’abitudine, ma anche una totale fiducia. Qualcuno che un momento prima stava ringhiando ora è lì, docile e del tutto rilassato, a farsi toccare un punto delicato e ferito, vulnerabile. In un certo senso a Coda ricorda il suo rapporto con Fang agli inizi della convivenza e, al tempo stesso, vede con chiarezza che c’è qualcosa di diverso. 

«È la prima volta che a qualcuno viene in mente di fare una cosa simile.» pronuncia il giovane, una punta di ammirazione nella voce mentre alza lo sguardo su Vega «Ma forse è perché nessun abitante di questa stella penserebbe mai a un approccio non da evocatore.» aggiunge, lasciando andare il volto dell’altro. La loro differenza di altezza è abbastanza da aver obbligato il giovane bendato a chinarsi per farsi controllare, ma ora come ora a Coda sembra più di vedere un bambino fisicamente troppo cresciuto con il proprio genitore.

Nessuno di loro dice nulla, incerto su come comportarsi; per quanto ora non ci sia ostilità tra di loro, almeno in apparenza, Coda non è sicuro che il giovane li lascerà passare indisturbati.

«Sta arrivando qualcuno.» Fang interrompe i suoi ragionamenti, gli occhi puntati a guardare oltre l’evocatore quasi in attesa di veder comparire qualcuno, per poi afferrare con una mano il polso di Coda e puntare lo sguardo su di lui con una certa urgenza «Ce ne dobbiamo andare.»

«Non farete in tempo.» decreta l’evocatore, guardando in direzione dei passi e delle voci sempre più vicine «Nascondetevi.» aggiunge senza alcun contatto visivo e senza spostarsi da dove si trova. Coda non capisce cosa abbia in mente, ma nessuno di loro è nelle condizioni di indagare. Fang è il primo a reagire a quelle parole, trascinando con sé non soltanto Coda ma anche Erin, guidandoli verso una parte di tubature grandi e collegate agli edifici, sufficienti a nasconderli alla vista. Coda fa appena in tempo a notare Vega attivare un simbolo luminoso tracciato sul muro prima che lui e Capella scompaiano; Shinkai non si vede da nessuna parte, ma a quel punto Fang gli fa abbassare la testa e Coda non ha più modo di sincerarsi della posizione di nessuno.

«Chi va là?!»   
«Dichiara nome e numero di cittadinanza e tieni le mani in vista, ragazzo.»   
«Aspettate» Coda sente una voce più autoritaria e adulta delle altre interrompere quelle che la hanno preceduta, facendo seguire qualche attimo di silenzio prima di parlare di nuovo «È un evocatore.»

Non c’è traccia di dubbio nella sua voce e appare quindi evidente che non lo stia domandando. Coda non può vedere il volto né la figura del giovane, ma quando lo sente parlare non fatica a immaginarla.

«Carnelian, classe Rubino.» replica «Sto perlustrando la zona dopo l’atterraggio non autorizzato della nave mercantile. Spero abbiate avuto risultati migliori dei miei.»   
«No signore.»   
«Sempre se è vero che non ha visto nessuno.» sente ribattere alla stessa voce che ha chiesto a Carnelian di identificarsi. Quello che a Coda suona come il capo del gruppo alza la voce per zittirlo, ma s’interrompe.

«Devi essere una nuova recluta.» dice l’evocatore, una nota di divertimento nel tono «L’inesperienza non è peccato, ma l’ignoranza sì.» gli fa presente, mentre il ragazzo morso da Vega lascia libero un ringhio, basso e pericoloso.

«Buono, Lazu. Non serve.» lo richiama Carnelian, cambiando inflessione quando torna a rivolgersi alla guardia «Sarà meglio che non insinui più di fronte a un evocatore, specie dalla classe Zaffiro in su, di star nascondendo dei potenziali prigionieri. Gli aristocratici non la prendono bene, e sono sicuro tu sappia almeno questo, vero? Che la maggior parte di noi è un membro dell’aristocrazia.»

Coda non può vedere il volto della guardia dalla sua posizione, né è saggio sporgersi rischiando di farsi scoprire, ma può percepire la tensione formatasi dopo le parole di Carnelian. A rompere il silenzio è il leader del gruppo, però: «Buon lavoro. Segnalateci se trovate qualcosa.» si limita a dire, facendo seguire a quell’affermazione l’inconfondibile rumore di passi che si allontanano. È solo quando non c’è più il minimo suono, però, che l’evocatore gli dà il via libera per uscire. Fang lo trattiene fin quando non vedono Shinkai arrivare dall’alto, con un balzo, segno che deve essersi nascosto in qualche rientranza fino a quel momento. Solo quando l’altro sembra tranquillo Coda sente la presa sul proprio braccio allentarsi fino a lasciarlo andare.

Quando sono di nuovo tutti allo scoperto Carnelian li guarda uno per uno, soffermandosi infine proprio su Coda.

«Allora» lo incalza, come se l’interruzione esterna non fosse durata che pochi attimi «come sono fatti quelli che state cercando?»

  
*

  
In condizioni normali la situazione attuale lo innervosirebbe, invece è così surreale che Coda non riesce nemmeno a preoccuparsi di essere nella casa di uno sconosciuto che, sebbene non possa considerarsi un nemico, non è nemmeno classificabile come alleato. L’abitazione in cui si trovano, a detta di Carnelian, è una sua personale dimora con l’essenziale – che è il doppio se non il triplo della casa in cui lui vive con Fang, su Masna, in ogni caso –, e il modo in cui sono sgattaiolati dentro è ancora assurdo agli occhi di Coda che non pensava si sarebbe mai fatto trasportare fino a un tetto da un volatile evocato e nascosto agli occhi del mondo, per poi  _ calarsi _ da quello stesso tetto come un ladro per poter entrare da una finestra. È stato quasi confortante vedere Vega turbato quanto lui, a differenza di Fang, Capella, Erin e Shinkai.

Si guarda intorno nella stanza, per quanto cerchi di farlo con discrezione: l’arredamento è molto diverso da quello di Howlan, più raffinato di quello della stanza in cui Capella li ha fatti portare da Vega, eppure in qualche modo a Coda dà una grande sensazione di distacco. Sembra una casa tenuta bene per ogni evenienza ma mai davvero vissuta fino in fondo: non ci sono raffigurazioni di alcun membro della famiglia né di qualche amico, nessun oggetto vecchio abbastanza da poter dare l’idea di un vecchio ricordo. Solo tanti ninnoli di valore, alcuni forse più rari di altri, ma niente che colpisca qualcosa di diverso dalla semplice curiosità per un posto nuovo. Carnelian è stato un buon padrone di casa da quando li ha fatti entrare, comunque: ha dato modo a tutti loro di accomodarsi e di riposare, sparendo solo per qualche minuto e assicurando al suo rientro che la cena per tutti era in preparazione. Da lì, però, non ha più aperto bocca e si è limitato a sedere su una poltroncina singola e a portare di tanto in tanto lo sguardo fuori da una finestra o verso il fuoco acceso nel camino. Sbriciando all’esterno, in lontananza si vede un edificio che sembra fatto di luci e pietre preziose, l’unica costruzione a svettare nel buio di Gloria.

Coda sposta lo sguardo dal vetro, portandolo innanzitutto su Fang, che ha preferito lasciare le poltroncine e il divano ad altri e sedere a terra, vicino a Coda stesso; da quando sono lì dentro, lui e Lazu sono rimasti rigorosamente in punti opposti della stanza. Alla sua domanda, Fang ha solo scrollato le spalle, decretando senza che gli altri potessero sentire «Credo non ci piacciamo a pelle, tutto qui. Siamo troppo territoriali.»

Capella e Vega sono vicini sul divano, entrambi a godere del riposo e ad approfittarne, Capella con lo sguardo basso su un libricino che Coda non è sicuro nemmeno se sia suo o di Carnelian; Lazu si tiene piuttosto alla larga anche da Vega, ma in quel caso non c’è chissà quale mistero da svelare. Se poi Shinkai è chino a ingannare il tempo pulendo il suo strumento musicale e ad assicurarsi che sia tutto a posto, la vera scena madre della situazione è quella che vede Erin sul tappeto e davanti al camino, con Lazu sdraiato accanto a lui e, soprattutto, la testa sulle sue gambe. Coda non saprebbe dire se stia dormendo oppure no, a causa della benda sugli occhi – evidentemente non si tratta solo di un qualche accessorio per quando si trova all’esterno come invece pensava –, ma la totale rilassatezza con cui rimane vicino al principe di Cynid ha dell’incredibile. Glielo avessero chiesto fino al loro arrivo sulla stella di Tywod, Coda non avrebbe avuto remore nel sostenere che dubitava fortemente dell’utilità del principe in quella missione; fin dall’inizio e poi dalle reazioni di Orion è stato chiaro, per lui, che la presenza di Erin non fosse stata considerata da principio ma fosse stata piuttosto una casualità le cui dinamiche sfuggono a Coda, non senza un certo fastidio. Ma a ripensarci bene, diversi elementi ora gli fanno credere alla possibilità di qualcosa di non visto, non considerato. In primis, conosce Fang da troppo tempo per non sapere quanto poco si fidi degli sconosciuti, un po’ per natura e un po’ per le esperienze del passato. Eppure è stato ben disposto verso Erin fin dal principio e così Shinkai dopo di lui – l’elemento del gruppo che a Coda risulta più difficile da comprendere, per quanto si fidi molto del suo istinto di autoconservazione, considerato come sembri l’unico ad averne uno davvero funzionante oltre lui e Fang. Poi Capella, il più scostante sebbene in un modo diverso da Shinkai, ha concesso loro una sola risata sincera da quando si conoscono ed è stata rivolta al principe. Ora Lazu, una creatura che Coda ha sentito solo ringhiare fino a questo momento, se ne sta lì come se Erin fosse sempre stato nella sua vita e per questo fosse ormai degno di fiducia. Carnelian stesso, per motivi incomprensibili, non sembra esserne troppo stupito. Al contrario non si è curato minimamente della cosa se non quando ha seguito con lo sguardo Lazu fare la conoscenza di ognuno di loro, cosa che si è tradotta nel disagio più completo tra un ringhio guardingo verso Fang, un’annusata veloce e poco convinta sia a Coda che a Capella, un atteggiamento chiaramente terrorizzato verso Vega, il leccare la mano di Shinkai – e vedere Shinkai sbuffare divertito, soprattutto – per finire con il totale assalto di Erin.

A Coda è sembrato di vedere un grosso cane fare le feste al padrone, per un istante.

«Pare ce l’abbiano fatta.» pronuncia Carnelian all’improvviso, alzandosi in piedi e muovendosi verso la finestra; l’attenzione di tutti si sposta su di lui, e Lazu alza la testa quasi a ponderare se sia necessario alzarsi e affiancare l’evocatore o meno. Erin, forse d’istinto, gli lascia un paio di carezze sulla testa che sembrano calmarlo e nel mentre Carnelian spalanca le due ante della grande finestra: nemmeno il tempo di chiedere il motivo del suo gesto che un’ombra non meglio identificata lancia letteralmente due figure dentro la stanza.

Coda riconosce Orion quando guarda ai propri piedi, sentendo l’inconfondibile tonfo di una testa contro la gamba della poltrona su cui è seduto. Sardinia invece lo riconosce dall’imprecazione, sebbene non nel linguaggio comune ma ugualmente ovvia nel tono pur senza capirne il significato, a denti stretti. C’è un lungo gioco di sguardi, più o meno evidenti e più o meno irritati tra tutti loro, con molti interrogativi inespressi e risposte celate di rimando.

Solo Carnelian dopo aver richiuso la finestra torna a sedersi, comodo e perfettamente a suo agio; accavalla le gambe con naturalezza, sofferma lo sguardo su Orion e Sardinia per qualche istante, e infine li guarda tutti nel complesso, come se non riconoscesse un capo vero e proprio tra loro. In effetti non ha tutti i torti.   
«Ora che ci siete tutti» comincia «che buon motivo ho per non denunciarvi alle autorità di Gloria?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ufficialmente a metà storia ♥  
Nessun nuovo nome, ma un augurio di buon anno nuovo anche se con qualche giorno di ritardo!


	9. I bid farewell to the phantoms I've met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] se solo almeno una delle sue evocazioni andasse a buon fine. Invece, anche quando tutto sembra sul punto di funzionare, alla fine non arriva nulla.  
Così i suoi compagni che ormai sono avanti a lui con le classi lo deridono, a volte lo additano nei corridoi: “Carnelian, il non–evocatore”, lo chiamano.

Apre gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare un soffitto sconosciuto e che fatica a mettere a fuoco, in un primo momento. La prima cosa che fa, d’istinto, è cercare di vagliare il danno che potrebbe aver subito e la propria condizione fisica: sente un dolore generico in tutto il corpo, ma non quello tipico delle ferite gravi. Somiglia più alla pesantezza generale, in effetti. 

Volta lo sguardo alla propria destra, cercando di analizzare le cose che vede. Un mobilio del tutto diverso da quelli visti finora, del tutto in legno e di fattura pregiata gli ricorda, grazie a qualche piccola pietra preziosa incastonata qua e là, dove si trova in senso più ampio. Per quanto non creda di essere del tutto lucido, quelle gemme gli portano alla mente l’edificio luminoso di Gloria che ha visto prima da un vicolo, all’orizzonte, e poi dall’alto. Alto. Volare. Bestia. Non vuole credere di essere stato trasportato da qualche parte – e di aver acconsentito perché avvenisse – da un rapace non del tutto corporeo, tra l’altro. 

Sposta l’attenzione alla propria sinistra, e la figura che trova è inaspettata: Sardinia siede comodamente su una sedia, gli abiti di Awyr abbandonati in favore di altri molto più cupi, simili a quelli che hanno intravisto per le strade della città mentre cercavano di non farsi trovare. Un gomito è poggiato al bracciolo della sedia, il viso contro il palmo della propria mano e l’altra impegnata a voltare la pagina di un tomo non troppo grande sulle sue gambe. Orion non fa in tempo a prendere in considerazione di fingere di dormire per evitare una conversazione che può andare solo in due direzioni – l’ennesimo battibecco oppure un imbarazzante tentativo di dissimulare – che gli occhi dell’altro si posano su di lui, cogliendolo in flagrante.

«Forse preferivi risvegliarti con qualcuno di diverso al tuo capezzale, ma dovrai accontentarti. La buona notizia è che non sei morto.»

Sospira e decide di non voler ribattere a tono, tanto più che sente di non avere le forze sufficienti a mettersi a discutere; lascia vagare lo sguardo per la porzione di stanza che riesce a vedere e sosta sulla porta, prima di tornare sull’altro occupante.

«Erin?»  
«Di là. Siamo riusciti a convincerlo a lasciare la sedia e mangiare, se non voleva causarti lo stress di trovarlo denutrito.»   
«E si è fatto convincere?»   
«No. Perciò abbiamo chiesto al tipo alto e bendato di prenderlo in braccio e portarlo via di peso.»

A Orion scappa da ridere, ma tutto ciò che abbandona le sue labbra è uno stanco sbuffo divertito. Conosce la testardaggine di Erin meglio di chiunque altro e seppure avessero insistito nel dirgli che si era lasciato docilmente guidare in salotto non ci avrebbe creduto affatto: «Cos’ho?»

«Un bernoccolo in testa per aver sbattuto contro il piede della poltrona quando ci hanno lanciati nella finestra» inizia Sardinia, e questo almeno spiega a Orion il dolore che avverte in corrispondenza di dove è poggiato sul cuscino «e la febbre. Tra poco Vega verrà a visitarti.»  
«Allora non fate entrare Erin.»

Sardinia, che fino a quel momento ha parlato tenendo lo sguardo basso sul libro, alza gli occhi su di lui e inarca un sopracciglio. Orion lo sostiene per un momento, ma poi si arrende e fa per mettersi su a sedere; la mano di Sardinia si poggia quasi subito sulla sua spalla, facendo una pressione che di norma non otterrebbe alcun risultato, ma che nelle condizioni attuali è sufficiente a farlo tornare inchiodato al letto.

«Conosco Erin da quando aveva dodici anni» pronuncia, stanco e senza nemmeno sapere quanto abbia senso dirlo a Sardinia, che di tutti è quello a cui pensa freghi meno «ed è sempre stato cagionevole di salute. Si ammalava per ogni cosa, passava più tempo nella sua stanza che all’esterno.» spiega, pur senza sbilanciarsi troppo. Non c’è bisogno di specificare che nonostante crescendo sia migliorato, ancora adesso Erin sia più soggetto degli altri ad ammalarsi e che lui, Orion, non abbia la minima intenzione di esserne la causa. Senza contare che non ha idea di quanto sia stato incosciente, di quanto tempo abbiano sprecato e di quanto dovrebbero ritardare ancora la partenza da Rhyfel se Erin si ammalasse a sua volta. 

Con sua sorpresa, Sardinia non commenta in alcun modo, si limita solo ad annuire. Orion non sa se sia per evitare di urlarsi di nuovo dietro provocandosi a vicenda come nel vicolo o se sia la cosa più simile a una premura che potrà ottenere mai, ma la porta che si apre non gli permette di fare domande – non è nemmeno sicuro di volerne fare davvero, in realtà.

«Hai ripreso i sensi.» è il commento pacato di Vega, un sorriso sollevato a incurvargli le labbra; nello stesso momento in cui apre di più la porta ed entra nella stanza, Sardinia si alza e lascia libera la sedia, chiudendo il libro e raggiungendo l’uscita senza una parola. Si richiude la porta alle spalle, lasciandoli soli. Vega non sembra disturbato dalla cosa e prende il posto che era stato del danzatore, accostando un poco la sedia al letto su cui Orion è steso, sporgendosi verso di lui.

«Ti aiuto a sederti, così posso visitarti.» gli spiega con la stessa pazienza che si potrebbe usare con un bambino. Orion non commenta e si lascia aiutare, poggiando la schiena contro i cuscini quando Vega li sistema per lui.

«Ce la fai a spogliarti da solo?»  
«Penso di saper ancora sbottonare una camicia, sì.» è il primo commento che gli scappa tra le labbra, seguito da un sospiro profondo «Scusami. Suonava più brusco di quanto volessi.»

«Non c’è problema.» la pacatezza di Vega è del tutto diversa dall’atteggiamento che gli ha visto assumere a Likha, sebbene lo liquidi quasi subito come un’ovvietà dovuta alle diverse situazioni. Orion sa cosa vuol dire essere la guardia del corpo personale di qualcuno – sebbene Capella abbia definito Vega come una sorta di braccio destro fidato, è proprio l’atteggiamento di quest’ultimo a tradire la bugia. Ora però l’altro gli pare del tutto rilassato, intento a disegnare nell’aria un simbolo di luce che Orion non conosce affatto. 

«Serve ad attivare un cerchio di magia medica» gli spiega Vega, forse notando lo sguardo per nulla convinto puntato su di sé «con cui posso vedere se a parte la febbre c’è qualcosa che non va, o qualcosa che non la fa abbassare. Ho già fatto un primo controllo quando hai perso conoscenza, ma mi sentirei più tranquillo con un secondo ora che sei sveglio.» assicura, rimanendo fermo in attesa. Con qualche attimo di ritardo Orion capisce che gli sta tacitamente chiedendo il consenso; annuisce, togliendo la camicia abbastanza da lasciargli lo spazio di cui ha bisogno per quella visita così diversa da quella che riceverebbe a Sisu, se fossero ancora lì. Gli riesce difficile credere nel potere della magia quando per tutta la vita è stato circondato da strumenti tecnologici, nonostante abbia sentito sempre innumerevoli storie sulle tracce magiche delle altre stelle, prima fra tutti Ser.

Vega però si muove con la calma e la precisione di chi è abituato tanto alla magia quanto a occuparsi degli altri, così Orion non può fare a meno di chiedersi se avere così tante abilità diverse a un’età così giovane sia il risultato di una storia complicata o solo il riflesso di una cultura e di un modo di vivere diversi dai propri. Nel mentre, però, studia il cerchio di luce che Vega gli avvicina al petto. Non riconosce i simboli che vi sono tracciati – ha un’infarinatura delle lingue delle altre stelle per poter comunicare nelle occasioni ufficiali, una formalità per mostrare rispetto e niente di più visto l’utilizzo assai più diffuso della lingua comune del Sistema, ma quanto ai sistemi di scrittura sa pochissimo. Sente però un vago tepore quando quegli stessi simboli vengono a contatto con la sua pelle, guidati dal palmo di Vega. Rimangono entrambi in silenzio, fin quando con un gesto vago il cerchio viene dissolto.

«È una normale febbre.» decreta Vega, palesemente sollevato dal poter dare quella notizia «I tuoi polmoni sono a posto e la circolazione del sangue è buona. Credo tu sia solo più sensibile al cambio di ambiente a cui sei sottoposto da quando sei partito dalla tua stella.» afferma, andando a cercare qualcosa nelle tasche mentre Orion indossa di nuovo la camicia. Quando chiude l’ultimo bottone Vega gli porge una piccola cordicella nera alla cui estremità sta una pietra rossiccia, non più grande di una falange e dalla forma irregolare. La perplessità di Orion, nel prenderla, deve essere palese visto che Vega gli dà una spiegazione ancora prima che lui possa chiederne una.

«Carnelian ne ha fatta una per ognuno di noi dopo che ho visitato tutti e ha preparato questa per te fintanto che non guarisci. Dice di aver bisogno che tu stia bene per fare un amuleto su misura. Intanto questa dovrebbe aiutarti a rimetterti in forze più in fretta.» spiega con un sorriso mite, puntando gli occhi sul suo viso «Non posso preparare subito una medicina specifica non avendo gli ingredienti, ma Carnelian ha mandato uno dei suoi servitori a vedere cosa può procurarsi della lista che gli ho scritto. Nel frattempo un pasto caldo ti aiuterebbe. Ce la fai a venire di là o preferisci mangiare qui?»  
«È una febbre da fatica, quindi, o è trasmissibile?»   
«La prima, direi.»   
«Anche con una persona cagionevole che tende ad ammalarsi?»

«Se intendi Erin, ho sentito i suoi polmoni quando l’ho visitato» assicura Vega «e non ci sono pericoli. In più vuole vederti. Sardinia si è barricato qui dentro dopo averlo fatto portare via, minacciando cose che non vorrei ripetere se possibile.» ammette con una nota divertita nella voce. 

«No infatti, lasciami nell’ignoranza.»

Uno sbuffo leggero lascia le labbra di Vega a quel commento, ma non si aggiunge nessuna parola; al suo posto ci sono i gesti, mentre rimbocca le coperte di Orion – di nuovo steso – come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, una premura che si scambiano da anni.

«Coda ha già deciso come muoverci?» domanda quando, dopo un po’, si rende conto che Vega non sembra avere fretta di lasciare la stanza.   
«Lui e Capella stanno vagliando le opzioni.»   
«E quali sarebbero?»

Vega lo guarda, pensieroso, e Orion capisce che almeno una delle opzioni non gli piacerà.

«Per lasciare Rhyfel e dirigersi verso l’ultima stella abbiamo bisogno di una nave privata. Carnelian ci ha spiegato che sia quelle che le mercantili, molte poche peraltro, sono sottoposte a controlli rigidissimi. La differenza tra le due è che le mercantili sono poche e sempre le stesse, ormai i capitani sono tutti in accordo con qualcuno dell’aristocrazia.»  
«Di cui fa parte anche lui.» lo interrompe Orion, riferendosi all’evocatore, un sopracciglio alzato a esprimere perplessità «Non voleva denunciarci, a proposito?»

«Capella è stato molto convincente.» si limita a replicare Vega in merito, per poi riprendere il filo del suo discorso: «Carnelian ha detto che proverà a indagare su altri mezzi per noi. Nel frattempo, dovremmo cercare alleati… e purtroppo non possiamo farlo alla luce del sole. Per cui, a detta del nostro ospite, c’è un solo posto in cui possiamo andare senza essere denunciati, ma...»

«Lotte clandestine, suppongo.»  
«Sì, di coppia. Evocatori ed evocati.»

Orion tace, osservandolo e cercando di trovare il tassello mancante che sente sfuggirgli. La febbre non aiuta.

«Non siamo evocatori.»  
«Infatti. L’alternativa è il combattimento con gli schiavi. Ma dovremmo dividerci, ed Erin vuole combattere per Carnelian, dal momento che tu non puoi.»   
«Dì a Erin che sono in grado di combattere.»   
«Ma non lo sei.»   
«Credi che io sia sempre stato in ottima forma in sei anni in cui l’ho protetto ogni giorno?!» sbotta, tirandosi leggermente su quasi ad avvalorare la propria tesi, di nuovo brusco nel proprio modo di parlare. Vega lo studia, ma Orion non si aspetta che possa capire davvero il suo punto di vista. Come potrebbe.

«Quando sarebbero i combattimenti?»  
«Tra due giorni.»   
«Bene» dichiara, lasciandosi andare di nuovo contro il cuscino «tra due giorni sarò pronto.»

**  
** *****

  
Il prezzo da pagare per avere il consenso di Vega a partecipare ai combattimenti è stata la quasi totale immobilità per due interi giorni, limitando i propri pochi spostamenti alla casa in cui Carnelian li sta tenendo nascosti. Aver avuto tempo da ingannare, tuttavia, ha permesso a Orion di notare più dettagli degli altri sia quando il resto del gruppo era presente, sia quando sono andati a fare qualcosa di utile come la ricerca di ingredienti, di qualche necessaria provvista dopo la partenza e altro di cui Orion non è al corrente. Il resto del tempo lo ha passato a scoprire una capacità di addormentarsi su diverse superfici che credeva di aver perso molti anni prima, abituandosi a reagire al minimo rumore sospetto troppo vicino alla stanza di Erin.

La prima cosa alla quale ha fatto caso, è stata il numero di servitori in quella casa. Carnelian non ha mai negato la sua discendenza aristocratica, né una più che discreta somma di denaro da cui attingere, per quanto non lo abbia mai fatto davanti a loro. Nonostante questo il numero di servitori si può contare sulle dita di una mano: un cuoco, un paio di camerieri e un tuttofare di cui Orion non ha ancora compreso la reale mansione; nessuna guardia, nessun altro inserviente di sorta, come se da fuori Carnelian cercasse di dare l’idea di una casa tenuta bene per quando il padrone deciderà di tornarci, ma raramente abitata per lunghi periodi. Durante il giorno le luci artificiali dell’abitazione non vengono mai accese, nemmeno quando il cielo è plumbeo oppure il tramonto è a un passo dall’essere inghiottito all’orizzonte. Se c’è necessità di un’illuminazione prima che la campana della città abbia suonato l’ora del coprifuoco, con i suoi nove rintocchi, chi la necessita ha una stanza apposita in cui recarsi. A Orion ci è voluto poco per capire il motivo: l’unica finestra non dà su un punto da cui si può spiare all’esterno.

Il secondo dettaglio saltato al suo occhio è stato quello di Lazu, che lui ha conosciuto per ultimo: un giovane dalla prestanza fisica notevole che potrebbe combattere senza fatica contro Fang nel corpo a corpo, dotato di un’arma che in casa non gli viene mai vista al fianco, così come non si libera mai né della benda sugli occhi, né di quella parte della casacca che gli copre la bocca. A Orion ha ricordato quasi subito una museruola che un tempo, quando Cynid si occupava anche di scambio di bestiame raro molto prima che lui nascesse, si usava con gli animali ritenuti feroci o tendenti all’innervosirsi con facilità. Lazu non gli sembra brutale, nonostante il resoconto di Erin sul loro primo incontro. Gli appare in molti modi, ma in ognuno di essi vede un aspetto comune ad almeno una persona di quel gruppo: ipersensibile alla presenza e a ogni movimento di Carnelian come Orion lo è nei confronti di Erin; fedele all’evocatore come Fang lo è con Coda; guardingo nel suo condividere lo spazio con persone poco più che estranee esattamente come Shinkai e Sardinia. 

Ma nonostante questo, qualcosa di lui impedisce a Orion di definirlo umano.  
Questo almeno fino a quel momento.

«Ricapitolando, dunque» la voce di Coda lo distrae dai suoi pensieri, riportandolo alla realtà di un salotto pieno di persone e alle direttive per i combattimenti verso cui si dirigeranno di lì a poco «nessun utilizzo di nomi veri. I padroni saremo io, Erin, Shinkai e Capella. Gli schiavi e combattenti saranno Fang, Orion, Sardinia e Vega. Ricordate gli amuleti fatti da Carnelian, è concesso l’uso delle armi o delle arti magiche ma sarebbe meglio non attirare troppo l’attenzione con cose uniche nel loro genere… perciò Fang, niente fuoco.» si raccomanda, guardandolo come se sapesse già cosa sta passando nella mente del compagno. Ammorbidisce lo sguardo solo quando lo posa su Vega «E niente magia sacra, se possibile.»

Vega si limita ad annuire con un mezzo sorriso sul volto, quasi lo avesse già dato per scontato. Coda sospira, sollevato di avere un alleato così posato, probabilmente.

«Detto questo, c’è qualcosa che vorresti agg–» inizia rivolto a Carnelian, fermandosi quando vede Lazu muoversi. Di solito il giovane non lascia il fianco di Carnelian a meno che non gli sia ordinato o sia in una situazione abbastanza confortevole da farlo di sua spontanea volontà – e anche in quel caso Orion non ha mancato di notare come Lazu tenda, poi, ad attaccarsi a Erin – eppure ora lo fa, ed è forse l’eccezionalità della cosa a interrompere Coda.

Lazu non sembra curarsi della cosa, quasi non lo riguardasse, e si muove nella stanza con la familiarità di chi ne conosce ogni angolo, ogni odore; incredibile, però, non si accosta a Erin ma si ferma di fronte a Vega. Un lungo momento di silenzio pervade l’intera stanza e gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su di loro, specie perché da quando sono lì Lazu ha sempre avuto un atteggiamento tra il guardingo e lo spaventato nei confronti del giovane medico. Vega sembra stupito quanto loro ma rimane immobile, anche quando Lazu si piega in avanti – e lo sovrasta, come fa con tutti tranne Fang lì dentro – e arriva vicinissimo, fino ad annusare vicino al suo orecchio e poi tornare più o meno con il viso di fronte a quello altrui. Sembra scrutarlo, anche se con quella sorta di benda sugli occhi è difficile dirlo. Poi Orion lo vede mettersi dritto, girare intorno a Vega e nessuno si aspetta di vederlo circondare la vita del medico con le braccia e tirarselo vicino, la fronte sulla sua spalla, nell’atteggiamento infantile di un bambino che non vuole gli portino via qualcuno con un ruolo importante – Orion non saprebbe dire cosa Lazu sovrapponga alla persona di Vega.

E sentire Fang ridere non lo aiuta a concentrarsi per focalizzare la cosa, comunque.  
«...Pensavo ne avesse paura.» commenta Coda fissando ora Lazu, ora Vega che non sembra sapere bene come prendere la cosa.

«L’aveva.» assicura Carnelian, meno stupito di tutti, invece «Mi sento personalmente tradito, però.»

  
*

  
Orion ha visto altre volte zone di combattimenti clandestini, per quanto sia sempre stato quando aveva il ruolo di interromperli e nel peggiore dei casi di arrestare chi ne faceva parte. Non avrebbe mai pensato, allora, di ritrovarsi tra le fila opposte. 

La zona che funge da arena è buia, se si esclude la scarsa illuminazione che arriva da qualche fiaccola – facile da spegnere, in caso di fuga immediata – e dal palazzo di luce che si intravede in lontananza. Le persone non sono molte, se si escludono le coppie che devono combattere; man mano che i turni si avvicendano, i partecipanti diventano anche pubblico e viceversa, insieme a un’altra dozzina di individui, forse. Shinkai e Sardinia hanno portato avanti un buon combattimento, ma alla fine ne sono usciti sconfitti. Osservandoli Orion non ha faticato a intuire il problema: sono due individualisti e per quanto Shinkai gli sia sembrato una persona attenta a ciò che vede, è chiaro non sia un leader abituato a dare ordini a un altro. Simili a loro in questo, ma capaci di vincere senza quasi bisogno di comunicare, sono Coda e Fang. Orion non li definirebbe coordinati, ma attenti l’uno all’altro e con l’istinto di proteggersi a vicenda e tanto è bastato quando è stato il loro turno. Ancora diverso è stato osservare Capella e Vega – come guardarsi allo specchio, o guardare in uno che dà sul futuro: Capella ha la consapevolezza di un uomo abituato a una guardia del corpo da buona parte della sua vita, diversa da quella di Erin che considera ancora Orion più come un fratello che come un servitore. Vega invece è l’immagine vivente di una persona che ha consacrato la propria esistenza a uno scopo e che, nonostante i rapporti intrecciati nel tempo, non lo perde mai di vista, non lascia che sia offuscato mai da altro. Se il modo in cui Orion combatte è puro istinto per proteggere Erin, Vega dà la sensazione di essere lui stesso il corpo di Capella, di essere mosso dai pensieri dell’altro più che dai suoi ordini dati a voce. 

Poter osservare i combattimenti degli altri, però, ha dato modo a Orion di avere una conferma e un sospetto. Nonostante gli esiti, gli è stato chiaro che nessun partecipante è al livello delle persone con le quali sta già viaggiando e questo, per quanto possa essere confortante in termini di forze già reclutate, non fa ben sperare su eventuali nuovi membri che sperava di trovare prima di raggiungere la loro ultima tappa nel Sistema. Il sospetto che ha, invece, è di natura diversa e non altrettanto preoccupante quanto curioso. Carnelian e Lazu non hanno partecipato a nessuno scontro, probabilmente – così ha ipotizzato lui almeno – per non destare sospetti oppure perché abituati a quelli tra evocatori a cui Vega ha accennato qualche giorno prima. Lazu è rimasto per tutto il tempo accanto al suo padrone, immobile al punto da far quasi dubitare il suo essere di carne e ossa, a un primo sguardo; ma Orion ha notato dei piccoli cambiamenti, quasi invisibili se non per un occhio attento o uno il cui intento è trovare dettagli sconosciuti agli altri. Piccoli scatti delle dita, come se volesse fare qualcosa ma si fermasse all’ultimo secondo, oppure un arricciare lieve del naso. Orion ha pensato che potesse aver fiutato qualcosa, finché non ha notato che il punto comune tra tutti quei momenti erano i combattimenti di Vega e Capella.

«Non farlo presente, Cavaliere.» gli ha detto Carnelian cogliendolo di sorpresa. Orion ha abbassato un poco lo sguardo, vedendolo con gli occhi ancora puntati sull’arena sebbene debbano essere stati su di lui fino a qualche istante prima «Porterà più guai che altro. E lui non lo sa ancora.» ha aggiunto, senza più dire nient’altro.

Il sospetto di Orion si è fatto più pressante quando, alla fine del combattimento, Vega e Capella – vincitori – li hanno raggiunti e Lazu, più rilassato nell’intera postura, è sembrato quasi perso fin quando Vega non gli ha rivolto la parola.

Qualunque cosa sia, forse dovrebbe rimanere nel silenzio finché non saranno partiti.

  
*

_   
_ _ Gloria ai tempi di suo nonno era una città del tutto diversa. Una delle tre maggiori città–stato a poter vantare un elevato livello di formazione tra i suoi evocatori, richiesti in tutto il pianeta e – per quanto raramente – anche in sostegno di altri per specifiche branche di studio. Il loro più grande legame era con Ser, la stella dei maghi: fratelli, quasi, poiché alla base delle loro arti predilette stava comunque la magia, non era raro che alcuni di Ser si recassero a Rhyfel e viceversa; quando lo facevano, Gloria era una tappa che non si poteva saltare. Gli evocatori, a loro volta, erano i benvenuti a Ser e anche quando per scelta restavano sulla loro stella, non c’era persona normale che non portasse loro rispetto. _

_ Diventare un evocatore non era per tutti: ci volevano anni di studi intensi, di sacrifici, un talento latente e soprattutto le finanze per poter garantire almeno cinque anni di quegli studi al proprio erede. Così si erano formate le prime discrepanze rispetto ai tempi di suo nonno, quando gli evocatori venivano trovati per le capacità che presto o tardi manifestavano e venivano quindi coltivati come il fiore all’occhiello della propria città d’origine. Non c’erano differenze di ceto, un evocatore poteva nascondersi nella casa di un aristocratico quanto in quella del più umile operaio. _

_ Ai tempi di suo padre l’Accademia era già elitaria, e se non lo era mancava poco: gli unici studenti di ceto medio che potevano tentare l’ammissione erano servitori a cui era stato ordinato di seguire questo o quel rampollo e che, per non far sfigurare il proprio padrone, avevano diritto a imparare i rudimenti di quell’arte ormai per pochi. I risultati erano quasi sempre mediocri, perché gli insegnamenti migliori venivano impartiti a chi pagava di più; così si creava una discrepanza di trattamenti, ma anche di capacità. I servitori non superavano quasi mai il livello Giada, quello degli evocatori alle prime armi. Non gli veniva data la possibilità, nonostante la scusa ufficiale fosse uno scarso talento. Quando un insegnante diceva “non ha le capacità necessarie” intendeva due cose: “non hai il denaro”, oppure “non hai il diritto di superare il tuo padrone”. E se il padrone era un idiota che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di superare il livello intermedio, non era un problema: l’importante era che uno a lui inferiore per reddito non gli fosse superiore in quella che all’epoca era diventata la medaglia da appuntare al petto per sentirsi migliori di un altro. _

_ Suo nonno una volta gli ha raccontato che mentre suo padre si diplomava, Ser smise di riconoscere il valore di molti evocatori usciti con una formazione perfetta ma un livello troppo basso rispetto ai loro predecessori. Una cattiva amministrazione dell’istruzione magica non poteva sfuggire a chi viveva di pura magia. In quegli anni, Gloria perdeva la sua luce e si avviava a diventare quello che Carnelian avrebbe imparato a conoscere come propria realtà: una città marcia. _

_   
_ _ La prima evocazione che Carnelian ricorda non è la propria, ma quella di suo nonno, fatta unicamente per farlo felice e mostrargli cosa sarebbe potuto diventare. Si ricorda ancora con affetto il modo in cui suo nonno lo teneva sulle ginocchia e faceva quelle che Carnelian, infantilmente, definiva “le sue magie”. Evocava creature incredibili che lui si portava nei suoi sogni di bambino notte dopo notte, sperando che un giorno sarebbe stato bravo come lui. _

_ L’ingresso in accademia per Carnelian era stato motivo di orgoglio: figlio di un padre evocatore a sua volta, di quella classe che aveva dimenticato gli insegnamenti dei più anziani e la cui mente era ormai avvelenata dall’ossessione di una casta creata sulle capacità magiche, aveva avvertito senza saperlo riconoscere lo stress di aspettative troppo alte rispetto alla sua giovane età. Ma suo nonno era pieno di fiducia verso le sue capacità, e Carnelian a undici anni non sperava niente di diverso se non rendere suo nonno fiero di lui. _

_ Il primo anno di accademia si era rivelato lento, macchinoso, diverso da come se lo era aspettato: i principi dell’evocazione erano marchiati a fuoco nella sua mente, e non c’era nulla delle qualità delle pietre preziose e del loro utilizzo che Carnelian non avesse studiato per bene, al punto da poterle recitare tutte a memoria o quasi. Eppure la pratica era difficile e non era nemmeno per paura: aveva respirato evocazioni e visto creature apparire dai cerchi magici più complessi fin da bambino, considerandoli prima come fiabe e poi come amici speciali che il nonno chiamava solo per lui. Tuttavia per lui era una fatica al pari del cercare di comunicare con qualcuno che si trovava sott’acqua mentre lui era ancora in superficie. Era sicuro di essere udibile, in qualche modo, ma dall’altra parte nessuno capiva cosa stesse dicendo e quindi nessuno rispondeva. _

_ Carnelian ricorda due eventi fondamentali della fine del suo primo anno: i rimproveri amareggiati di suo padre e la caduta di Ser, con la completa chiusura dei porti di Rhyfel in direzione della stella della magia. Nessuno sapeva perché, ma quei porti non furono mai più riaperti. _

_   
_ _ Il secondo anno di accademia è disastroso. _

_ Le aspettative di suo padre continuano a costringerlo a studiare più degli altri, impegnarsi più degli altri, dormire molto meno e mangiare solo perché senza forze non si può sperare di evocare nulla. A metà dell’anno, poi, suo nonno si ammala e Carnelian sente che il mondo gli sta crollando addosso: non è un evocatore e non farà in tempo a diventarlo per mostrare a suo nonno che forse un giorno sarà come lui. Conosce le pietre alla perfezione, è uno dei più veloci a tracciare i cerchi di evocazione sebbene ancora con l’ausilio di un catalizzatore e tutte le sue conoscenze lo renderebbero un evocatore pronto all’esame – anche precoce – per il livello intermedio… se solo almeno una delle sue evocazioni andasse a buon fine. Invece, anche quando tutto sembra sul punto di funzionare, alla fine non arriva nulla. _ _   
_ _ Così i suoi compagni che ormai sono avanti a lui con le classi lo deridono, a volte lo additano nei corridoi: “Carnelian, il non–evocatore”, lo chiamano. _

_ Li detesta dal più profondo del cuore e, alla fine, decide di ignorarli: si isola, studia per conto suo, non parla più con nessuno. Non ha amici, ma d’altronde cosa mai dovrebbe farsene. Nessuno di loro potrà mettersi tra lui e suo padre quando tornerà a casa per le vacanze e si vedrà sbattere in faccia il fatto di essere un fallimento, un concetto che la scuola gli sta marchiando a fuoco nella testa e che suo padre ormai gli fa vestire come il migliore degli abiti su misura. _

_ La voce che Ser sia fuori asse ha raggiunto le orecchie della città, ma Gloria è troppo occupata a spaccarsi in tanti piccoli pezzi, a essere derubata della sua bellezza e della sua dignità per preoccuparsi di una stella che l’ha disconosciuta un attimo prima del suo completo decadimento. Ormai di lei resta il palazzo di luce, quello più alto che si scorge da qualsiasi altra direzione, quello che di notte le restituisce un po’ della meraviglia che ha sempre suscitato nei suoi abitanti quanto nei suoi visitatori. _

_ Carnelian torna a casa per sentire suo padre dirgli che dopo il diploma potrà anche non tornare mai più per quanto lo riguarda; suo nonno, invece, gli dice che vede in lui un grande evocatore, che la loro arte richiede pazienza e costanza. «Un giorno avrai la tua prima evocazione» gli assicura come se fosse un’ovvietà impossibile da mettere in dubbio «e ti renderà l’evocatore migliore del tuo tempo.» _

_ Piange per la prima volta, stringendo una Giada che lo inchioda ancora a un basso livello, e saluta suo nonno per l’ultima volta. _

_   
_ _ L’estate tra il suo secondo e terzo anno in accademia è fatta di cambiamenti: la prima senza suo nonno, senza suo padre a curarsi di lui, già pronto ad abituarsi alla sua assenza dopo il diploma – non conta che questo sia possibile solo superando una prova teorica e una pratica, e che l’ultima preveda quindi un’evocazione finora mai riuscita. Suo padre cerca di abituarsi alla sua assenza ancora prima che sia necessario, e la cosa triste è vedere quanto facilmente ci riesce. Sua madre lo guarda e lo avvicina quando è certa che suo padre sia altrove, gli promette di fare del suo meglio per farlo ragionare e a volte, quando Carnelian non riesce a sorriderle fingendo di crederlo possibile, lei gli prende le mani fra le sue e gli promette di essere pronta in qualsiasi momento a portarlo via da quella casa, se necessario. _

_ Ma Carnelian sa quanto questo le costerebbe, così passa quell’estate cercando di rendersi invisibile, di informarsi sui movimenti di suo padre al solo scopo di starne ben lontano, di risparmiargli una presenza così sgradita ed evitare, soprattutto a sua madre, di dover scegliere da che parte stare solo per non abbandonarlo a se stesso. Non ha valore, Carnelian, e ormai lo sa; per questo gli fa rabbia ogni volta che suo malgrado si ritrova tra le mani un tomo accademico o traccia l’ennesimo cerchio da evocazione, allenandosi senza sosta e senza risultato. Se suo padre aveva ragione nel dire che il mondo si divide in chi è destinato a fare grandi cose e in chi è invece segnato dalla mediocrità, perché lui deve sforzarsi così tanto di essere diverso da ciò che è? Perché suo padre, così fatalista, non è in grado di arrendersi all’evidenza – ma poi, in fondo, perché _ Carnelian _ non riesce a lasciar andare un futuro impossibile da fare suo? _

_ Si morde l’interno della guancia quasi a sangue, fissando il cerchio tracciato senza bisogno di guardare i movimenti delle proprie dita. Nella mano destra stringe la cordicella e la pietra con cui catalizza l’energia per l’evocazione, per poi aprire il palmo e osservarla. Quella pietra, non più grande di un cucchiaio, lo aiuta a mantenere il controllo dell’energia, a incanalarla nel giusto modo, per evitare che sia troppa laddove non è richiesta come i suoi insegnanti gli hanno mostrato dal primo giorno, affidandone una a ogni studente – ma nessuno di quelli che ha iniziato con lui ne ha ancora bisogno, se non in qualche evocazione avanzata. La detesta e dunque l’abbandona. La lascia restare per qualche momento sul palmo della sua mano e poi inclina quest’ultima lentamente, finché la pietra non scivola via e cade a terra al proprio fianco. Carnelian la osserva, distaccato come se evocare senza di essa e tutti i conseguenti pericoli non lo riguardasse, considerando l’evidente poco controllo che già possiede. _

_ Poi passa oltre anche con lo sguardo, tende la mano davanti a sé lasciando che sosti sopra il cerchio d’evocazione; pronuncia poche parole, la formula base che lo ha già deluso infinite volte. _

_ Un attimo dopo un boato è l’unica cosa che riecheggia in quell’area della villa. _

_ Carnelian si sente come se qualcosa gli avesse strappato ogni briciolo di energia dal petto e impiega un po’ perché gli occhi si abituino di nuovo a vedere tra polvere e un forte giramento di testa: la stanza è praticamente distrutta ed è un miracolo che nessuna colonna sia venuta giù e che, invece, siano rimaste tutte intatte. Quando riesce a mettere bene a fuoco quasi tutto, si accorge della presenza in più nella stanza: non sembra molto più grande di lui, se non in altezza – in quella lo supera anche troppo –, ma Carnelian è rapito da tutt’altro. Gli occhi di quel ragazzo hanno la stessa sfumatura dei “fiori della memoria”, i non ti scordar di me, e i suoi capelli sono così chiari che per un momento a Carnelian sembrano mercurio liquido. Non riesce nemmeno a immaginarsi quanto possano essere belli sotto il riflesso di una qualsiasi luce, anziché nella penombra di una stanza semidistrutta, e quasi non si accorge di come quel giovane si muova – goffo, anche buffo a tratti nel suo avanzare carponi – fino a raggiungerlo, senza preoccuparsi affatto di essere completamente nudo nella casa di qualcuno. L’unica cosa a cui sembra prestare attenzione è Carnelian stesso: lo guarda fisso negli occhi e, quando è ormai davanti a lui, invade del tutto il suo spazio vitale fino a quando i loro nasi quasi si sfiorano. _ _   
_ _ Lo annusa più volte mentre Carnelian trattiene il respiro, non sapendo come comportarsi; poi, alla fine, si sente leccare il mento, un contatto breve con la punta della lingua dello sconosciuto, come se l’altro stesse cercando di definire qualcosa che lo riguarda con tutti i sensi a disposizione. _

_ «Ehi, che stai facendo?!» esclama d’istinto, ritrovando sul viso altrui la confusione di chi non capisce cos’abbia fatto di sbagliato. _

_ Ci vorrà qualche giorno a Carnelian per capire di aver evocato quel giovane, qualche settimana per comprendere di non aver mai avuto successo perché il catalizzatore rendeva instabile il troppo potere a sua disposizione, qualche mese perché Lazu – il nome che gli darà – possa parlare per bene con lui, un anno per lasciare la casa di suo padre. _

_ Impiega neanche un’ora, però, a sentire dentro di sé di avere di fronte il legame più forte della sua vita da lì in avanti e solo una manciata di secondi a scoppiare a ridere di fronte a lui, dopo tanto tempo. _

_ «È il tuo modo per chiedermi di essere amici?» _

_   
_*

  
«Ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso?»   
Orion alza lo sguardo, ritrovando Vega sulla soglia e intento a chiudersi la porta alle spalle. L’abitazione personale di Carnelian è fin troppo grande per una sola persona, ma non così grande da poter offrire una camera singola a tutti quegli ospiti. Obbligato dalla febbre a stare in una stanza da solo, l’arrangiamento delle altre camere gli è stato riportato da Vega quando glielo ha chiesto; non si è stupito nello scoprire che Erin è stato preso sotto l’ala protettiva di Lazu e gliene è tacitamente grato. Ma al momento la sua preoccupazione riguarda altro.

«Mi aspettavo di non avere già nel gruppo i guerrieri più forti tra quelli che era possibile reclutare.» ammette senza troppe riserve, alzando un sopracciglio in un’espressione eloquente mentre lo guarda. Il medico si limita a osservarlo, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui, rimanendo in silenzio almeno all’inizio. Orion riconosce una pausa di chi sta valutando quali parole usare, quando ne sente una.

«Hai pensato di chiederlo a Carnelian e Lazu?»  
«Certo che ci ho pensato.» rivela, poggiando i gomiti sulle proprie gambe e intrecciando le mani tra loro «Però non so se chiederglielo e non so cosa ne pensino gli altri. In più abbiamo poco tempo, guardare questo gruppo è come tornare a quando cominciavo gli addestramenti con le reclute: sono singolarmente tutti in grado di difendersi, ma una volta insieme? Di fronte a un esercito?» 

Ci sono mille cose a cui ha pensato, ed è difficile capire come inserire un evocatore e la sua guardia del corpo in un gruppo che non è ancora stato capace di coordinarsi davvero, senza la possibilità di farlo – ma che si è invece perso di continuo, letteralmente e non – e in cui, soprattutto, spera di poter contare anche qualcuno dall’ultimo pianeta su cui devono dirigersi. E nonostante questo saranno pochi. Quella realtà comincia a schiacciarlo e non sa se gli altri se ne siano resi conto o meno, ma il peso di un intero Sistema è lì, in mani troppo piccole perché non ceda tutto. 

Sia lui che Vega lasciano al silenzio il tempo di aderire alle pareti e riempire poi l’intero spazio tra loro, rimanendo ognuno solo con se stesso senza esserlo davvero. A Orion quella lunga pausa non fa bene, lasciandogli credere che sia dovuta alla reale incapacità di rispondere a quell’interrogativo senza essere brutalmente sinceri. Quando Vega parla di nuovo, tuttavia, quel che gli esce di bocca non è affatto un discorso demotivante, anzi.

«Io credo tu non debba guardare a questo gruppo come le reclute di un esercito di cui non sei più al comando.» comincia, e in effetti questo a modo suo un po’ brutale lo è «Devi guardarci per quello che siamo: un insieme di persone con obiettivi diversi e motivazioni diverse che, per un motivo o per l’altro, sei riuscito comunque a convincere e far partire da casa propria, tutti insieme. Saremo di certo poco coordinati e forse non ci fidiamo del tutto gli uni degli altri, ma non credo che le motivazioni di ognuno di noi siano meno nobili o meno importanti di quella che muove te. Penso dovresti credere a questo.»

Orion alza lo sguardo su di lui, stupito da quelle parole forti ma che capisce essere anche di incoraggiamento, per alleviare l’ansia che avverte, nonostante pensasse di saperla nascondere alla perfezione agli occhi di tutti. Si ritrova a guardare un viso che gli sorride con gentilezza, ma nello sguardo di Vega trova la determinazione, non la pena. Suo malgrado, si ritrova a sbuffare divertito.

«Medico, guardia del corpo, informatore, motivatore… c’è qualcosa che i Maestri di Likha non sanno fare?»  
«Più di quanto credi.» confida Vega con una complicità giocosa che a Orion non dispiace, rispetto alla tensione con alcuni membri del gruppo o la scarsa interazione con altri.

«Posso chiederti un parere?» lo interrompe prima che possa continuare, proseguendo senza troppi indugi quando l’altro annuisce «Sarebbe sbagliato giocare tutti a carte scoperte, arrivati a questo punto? O chiedere agli altri di farlo.»  
«Vale a dire?»   
«Sto pensando di chiedere a ognuno di chiarire con gli altri perché vuole arrivare in fondo a questa missione.» dice, stringendo le mani tra loro e fissandole, senza cercare davvero di vedere qualcosa di particolare «Non posso fidarmi nel farmi coprire le spalle da qualcuno che non so perché stia viaggiando con me o se potrebbe tradirmi da un momento all’altro. È personale, potrebbe persino convincere qualcuno a non proseguire… ma Ser è inospitale, da quando è uscito dall’asse. Ed è il pianeta più vicino a Preta e Chimera.» aggiunge, non tanto perché Vega non lo sappia già, ma quasi a voler rimarcare la cosa. Il silenzio, stavolta, dura molto meno.

«Ho detto di non pensare a noi come alle tue reclute… ma ti considero il leader morale di questo gruppo.» ammette con un sorriso pacato «E penso che sia giusto quanto dici. La posta in gioco è troppo alta… molto più di quanto alcuni pensino, forse. E non ha senso avere risorse di cui non ci si fida. Sarebbe come non averle affatto.» afferma, lasciando vagare lo sguardo fino alla porta.

Orion non se lo fa ripetere due volte e coglie il messaggio; si alza, guadagnando l’uscita per primo ma conscio di avere Vega due o tre passi dietro di sé. La stanza che ha occupato fino a oggi è una delle più vicine alla sala in cui si riuniscono tutti insieme, divisa da questa solo da un breve tratto di un corridoio in perenne penombra. Per questo non ha nemmeno bisogno di raggiungere la sala per sentire un rumore di sedie che grattano contro il pavimento e la voce allarmata di Coda che chiama Fang. Si muove d’istinto avvertendo distintamente Vega dietro di lui fare la stessa cosa, fino ad affacciarsi sulla porta: Fang è a terra, pallido in volto. Un verso di puro dolore è testardamente trattenuto a stento, raschiando la gola e trasformandosi in un ringhio da bestia ferita. Coda è in ginocchio accanto a lui, cerca di sorreggerlo per le spalle, gli chiede cosa non vada.

Gli altri gli stanno intorno come un cerchio ristretto che è stato allontanato via con un gesto brusco, disperdendosi in tanti piccoli frammenti. Lazu è l’unico a tenersi lontano, appiattito contro la parete, i denti appena scoperti come se si sentisse minacciato da quel Fang che a Orion non è mai sembrato più debole. Negli occhi degli altri, quando li osserva uno per uno alla ricerca di qualche indizio, vede la confusione e la preoccupazione più che altro.

Poi nota un dettaglio e spera di sbagliare.

«...Dov’è Shinkai?»


	10. The bad end from that day, I just can't get past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma il suo cervello è stato un abile stratega, perché per desiderare la vendetta deve esserci una motivazione costante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine qualche nodo comincia a venire al pettine, dopo un cliffhanger di tipo due mesi (...).

«Dov’è Shinkai?» 

La sua domanda risuona senza che nessuno parli o cambi posizione, come se fossero tutti congelati nel tempo o lui, Orion, fosse in una bolla a parte. Gli occupanti della sala sono divisi in due gruppi: Coda, Erin e Vega sono accanto a Fang, cercando di capire l’entità di un danno apparentemente invisibile e come poter aiutare; Capella, Carnelian e Sardinia sono distanti, i volti indecifrabili. Dalla sua posizione Orion riesce solo a vedere che il viso di Fang sembra riprendere un po’ di colorito e che i lineamenti si stanno lentamente distendendo di nuovo, sebbene non del tutto. Capisce che quelli intorno a lui sono troppo coinvolti – Coda più degli altri, è evidente – perciò sposta l’attenzione sugli altri e si sofferma su Sardinia, verso il quale si muove fino a entrare di forza nel suo campo visivo. Il danzatore focalizza lo sguardo su di lui, ma non sembra turbato.

«Dov’è Shinkai?» ripete, lasciando intendere quanto per lui sia scontato che se qualcuno lo sa, deve essere per forza il giovane che ha davanti. Sardinia sembra scrutarlo, cercare di carpire qualcosa, ma tutto ciò a cui dà voce è un «A occuparsi dei suoi affari.»

Orion non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che la tensione si è fatta ancora maggiore, dopo quelle parole. Non si capacita invece di come Sardinia, tutto tranne che stupido, non si renda conto di come la situazione sembri urlare a un tradimento dall’interno almeno per lui e Vega che non erano presenti nella stanza quando Fang ha avuto… qualsiasi cosa lo abbia colto e messo in ginocchio. Con un’occhiata di sbieco vede Vega intento a occuparsi di lui, o almeno a sincerarsi di quale sia il problema, perciò può tornare a concentrarsi su Sardinia.

«L’omertà è una cosa a cui dovrai rinunciare, per una volta. Che diamine è successo?»  
«All’improvviso si è ritrovato in ginocchio,» dice indicando Fang «non so altro. Perché? Pensi sia opera di Shinkai?» quasi lo sfida, con quella domanda, ad ammettere che non si fida di loro. Orion stringe i pugni, chiedendosi perché debba esistere una persona così propensa a far saltare i nervi degli altri quando la situazione è già critica, perché non possa semplicemente essere normale per una volta e rispondere a una domanda senza alimentare inutili congetture.

«Ho solo chiesto dov’è.»  
«Poi mi hai detto che non posso tacere in merito e chiesto cosa sia successo, implicando che pensi le due cose siano collegate. Tra l’altro posso tacere quanto voglio.»

Orion lo guarda, incredulo. Per una manciata di secondi non riesce nemmeno a ordinare i pensieri nella sua testa, figurarsi esprimerli a parole; poi però si sente montare dentro un’irritazione simile a quella provata nel vicolo – prima di essere trovati, prima di quello spettacolino d’intrattenimento per i loro inseguitori – e l’arrogante indifferenza sul viso di Sardinia non fa che alimentarla. 

«Allora forse dovresti raggiungere Shinkai e dovreste tornarvene sul vostro pianeta.» sbotta, senza pensare alle conseguenze delle proprie parole, a come il loro gruppo avrebbe due persone in meno se ora Sardinia decidesse di prenderlo in parola. Il danzatore però lo fissa, l’espressione finalmente non più una maschera di ostentato disinteresse ma incrinata da una punta di fastidio che persino lui sembra faticare a nascondere.

Dalle proprie spalle, sente un «Orion...» in cui riconosce la voce di Erin, ma per una volta decide di ignorarla, rimanendo con gli occhi fissi su Sardinia. Si aggiunge Vega, che forse si è sincerato delle condizioni di Fang e per questo è tornato a seguire il loro scambio – non lo sa, non lo vede dalla propria attuale posizione.

«Orion, dagli modo di spiegare.»  
«Ah, ti sembra che voglia spiegare?» sbotta, irritato «A me sembra solo convinto di poter continuare a scegliere sempre il contrario degli altri. Nemmeno io ci tengo a confidarti la mia storia e i miei segreti, ma è quello che farò se significa sapere almeno da che parte state. Ma se non hai intenzione di farlo e pensi che mi farò guardare le spalle da uno di cui non conosco nemmeno le intenzioni allora» si interrompe per il tempo sufficiente a indicargli la porta «sai come andartene e di sicuro non sarà sulla mia stessa nave.»

Nella sala cade il gelo di chi è consapevole di essere arrivato a un punto di svolta nel peggior modo possibile. Orion non può vederlo, ma Vega e Capella si scambiano uno sguardo d’intesa e il capovillaggio di Likha rompe quella fasi di stallo con un: «Io e Vega siamo d’accordo a condividere le informazioni. Anche quelle che ci riguardano sul personale.»  
«Non smanio all’idea di parlare dei miei affari» mormora Coda a sorpresa, ancora intento a sorreggere Fang ma con gli occhi scuri ora su di loro «ma se significa non dovermi preoccupare di guardarmi le spalle quando dovrò già evitare di farmi uccidere da Preta e Chimera, allora è comunque preferibile dirvi perché sono parte di questa missione suicida.» dice, e Orion ammette di provare un certo sollievo nell’avere già tre – quattro? – persone dalla sua parte.

«E sarà meglio che tu e Shinkai facciate lo stesso.» aggiunge con suo stupore, vedendo che sta fissando Sardinia, senza mezzi termini. Il danzatore incurva le labbra in un sorriso, inequivocabilmente di scherno.

«Altrimenti? Non ricordo grandi abilità di combattimento da parte tua.»  
«Falla finita!» si mette in mezzo Orion, perché di sicuro non vuole che Fang si scateni _ adesso _ per prendere le difese di Coda «Cosa avete di così segreto da rendervi anche stupidi abbastanza da non capire che è logico cercare di avere una fiducia alla base di un gruppo già per nulla abituato a combattere insieme?»

«Si chiama lealtà.» sibila Sardinia, lo sguardo d’improvviso più tagliente «Niente di quello che dici può convincermi a tradire il segreto di Shinkai, ti piaccia o no. Pensavo che il cane da guardia del principe lo capisse meglio degli altri… forse non sei così tanto leale.»

Orion non lo attaccherebbe nemmeno potendo, perché legge in quelle parole un tentativo di farlo arrabbiare per portarlo a una reazione esagerata, un tentativo molto più debole di altri che finora hanno funzionato meglio. Ma non può attaccarlo, perché a Sardinia basta finire quella frase per ritrovarsi spalle al muro, una lama di pugnale puntata alla gola. È un movimento così veloce che se Orion non lo avesse osservato per anni, non lo avesse allenato in prima persona e dunque affrontato allenamento dopo allenamento, forse faticherebbe a seguirlo. Invece per lui è familiare come vedere se stesso combattere mentre è riflesso in uno specchio. Il corpo di Erin si è spostato e ora è vicino a quello di Sardinia, obbligandolo contro la parete e con il pieno controllo della distanza tra loro, della stretta su un suo braccio e dell’immobilità della mano che tiene la lama. Non lo tocca, ma è chiaro come basterebbe un istante per tagliargli la gola, se volesse.

Gli occhi di Erin sono fissi in quelli di Sardinia, l’espressione seria non ha nulla a che fare con quanto tutti gli occupanti della stanza hanno avuto modo di vedere finora; nessuno di loro conosce il lato di Erin combattente, quello che si spoglia del ruolo di principe di un regno lontano quattro stelle e può assumere la freddezza, l’abilità e persino la crudeltà di un assassino, se necessario. Poco importa quanto Orion abbia sempre cercato di proteggerlo anche da quella versione di se stesso.

«Pensavo fossi solo un principe gentile e sorridente.» riesce ancora a ironizzare Sardinia, ma Orion riconosce qualcosa di diverso nel suo tono di voce.

Erin, però, non sembra affatto interessato o toccato dalla cosa. 

«Non sono gentile con i nemici.» pronuncia, senza muoversi di un millimetro.  
«Finché non attacco nessuno di voi non sono forse un alleato?»   
«Se insulti la mia famiglia no. Sei un mio nemico.»

Sardinia fa per dire qualcosa, ma a quel punto Orion ha la certezza che se glielo lascerà fare avranno un compagno di meno, in un modo o nell’altro. Così copre la poca distanza fra sé e i due, una mano a coprire la bocca di Sardinia e l’altra, di poco in ritardo rispetto alla prima, si posa sulla spalla di Erin facendo una lieve pressione e spingendolo leggermente indietro così che anche la lama del suo pugnale non sia più troppo vicina alla gola del danzatore. Erin non ne è felice più di quanto non lo sia Sardinia nel vedersi zittito con prepotenza, ma ora come ora a Orion non interessa l’opinione di nessuno dei due.

«La cosa certa» li interrompe la voce di Vega «è che non è corretto prendere la decisione senza Shinkai. E, senza sapere dove si trovi o cosa stia facendo, non possiamo nemmeno essere certi sia da considerare un nemico. Dovremmo rimandare la discussione a quando sarà tornato e dare il tempo a Fang di riprendersi.» propone, ma a Orion non piace l’occhiata che gli vede lanciare a Fang, che si sta muovendo fino al divano aiutato da Coda. Lo vede sedersi – o meglio, lasciarsi cadere su di esso – con Coda subito a prendere posto al suo fianco. A Orion non sfugge il modo naturale con cui Fang cerca la mano del compagno, stringendola anche piuttosto forte; Coda però non ci prova nemmeno, a ritirare la sua, e anzi ricambia in silenzio la stretta con la stessa semplicità, come se fossero nell’intimità della loro casa alle porte di una foresta alla periferia di Howlan.

«Coda...» lo chiama, la voce flebile, guardandosi le gambe per non incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro «Lily sta morendo.» pronuncia. Lo sguardo di Coda vale più di mille spiegazioni su quanto orrore quella semplice affermazione riporti alla sua mente – ma la disperazione nella voce di Fang è ciò che colpisce Orion più di qualunque altra cosa. Persino Sardinia non riesce a rimanere impassibile di fronte a una cosa simile: Orion sente la sua mano sul proprio braccio e quando lo guarda l’espressione sul suo viso è più morbida. Perciò abbassa la mano, lasciandolo di nuovo libero di parlare, sebbene il danzatore non lo faccia.

È Carnelian, invece, a interromperli e a far sentire la sua voce per la prima volta da quando Orion e Vega sono entrati nella sala. Nel voltarsi a guardarlo, lo vede con le braccia incrociate al petto, quasi avesse aspettato pazientemente a dare la sua opinione ma niente di quanto ascoltato gli abbia tolto dalla testa di trovarsi di fronte a un branco di idioti. Orion non lo conosce abbastanza da azzardare a indovinare i suoi pensieri, ma l’evocatore non si sta del tutto impegnando a nascondere la cosa.

«Forse» comincia, ma è una parola intrisa d’ironia «sarebbe il caso di dirgli dove sia andato, il tuo compagno.»

Sardinia sembra sorpreso quanto tutti loro nel capire di non star più proteggendo un segreto assoluto, ma Carnelian non gli dà il tempo di fare domande banali in merito quali “come lo sai?” o “quando lo hai scoperto?”

«Hai dimenticato di essere nella casa di un evocatore… o forse non sai cosa significhi esserlo. Non c’è niente di quello che puoi fare o discutere in questa casa che io non abbia modo di venire a sapere.» chiarisce «E poi» prosegue, con un mezzo sorriso che non si estende agli occhi «a chi pensi abbia chiesto, Shinkai, dove trovare l’élite degli evocatori?»

  
*

  
Comincia a capire cosa intendeva Carnelian quando gli ha spiegato quanto fosse suicida cercare di intrufolarsi nel palazzo di luce, dove gli evocatori della classe Rubino e Opale si riuniscono, élite di una categoria ormai in estinzione. Ogni porta è sorvegliata e ciò che è peggio è non avere persone in carne e ossa a farlo: bestie conosciute e non sorvegliano ingressi o accompagnano uomini e donne, senza lasciare un solo istante per intrufolarsi senza un alto rischio di essere scoperto. E visto il grado di sicurezza di quel luogo, Shinkai non può fare a meno di chiedersi come mai Carnelian sia stato invece così tranquillo nel rivelargli una scorciatoia non sicura al cento per cento, ma di sicuro più nascosta della porta d’ingresso principale. Non gli piace dipendere dagli altri, né avere debiti con loro, ma in questo caso ha dovuto scommettere; Carnelian avrebbe potuto denunciarlo – potrebbe ancora o potrebbe averlo già fatto – ma la planimetria che gli ha mostrato si è rivelata provvidenziale.

Shinkai ha ponderato a lungo se chiedergli o meno cosa lo spingesse ad agevolare un piano di cui non conosceva che un singolo dettaglio superficiale, ma alla fine la curiosità e forse la voglia di provocare hanno prevalso. Carnelian lo ha guardato in silenzio per qualche istante e poi gli ha rivolto un mezzo sorriso: “_ potrei dirtelo, se dovessi tornare vivo _”, gli ha detto. Shinkai non crede di potersi fidare dello sguardo che l’evocatore gli ha puntato addosso in quel momento.

Un verso lo fa tornare alla realtà e devia subito l’attenzione verso il centro della sala circolare attraverso la quale, dalle indicazioni che ha, dovrebbe passare per raggiungere una delle sue possibili mete. Quella in cui si trova ora è il centro in cui convergono otto corridoi, compreso quello da cui viene lui e nel quale ancora rimane, nascosto. Quello a cui deve puntare è il secondo alla sua sinistra, ma per arrivarci dovrebbe riuscire a non attirare l’attenzione della bestia quadrupede di cui ignora assolutamente la natura e che si trova, con il suo evocatore, all’ingresso di uno dei corridoi sulla destra e deve anche sperare che da quello in cui deve entrare non stia arrivando nessuno. 

«E io che volevo evitare di suonare per immobilizzarli...» mormora, mettendo mano sul flauto fissato al proprio fianco. Ne sfiora la superficie, poi vi stringe la mano attorno e lo sgancia, pronto a utilizzarlo. Uno sguardo alle proprie spalle, per controllare di non avere nessuno dietro, e in un movimento fluido porta lo strumento al viso, le labbra vicine al foro per soffiare l’aria. Dapprima il suo è un suono piatto, prolungato. Poi si fa più articolato pur mantenendo un ritmo lento, simile a una ninna nanna. Vede l’evocatore nella sala prima stare sul chi va là e poi, pian piano, abbandonarsi al sonno che – Shinkai lo sa – deve sentire sempre più addosso, lì ad appesantirgli il corpo e a offuscargli la mente.

Ci vuole poco perché alla fine l’uomo crolli a terra, mettendo di conseguenza fine alla sua evocazione; Shinkai vede il quadrupede sparire e allontana il flauto dalle labbra, lasciandosi scappare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Non perde tempo, poi, adocchiando la sala e facendo in modo di muoversi più velocemente possibile per raggiungere il corridoio di suo interesse. Sbircia al suo interno prima di cominciare a percorrerlo, e proprio come Carnelian gli aveva mostrato, la strada lo conduce a sole tre porte posizionate per tutta la lunghezza del passaggio. La più piccola, quasi nascosta rispetto alle altre, cattura invece subito la sua attenzione come se bastasse sapere di volerla cercare perché diventi, all’improvviso, impossibile non notarla.   
Una volta di fronte non ha bisogno di posare l’orecchio su di essa per sapere che dall’altra parte non rischia di trovare qualcuno in procinto di uscire. La apre quanto basta a scivolare oltre la soglia e richiudersela alle spalle, ritrovandosi in un secondo corridoio più stretto, ma non lunghissimo. Nessuna stanza vi si affaccia, ma solo qualche metro lo divide da un arco nel muro; cosa ci sia oltre è impossibile dirlo, visto il drappo verde scuro a nasconderlo.

Inspira, stringendo appena la mano sul flauto e cominciando a camminare fino a raggiungerlo. Aguzza l’orecchio, ma non ci sono suoni provenienti dall’altro lato, e la sua mente non può che rimproverarlo subito per essersi fidato delle parole di uno sconosciuto che non avrebbe motivo di guidarlo verso i propri concittadini e pari ruolo senza conoscere le sue intenzioni nel dettaglio. Un rumore di passi e una voce, però, lo rimettono subito in allerta.

«Fateli allenare di più, se è necessario a risvegliare le loro capacità. Gloria non può permettersi di perdere altri futuri evocatori per un eccessivo buonismo degli insegnanti dell’accademia.» parla la voce oltre il drappo. Shinkai dovrebbe poterla riconoscere, ma la verità è che non ci riesce affatto e la cosa non sa come lo faccia sentire.

«Se non riescono a ottenere dei risultati, rimandateli a casa.» decreta infine, e Shinkai fa appena in tempo a muovere impercettibilmente il drappo – quanto sufficiente a spiare un minimo la situazione – per sentire una risposta poco convinta sebbene affermativa e vedere un cerchio di evocazione dissolversi nell’aria. Si prende il suo tempo per guardare la figura a cui appartiene la voce: è un uomo alto, dall’aria distinta. Non si fatica a credere che sia parte dell’aristocrazia, lo si vede con facilità da tanti piccoli dettagli come il portamento; l’abito bordeaux che indossa, di una fattura pregiata e simile a quello che ha visto indossare a Carnelian nella sua abitazione privata in cui li ha ospitati fino a oggi, gli fascia il corpo quanto basta a far intendere che all’allenamento delle doti magiche è coinciso anche uno fisico, di sicuro. Al tempo stesso, si capisce al primo sguardo che non si tratta di un uomo capace di combattere con le armi come Orion o dalla forza bestiale come quella di Fang.

Lo vede sospirare e portare una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie, abbandonandosi alla tentazione di sedere sulla poltrona presente nella stanza. Decide di agire: il flauto viene di nuovo riportato vicino al viso e non indugia a suonare, una melodia diversa sebbene sempre lenta: pochi suoni, ripetuti con un ritmo quasi ipnotico e negli occhi dell’uomo sa già esserci il panico di chi comprende troppo tardi di essere in trappola.

«Chi c’è?!» lo sente tuonare e dunque abbassa lo strumento un attimo prima di scostare il drappo con una mano e mostrarsi, entrando nella stanza. Dall’occhiata che gli viene lanciata Shinkai capisce immediatamente due cose: l’altro non ha idea di chi lui sia – comprensibile – e non lo reputa una vera minaccia, quasi il suo aspetto o qualcosa nei suoi pochi movimenti gli avesse già detto tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno per decretare un pericolo non imminente. Shinkai non dice nulla, all’inizio, rimane solo lì a guardarlo. Quando continua a non scorgere nemmeno una scintilla di consapevolezza negli occhi scuri dell’altro, non può fare a meno di sorridere.

«Non hai idea di chi io sia.» dice più a se stesso che all’uomo e quello sembra volerlo sfidare dal modo in cui lo guarda. Sottintende un tacito “e allora?”, arrogante come solo chi non deve rendere conto a nessuno per le sue azioni può essere. 

«Penso di poterti ricordare chi sono.» afferma, però, riponendo innanzitutto il flauto. Dopo si libera del copricapo, piegandosi per poggiarlo a terra, e uno dopo l’altro sono gli altri indumenti a venire tolti a cominciare dal mantello. I suoi movimenti sono lenti, nella consapevolezza di avere tutto il tempo del mondo; legge confusione negli occhi dell’uomo seduto e non si prende la briga di chiarirgli nulla, perché spogliarsi lo fa per lui senza bisogno di parole. Forse, a un certo punto, l’evocatore pensa di lui che sia un poveraccio pronto a guadagnare offrendosi alla persona sbagliata; ma poi ciò che il mantello non scopre del tutto viene mostrato quando si libera dell’ultimo strato – la casacca tenuta sotto tutto il resto.

La confusione diventa consapevolezza. La consapevolezza diventa paura di un passato venuto a saldare i conti, e a Shinkai sta bene così perché lui è proprio questo: una colpa tornata indietro per riscuotere.

«Non è possibile...»  
«Ci sei riuscito, alla fine?» gli domanda, conscio di avere ancora lo stesso sorriso sardonico di poco prima sulle labbra «O anche tutti gli altri esperimenti ora sono maledetti?» aggiunge, sfiorando con le dita della mano la propria spalla sinistra, ricoperta di simboli che solo un evocatore di alto livello potrebbe leggere. Pratiche proibite e il risultato di chi infrange un tabù.

L’uomo non distoglie lo sguardo da lui e Shinkai non sa se sia esattamente ciò che vuole o se gli faccia venire la nausea.

«Recuperiamo il tempo perduto.» continua, ritirando su la manica e tornando a coprire i simboli che gli coprono la spalla, risalgono su fino al collo e ormai dopo ventitré anni di vita gli sfiorano quasi l’orecchio «Io sono Shinkai. Ma non mi aspetto che ricordi il mio nome, padre.»

  
*

  
I ricordi di Shinkai hanno dei buchi, a volte. Più cerca di tornare indietro più ne trova, e all’inizio ha pensato fosse dovuto allo scorrere degli anni – gli adulti gli hanno sempre detto questo, ma lui ha capito presto di non potersi fidare di loro.   
A volte pensa che il suo cervello abbia scelto autonomamente di tenere pochi ma precisi dettagli che un giorno gli sarebbero serviti, lasciando confuso il resto, come un prezzo da pagare. Così non ha mai dimenticato il nome della stella su cui è nato, Rhyfel; il suo nome, Shinkai, nonostante sia stato chiamato per anni come un numero che non ricorda più; i cerchi di evocazione al centro dei quali veniva lasciato, incapace di muoversi e di fuggire; il viso dell’uomo il cui massimo gesto di amore paterno era dirgli che sarebbe stato la speranza di tutti gli evocatori. Il riscatto di Gloria. Il futuro di un’antica e nobile arte.

Ma il suo cervello è stato un abile stratega, perché per desiderare la vendetta deve esserci una motivazione costante.

Paura. Rabbia. Dolore. Il suo cervello ha trattenuto i tre migliori candidati e ha scartato tutti gli altri – Shinkai ricorda la sensazione delle proprie ossa _ bruciare _ , l’unico paragone capace di avvicinarsi all’intensità del dolore provato tra i cerchi di evocazione, attivati per incidere su di lui qualcosa che sarebbe dovuto rimanere un disegno su un libro antico di tecniche proibite, da consultare solo come monito di cosa non si dovrebbe mai compiere contro un altro essere umano. Ricorda occhi che lo osservano come se non fosse un bambino incapace di difendersi, ma una bestia sacrificabile; e ricorda la voce dell’uomo ora immobile lì sulla poltrona, in grado solo di guardarlo, dire “ _ continuate. Ancora. Aumentate l’intensità dell’energia magica. _” Shinkai ha ancora addosso le sensazioni di una magia pericolosa che gli striscia sulla pelle, la paura di morire trasformarsi nella folle idea che, forse, morire sarebbe stato meglio. 

Poi ha un vuoto che potrebbe essere di anni, o forse solo di qualche ora. Alcune voci confuse nelle orecchie durante una fase di semi–incoscienza. Poi, ancora, qualcuno che lo trasporta da qualche parte. Infine, le isole galleggianti di Awyr.

_ Rimarrai qui. Non tornare mai più. Tu non esisti, sulla nostra stella. _

«Devo dire» riprende, misurando a grandi passi la stanza, la mano sempre sul flauto tenendosi pronto a utilizzarlo se dovesse arrivare qualcuno o se l’evocatore dovesse tentare qualcosa di strano «che con gli anni mi sono ricreduto su una cosa: forse l’unico atto di carità verso tuo figlio è stato esiliarlo su un pianeta famoso unicamente per la pace.» ammette guardando nella direzione in cui, spiando da dietro il drappo, ha notato un cerchio di evocazione per comunicare con chiunque ci fosse dall’altra parte.

«Ho anche cercato di capire cosa stessi davvero tentando di fare, sai? Cosa potesse spingere un uomo a fare degli esperimenti sul proprio figlio. Ho studiato ogni tomo di arti magiche su cui sono riuscito a mettere le mani, anche perché dovevo cercare di scoprire se la maledizione che mi hai lasciato addosso mi avrebbe ucciso o no.» puntualizza, una punta di evidente sarcasmo nella voce. Più lo guarda, più tempo passa lì dentro, più sente di voler vomitare; è come respirare veleno e sentirlo distruggere ogni cellula del proprio corpo. 

Si volta a osservarlo, nonostante tutto, ed è buffo vedere sul suo viso pochi tratti familiari. Gli ha sempre fatto pensare di dover somigliare a sua madre, sebbene non ne conservi alcun ricordo. Suo padre non lo teme del tutto, ma allo stesso tempo sembra conscio di essere davanti a qualcuno non solo pronto a ucciderlo alla prima mossa sbagliata, ma anche in grado di farlo. Forse, pensa distrattamente Shinkai mentre si avvicina di qualche passo, anche lui conosce la portata della sua maledizione, essendone la causa principale.

«Creare la potenza magica in qualcuno che non la possiede suona folle, ma in verità è solo sciocco.» riprende «La follia ha una scintilla di brillante lucidità da qualche parte… ma tu e i tuoi evocatori d’élite siete stati solo stupidi e arroganti. Se non penso a come sia io a portarmi dietro il prezzo dei vostri giochi, sarebbe quasi divertente vedere come in un certo senso ci siate riusciti» ammette, toccandosi la spalla sinistra «ma sia un tipo di magia del tutto inadatta all’evocazione.» lo sbeffeggia, fermandosi davanti a lui.

«E quindi avresti voluto che mettessi il singolo davanti alla collettività?» chiede finalmente l’altro, parlando per la prima volta da quando Shinkai ha cominciato il suo monologo «Non eri così importante.»

Shinkai sorride. Non si è mai aspettato nulla di diverso, dopotutto.

«Deve essere terribile aver tentato l’impossibile per mantenere una tradizione che morirà comunque e i rapporti con una stella che non vi riconosce più come utili alleati.»

Qualcosa finalmente si smuove nello sguardo dell’evocatore, e Shinkai ha la certezza di aver punto sul vivo il suo orgoglio: «Ser è una stella decaduta.»  
«Rhyfel sarà la prossima. Lo sapresti, se non fossi a gongolare nella tua stanza privata in un palazzo.»

Il silenzio cade tra loro e rimane solo il contatto visivo a unirli. Nota un tentativo di muoversi da parte dell’altro, ma Shinkai conosce bene i pregi e i difetti della magia che deriva dalla sua maledizione: ha avuto tutta la vita fino a ora per imparare, e tutto solo in funzione di questo singolo momento.

«Allora vorresti delle scuse?»  
«Non saprei cosa farmene.» ammette, stupendosi lui stesso della completa sincerità con cui risponde a quella domanda. Sfiora di nuovo lo strumento musicale ma non lo estrae. Al suo posto tira fuori un pugnale, rigirandoselo tra le mani.

«Avevo pensato di ucciderti con la magia, ma forse saresti fiero dei tuoi successi nel fallimento generale. Così ho deciso di farlo alla maniera classica.» confida, lasciandosi poi scappare un sorriso prima e uno sbuffo divertito poi.  
«Quanto è ironico venire ucciso da un maledetto cresciuto su un pianeta pacifico i cui abitanti a stento sanno come sia fatta, un’arma?» domanda, retorico.

Stringe appena la presa sul manico del pugnale e poi, come se non si fosse già preso più tempo del necessario, affonda la lama nel petto dell’uomo. Un gemito di dolore è ciò che arriva, ma nei suoi occhi Shinkai vede l’incredulità di chi non pensava sarebbe stato ucciso così, da un momento all’altro e come se nulla fosse, dal figlio torturato e abbandonato, lì inerme su una poltrona che lo ha sempre fatto sentire forte. Shinkai rimane fermo a guardare il sangue allargarsi in una macchia sempre più ampia, inzuppando le vesti di suo padre e la vita abbandonarlo in modo lento ma inesorabile. Perde la percezione del tempo fin quando una voce conosciuta non chiama il suo nome.

Si volta, e oltre il drappo lì con lui c’è l’intero gruppo al quale si è unito solo per la sua vendetta: gli sguardi su di lui sono molteplici e tutti diversi. Normale, con un tale caleidoscopio di personalità.

Orion si fa avanti prima di Sardinia. Ironico ma comprensibile, perché lui e Orion non hanno legami se non qualche minuto passato fra i fiori di luna in una strada di Amihan. 

«Se vuoi raccogliere l’arma, fallo.» dice con fermezza, accennando al pugnale che ancora affonda nel corpo ormai senza vita dell’evocatore. Né la sua voce né la sua espressione sono turbate alla vista di un uomo ucciso – apparentemente – a sangue freddo, né dalla consapevolezza che sia stato Shinkai a farlo. Orion riserva a quell’uomo la considerazione di un soldato di fronte a un cadavere come possono essercene altri mille in una qualsiasi guerra, e l’indifferenza di chi ha dovuto disumanizzarsi un minimo per poter sopravvivere. «Sanno che siamo qui.»

Shinkai guarda solo per un momento il pugnale. Poi gli volta le spalle.

  
*

  
Quando si sono intrufolati nel palazzo, Orion non aveva idea di quanto si sarebbero rivelate veritiere le parole di Carnelian sul non illudersi che sarebbe stato altrettanto semplice uscirne. 

«Stiamo entrando grazie a un’evocazione che non posso mantenere attiva all’interno.» ha spiegato loro prima di varcare la soglia che li avrebbe condotti in un’area del palazzo meno trafficata, a sentire lui «E al ritorno è probabile che avremo un criminale tra noi.»

Nessuno ha fatto domande, non quando nel lasciarsi guidare verso il palazzo di luce Carnelian li ha bombardati di notizie e nozioni. Prima fa tutte: l’avergli finalmente procurato una nave con cui dirigersi a Ser – Orion è stato un po’ sorpreso nell’apprendere che il proprietario di suddetta nave fosse proprio Carnelian. Secondo: l’altissima probabilità di venire scoperti prima di poter partire e doversi, quindi, preparare a combattere. Lui e Vega si sono guardati, entrambi memori della conversazione avuta. Alla fine non c’è stato il tempo né il modo di parlare come avrebbe voluto per instaurare quel minimo di fiducia reciproca necessaria. 

Terzo: l’obiettivo di Shinkai è sempre stato Rhyfel; Carnelian ha saputo dire loro solo che, a giudicare dalle informazioni che Shinkai gli ha chiesto, deve avere un conto in sospeso con qualche evocatore di alto rango, il che restringe di parecchio la cerchia di possibilità. È stato Sardinia, invece, a dire al gruppo che Shinkai sta cercando qualcuno con il chiaro intento di uccidere – e solo quando li ha resi partecipi di questo Orion ha compreso fino in fondo le parole di Carnelian.

_ E al ritorno è probabile che avremo un criminale tra noi _.

Il palazzo di luce di Gloria non si è rivelato sorvegliato come Orion se lo era figurato, sovrapponendo erroneamente a esso l’immagine e l’organizzazione del palazzo reale di Sisu. L’effetto che la costruzione fa vista dall’esterno è però del tutto diversa dall’aria che si può respirare all’interno. Da fuori, visto da lontano fino a quando non ci si sono addentrati, il palazzo di luce ha sempre dato a Orion l’idea di un faro di speranza in una città preda della decadenza, distrutta dai conflitti interni al punto da spaccare in due il popolo – una realtà difficile da comprendere per lui, il cui re ha messo i propri sudditi al primo posto, ma al tempo stesso non così estranea secondo la storia del regno in cui è nato. Rhyfel è un luogo politicamente molto diverso, una società implosa in se stessa nel momento in cui l’aristocrazia ha visto nell’evocazione non più un semplice fiore all’occhiello di un popolo che aveva molto altro da offrire, ma l’unica ragione di esistenza e di orgoglio, finendo con il chiudersi sempre di più prima verso l’esterno e poi verso i propri concittadini. Quando Carnelian ne ha parlato Orion ha percepito, nel suo tentativo di mostrarsi distaccato, la falla di chi nonostante tutto si sente ancora e sempre si sentirà parte di quel popolo che vede ormai rovinarsi con le sue mani senza poter concretamente fare qualcosa.

Il palazzo di luce è solo una reliquia, invece. L’ultima pietra preziosa la cui luminosità si sta spegnendo. Forse per questo una volta dentro, e con qualche accortezza – per quanto sia stata possibile solo grazie alle conoscenze di un evocatore esperto quale Carnelian – tutti loro hanno potuto proseguire indisturbati; Orion si era aspettato molte trappole o posti di blocco, invece Carnelian li ha guidati anche oltre altri evocatori con qualche bugia e qualche accortezza studiata.

È quasi surreale, ora, star riprendendo fiato nascosti mentre nel corridoio accanto si sente lo scalpiccio e il vociare di diverse persone intente a passarsi comunicazione dello stesso allarme: un evocatore è stato trovato morto. Nessuno è uscito dal palazzo di luce da quando l’allarme è stato dato – Orion non ha idea di come sia stato possibile in così breve tempo, ma l’assenza di sorpresa sul volto di Carnelian è una risposta sufficiente, per adesso. 

Appena di rumori non ce ne sono più, nel corridoio, Carnelian si accosta a loro e fa cenno di avvicinarsi più possibile così da poter parlare piano: «Il ponte da cui partono le navi che vanno verso gli altri pianeti è dall’altra parte rispetto all’ingresso del palazzo. Questo significa che noi siamo a metà strada e ce ne manca altrettanta.» comunica senza fronzoli, segno chiaro che si fosse preparato a dover essere la guida di un gruppo ignaro sul come muoversi in quel posto.

«Cosa consigli?» lo incalza Capella, gli occhi azzurri attenti sulla figura dell’evocatore in un atteggiamento di totale collaborazione. Orion ha delle immense difficoltà a capire l’uomo da quando lo ha conosciuto, ma gli riconosce una capacità diplomatica e oratoria, nonché una lucidità nelle situazioni critiche che quasi nessuno in quel gruppo ha.

«Non possiamo dividerci in gruppi, quindi dovremo cercare di essere più coordinati possibile. Le pietre che vi ho dato prima di entrare hanno rilasciato il minimo di energia necessaria perché i cerchi di evocazione all’ingresso non vi identificassero come intrusi, quindi l’aspetto positivo è che sanno che ci siamo, ma non quanti siamo.» spiega mentre adocchia di tanto in tanto il corridoio, per assicurarsi sia ancora vuoto. Un cenno della testa a Lazu, senza nemmeno bisogno di parlare, e l’altro giovane si pone tra loro e il resto del palazzo; chiunque dovesse scovare il loro temporaneo nascondiglio si ritroverebbe faccia a faccia con Lazu stesso. Non è una cosa che Orion sente di voler augurare a nessuno, per il poco visto nei giorni passati.

«Non conosco ancora tutti i vostri stili di combattimento, ma da quello che ho visto negli scontri clandestini abbiamo almeno tre persone in grado di maneggiare armi» e accenna con la testa a Orion, Erin e Vega «e una piuttosto forte nel corpo a corpo, oltre Lazu.» gli occhi si spostano su Fang, ma un sopracciglio si inarca «Sempre che tu ce la faccia.» aggiunge, riferendosi alle condizioni precarie nella sua abitazione. Fang annuisce, in silenzio; ha un colorito migliore di prima, ma Orion non saprebbe definire quanto sia in condizioni di affrontare uno scontro. 

«Shinkai e Sardinia, eviterei. Coda, preferirei coordinassi i movimenti insieme a me. Capella…? Francamente non ho ancora capito cosa tu sia in grado di fare.» asserisce, ma non c’è traccia di provocazione nella sua voce. Capella lo intuisce meglio di tutti, dal momento che si limita a replicare con altrettanta serietà: «Se si tratta di arti difensive, puoi contare sul sottoscritto.»

Carnelian tace, soppesando l’informazione appena ricevuta. 

«Va bene. Ci muoveremo secondo questa formazione: Lazu e Fang, davanti a tutti. Io sarò subito dietro e vi guiderò per aprire la strada. Shinkai e Sardinia saranno dietro di me, Coda dietro di loro. Erin e Orion, vorrei che foste uno da un lato e uno dall’altro– so che non vuoi mettere a rischio Erin» si interrompe puntando lo sguardo su di lui, e Orion aggrotta le sopracciglia «ma non posso evitarlo. Possiamo tenerlo dal lato meno pericoloso, però.» propone. Orion ha guidato abbastanza soldati da sapere che non può permettersi di mettere a rischio un’intera formazione per una sola persona e comprende anche come Carnelian gli stia offrendo il miglior compromesso di cui dispone. Annuisce, dunque, sebbene cerchi subito dopo lo sguardo di Erin; ne trova uno persino più determinato, in risposta, e per quanto non dissolva le sue preoccupazione è quanto di meglio può ottenere ora come ora.

«Vega e Capella, chiuderete la formazione. Dovessimo ritrovarci qualcuno alle spalle...»  
«Saremo noi lo scudo.» conclude Capella per lui. Carnelian lo ringrazia tacitamente con un cenno del capo, tornando quindi a guardarli uno per uno «La strada è quasi tutta dritta. Probabile non incroceremo nessuno ora che il corridoio si è liberato, ma varcata la prossima soglia aspettatevi di tutto. Il palazzo di luce non è mai stato invaso nell’ultimo anno, da quando hanno alzato la sicurezza per riconoscere i non evocatori.»

«Ma Shinkai...» azzarda Erin, confuso, interrotto dallo stesso musicista con sorpresa generale – da quando lo hanno trovato, non ha detto una sola parola.  
«Ho addosso una maledizione degli evocatori. Deve essere per quello.» si limita a pronunciare, il tono distaccato come se la cosa non lo riguardasse nemmeno ma, al tempo stesso, incrinato da una singola nota di disprezzo.

Non hanno tempo di parlarne, ora, e Carnelian li incalza per evitare domande inutili al momento: «Come dicevo, è un anno che nessuno si intrufola qui dentro. In più qualcuno di alto rango è stato ucciso: ogni singolo evocatore in questo palazzo ha la priorità di trovarci e ucciderci. Tenete conto che stiamo scortando all’esterno un criminale. Nessuno starà ad ascoltare la vostra versione se dovesse catturarvi, perciò per chi non se la sente questo è il momento di tornare indietro.»

Un silenzio grave ma deciso è la risposta unanime.

Il tempo di spostarsi nella formazione decisa e abbandonano il nascondiglio, marciando a passo sostenuto nella direzione verso cui Carnelian li guida. Orion ed Erin hanno estratto le loro armi – la spada lui, i pugnali l’altro – e lo stesso ha fatto Lazu con loro sorpresa, armandosi della stessa lama finora sempre vista al suo fianco e tenuta in un fodero. La presa di Carnelian sul bastone con il rubino incastonato è ferma, mentre alle sue spalle Orion riesce a dare solo un’occhiata veloce ma sufficiente a notare l’espressione concentrata e attenta al minimo movimento di Vega e Capella. Shinkai e Sardinia si limitano a muoversi all’interno di quella gabbia umana, insieme a Coda.

Carnelian li guida nell’intricato incrocio di corridoi, ma Orion bada appena al percorso, affidandosi del tutto all’evocatore e focalizzando l’attenzione sul fianco del gruppo che gli è stato assegnato. Da una parte sente Carnelian dare precise istruzioni a Fang e Lazu, così che di riflesso tutti loro abbiano l’input adatto a muoversi insieme – in un modo su cui Orion non avrebbe mai scommesso – tanto da coordinarsi tanto da sembrare quasi una sola persona; dall’altra Coda riesce a dare istruzioni non soltanto a lui ed Erin ai lati, ma anche alla retroguardia formata da Vega e Capella. Orion può concedersi il tempo di uno sguardo appena all’indirizzo di quest’ultimo, ed è sufficiente a rendersi conto della facilità con la quale il capovillaggio di Likha agevola Coda nel suo compito, muovendosi quasi prima che il giovane alchimista glielo dica. Orion sa, per esperienza diretta, che chi non ha mai sfiorato un campo di battaglia o studiato e appreso le tattiche militari non è in grado di fare una cosa simile. 

Un boato li costringe a fermarsi e a guardare in direzione del rumore: tre evocatori li hanno non solo raggiunti, ma hanno anche richiamato le creature con cui intendono rallentarli – o forse ucciderli.

È solo una manciata di secondi quella che li vede immobili a scrutarsi; poi la voce di Carnelian ordina a tutti loro di muoversi, imperiosa, e questo basta a spezzare quel momento di stallo fra loro. Orion percepisce distintamente un ringhio feroce alle proprie spalle, uno tale da far impallidire quelli sentiti da Fang nei suoi momenti peggiori. Avverte la familiare sensazione di bruciore ai muscoli delle gambe sotto lo sforzo di una corsa prolungata ma si spinge ad andare avanti, come gli altri, forse conscio di come fermarsi spezzerebbe irrimediabilmente la formazione. 

Subito dopo aver svoltato un angolo sente dietro di sé Capella pronunciare un ordine secco in una lingua che non comprende, ma che riconosce per assonanza come quella di Tywod. Con la coda dell’occhio riesce anche a scorgere una luce azzurrina, ma niente di più; poco dopo il verso gutturale e frustrato spinge Coda a voltarsi a controllare e Orion non sa cosa veda di preciso, ma la sua espressione sorpresa è evidente.

«E quello cos’è?!»  
«Qualcosa che li terrà impegnati qualche secondo in più di quanto avessero previsto!» assicura Capella di rimando. Dalla testa del gruppo Carnelian grida di fermarsi prima e di abbassarsi subito dopo, e a Orion sembra di vedere tutto a rallentatore: un evocatore gli sbarra la strada, un cerchio di luce scarlatta ai suoi piedi e quella stessa luce a riflettersi sul rubino incastonato nel bracciale al suo polso. Sopra di loro si sta calando un rapace che Orion ha visto soltanto sui libri di testo riguardo la fauna di Rhyfel, solitamente poca e concentrata nelle periferie abbandonate tra una città-stato e l’altra. Gli artigli ricurvi e le grandi dimensioni della bestia evocata sono una minaccia così immediata che non hanno quasi tempo di reazione. D’istinto, lo sguardo di Orion cerca Erin e involontariamente – in linea d’aria – trova Sardinia, piegato su Shinkai con l’intento di tenerlo giù e al sicuro come ordinato da Carnelian. Il suo corpo si muove prima che Orion possa _ pensare _ di farlo, approssimando in maniera grossolana le distanze: in un istante la sua spada è puntata a terra al fianco di Sardinia, e per pura fortuna la lama si incastra tra gli spazi del pavimento in marmo, dandogli un appoggio quando si piega sul danzatore.

«Cosa stai facendo?!» è la domanda che sente un istante prima che un dolore lancinante gli si propaghi sulla schiena. Orion è stato ferito dalle spade e dalle lance in maniera più o meno superficiale, negli anni passati, e sa riconoscere un taglio profondo quando gli viene inferto. Come se non bastasse, in risposta al proprio verso di dolore – avrebbe voluto trattenerlo, ma… – il richiamo di Erin, quasi gli avessero tranciato di netto un arto, non lo aiuta a focalizzarsi sul cercare di non perdere conoscenza mentre avverte un calore propagarsi sulla schiena. Abbassando lo sguardo a terra non ci vuole un genio a individuare nel sangue la causa di quel dolore.

Da lì in poi tutto si fa piuttosto confuso. La voce di Coda chiama Carnelian; l’evocatore dà qualche ordine che Orion non riesce a cogliere del tutto – forse manda all’attacco Lazu o forse sta dicendo a Vega di immobilizzare qualcuno. Orion sente delle braccia sorreggerlo e solo le ormai familiari sfumature degli abiti di Awyr gli fanno supporre possa trattarsi di Sardinia. Di contro, mentre cerca di forzarsi a restare cosciente stringendo la presa sull’elsa della spada e tenendo gli occhi aperti, vede abbastanza chiaramente Erin lanciarsi contro l’evocatore. Orion conosce la velocità del principe meglio di chiunque altro, ma stavolta persino lui fa fatica e comprende – per quanto lo stato in cui versa gli permetta – che a muovere Erin è il puro istinto omicida. Lo vede dai movimenti atti a raggiungere l’obiettivo prima possibile senza lasciargli via di fuga, nel modo in cui impugna l’arma, in come neutralizza l’unico gesto che l’evocatore ha il tempo di fare prima di ritrovarsi un pugnale conficcato nella gola. Erin non si cura del sangue che gli schizza sul viso e sugli abiti ma muove la lama, trancia quasi di netto la testa dell’uomo; quello cade riverso a terra, con qualche spasmo e gli occhi sbarrati. Orion non lo vede, ma sa come muore un uomo ucciso in quel modo; Erin torreggia su di lui per un attimo e poi si volta, mentre il rapace sopra le loro teste si dissolve come fumo e gli altri evocatori per degli istanti che sembrano lunghissimi restano immobili, inorriditi.

Gloria deve aver conosciuto lo sfarzo e la caduta, ma non ha mai provato sulla sua pelle la vendetta prima d’ora.

  
*

  
La nave privata si allontana da Gloria e dal suo palazzo di luce, unico fuoco nella cenere grigia di una notte di tempesta. Carnelian guarda la città in cui è nato e cresciuto farsi distante mentre loro si spostano coperti dal favore della barriera di cui la sua nave dispone, rendendoli invisibili agli evocatori che si sono lasciati indietro; quando saranno in grado di individuarli, loro saranno già quasi fuori dall’atmosfera di Rhyfel. 

In cielo il silenzio è interrotto di tanto in tanto solo dal borbottio di tuoni ancora lontani, ma in avvicinamento. Lui non sa come sentirsi verso il primo e definitivo abbandono verso la sua stella: gli ha dato abbastanza e gli ha tolto fin troppo, perciò l’assenza di dispiacere e senso di distacco non lo stupisce ma lo fa sentire in difetto, nell’atto di fare un torto a qualcuno che non sa nemmeno lui chi sia.

Dei passi alle sue spalle lo distraggono, ma non si volta a vedere chi possa essere. Lazu, poco distante alza appena lo sguardo – nel riconoscere la figura, tuttavia, lo riabbassa e a Carnelian tanto basta per allentare di poco la presa sul suo bastone da evocazione. Poco dopo nel suo campo visivo, alla propria destra, rientra Capella: guarda davanti a sé e non Carnelian, come se anche lui si stesse imprimendo nella mente Gloria prima e la stella di Rhyfel poi, quando saranno distanti a sufficienza da poterla vedere nella sua interezza. Il buio causato dalle nuvole cariche di pioggia non rende giustizia ai capelli chiari dell’altro, né ai suoi occhi azzurri. A vederli così, a Carnelian mettono addosso una fastidiosa sensazione d’inquietudine simile a quella che si potrebbe provare di fronte a un lago di cui non si riesce a vedere il fondale; così quando Capella parla non lo coglie di sorpresa, perché la sua attenzione è già su di lui.

«Non riesco a immaginare come possa essere l’addio alla propria stella. Ancora convinto di aver avuto una ricompensa adatta in cambio della tua alleanza?»  
«Finché rispetti il patto io e Lazu non avremo di che lamentarci e niente da rimpiangere.» assicura di rimando, tornando a guardare davanti a sé. Non si perde, però, lo sbuffo divertito che scappa tra le labbra di Capella.

«Likha avrà sempre un posto per te e Lazu, e sia io che Vega contiamo di tornare entrambi vivi sulla nostra stella.» replica con un sorriso enigmatico sul viso che Carnelian nota quando si volta finalmente a guardarlo. È un’espressione complicata, ma d’altra parte non crede di potersi aspettare nulla di diverso – Capella è indecifrabile non perché sia un estraneo, ma perché lo è nella stessa misura degli aristocratici tra cui Carnelian ha vissuto e di cui ha fatto parte, con cui ha dovuto imparare a coesistere e fra i quali è stato quindi troppo a lungo per non aver notato quanto poco mostrino di sé, celando molto bene tutto il resto. Capella è un diplomatico in tutto e per tutto, se non fosse suo alleato Carnelian crede sarebbe il candidato perfetto per essere considerato un potenziale nemico da cui guardarsi.

«Ti lascio per il tuo ultimo saluto a Rhyfel.» pronuncia Capella con fare solidale, almeno in apparenza. Carnelian però scuote la testa.  
«Orion?»   
«Vega ha medicato le ferite, ma c’è del veleno che non può trattare con la nostra arte medica. Dobbiamo sperare nel popolo di Ser.»   
«Vedrò che posso fare con i minerali per rallentare gli effetti.» dice, avviandosi per primo. Capella non lo ferma fisicamente, ma lo fa con le parole e Carnelian è conscio di avere lo sguardo su di sé.

«Quell’uomo?» domanda come lui ha chiesto delle condizioni del Cavaliere di Cynid, insinuando di sapere. Carnelian non sa se la cosa lo stupisca, ma sa di non volerne parlare ora – di non volerne parlare mai più. Lo guarda da sopra la spalla, concedendogli una sola risposta prima di rientrare.

«Se non lo avesse ucciso Shinkai, mio padre sarebbe morto marcendo con Gloria.»


	11. I’m writing a letter for me, is there anything I would say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Che cuore tenero, Élan. Sarà di grande conforto se ci uccideranno tutti.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche nota di nomi, ora che abbiamo cambiato stella!
> 
> Il nome per la città di Curse e Hope è duplice: Tala ("stella luminosa") prima, Lacuna (esattamente il significato della parola italiana) poi.  
Quanto ai personaggi, finalmente cominciano ad apparire gli Zool (per quanto molto secondari), Banri e Ruri, la sorella di Momo; di seguito un breve specchietto per sapere chi è chi.
> 
> Banri - Asra (viaggio notturno / viaggiare di notte)  
Touma - Élan (impulsivo)  
Minami - Elysian (ispirato al divino)  
Torao - Fanaa (distrutto in amore)  
Haruka - Sarang (il desiderio di voler restare con qualcuno fino alla morte)  
Ruri - Ramé (qualcosa al tempo stesso caotico e gioioso)

“ _ La stella della magia” _ è il nome con cui Ser era conosciuta e con cui, per abitudine e per segretezza, è ancora chiamata dagli altri abitanti del Sistema. Non è mai stato strano, considerato che in tempi così antichi da non essere più nella memoria di nessuno, ogni pianeta del Sistema veniva chiamato più con un appellativo che non con il suo semplice, reale nome. Curse ricorda i suoi primi anni di scuola, in cui ha appreso le prime nozioni di quel loro piccolo ma grande universo: Cynid, la “ _ stella del futuro” _ per le sue tecnologie avanzate che nemmeno tutti gli altri cinque pianeti insieme riuscivano a eguagliare; Tywod, la “ _ stella della conoscenza _ ”, vantava – allora come oggi – un tale bagaglio di cultura, informazioni e testi antichi che non basterebbe la vita eterna a leggerli e farli tutti propri; Masna, la “ _ stella dei mercanti _ ” lo affascinava da bambino con le sue promesse di luoghi colorati e pieni di curiosi oggetti mai visti, di voci concitate come non se ne sentivano quasi mai nei corridoi dell’accademia della sua città; Awyr, la “ _ stella dei fiori” _ lo aveva confuso molto, invece. Pensava fosse famosa  _ letteralmente _ per i fiori e le piante, cosa che gli aveva messo in testa di viaggiare non appena avesse avuto la giusta età per poterli vedere tutti… poi aveva scoperto di aver frainteso: era solo un richiamo alla pace che quella stella conosceva da ormai seicento lunghi anni.  _ Su un terreno di guerra non possono crescere fiori _ , aveva detto il suo maestro, e Curse lo aveva capito solo molto tempo dopo.

Infine c’era Rhyfel, la “ _ stella delle pietre preziose _ ”, un richiamo ai catalizzatori degli evocatori che l’abitavano portando avanti con orgoglio quell’arte magica dimenticata persino su Ser. Curse ricorda come gli sia stata presentata fin dall’inizio in qualità di stella più vicina al concetto di “gemella” del suo pianeta: legate indissolubilmente dall’essere le due con il più alto numero di praticanti della magia e soprattutto di conoscitori di quella stessa arte, Curse a volte guardava il cielo nella direzione in cui le mappe stellari ubicavano Rhyfel come si sarebbe potuto osservare un volto amico e lontano, con nostalgia e affetto.

Ma Rhyfel ora sta perdendo le sue gemme proprio come Ser si abbandona alla magia che un tempo la faceva brillare ed e ora quasi la distrugge. 

«Perdonatemi, Magister» una voce lo distrae, ma non porta subito lo sguardo sul nuovo arrivato. Rimane ancora qualche attimo sulla pianta di cui si prende cura da anni, osservandone i fiori rossi e arancioni sotto la campana di vetro grazie alla quale può ancora crescere nonostante tutto. L’assenza di una replica però non scoraggia il suo interlocutore «non vi disturberei se non fosse necessario, ma sembra che una nave estranea abbia fatto un atterraggio d’emergenza...» azzarda, poco convinto. Curse finalmente si degna di guardarlo, a quelle parole, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro impercettibile tra le labbra. 

Il titolo di Magister è qualcosa che una volta, su Ser, potevano vantare solo in cinque ora rimasti in quattro; una nomina di cui sono meritevoli soltanto i maghi più potenti dell’intero pianeta e a cui sono affidati delicati compiti, molti dei quali Curse avrebbe preferito rimanere all’oscuro. Tra questi, e da diversi anni a quella parte, accertarsi che nessuna nave a parte le poche autorizzate per lo scambio di merci tocchino il suolo della stella.

«Gli altri Magister?»   
«Due sono nella Sala dell’Acqua, Lorem è andato a portare il messaggio nella Sala del Fuoco.»   
«Ho capito.» pronuncia distrattamente, trascrivendo con le dita un breve messaggio nell’aria e rinchiudendolo, poi, in una bolla di luce che fa galleggiare fino all’uomo: «Consegnalo a Hope.» 

«Sarà fatto, Magist–» si interrompe e Curse non ha bisogno di chiedere perché mentre vede formarsi a mezz’aria di fronte a lui un cerchio da evocazione per le comunicazioni. Non lo ferma con la propria magia, consapevole di come sia innocuo; di lì a poco un viso giovane si fa nitido come in uno specchio e focalizza subito lo sguardo su Curse. Non c’è spazio per i convenevoli.

«Sono Carnelian di Rhyfel» dichiara subito l’evocatore, infatti, l’espressione seria e nel tono una sfumatura di urgenza «ci siamo appena schiantati non troppo lontani da voi e abbiamo un uomo ferito e avvelenato che non possiamo curare senza alcune erbe.» aggiunge, trattenendo qualche parola come se non fosse convinto di potersela permettere. Curse può immaginare perché: è passato molto tempo da quando gli abitanti delle loro stelle si sentivano sereni nel chiedere qualcosa gli uni agli altri con la stessa naturalezza di alleati di vecchia data. In quel momento, però, la figura nel cerchio cambia – più come un sovrapporsi l’una all’altra, probabilmente perché qualcuno deve aver insistito per far parte della comunicazione. È una persona che non conosce, esattamente come l’altra, ma Curse non fatica a capire la sua provenienza da tutt’altro posto rispetto alla stella degli evocatori; allo stesso modo, nel suo sguardo riconosce qualcosa che non ha di certo mai studiato sui libri ma che è comunque ben impressa nella sua mente e nella sua memoria.

«Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto. Senza quelle erbe morirà e ci hanno detto che si trovano qui.» chiarisce, deciso «Awyr non ha nulla da offrire a parte la pace da secoli, ma sono pronto a pagare qualsiasi prezzo e in qualsiasi modo.»

Curse lo guarda negli occhi per qualche istante, per poi sospirare e annuire brevemente. Concede una risposta semplice, un «Non muovetevi da dove vi trovate.» prima di chiudere la comunicazione con un gesto della mano, annullando la magia da evocazione.

«Il Magister del Fuoco dovrà scomodarsi con me.» pronuncia, non un vero e proprio messaggio diretto all’uomo nella stanza con lui, ma abbastanza eloquente da risvegliare quest’ultimo dalla sorpresa e fargli chiedere «Credete abbiano mentito?»

«Non so distinguere le menzogne. Per questo lo porto con me.» 

Lui che non ha saputo vedere nemmeno l’unica bugia che avrebbe voluto smascherare in tempo si è ripromesso di non rischiare mai più, specie da quando Ser è diventata ancora di più una sua responsabilità – da quando ha Hope con lui vuole proteggere il popolo di cui entrambi fanno parte. Anche se vorrebbe cancellare la stella della magia con le sue stesse mani, per poter dire, un giorno “ _ visto, Asra? Ora non potrai tornare mai più, perché non c’è un posto in cui tornare _ ”.

  
*

  
Da ragazzino Curse non pensava sarebbe diventato un Magister, né voleva diventarlo. Persino andare all’accademia di magia non era stata una vera e propria “scelta”; semplicemente, era il percorso che tutti facevano: iniziare gli studi al compimento dei sette anni con una prima istruzione privata – ogni mago e ogni strega doveva essere seguito da vicino per garantire la massima attenzione e individualità sul metodo –, per poi proseguire dai dodici anni in accademia. A quel punto si passavano i seguenti cinque anni in due classi diverse: la prima, mista, insegnava la base della magia, la sua storia che andava inevitabilmente di pari passo con quella di Ser, i riti, il controllo. Alla fine dei due anni un esame non solo metteva alla prova le conoscenze acquisite, ma mirava a evidenziare la cosiddetta “compatibilità”: ogni studente, arrivato a quel punto, doveva aver sviluppato una tendenza a una delle cinque principali aree della magia. Allo stesso modo, Curse si era riscoperto affine alla Terra ed era stato spostato di conseguenza nella classe relativa in cui aveva passato i tre anni successivi e in cui era emersa la sua più grande difficoltà, nonché il motivo per cui a lui era parso lampante che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di diventare Magister: la totale incapacità di interagire con il suo prossimo o di collaborare con esso – e il suo disinteresse per entrambi gli aspetti della vita sociale. Se anche gli studenti più giovani lo guardavano con ammirazione per i suoi risultati accademici o per il suo aspetto, bastava domandare a qualcuno della sua classe o del suo anno per sentirsi dire che la sua affinità con la Terra era tale da fargli preferire la compagnia di una pianta a quella di una persona. Senza contare, poi, la facilità con cui entrava in contrasto con la classe del Fuoco. Ed era stato proprio in occasione di uno di quegli scontri che aveva conosciuto Asra: all’ultimo anno della classe Metallo, sulla carta già candidato al ruolo di Magister del suo elemento, benvoluto da tanti se non da tutti, la prima cosa che Curse aveva notato di lui era stata la pacatezza e la gentilezza con cui riusciva a rapportarsi agli altri a prescindere dalla situazione. Aveva pensato, guardandolo calmare una discussione come se nulla fosse, che il suo elemento gli si addicesse e fosse sbagliato al tempo stesso; sembrava molto più adatto alla stabilità e alla concretezza della Terra, più di Curse senza dubbio.

«Ohi, ci siamo quasi. Non perderti a pensare ad altro, non starò a coprirti le spalle.»   
La voce del Magister del Fuoco lo riporta a focalizzarsi sul motivo per il quale hanno abbandonato il sottosuolo, recandosi su quella superficie ormai non più vivibile. Quella che un tempo era la città di Tala, letteralmente  _ la stella luminosa _ , è ora un ammasso di rovine e terreno inospitale che i pochi mercanti incaricati dello scambio di beni con gli altri pianeti hanno preso a chiamare Lacuna.

Le nuove generazioni di maghi non soffrono granché la situazione di un popolo costretto a vivere nel sottosuolo, ma Curse ricorda Tala al massimo del suo splendore e questo rende ancora più doloroso, a volte, osservarla ora nelle rare occasioni in cui si reca in superficie. Élan è il Magister più giovane, da poco al posto del precedente venuto a mancare; Curse non ha avuto modo di incrociarlo in accademia, al contrario degli altri due, ma gli riconosce le capacità e l'intraprendenza di fondo nel modo in cui approccia una stella che spera ancora di salvare. Curse guarda davanti a sé e vede solo qualcosa di irrecuperabile: un'immensa distesa che un tempo era verde e ora è solo terra bruciata e annerita, secca al punto da rendere impossibile anche a lui il renderla di nuovo fertile. Spaccata come se l'avessero uccisa, la terra sanguina cascate di lava che precipitano da un precipizio non troppo distante rispetto a dove si trovano lui ed Élan; il cielo scuro e pieno di gas che rende l'aria pesante copre con le sue nubi cariche qualunque astro un tempo visibile alzando gli occhi. Gli abitanti di Ser non ricordano più l'aspetto delle stelle e della luna, hanno addosso solo la pallida sensazione del calore del sole e pregano che la pioggia non si abbatta sulla terra, acida e distruttrice. I più giovani hanno la fortuna di non sentire la mancanza di ciò che non hanno nemmeno avuto il tempo di conoscere o vedere per la prima volta. In quell'ambiente ostile di una stella in bilico, una nave sconosciuta si staglia, il ponte in precario equilibrio per permettere a diverse figure di scendere. Curse si ferma insieme a Élan, sentendolo in allerta al proprio fianco, eppure mantiene gli occhi grigi sulle tre figure in avvicinamento: le loro espressioni sono serie, un velo di urgenza è palese nei loro sguardi quando sono abbastanza in prossimità perché lui possa notarli. Non è mai stato una persona empatica, ma osservatrice sì. Riconosce l'evocatore che ha stabilito la connessione con lui per comunicare e il giovane dichiaratosi di Arwyn e pronto a pagare un prezzo di cui non conosce nemmeno l'entità. L'altro, di una bellezza diversa da qualunque altra Curse abbia mai visto su Ser, è come una bolla a un passo dall'esplodere – Curse sospetta, però, che sia certo di nasconderlo bene.

«Grazie di esserci venuti incontro.» pronuncia quello presentatosi come Carnelian, al quale Curse rivolge solo un cenno del capo; di fianco a lui il suo collega non parla.

«Sono Vega, ho offerto il primo soccorso al nostro ferito. Sono consapevole che Ser non ha più la vegetazione di un tempo e che chiedere di offrirci delle erbe, anche in cambio di denaro, potrebbe essere un'immensa perdita per voi. Tuttavia... le mie arti curative, per il tipo di avvelenamento che Orion ha subito–»

«Non serve avere quella faccia da cani bastonati ancora prima vi si dica di no.» sbotta Élan, facendo un passo in avanti, le braccia incrociate al petto. Le vesti che indossa, per quanto non complete nella versione formale che i Magister sarebbero tenuti a indossare, lo identifica comunque come una delle massime cariche del pianeta: sebbene tutti loro dello stesso grado vestano in modo molto simile, a sua volta non così dissimile dagli abiti tradizionali dei semplici abitanti di Ser, è il pendente al collo – un rubino di forma romboidale, incastonato in un intreccio in argento finemente lavorato – a dichiararlo Magister e a suggerire il suo elemento affine. Il linguaggio e l'atteggiamento, invece, lo rendono solo un bulletto di poco più di vent'anni. 

«Saremo pure un pianeta momentaneamente chiuso, ma non lasciamo morire la gente.»   
«In verità non siamo nemmeno un pianeta molto accogliente da sei anni a questa parte.» precisa Curse, parlando per la prima volta e continuando a guardare i loro ospiti inaspettati, studiandone la reazione. Per assurdo è l'abitante del pianeta più pacifico a sembrare più in procinto di attaccare briga – qualcosa che vorrebbe evitare con tutto il cuore, non avendo intenzione di fare da arbitro a uno scontro potenzialmente poco magico e molto vergognoso.

«Ma...!» Élan lo guarda quasi non potesse credere alle proprie orecchie, indignato «Hanno un ferito!» rimbrotta.   
«Che cuore tenero, Élan. Sarà di grande conforto se ci uccideranno tutti.»   
«...»   
«Dovrete consegnare tutte le armi all'ingresso. Magiche e non. Ogni utilizzo di qualsiasi arte offensiva contro anche un solo abitante o possedimento di Ser e della città sarà considerato al pari del tradimento secondo il nostro codice interno e giudicato come tale.» pronuncia, quasi monocorde, voltandosi con un semplice cenno per invitarli a seguirlo. Fa in tempo a scorgere un accenno di sorpresa sul viso di Carnelian e una guardinga incertezza negli occhi di Vega e dell'altro ragazzo prima di sentire Élan incamminarsi per primo dietro di lui, con un irritato «Avevi deciso di portarli con noi fin dall'inizio, vero?!»

Curse sospira, occhieggiandolo appena, prima di sentirsi richiamare in lontananza e intravedendo poi una famigliare figura femminile correre verso di loro. "Correre" è un termine non proprio corretto se si considera come la donna stia letteralmente scivolando sull'aria, come se qualcosa di invisibile sotto i suoi piedi macinasse metri su metri di terreno permettendolo di muoversi senza farlo fisicamente con le proprie gambe. I capelli neri e mossi sono in balia del vento e lei non se ne cura troppo, quando si ferma a mezz'aria, di fronte a Curse: le mani puntellate sui fianchi, l'espressione imbronciata la fa sembrare più ragazzina di quanto non sia davvero. Al collo un pendente simile a quello di Élan, ma con una pietra di un giallo carico, un quarzo citrino... Curse non ha mai visto una pietra associarsi così bene alla sua padrona. 

«Curse!» ripete per attirare la sua attenzione «Avresti dovuto aspettare e lasciar venire solo me ed Élan! Come ti è venuto in mente di uscire proprio oggi?!»   
«Ramé, non serve urlare... e in ogni caso, ho avvisato Hope.» replica, convinto che questo basti a placare l'altra; anni di accademia con lei nella classe superiore alla propria dovrebbero avergli insegnato che non è nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente.

«Parola mia, se fai tardi al tuo matrimonio ti uccido.»

  
*

  
La stanza in cui hanno portato Orion ricorda a Vega una serra, di quelle descritte con dovizia di particolari in molti dei libri della biblioteca centrale di Likha, per quanto non ce ne siano nella città stessa. Raggiunto il cuore di Lacuna – un insieme di rovine che gli hanno fatto stringere il petto – si sono addentrati in un cunicolo scendendo così tanto che Vega si è chiesto, per un attimo, se non si stessero addentrando in una trappola senza saperlo; Orion, sulle spalle di Lazu, con il suo respiro pesante ha scandito per tutto il tempo i loro passi fin quando svoltando ora a destra e ora a sinistra in un labirinto di terra e pietra non hanno intravisto delle luci fioche. Vega non ha mai letto di come la magia di Ser operasse nello specifico delle questioni di tutti i giorni: non si aspettava, tanto quanto la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di viaggio, di vedere delle pietre luminose rendere più semplice il cammino e al tempo stesso ha compreso come quelle fossero la spia di un popolo che si è dovuto adattare a una situazione invivibile e disperata. Guidati dai tre Magister hanno raggiunto uno spiazzo più illuminato e le prime persone li hanno accolti. Vega ha notato quasi subito il modo in cui quel popolo sotterraneo si è sentito tranquillo nel veder tornare tre delle quattro massime cariche del pianeta, ma qualcosa gli ha dato da pensare: nel sollievo dei più anziani ha visto lo strascico di una paura fondata, come se la possibilità di non vederli rientrare fosse più concreta di quanto si potesse pensare. Mentre il più giovane dei Magister si è diretto altrove su indicazione della donna, i due chiamati Curse e Ramé li hanno guidati ancora – lei rivolgendo qualche saluto e rassicurazione ai curiosi di fronte a quel nuovo e numeroso gruppo, lui con un vago cenno silenzioso – fino a quella che hanno chiamato "Sala della Terra". 

Una stanza circolare li ha accolti con le sue numerose piante, tutte allineate contro le pareti e tenute sotto campane di vetro, rigogliose come Vega non avrebbe mai creduto possibile sotto terra e lontane dal sole; il pavimento in marmo verde, una sfumatura che ricorda in maniera quasi crudele le chiome di boschi visti soltanto in illustrazioni e a cui forse gli abitanti di Ser hanno dovuto dire addio tempo prima, vivi soltanto nei ricordi. Un piccolo arco è ciò che hanno attraversato per ritrovarsi in un angolo adibito a stanza privata, a giudicare dall'ampio letto. Vega, però, non ha potuto fare a meno di notare quanto impersonale fosse la stanza rispetto all'ala precedente, dove le piante hanno quantomeno suggerito una passione di fondo. Curse ha permesso loro di adagiare Orion sul suo letto, concedendo a Erin e Sardinia di rimanere al suo fianco, chiedendo a lui e Carnelian di restare lì con lui per spiegare con precisione cosa abbia causato la ferita sulla schiena di Orion mentre tutti gli altri sono stati accompagnati fuori da Ramé. Prima di uscire la donna ha guardato Curse da sopra la propria spalla, rivolgendogli un «Dirò di ritardare la cerimonia di tre ore.» prima di uscire.

Vega si sente quasi in colpa, per quanto l'urgenza di quell'intervento da parte di qualcuno del pianeta fosse reale. Osserva con discrezione il Magister mentre questi si muove con familiarità in uno spazio in cui è chiaramente abituato a vivere, studiando diverse piante mentre Carnelian gli riassume con più precisione possibile l'accaduto. Quando l'evocatore conclude il suo resoconto Vega vede l'altro alzare una delle teche di vetro e prendere un paio di foglie piatte e di un verde brillante; con la mano libera Curse traccia un simbolo sopra di esse, e poco dopo Vega vede la linfa scivolare lungo la foglia e cadere in diverse gocce in una piccola ampolla sulla quale il mago si è sistemato. Finita l'operazione, Vega lo studia mentre il Magister recupera un petalo di un fiore violaceo di un'altra pianta, ponendola in una ciotola che porge poi allo stesso Vega insieme all'occorrente per pestarlo. Il Maestro di Tywood non ha bisogno di farsi dire nulla, avendo a sua volta visto preparare alcuni estratti e si mette subito al lavoro. Il silenzio viene interrotto da Carnelian, fermo in un angolo ora che il suo compito si è concluso con la spiegazione della causa della ferita di Orion: «Non ero sicuro che ci avreste accolti. Non ho mai sentito dire, tra gli evocatori di alto grado, il perché della chiusura di Ser... alcuni credono che ci sia sfiducia verso Rhyfel. Grazie per averci dato aiuto.» pronuncia, la gratitudine sincera nel tono di voce. Vega non crede sia tanto per attaccamento verso Orion, conosciuto da relativamente poco, ma è probabile Carnelian si senta responsabile per averli guidati in tutto il territorio del palazzo di luce senza aver evitato casualità che avrebbe dovuto prevedere, essendo l'unico a conoscere le potenzialità degli evocatori. 

Curse non distoglie lo sguardo dall'ampolla su cui sta praticando la magia in attesa del fiore lasciato alle cure di Vega, ma ha sentito con chiarezza le parole dell'evocatore. Lo dimostra la risposta che non tarda ad arrivare: «Non abbiamo davvero una ragione per temere gli stranieri.» comincia «Questa stella è morente, non ha da offrire niente a ipotetici conquistatori ed è ridotta così da cause interne. Niente di esterno ci ha mai toccati davvero, sarebbe stato stupido negarvi soccorso. E Ramé mi avrebbe ucciso.»

Sia lui che Carnelian si lasciano scappare un mezzo sorriso, come se nelle parole del Magister ci fossero soltanto una spiegazione sommaria e un tentativo di spezzare la tensione. Vega non sa quanto Carnelian abbia colto rispetto a lui, ma in quella semplice frase ha sentito molto di più –  _ non abbiamo una ragione per temere gli stranieri perché possiamo occuparcene in un istante; niente di esterno ci ha toccati davvero perché niente di esterno può influenzarci; questa stella è morente per cause interne, quindi il nemico al di fuori è molto meno pericoloso di quello nei tunnel sotterranei. _

  
*

  
La sala della cerimonia è grande e inaspettatamente luminosa per un ambiente sotterraneo, dove è chiaro la magia abbia fatto miracoli. Il pavimento in marmo bianco aiuta a riflettere e amplificare quella luce artificiale a opera delle lanterne posizionate in tanti e diversi punti della sala, galleggiando a mezz’aria come lucciole di carta dalla forma snella e cilindrica. Hanno tutti colori diversi che riescono ad armonizzarsi tra di loro, senza prevalere l’uno sull’altro. Ai due lati della sala, lunghe file di panche sono sistemate come in uno dei santuari a cui Vega è tanto abituato, mentre dal lato opposto della grande porta lasciata aperta per accogliere gli ospiti, una piccola parte sopraelevata e a cui si accede salendo un paio di gradini mette in luce due piccole colonne. Alla loro base ci sono gli unici ornamenti floreali dell’intera sala, cosa che non sorprende considerato quanto debba essere già difficile crescere quei pochi esemplari sotto terra; il dettaglio che salta all’occhio di Vega è che i colori dei petali rispecchiano quelli delle luci: sulla colonna di sinistra, petali blu di fiori piccoli ma numerosi affiancano boccioli bianchi. Quella di destra, invece, fa da supporto a una pianta dai bellissimi fiori rossi che crescono più alti della bassa piantina di fianco, i cui petali gialli si mostrano però vivaci senza farsi intimidire dai vicini. Al centro, leggermente più avanti degli altri, una pianta sembra quasi poggiare a terra, come un unico fiore che galleggia in un mare lattiginoso. Vega non ha mai visto un fiore verde prima di oggi e il suo sguardo incuriosito, mentre si sposta con gli altri invitati dal lato sinistro della sala, non passa inosservato all’occhio attento di Capella che lo conosce da tutta la vita.

«Una scelta di fiori perfetta, per un matrimonio.» commenta, prendendo posto con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra. Lui e Vega non hanno ancora avuto modo di parlare con calma su quanto accaduto a Rhyfel e sul silenzio assoluto in cui Shinkai si è rinchiuso da quando hanno lasciato la stella degli evocatori, ma non è certo quello il momento di prendere l’argomento, non quando Carnelian siede a un solo posto di distanza da lui e lo spazio tra loro è occupato da Lazu. 

«Alcuni non li conosco.» ammette Vega, tenendo gli occhi sulle decorazioni, non stupendosi quando la voce di Capella lo raggiunge con una spiegazione, il tono morbido a cui il Maestro è abituato fin dall’infanzia «I fiori blu sono dei “non ti scordar di me”, in alcune culture simboleggiano il vero amore, mentre i boccioli bianchi penso possano essere delle rose.»

«In bianco se non ricordo male rappresentano la devozione?»

«Esatto.» prosegue Capella dopo un’occhiata complice – facevano spesso quel gioco da ragazzini, nascosti tra innumerevoli volumi impolverati a farsi domande per imparare con naturalezza «I fiori rossi sono dei garofani, hanno molti significati quindi è difficile scegliere quello giusto, ma molti collimano con il sentimento amoroso.»

«Vega…?» Lazu li interrompe, una mano ad attirare l’attenzione del giovane al suo fianco, per poi indicare i fiori gialli che devono aver attirato la sua attenzione. È quasi ilare, come uno dei due fisicamente più grandi del gruppo si sia incuriosito riguardo i fiori più piccoli. A Vega non dispiace che Lazu gli si rivolga, seppure per una domanda così semplice, e non sa se deve la cosa al primo approccio ben poco ortodosso con l’altro o meno, ma ha avuto modo di capire – nella casa messa a disposizione da Carnelian su Rhyfel – che Lazu non è crudele o incapace di comunicare. Di poche e semplici parole, senza dubbio, ma il modo in cui si è avvicinato a Erin al pari di un cucciolo troppo cresciuto gli ha fatto tenerezza e gli ha permesso di apprezzarne la natura. Per questo non gli pesa rispondere alla sua domanda: «Sono primule,» rivela «sono fiori di buon–» vorrebbe dire “auspicio” ma dubita che Lazu conosca quella parola «augurio. Perché le primule sono fiori forti.» conclude. L’altro annuisce e poi punta di nuovo lo sguardo in quella direzione, portando Vega a fare lo stesso a soffermarsi sull’ultimo fiore, centrale rispetto agli altri quattro. 

Prima che possa dire qualcosa, però, Élan passa loro di fianco e si ferma, occhieggiandoli per qualche momento; indossa un completo diverso da quello di prima, dove l’unico simbolo di un diverso rango era il pendente che anche ora spicca al suo collo. Una vera e propria veste che Vega sospetta essere specifica delle cerimonie importanti gli fascia il corpo, i colori predominanti rosso e oro, e solo allora Vega nota come a parte loro – ospiti inattesi – i presenti che man mano stanno riempiendo la sala abbiano qualcosa di dorato addosso, fosse anche solo un ricamo. Accanto a Élan fa capolino un giovane ancora mai incrociato, un broncio lieve ad adombrare lineamenti delicati e ancora quasi infantili; gli occhi ambrati si posano su di loro per qualche istante, ma non c’è alcun commento né alcuna presentazione, anzi una stizza di fondo nel voltarsi a guardare altrove. Élan sospira, seccato, e gli picchietta su una spalla con le dita, gli mormora qualcosa vicino all’orecchio e lo guarda allontanarsi. Solo quando può vedergli le spalle Vega nota un simbolo ricamato in rosso scuro: lo stesso simbolo si trova sul dorso della mano sinistra di Élan.

«Avreste dovuto rifiutare l’invito. Curse non se la sarebbe presa e voi vi sareste risparmiati una cerimonia.» commenta, se per cacciarli o per rassicurarli in un modo molto contorto non è facile da capire. 

«Ho solo letto delle cerimonie di matrimonio di Ser, ero piuttosto curioso.» ammette Capella limitandosi a un sorriso cortese «A cominciare dai fiori, senza contare che è un evento gioioso. Ne abbiamo tutti bisogno, sia noi finiti qui per un atterraggio di fortuna, sia un popolo costretto a rintanarsi sotto terra, no?»

Élan assottiglia lo sguardo, l’espressione che parla per lui e tradisce il fastidio e l’irritazione che Capella è riuscito a scatenare in un istante e con poche parole. Vega lo vede aprire bocca per dire qualcosa, ma una mano si posa sulla spalla del Magister e stringe, costringendolo a voltarsi. Il ragazzo appena arrivato deve essere più grande di qualche anno, ma è probabile non gli sia superiore in rango; veste abiti semplici, per quanto anche lui con qualche ricamo dorato a richiamare quello che ormai è chiaro debba essere un colore da cerimonia. Al contrario del giovane di poco prima, questo ha un simbolo ricamato in azzurro all’altezza del petto, sul lato destro e li osserva tutti come se stesse valutando la situazione prima di parlare ed esporsi. A sorpresa, rivolge loro un sorriso che Vega sospetta sia abitudinario nei confronti di qualcuno di cui vuole mantenere pacati gli animi, non per desiderio di pace ma per evitare seccature inutili. 

«Benvenuti su Ser, sono Fanaa, il guardiano del Magister dell’Acqua.» si presenta, affabile e amichevole, tornando poi con l’attenzione su Élan nel modo in cui ci si è occupati delle questioni di poca importanza e si può finalmente passare a quelle di reale interesse «Elysian e Ramé sono in arrivo con gli sposi. Dovresti sederti e dare il buon esempio, Magister.» lo vezzeggia, quasi, guardandolo allontanarsi mentre borbotta. Vega lo vede sbuffare divertito prima di muoversi per prendere posto a sua volta, e non gli sfugge come si piega leggermente verso Capella per dirgli «Non provocherei uno dei maghi più forti del Sistema mentre è sul suo pianeta, circondato dagli altri tre maghi più potenti. Non suona saggio, per uno che viene dalla stella della conoscenza.»

Vega allunga una mano, con l’intento di essere pronto a trattenere un qualsiasi ulteriore commento da parte di Capella, ma non è davvero necessario. Il vociare che ha animato fino a quel momento la sala si affievolisce e tutte le teste dei presenti si voltano. Il primo che vedono entrare è Curse, affiancato da quello che Vega sospetta essere Elysian: il Magister dell’Acqua indossa, al pari degli altri, un abito blu e oro che gli fascia il corpo snello. Il pendente al suo collo lascia che al centro del petto ciondoli uno zaffiro, simbolo del suo rango, mentre sulla mano riconosce il simbolo visto sulla veste del guardiano. La bellezza di quell’uomo rapisce la scena per una manciata di secondi, quelli sufficienti a focalizzarsi su Curse. I lunghi capelli sono stati raccolti in parte su un lato, decorati con un piccolo esemplare dello stesso fiore verde di cui Vega ancora ignora il nome; al posto della veste che di certo avrebbe se fosse lì in qualità di Magister, i suoi abiti sono diversi, alternando oro e avorio, ma il pendente con lo smeraldo è ancora al suo posto. Ha un passo deciso nel muoversi verso le colonne, del tutto a suo agio in un modo di cui Vega non crede sarebbe capace, ma che forse dipende dall’essere il centro di un’intera comunità da chissà quanti anni. La sua mano sinistra poggia sul braccio di Elysian, lasciandosi accompagnare fino a trovarsi di fronte a Élan, che ha preso posto vicino alla colonna di sinistra e li aspetta. Quando lo raggiungono, si posizionano l’uno di fronte all’altro ed Elysian prende la mano di Curse, chinandosi per sfiorargli il dorso con la fronte – Vega se ne sorprende, pensando a come su Tywood il genitore o chi accompagna la sposa o lo sposo all’altare posi un bacio e non una parte del corpo contro un’altra.

Elysian si sposta, andando a posizionarsi tra Élan e l’altra colonna ancora libera, dopodiché punta lo sguardo di nuovo verso l’ingresso della sala; come sotto un incantesimo, tutti fanno lo stesso e così Vega dalla sua posizione può vedere bene anche l’ingresso di un giovane accompagnato da Ramé. La Magister veste in giallo, una sfumatura leggermente più scura di quella dei fiori che la rappresentano, di certo una scelta fatta perché i ricami in oro potessero comunque vedersi. I capelli neri e mossi le scivolano sulle spalle, la mano sorregge quella del ragazzo che affianca, e l’espressione è raggiante. I colori dell’abito di lui rendono immediato, insieme ad altri piccoli particolari, come si tratti dell’uomo che Curse sta per sposare; ha un’espressione diversa dal compagno, forse meno abituato a essere al centro dell’attenzione, ma innegabilmente felice. 

Vega pensa che Capella, a modo suo, avesse ragione: hanno tutti bisogno di essere circondati da quel tipo di felicità, per quanto riflessa, almeno per un momento.

Anche Ramé, come Elysian prima di lei, guida il ragazzo fino a dove si trovano Curse e gli altri Magister e una volta lì lo guarda piena di orgoglio e china la testa fino a sfiorare le mani di lui. A vederli così, uno di fronte all’altra, Vega non fatica a notare le somiglianze tra loro; poi Ramé lo lascia per occupare l’altro fianco di Elysian. Curse e il ragazzo si guardano per tutto il tempo anche quando il Magister dell’Acqua inizia a parlare rivolgendosi all’intera sala.

«Nessuno dei presenti pensava avrebbe visto così presto il matrimonio del Magister Curse, ma molti di noi che gli sono più vicini cominciavano a chiedersi quanto ancora volesse aspettare.» inizia, lasciando che una risata sommessa serpeggi tra i presenti. Vega non riesce a decifrare l’espressione di Curse, ma quelle di Élan e Ramé gli fanno sospettare che ci sia voluto davvero  _ molto _ per arrivare alla cerimonia.

«In ogni caso è chiaro che godiate della benedizione di tutti» riprende Elysian «e avete bisogno solo dei tre pegni richiesti dai Magister.» dice, indicando con un gesto fluido della mano Élan, che fa un passo in avanti; non dà spiegazioni, di certo perché entrambi gli sposi sanno perfettamente cosa fare. Vega è sorpreso nel vedere il ragazzo, di cui non sa ancora il nome, parlare per primo nonostante sia chiaramente emozionato e a un passo dal pianto, con ogni probabilità.

«Tu mi hai dato il coraggio, una guida quando non sapevo più cosa fare e mi hai dato una casa. E ho pensato… che essere capace di darti qualcosa in cambio sarebbe stato tantissimo. Mai, mai avrei pensato che avrei pronunciato delle promesse– voglio dire,  _ queste _ promesse e che ne sarei stato degno. Ma sono felice di poterti dare tutto il resto della mia vita.» pronuncia, con la voce a tremargli appena sul finale. Vega è abbastanza sicuro di vedere Ramé asciugarsi con un gesto furtivo le lacrime e cercare di mantenere un contegno – è un peccato, però, perché delle lacrime di gioia non bisognerebbe vergognarsi mai.

Élan sposta lo sguardo su Curse, in attesa; il Magister tace, dà quasi l’idea di essere arrivato lì impreparato.

«Tu sei stato la mia luce. E voglio che continui a esserlo, perché ho pensato per tanto tempo che insieme a questa stella mi sarei spento anche io. Sei più di quanto merito, ma forse posso essere abbastanza. Mi fai venire voglia di provare a essere migliore di così e abbastanza per te.»

Un mormorio commosso si leva appena da alcuni punti della sala, ma Élan lo sovrasta quando allunga una mano verso i due e pronuncia qualcosa nella lingua di Ser; Vega riconosce solo alcune parole – “ _ fuoco _ ” e “ _ promessa _ ” – e intuisce dal modo in cui il rubino del suo pendente si illumina che deve trattarsi della sua benedizione. A quel punto è di nuovo Elysian a farsi avanti, tra le sue mani una piccola scatola in legno lavorato; Vega non può vedere al suo interno, ma non ce n’è bisogno: Elysian allunga una mano e la pone sulla scatola e il suo contenuto, pronuncia una formula e una lieve luce aleggia per un momento sull’oggetto. Poco dopo sia Curse che il suo sposo hanno un anello al dito, benedetti da un’altra delle massime cariche di Ser.   
L’ultima a farsi avanti è Ramé, il suo pendente già luminoso, come se la sua magia fosse già in atto fin dall’inizio. Lei non dice nulla, ma Curse e il suo sposo prendono l’uno le mani dell’altro; Curse è il primo dei due a chinarsi, e per un momento Vega pensa che stia per posare un bacio sulle mani del’altro. Invece vi soffia, semplicemente, e con sorpresa di Vega è Carnelian a fornirgli la spiegazione di cui ha bisogno: «Questo è il fulcro della cerimonia di matrimonio qui su Ser. Entrambi gli sposi soffiano l’uno tra le mani dell’altro, perché si crede così di affidare la propria anima alla persona con cui giurano di passare tutta la loro vita. E per un mago di Ser non c’è nulla di più importante dell’anima, che credono sia la fonte stessa della magia di un individuo.» termina, gli occhi fissi su quei due. Vega sorride, unendosi all’augurio silenzioso che i maghi di quella comunità esprimono invece liberando una piccola parte di magia e offrendola ai due, concludendo così la cerimonia.

Elara l’avrebbe adorata, se soltanto fosse stata lì a vederla con loro.

«Vega?»   
La voce di Lazu lo chiama, una mano sulla sua, sorprendendolo con quel gesto così umano; non riesce a non sorridergli, accettando quel contatto innocente e così spontaneo, assicurandogli che va tutto bene. Vede Carnelian lanciargli un’occhiata e poi, in silenzio, alzarsi per andare a congratularsi con gli sposi.

  
*

  
A Orion ci vogliono due giorni per riaprire gli occhi. Quando lo fa, riconoscere la stanza in cui si trova è impossibile, specie perché in un attimo Erin è su di lui in un abbraccio che gli mozza un poco il fiato anche se evita di dirlo. È lo stesso Erin a spiegargli quanto accaduto da quando ha perso conoscenza in poi: del modo in cui hanno lasciato Rhyfel, di come sono atterrati per pura fortuna su Ser senza troppi danni, di come Vega non abbia potuto curarlo del tutto con la sua arte e come, infine, sia stato merito di uno dei Magister se hanno potuto dargli un antidoto. Quando gli chiede di Shinkai, Erin risponde che da quando hanno lasciato Rhyfel ha parlato poco e nulla se non con Sardinia, sano e salvo grazie alla sua avventatezza. Riguardo i Magister Erin non sa dirgli tutto ciò che vorrebbe sapere, ma abbastanza perché Orion capisca quanto sarebbe importanti averli dalla loro parte.

«Credo ci abbiano pensato anche Capella e Carnelian» dice «Vega però dice che chiedere è difficile. Non ho capito bene, ma da quello che sappiamo sembra che i Magister non possano allontanarsi da Ser all’improvviso.»

Stando a quanto Erin gli riporta, Vega ha proposto di aspettare e rimandare qualsiasi decisione o possibile richiesta, avendo bisogno della presenza di tutti Magister, compreso il neo sposo; in ogni caso la partenza non sarebbe immediata comunque, con Orion in fase di guarigione. Lui però sa che di situazioni in bilico ce ne sono molte di più della sua semplice salute fisica o di un permesso da chiedere alle alte cariche del pianeta che li sta ospitando. Innanzitutto, cosa dovrebbero fare con Shinkai? Se lo escludessero, oppure se si tirasse indietro da solo, Sardinia lo seguirebbe? Orion sa che il danzatore è stato al suo capezzale per un po’, ma da quando ha ripreso conoscenza non lo ha visto né ci ha parlato, e una parte di lui lo preferisce: sa che Sardinia non gli risparmierà domande scomode e lui non è sicuro di avere tutte le risposte o di volergliene dare.

Poi c’è Fang, con il suo malore la cui causa non si conosce e qualcuno di caro che sta morendo, a suo dire, e forse lo porterà ben lontano da dove si trovano ora e dal luogo a cui sono ormai fin troppo vicini. Orion è sicuro che non abbiano tempo sufficiente per tutto questo  _ e  _ per mettere giù un piano d’azione che includa un gruppo definitivo e più numeroso possibile.

«Ci sono visite!» trilla la voce femminile di Ramé aprendo la porta e facendo sì che dietro di lei entrino anche Vega, Carnelian, Lazu, Fang e Coda; a chiudere la fila, Curse che richiude la porta alle proprie spalle.

«Come ti senti?» domanda Vega, avvicinandosi al letto e posando una mano sulla spalla di Erin, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso grato dal principe. Orion non ha bisogno di chiedere per sapere che l’altro deve essersi preso cura di Erin – se non proprio dell’intero gruppo – mentre lui non era cosciente.

«Meglio dell’ultima volta in cui ero sveglio.» sdrammatizza, mentre in silenzio Curse si avvicina a lui dall’altro lato e, con un cenno, lo invita a rimuovere la casacca che devono avergli messo dopo la prima medicazione. Orion esegue senza troppe cerimonie, lasciando che l’uomo cominci a togliergli le bende intorno al torace e che passano poi sulla spalla per meglio coprire la parte ferita della schiena. Non interviene negli scambi tra gli altri presenti, sebbene noti che Fang sembri avere un aspetto migliore – sente Vega dire a Erin che Sardinia è ancora con Shinkai e che Capella invece ha preferito consultare alcuni documenti che il Magister Elysian gli ha messo a disposizione.

Erin sta chiacchierando animatamente con Ramé, curioso riguardo la magia lui che viene da un luogo del tutto privo della stessa, quando pronuncia un «Avevo letto che i Magister erano cinque, però...»   
«Sì, siamo sempre stati–»   
«Quattro.» la interrompe la voce di Curse, così brusca e gelida che Lazu si irrigidisce accanto a Vega, in allerta come se ci fosse un’improvvisa minaccia nelle vicinanze. Ramé stessa sobbalza, l’espressione mutata in una colpevole.

L’atmosfera rimane pesante per tutto il tempo in cui Curse finisce la medicazione, nonostante i diversi tentativi di Vega e di Erin di introdurre argomenti più leggeri. Quando ha finalmente concluso si limita a dire che la cambierà di nuovo il giorno seguente, o che lo stesso Vega può farlo se Orion lo preferisce: «Nel caso» aggiunge rivolto a Vega quando è ormai alla porta «puoi venire a chiedermi le piante necessarie.» afferma, uscendo da solo. Un sospiro da parte di Ramé è immediato, mentre le spalle si rilassano e la mano va a giochicchiare, d’istinto, con il pendente al collo.

«Anche io ho sempre sentito parlare di cinque Magister nella storia di Ser.» è Carnelian a rompere il silenzio, lo sguardo fermo su Ramé. Orion alterna un’occhiata tra l’uno e l’altra e non fatica a notare come sembri combattuta: suppone che mentire a loro o inventare una scusa abbastanza plausibile sarebbe semplice per lei, se nel gruppo non ci fosse un abitante di quella che un tempo era la stella più vicina a Ser, qualcuno che ne conosce fin troppo bene la storia perché intrecciata alla propria. Ramé sospira, e a Orion quello sembra il segno di una resa. La vede guardare furtivamente la porta e poi spostare l’attenzione su Carnelian: «Sai come hanno chiamato i nostri due pianeti per molti anni?»

«Le stelle gemelle.» replica lui, inarcando un sopracciglio «Ma hanno smesso quando ero piccolo e Ser ha chiuso i rapporti con il resto del Sistema. Alcuni evocatori anziani hanno cominciato a dire che eravamo stati abbandonati per la diminuzione di magia nelle nuove generazioni.» riassume, seppure con la perplessità di chi non sia sicuro di dove vada a parare il discorso rispetto al precedente. Ramé si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, le dita che ancora giochicchiano con il pendente e poi, di punto in bianco, il movimento si ferma e lo sguardo che punta sull’evocatore si fa deciso – è su Carnelian, ma Orion lo percepisce come se fosse su ognuno di loro.

«Curse era così.» lo sputa fuori come un veleno tenuto in corpo troppo a lungo «Aveva una stella gemella.»


	12. Why is it that I feel like hearing your voice calling me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse ha compreso di essere speciale a dodici anni, quando ha capito quanto tutti gli altri fossero mediocri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il capitolo che non vedevo l'ora di scrivere e che, all'epoca della stesura, mi ha ovviamente tenuta bloccata una cosa come un mese e più. Ironia della mia vita.
> 
> Unico nome da segnalare a questo giro è "Eunoia", che è il meno traducibile in pratica, una parola che indica la "bellezza insita nel processo del pensiero" o più genericamente "una bellezza intellettuale". E' il nome che ho scelto per Okarin.  
Ho avuto il dubbio di non averlo specificato nel capitolo in cui è apparso la prima volta perché non era un nome che necessitava traduzione, quindi lo ripeto qui: "Lily" (nominata da Fang) è Anesagi-san!

_ Curse si è reso conto di essere speciale in un modo diverso da quello in cui se ne accorgono gli altri di solito. Non accade a sette anni, quando comincia le lezioni con un tutore che sarà più genitore di quanto lo saranno mai sua madre e suo padre in tutta la loro vita; non avviene nemmeno quando quell’insegnante privato lo loda per i risultati magici incredibili che raggiunge nonostante la giovane età. Per Curse non c’è niente di sensazionale nel fatto che per lui la magia sia facile come respirare, che abbia bisogno di praticarla di continuo perché non farlo è strano e lo fa sentire come se mancasse qualcosa. Per tutta l’infanzia ha avuto intorno poche persone e tutte adulte, maghi e streghe fatti e finiti per i quali una vita senza magia è ormai un ricordo vago se non quasi del tutto sparito. Così lui è cresciuto in una perfetta convinzione di normalità, finché non è entrato all’accademia e non ha iniziato a studiare con i suoi coetanei e ha scoperto – o notato e basta, forse – che la differenza di abilità era altrettanto reale, quasi tangibile. _

_ Curse ha compreso di essere speciale a dodici anni, quando ha capito quanto tutti gli altri fossero mediocri. E nel momento in cui si è reso conto della cosa, per molti anni non è stato capace di adattarsi; ha continuato a mettere distacco tra sé e gli altri, a volte risultando persino crudele senza volerlo o rendersene conto. Più il tempo passava e lui si distingueva dagli altri, maggiore era il distacco e alla fine si è ritrovato in scontro con chiunque e con la fama che lo precedeva. Con l’inizio degli anni in cui si veniva divisi per affinità è stato anche peggiore: Curse ricorda la noia durante le lezioni e l’eccessiva semplicità dei compiti e delle esercitazioni – le classi a volte venivano unite e così ha scoperto quali voci giravano sul suo conto. C’era chi gli dava del principe anche per il suo aspetto ma lui ha capito subito che non si trattava di un complimento. In primis, era un modo indiretto di considerarlo un estraneo, un esterno: in una comunità guidata da un consiglio di cinque che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con il concetto di aristocrazia o monarchia, “principe” era solo una parola da associare a qualcuno di un altro pianeta. Ed era anche un modo per considerarlo al pari di quei giovani di famiglia altolocata che conoscevano solo attraverso i libri e gli stereotipi: sovrani al di sopra, consci di avere più potere degli altri e scioccamente orgogliosi per quello, spesso arroganti. Un insieme di luoghi comuni con cui lo appellavano, tutti racchiusi in una sola parola. _

_ Così lui imparava a odiarla e a rispondere di conseguenza, e più rispondeva più scopriva come toccare i nervi delle persone e anche se non partiva mai con l’intento di ferire davvero, alla fine era il risultato ottenuto con la sua indifferenza. La classe del Fuoco, in particolare, era quella con cui finiva con lo scontrarsi di più specie una volta diventato rappresentante della classe di Terra. Con gli esponenti del Fuoco non era mai corso buon sangue, ma al tempo stesso Curse era parte di una categoria che non voleva essere rappresentata da lui.  _

_ Poi era arrivato il suo penultimo anno, in cui era già stata espressa un’alta opinione sulle sue capacità, indicandolo come possibile erede della posizione di Magister, e la cosa era andata peggiorando se possibile.  _

_ Ed era apparso Asra. _

_   
_ *

  
«Sta attaccando di nuovo briga con la classe del Fuoco.»

Curse vorrebbe poter dire che è la prima volta che sente quella frase alle sue spalle, ma non sarebbe vero; vorrebbe voltarsi e dire ai suoi compagni – quelli di cui non sa cosa farsene – che se vogliono possono essere al suo posto, glielo cede volentieri: significherebbe meno seccature. Vorrebbe anche puntualizzare, con loro e con lo stupido rappresentante di quella classe, che non è lui ad attaccare briga ma il contrario... almeno nella maggior parte dei casi. La verità, però, è che ognuna delle opzioni sarebbe solo una gran perdita di tempo.

Li lascia parlare (quelli dietro di lui) e lascia arrivare gli insulti (da quelli davanti a lui); si limita a guardare, a farsi scivolare addosso parole senza valore di persone senza alcuna rilevanza.

«Perciò al festival d’autunno–»   
«Non mi interessa. Non partecipo.» taglia corto, annoiato. Non sa perché ci sia così tanto stupore negli occhi del suo interlocutore e nel mormorio collettivo alle proprie spalle. A parte il fatto che è un festival importante, in cui i migliori studenti tendono a presenziare  _ proprio in quanto migliori _ . Dal suo punto di vista, però, è una messa in scena mediocre – non il festival di per sé, girarci gli piace abbastanza, è fare la comparsa sul palco per intrattenere maghi appena discreti che vedono in lui la magnificenza senza capire davvero le sfaccettature della magia che gli mostra, a renderlo insofferente all’evento.

«Ti ritiri dalla gara perché sei troppo superiore per partecipare?!»   
«Beh, se non partecipo puoi vincere.»

È una provocazione, sì, ma è anche un dato di fatto: per anni lo hanno costretto a partecipare e per anni ha vinto nella sua categoria. Non è forse vero che senza di lui l’eterno secondo posto avrebbe una possibilità? A lui nemmeno interessano, le gare.

«Cos’hai detto?!»

Si sente strattonare per il bavero e può sentirla, la magia del fuoco – suo malgrado ha imparato a riconoscerla già dalle prime scintille – quando una mano si posa su quella che si è appena protratta verso di lui pronta a colpire.

«Basta così, non c’è bisogno di discutere.» pronuncia una voce morbida, quasi divertita; quando Curse alza lo sguardo, sa che deve trattarsi di qualcuno degli anni superiori per un motivo: la magia del ragazzo che ha davanti è forte, forte come non lo è quella di nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe e ancora meno dei più giovani.

«Sono sicuro che Curse preferisca occuparsi dei preparativi per questo festival, vero? Essendo della classe della Terra. La tua specialità sono le piante, giusto? Anche io sono curioso di vedere cosa farai.» prosegue come se non fossero nel mezzo del corridoio e con un principio di rissa in atto – come se si conoscessero e fossero grandi amici. Curse vede il pugno che era diretto a lui fermo a mezz’aria, quasi incerto e appena tremante; l’energumeno della classe Fuoco non pare convinto, ma è chiaro persino a lui che non voglia guai con le classi superiori.

«Ringrazia che non ho voglia di spaccarti la faccia.» si sente comunque rivolgere prima di vederlo girare i tacchi, fare un cenno al più grande e andarsene.   
«Tutto bene?» gli chiede quello, guardandolo con un sorriso gentile sulle labbra.   
«Sì» replica, occhieggiandolo «ma tu chi sei?»   
Sente il gelo alle sue spalle e qualche commento indignato, per quanto non ne distingua le parole esatte. Il giovane davanti a lui è stupito – non capisce bene se in positivo o in negativo… non che sia importante, comunque – e poi, inaspettatamente, scoppia a ridere.

«Hai ragione.» gli dice, divertito, per poi porgergli la mano «Io sono Asra.»

È la prima volta che qualcuno ride per lui e non  _ di _ lui.

  
*

  
Da quel momento Curse non ricorda un giorno in cui Asra non abbia fatto parte della sua vita. Per lui era come aver trovato il posto giusto, come essere stato sempre un “troppo” che cercava di adattarsi a uno spazio troppo piccolo per contenerlo, e più si sforzava, meno riusciva – aveva provato a contenersi, a essere uno tra tanti, per un brevissimo periodo. Asra gli aveva dato una dimensione in cui esistere come era, senza preoccuparsi di altro, ed era diventato un’esistenza unica e imprescindibile per lui.

«Non è giusto. Curse è gentile solo con Asra.» si lamentava giocosamente Ramé mettendo il broncio come una bambina quando, dopo il diploma suo o di Asra, Curse aveva preso a passare la maggior parte del suo tempo nelle stanze dei Magister, posizione alla quale i due – senza lo stupore di nessuno – erano stati nominati. Asra rideva sempre in quel modo sommesso che addolciva la presa in giro di fondo. Curse pensava che quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui avrebbe passato tutta la vita, e in fondo poco importava dover essere il Magister nel mentre, anche se era una carica che non aveva mai desiderato. Gli andava bene anche che la distanza tra lui e Asra non mutasse mai – non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se fosse diminuita, ma tanti anni a osservare gli altri gli avevano mostrato che ad avvicinarsi poi, immancabilmente, ci si allontanava e questo pensiero gli era insopportabile. Non aveva senso, per lui, rischiare tanto quando potevano restare semplicemente com’erano. 

Proteggere un pianeta che non aveva mai sentito come una casa propria era una seccatura, ma se quello era lo stesso pianeta che Asra voleva proteggere… Curse poteva farlo con lui. Tenere al sicuro qualcosa che per Asra era importante – il posto in cui era nato, cresciuto, in cui si erano incontrati e dove avrebbero vissuto insieme – non suonava tanto brutto.

«Curse» lo aveva chiamato il precedente Magister della Terra, un uomo davvero paziente per essere quello assegnato a occuparsi della sua formazione «credo che questo sia il fiore più bello tra quelli che hai fatto crescere con la magia.»

Ma era solo uno dei tanti, pensava nel guardarlo; glielo disse.

«È il primo che fai crescere con una traccia di amore nella tua magia.»

Fu il primo regalo che fece ad Asra.

  
*

  
Arrivati a quel punto, Ramé si interrompe. La lasciano adeguarsi al silenzio per qualche momento, ma quando sembra che nemmeno lei sappia più come tirarsene fuori è Erin a chiederle «Ma abbiamo conosciuto solo quattro Magister, giusto…?» con la cautela di chi forse teme di toccare un tasto delicato come la morte di una persona cara. Orion invece è andato oltre: se si trattasse solo della morte di un Magister, dovrebbero ormai aver trovato un erede, averlo istruito – e se la morte non fosse stata improvvisa, sarebbe stato lo stesso Asra a formare il suo successore. Invece, fin dall’inizio di quel racconto, qualcosa ha suggerito a Orion che non solo non esistesse un lieto fine ma anche che, probabilmente, una vera e propria “fine” non è ancora arrivata.

Questo, a volte, può essere persino peggio.

Ramé giochicchia con le dita e con il medaglione, in modo nervoso e forse questo basterebbe già; ha le sopracciglia aggrottate ed è difficile capire se sia per un argomento ostico o se perché il ricordo la renda triste o furiosa. Quando parla il suo tono è basso, per quanto sia più che udibile nel loro completo silenzio.

«Non so se Asra e Curse siano mai stati insieme.» sputa fuori e, sebbene con qualche istante di ritardo, tutti loro capiscono che non si parla di una vicinanza fisica ma di una relazione. «Ma se non lo sono stati… sembrava il contrario. Curse sembrava vivere in funzione di Asra ma, allo stesso tempo, era quel tipo di dipendenza assoluta che lega due persone e non era unilaterale sebbene a un primo sguardo si potesse credere. C’erano volte… non so gli altri come la vedessero, ma c’erano occasioni in cui pensavo che se uno dei due fosse sparito per un qualsiasi motivo, l’altro non sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. Anche se in effetti Curse dava più questa impressione, forse perché fino a quel momento – voglio dire, prima di Asra – era sempre rimasto lontano dagli altri.» ragiona ad alta voce o forse si sta soltanto togliendo un peso dalle spalle per la prima volta in tanti anni.

Nella stanza il silenzio continua a regnare sovrano anche se tutti hanno capito che non sono ancora alla fine, che manca ancora qualcosa.

«Non so perché, ma cinque anni fa Asra è sparito. Da un giorno all’altro se ne è andato, senza dire nulla a nessuno… nemmeno a Curse. Abbiamo provato a localizzarlo, specie all’inizio. Abbiamo tentato con tutti gli incantesimi che ci venivano in mente, ma sapevamo che più passava il tempo, minori erano le possibilità di trovarlo. Oltretutto… Curse era in condizioni tali da avere una magia del tutto inaffidabile e c’era la questione dell’asse e–»

«L’asse? Del pianeta?» la interrompe Carnelian di getto, attirando lo sguardo di tutti i presenti su di sé. Ramé annuisce lentamente, mentre Orion non si stupisce che quella domanda arrivi proprio da chi ha vissuto sulla stella gemella di Ser; non lo stupisce nemmeno che sia Capella a dare una spiegazione al posto della donna: «L’intero pianeta di Ser si regge grazie al perfetto equilibrio della magia dei cinque Magister: Acqua, Aria, Terra, Fuoco e Magnetismo. Così come la magia di Curse, che è della Terra, influisce su tutta la flora dell’intero pianeta allo stesso modo ogni Magister ha la sua sfera di influenza. Se Asra era il Magister del magnetismo, non stupisce che ora Ser sia nel caos.» pronuncia, attirando l’attenzione su di sé.

«Perché è andato via?» dà voce alla domanda comune Erin, trovando conferma prima in un cenno del capo di Capella e poi nelle sue parole: «Essere lontani dal pianeta, rende nulla la loro magia. I Magister non sono mai stati maghi liberi di allontanarsi dalla stella, non senza gravi conseguenze. Perciò quando Asra è andato via, l’asse del pianeta si è del tutto capovolto e ora la situazione è quella attuale. Corretto?»

«Purtroppo sì.» conferma Ramé con espressione grave «Oltretutto è il Magister a scegliere il proprio successore, anche perché deve donargli il fulcro della magia.» spiega, le dita a sfiorare la pietra del medaglione «Abbiamo continuato a cercarlo, avremmo voluto anche provare un incantesimo che richiede la magia di tutti i Magister rimasti, ma...» si interrompe, mordendosi con nervosismo il labbro inferiore e lasciandosi andare a un lungo e profondo sospiro.

«L’incantesimo non è riuscito?»   
«No.» replica lei «Curse si è rifiutato di prendere parte e solo con tre su quattro non era possibile.» rivela.

Orion non ha bisogno di guardare i suoi compagni di viaggio per sapere che sono tutti sorpresi quanto lui. Se non per altro, Curse non avrebbe dovuto accettare di ritrovare Asra proprio per il pianeta?

«Abbiamo provato a convincerlo, ma… ha detto di non volerne più sapere nulla.» ammette Ramé, l’amarezza nella voce. Anche per lei, cresciuta con entrambi, non deve essere stato facile scegliere tra rinunciare a un amico per assecondare il desiderio dell’altro o calpestare quel desiderio per riaverli entrambi vicini. 

«Prima di chiudersi nel suo alloggio per mesi ha detto… ha reso molto chiaro che non avrebbe mai più cercato Asra.»

Nessuno le chiede di ripetere quelle frasi, perché sono tutti consapevoli di quanto sia difficile a volte anche solo pronunciare parole che hanno lasciato un segno negli anni – molti di loro le hanno dette e poi sepolte, altri se le sono sentite rivolgere e hanno cercato di dimenticarle.

_ Asra non tornerà mai più comunque! Non serve al pianeta, non serve a noi, non serve a me! Lo terrò in vita io, Ser! La terrò in piedi io, la nostra stella!  _

Le parole di un ragazzino che non si era mai sentito parte di quel luogo e a cui non era mai interessato nulla della posizione di Magister finché non era stato così disperato come lo aveva visto quel giorno, Ramé non riuscirà mai a togliersele dalla testa.

  
*

  
Ci vogliono giorni perché Orion possa alzarsi di nuovo dal letto senza sentire dolore alla schiena, ma già al secondo si è rifiutato di essere tenuto all’oscuro delle strategie pensate per quella che ormai è diventata una corsa contro il tempo. Capella ha suggerito di lasciare a lui il compito di capire come arginare la problematica di non poter aggiungere al loro gruppo i Magister senza che questo implichi la totale distruzione di Ser e Orion non ha avuto nulla da ridire. Sono stati tutti concordi nell’osservare che se qualcuno del loro gruppo è in grado di gestire e analizzare un’immensa mole di informazioni per trovare la soluzione ideale – o la cosa che più ci si avvicina – quello è Capella. Avrebbe preferito sapere anche Vega con lui, o Coda, ma la permanenza lì si è rivelata molto più complessa del previsto… e Orion non aveva mai messo in conto che il loro principale problema, a un certo punto, sarebbe stato di tipo emotivo. Formare dei soldati? Certo, lo ha già fatto. Unire dei guerrieri dandogli uno scopo comune, sebbene non abbiano mai combattuto insieme prima? Parte di quello che è sempre stato il suo ruolo da diversi anni a oggi. Comprenderne le ferite morali e guarirle in poco tempo perché non diventino un peso nella battaglia più difficile che tutti loro abbiano mai affrontato, pacifisti o guerrieri che siano?   
Per Orion è impossibile. Tra loro c’è a stento la fiducia reciproca, ci sono accenni di storie così diverse che empatizzare è quasi impossibile per la maggior parte di loro.   
Sono un gruppo spaccato più di quanto non siano mai stati prima, poi. Da quando sono atterrati su Ser – anzi, da quando sono entrati nel palazzo di Rhyfel – Shinkai non ha pronunciato una sola parola ed è rimasto nella stessa stanza dal primo giorno; secondo quanto gli ha detto Vega, Sardinia è l’unico ad aver fatto avanti e indietro da quella stanza e senza nessun risultato. Shinkai riconosce la sua presenza e non la rifiuta, ma non l’accoglie nemmeno.

L’ovvia conseguenza è che Sardinia è provato fisicamente quasi quanto chi è rimasto ferito, come Orion. Fang, dopo il malore su Rhyfel si sforza di sembrare in forma come se non fosse mai successo, ma è chiaro ci sia ancora qualcosa di non detto che soltanto Coda ha decifrato. Carnelian è apparentemente l’unico ad aver mantenuto lo stesso atteggiamento di prima, ma Orion non crede si possa lasciare a cuor leggero la stella su cui si è nati. Lazu non saprebbe davvero decifrarlo, Erin passa il tempo a cercare di essere il collante per tutti e a tenerli a galla, ma Orion non sa quanto sia in grado di portare avanti la cosa. Non avrebbe dubbi se tutti lo conoscessero come lui, se avessero visto negli anni il modo in cui la sola esistenza di Erin abbia spesso motivato un intero esercito, ma…

«Ramé mi aveva detto che non sarebbe stata capace di tenerti al letto per un altro giorno.»

Vega lo guarda da pochi passi di distanza, un sorriso leggero sulle labbra; la prima cosa che Orion nota è Lazu alle spalle dell’altro, ma non riesce davvero a sorprendersene: non ricorda una sola occasione, nei giorni passati con Vega come interlocutore principale, in cui Lazu non sia stato presente in qualche modo. Diverse volte ha accompagnato Vega nella sua stanza per poi aspettare fuori che finissero di parlare, in altre occasioni è entrato con lui, pur non partecipando affatto. Vega non è mai sembrato molto disturbato o perplesso dalla cosa, perciò Orion ha evitato di domandare, per quanto gli sfugga la situazione.

«Mi sarei dovuto alzare molto prima.» commenta con una punta di stizza nella voce, per quanto indirizzata a nessuno in particolare se non alla situazione. Vega scuote la testa con il fare paziente di chi si rapporta a un bambino.

«So di avertelo già detto, ma vederti ferito ha avuto un impatto maggiore di quello che pensi.»   
«E abbiamo già abbastanza crepe in questo gruppo, giusto?»

Non è esattamente una provocazione, ma è chiaro quando i loro sguardi si incrociano che entrambi hanno notato le stesse cose, sebbene per una sensibilità del tutto diversa. Vega lo raggiunge, ma prima di parlare di nuovo con lui si rivolge a Lazu. Orion ha il tempo e la discrezione necessaria a notare che Vega instaura un contatto fisico con l’altro – solo una mano sul suo avambraccio, ma Vega è una persona attenta allo spazio personale degli altri e lo è stato dal primo momento in cui si sono incontrati. Dubita sia casuale, ma tace e lascia che i due si scambino qualche parola o gesto, nel caso di Lazu, prima che quest’ultimo si allontani fino a sparire dalla loro vista. Vega lo affianca, a quel punto, invitandolo con un cenno a camminare insieme.

«Pensavo che Lazu fosse l’ombra di Carnelian.» osserva e non è casuale, non insulta l’intelligenza di Vega usando un tono provocatorio o cercando di fargli credere che sia un’affermazione fatta senza pensare. Il profilo di Vega non muta, la sua espressione non tradisce alcuna emozione particolare, sul momento. Camminano così, in silenzio, abbastanza da portare Orion a credere che l’assenza di risposta sia già di per sé una replica che dovrà farsi bastare.

«Carnelian mi ha spiegato la natura di Lazu.» afferma, cogliendolo alla sprovvista «Su Cynid la magia non c’è, quindi forse risparmiarti i dettagli teorici della magia di evocazione è una buona idea» prosegue, guardandolo di sbieco e lasciandosi scappare uno sbuffo leggero «ma, per dirlo in modo semplice, Lazu è la prima evocazione di Carnelian. La forma umana è dovuta alla quantità di potere, ma a parte questo… sono cresciuti insieme. Per Lazu, Carnelian è un’esistenza assoluta.»

«È un po’ come se fossero legati a livello… spirituale?» nonostante tenti di nascondere lo scetticismo, Orion è ben conscio di non riuscirci del tutto. Vega non pare indispettito dalla cosa, forse considerando normale che una persona mai stata a contatto con la magia fatichi a comprendere i legami che essa può instaurare. Si limita ad annuire, infatti.

«Con te invece?»   
«Secondo Carnelian è un imprinting.»

...un imprinting. Orion se lo ripete nella testa, per un istante, ed è abbastanza certo di aver rallentato il passo in modo inconsapevole e aver combattuto solo in un secondo momento l’istinto di fermarsi. Non vorrebbe far notare che parlare di imprinting è molto a livello  _ animale _ , ma non sa davvero come dosare le parole. Diplomatico in contesti sociali ha imparato a esserlo per ruolo, ma è proprio quello stesso ruolo a non averlo mai portato a doversi preoccupare di essere indelicato con i suoi soldati.   
Ma, in effetti, Vega non è un suo sottoposto.

«E questo imprinting cosa comporta?»

È Vega a fermarsi per potersi voltare a guardarlo. Orion lo imita, in attesa di qualcosa che non arriva. 

«...Ah.» gli scappa quando, di fronte a una semplice occhiata priva di parole, capisce. Vega, a quel punto, riprende a camminare: «Così sembra.» conferma. 

Cade di nuovo il silenzio tra loro, il che per Orion è una situazione indecifrabile: con Erin ha un significato e un peso precisi, ma con Vega è fastidiosamente a metà. Non c’è il disagio ma nemmeno la totale noncuranza; allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, non crede di dover ficcanasare sulla questione. Strategicamente parlando, se Lazu ha un motivo in più per seguirli in battaglia, non può che essere positivo. Sul piano umano…

«Credo davvero che conoscere le motivazioni di ognuno fosse importante.» pronuncia Vega cogliendolo di sorpresa. A essere sincero Orion se ne era del tutto dimenticato. Occhieggia Vega, che lo guarda a sua volta ma si limita a fare spallucce: «Eri uno dei pochi a pensarla così.»   
«Io ricordo diverse persone d’accordo con l’idea, a dire il vero. A parte Sardinia.»

Orion non vorrebbe rispondere con fare piccato, ma ci sono diverse cose in cui non riesce e questa, al momento, è una di quelle cose.

«A parte Sardinia.» ripete «Il che equivale a dire “a parte Shinkai”. E non parlando abbiamo ottenuto un quasi incidente diplomatico dove un abitante della stella dei pacifisti ha deciso di assassinare un aristocratico di una stella di evocatori in via d’estinzione. Direi che non confidarci l’un l’altro intorno al fuoco ha funzionato. A parte il fatto che siamo quasi stati uccisi a Rhyfel.» aggiunge, seccato.

«A voler essere precisi» sottolinea Vega con pacatezza, continuando a camminare al suo fianco «grazie a te non ci sono stati altri feriti.»   
«Escludendo Shinkai rimasto seduto in una stanza senza dare segni di vita da quando siamo arrivati, intendi? Un grande risultato.»   
«Ma hai protetto Sardinia, che rischiava più di tutti.»   
«Già.» commenta Orion, sentendo il nervosismo strisciargli sotto pelle «E il massimo che otterrò sarà sentirlo puntualizzare come nessuno me lo avesse chiesto.»

Di nuovo cade il silenzio, tra loro. Ma quando Orion fa per voltare a destra, la mano di Vega si posa sul suo braccio, indirizzandolo con decisione dalla parte opposta. Non sa se sia perché, al suo contrario, Vega ha avuto il tempo di girare per i cunicoli sotterranei di Ser ma c’è una sicurezza destabilizzante nel modo in cui si muove. Decide di non voler sapere se, tra quelle che sembrano competenze infinite, Vega abbia anche imparare a memoria la planimetria di un luogo in cui sono ospiti da quanto? Neanche –  _ già _ – due settimane?

Si lascia guidare docilmente. Deve già concentrarsi abbastanza per non fare movimenti che di norma sarebbero del tutto naturali ma che ora come ora potrebbero riaprire le ferite, l’unica cosa di cui non ha davvero bisogno. Non ci aveva fatto caso, nella stanza in cui è rimasto fino a oggi, forse perché quella di un Magister, ma il popolo di Ser – o almeno, della porzione di Ser che vedono dalla capitale in cui si trovano – ha fatto un lavoro immenso per rendere il sottosuolo vivibile al meglio delle loro possibilità. Nella tragedia che deve essere stata perdere il pilastro della propria stella, Orion non osa immaginare come sarebbe stato se fosse accaduto a un popolo privo di magia. Forse questo è l’altro aspetto di un potere tanto grande: se si ritorce contro chi lo usa, le conseguenze diventano devastanti. Invece, se non gli avessero raccontato la storia di Ser, Orion non avrebbe mai intuito la gravità della situazione dal modo in cui i cunicoli sembrano collegati alla perfezione, scavati con la calma e non nell’urgenza di fornire ai cittadini un rifugio vivibile mentre il mondo fuori si consumava. La magia ha reso affascinante il baluginio dei minerali incastonati nelle pareti, con le loro forme irregolari a fare da torce gelide al tatto; sembrano qualcosa di cui essere invidiosi e invece non sono nemmeno la pallida imitazione di un sole che forse i cittadini di Lacuna non ricordano neanche più.

«Capella dice» comincia Vega, cogliendolo di sorpresa «che sei il cuore del nostro gruppo.»

È un commento così lontano da qualsiasi ipotetico discorso che potrebbero affrontare che a Orion viene spontaneo puntare lo sguardo su Vega dopo essersi bloccato nel mezzo del corridoio.

«Come scusa?»   
Vega si fermi pochi passi più avanti, uno sbuffo divertito a sfuggirgli tra le labbra: «Non pensavo ti saresti sorpreso tanto.»   
«Erin è quello che definirei il cuore di un gruppo.»  _ sempre che questo si possa chiamare “gruppo” _ , è la considerazione che tiene per sé.

Vega gli fa un cenno e riprendono a camminare, ma non per molto: l’altro si ferma di fronte a un arco poco più avanti e lo oltrepassa. Solo quando fa lo stesso Orion percepisce di star effettivamente passando attraverso qualcosa; decide che le barriere magiche non gli piacciono ma, quando vede cosa protegge quella in particolare, ne comprende il motivo. Vega lo ha portato in una stanza – la si può poi definire tale? – circolare che a Orion ricorda un po’ una serra. Non solo piante di un verde brillante sono cresciute rigogliose ovunque si posi lo sguardo lì dentro, ma qua e là ci sono diverse punte di colore a tradire l’indubbia presenza di fiori. Per una manciata di secondi gli sembra incredibile pensare di essere sotto terra.

«Me l’ha mostrato Curse. Se ne è occupato lui, per buona parte. Ho pensato ti servisse, vedere un posto così.» spiega, un passo dopo l’altro nel vagare quasi con pigrizia tra le piante. Sembra del tutto a suo agio, ilare considerato come Vega venga da una stella per lo più desertica; guardandolo, però, Orion realizza che i fiori in qualche modo donano a Vega proprio come donano a Sardinia. Forse Vega può essere altrettanto pericoloso, ma meno irritante.

«Tornando al discorso di prima.» riprende Vega «Se dovessi dare un ruolo a Erin, direi che lui somiglia più alla speranza. Ha la forza di convincerti che andrà tutto bene. Ma è diverso da te.»   
«Sì, non sono quello che si definisce un ottimista.»   
«Però sei molto umano, e penso sia questo a renderti il cuore di questo gruppo.» insiste Vega, anche se il suo sguardo è ancora sui fiori. Orion non ha idea di quale specie sia, ma suppone che non ci sia da stupirsene troppo. Immagina che il Magister della Terra possa far nascere e crescere qualsiasi pianta, anche quelle che un tempo non sarebbero fiorite nemmeno su una stella sana come era Ser in origine.

«Credo solo che tu non riesca a vedere quanto centrale riesci a essere per gli altri.»   
«Trovo sorprendente che tu riesca a vederlo in qualcuno che conosci da così poco.» gli fa notare con una punta di scetticismo nella voce. Non vuole essere scortese, né un falso modesto: in un’altra situazione, in una realtà a lui congeniale come quella di un esercito o delle guardie reali, non avrebbe dubbi sul proprio ruolo, sulla fiducia dei suoi uomini e su come guadagnarsela. Ma avere qualcuno che cerca in lui una soluzione, o un appiglio, o ancora una guida è qualcosa che Orion ha sempre ottenuto e guadagnato con il tempo; nonostante le parole di Vega possano valere per il singolo, o anche ammesso che abbia ragione, si tratterebbe di una fiducia istintiva.    
Con l’istinto non si vincono le guerre e Preta, o Chimera, non hanno pianificato certo a caso o affidandosi alle sensazioni quella che minaccia di essere la più grande strage del loro Sistema.

Con sua grande sorpresa, Vega si apre in una risata leggera; nel momento in cui suppone che anche la risata di Sardinia suonerebbe simile – se soltanto Sardinia ridesse in sua presenza, o lo facesse in generale – si maledice.

«Dimentichi che ho osservato un leader crescere per più di dieci anni. Se non sapessi riconoscerne uno quando lo vedo dovrei preoccuparmi, non credi?»   
«Tu e Capella siete cresciuti insieme?»   
«Diciamo che Capella è il mio benefattore, il mio amico di infanzia e il mio… è una figura molto simile a quella di Erin per te.»

Orion si limita ad annuire, tenendo per sé il resto dei pensieri: per quanto la stima di Vega – e di Capella? – significhi di certo qualcosa, non cambia il loro essere un gruppo che si sta sgretolando ancora prima che Preta e il suo esercito abbiano il tempo materiale di spezzarli.

  
*

  
Di voci fuori dalla stanza ne ha sentite diverse, con il passare dei giorni. Solo che non sa quanti ne siano passati, non ha fatto lo sforzo di associare i volti alle voci. Ha un vago ricordo di Sardinia nella stanza – gli sembra fosse ogni giorno, ma forse era solo più frequente dei pochi dettagli che ha registrato – e di Vega… o Capella. Onestamente, fatica a ricordare chi sia chi, al momento. Però si ricorda di qualcuno che gli ha dato da mangiare, per quanto gli sfugga la sensazione fisica dell’atto di mandare giù cibo.

Le voci fuori sembrano agitate. Se cerca di focalizzarsi su di esse, in qualche modo riesce a inquadrare quella di Sardinia e non sembra felice. In un angolo remoto della sua testa qualcuno quasi gli suggerisce:  _ quando mai Sardinia si mostra felice come una persona normale? _

Il corpo gli pare pensatissimo: è rimasto sullo stesso letto dove lo hanno lasciato – è abbastanza sicuro che qualcuno lo abbia portato fino a lì, non ricorda di aver camminato con le sue gambe… o sì? –, e ci sono momenti in cui sente di avere così freddo da volersi rannicchiare sotto le coperte e altri in cui è come se il suo intero corpo andasse a fuoco, come se fiamme invisibili gli stessero bruciando la pelle fino a consumarla. In alcuni frangenti, il silenzio lo culla. In altri un dolore lancinante gli spacca la testa in due; potrebbe aver urlato, ma è possibile che nessuno lo abbia mai sentito? O forse è tutto nella sua mente e sta solo perdendo il senno. In un barlume di lucidità pensa che non sarebbe così grave: ha vissuto per sei anni con l’unico scopo di uccidere suo padre e ci è riuscito. Non ha altro da fare, la battaglia di Orion non è mai stata davvero la propria. Se solo il suo corpo smettesse di andare in fiamme lasciandolo morire o impazzire in pace…

«E così sei vivo. Iniziavo a credere di no.»

Registra due informazioni con incredibile velocità, tutto considerato: la voce non è di Sardinia. E poi, subito dopo: è una presenza sgradevole.    
È più la seconda che la prima a costringerlo ad alzare lo sguardo per provare ad associare un viso a quell’orribile sensazione. Davanti a lui, in piedi e con le braccia incrociate al petto, c’è Carnelian; è abbastanza ridicolo che la prima visita di cui è (momentaneamente) cosciente sia di un evocatore quando il suo ultimo ricordo nitido è di averne assassinato uno. Per ora, però, cerca di metterlo bene a fuoco. Carnelian rimane in piedi, guardandolo come nessuno su Awyr lo guarderebbe mai e, al tempo stesso, come Shinkai è stato guardato per tutta l’infanzia che ricorda: come qualcuno di inferiore.

Non se ne stupisce. È questo che sono gli evocatori, in fondo: un’élite che non si è accorta di essere ormai in rovina.

«Visto che Sardinia ha permesso solo a Vega e Curse di entrare, cosa molto stupida o molto inutile considerando che forse sono l’unico a poter definire la portata di… beh. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia usando come scusa per fare il morto vivente.» commenta Carnelian con un’alzata di spalle, quasi non lo riguardasse granché.

_ Non lo riguarda infatti _ , riesce a formulare Shinkai nella parte della sua mente che non è vittima del torpore generale che avverte da qualche minuto – ora? Giorno?   
Shinkai non replica, anche perché a stento riesce a focalizzarsi sulle parole altrui, ma per quel tanto che la sua mente riesce a seguire capisce come Carnelian non debba vedere in lui un interlocutore ideale; dopotutto non deve piacergli l’idea di essere di fronte a qualcuno che ha ucciso un suo concittadino.

«E la cosa è divertente visto che per adesso sei di certo un assassino, ma un cadavere proprio non direi.» fa notare Carnelian e, insomma, un po’ Shinkai è stupito: non credeva ci fossero persone al mondo capaci di suonare sprezzanti quanto Sardinia e ugualmente sarcastiche. Poco male. È qualcosa a cui è abituato, quindi è anche qualcosa che può ignorare. Non ha la forza di discutere – né è tenuto a farlo, dopotutto – con una persona che sembra così tanto caparbia nei confronti della vita. Da qualsiasi punto di vista la si guardi, non sono forse due completi opposti? Non vale nemmeno la pena di provare a parlare.

«Perché uno come te arriva fino a un’altra stella per uccidere un evocatore che avrà visto non più di una volta nella vita?» domanda Carnelian, inquisitorio. Shinkai si è a malapena reso conto del suo essersi avvicinato a lui: è come avere un nemico al proprio capezzale. Shinkai si appella a quella che gli sembra l’ultima briciola di energia solo per alzare lo sguardo sull’altro e focalizzare più possibile l’attenzione su di lui. È spossante al punto che decide di non farcela a rispondere; cosa dovrebbe dirgli, poi? Carnelian non rappresenta nulla per lui, e non gli deve niente.

Poi, all’improvviso, si sente strattonare per il bavero e realizza con qualche secondo di ritardo che il viso di Carnelian è molto più vicino e che nel suo sguardo c’è qualcosa di indecifrabile per lui – una indesiderata parte di sé gli sussurra che sarebbe facile comprendere i sentimenti dell’altro, che Shinkai sta scappando, nascondendosi dietro la scusa che si è raccontato per anni di non sapere empatizzare con le altre persone. È stato facile, vivendo con Sardinia che i sentimenti positivi o quelli fragili non li ha mai mostrati per scelta; così ogni volta che non capiva cosa gli passasse per la testa Shinkai poteva dirsi “ _ c’è poco da fare, non riesco a capire i sentimenti degli altri _ ”. E ogni volta che la sua musica quei sentimenti li ha influenzati, ogni volta che si rendeva conto che la sua “magia” poteva funzionare solo se lui si sintonizzava sulle emozioni altrui, allora era colpa della sua maledizione. Ha cercato, come adesso, di rendersi meno umano in ogni modo possibile. Ha persino ucciso. È finalmente il mostro in cui hanno cercato di trasformarlo da bambino. Per quale motivo uno sconosciuto come Carnelian gli sta mettendo di fronte tutte cose che potrebbero renderlo di nuovo umano? 

Se soltanto il suo corpo la smettesse di far male ovunque…

«O sei solo in grado di fare la vittima? Non mi interessa chi tu abbia ucciso, onestamente, sarebbe morto comunque e assassinato. Ma se ora ti rannicchi nel senso di colpa perché pensi di aver ucciso un innocente allora forse dovresti tornartene sulla tua stella pacifica. Non ho–»   
La parola “innocente” è come uno schiaffo che lo stordisce; ma, nello stato di confusione mentale in cui versa da giorni, lo stordimento in realtà lo rende più vigile di quanto non sia mai stato. Forse è anche la sensazione, ormai anche troppo familiare, della propria pelle in fiamme. Eppure riesce a rimanere incredibilmente concentrato su Carnelian – quando si è mosso al punto da inchiodare l’evocatore contro la parete di fianco al letto?

Carnelian deve aver sentito il contraccolpo, perché nonostante stia facendo del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere, la sua espressione tradisce un principio di dolore fisico. Shinkai vorrebbe urlargli in faccia che non è nemmeno paragonabile a quello che sente ora e men che meno a quanto sentito in passato. È combattuto: da una parte vorrebbe gridare, dall’altra no. Una voce dentro di lui – sta quindi definitivamente impazzendo? – gli suggerisce di togliersi un peso e far sentire quell’evocatore insignificante e un’altra, che Shinkai crede sia la propria, osservare che in fondo cosa mai ne tornerebbe in mano a lui?

Carnelian incurva le labbra in un sorriso sghembo: «Cos’è, ho punto sul vivo?»   
Lo ha fatto? Shinkai non crede. È la parola “innocente” a farlo sentire incapace di controllarsi, ma la poca razionalità che ha al momento gli fa pensare, per un attimo, che il problema potrebbe essere un altro: la sua maledizione, mai usata per uccidere prima di Rhyfel, si comporta come se anziché un insieme di simboli e influssi magici fosse una bestia quasi impossibile da domare una volta lasciata libera.

O forse la maledizione rende  _ lui _ una bestia e lo ha capito troppo tardi. Non che sia così importante, ormai.

La mano sulla spalla di Carnelian stringe la presa e l’evocatore, di rimando, contrae l’espressione ma riesce a serrare le labbra e a non farsi sfuggire nemmeno un suono.

«Quell’uomo...» pronuncia Shinkai, il tono arrochito da un silenzio durato giorni «non era innocente.»   
«Questo lo hai deciso tu?» lo rimbecca Carnelian ed è come una scossa elettrica, dolore che si aggiunge al dolore. Shinkai è quasi tentato di abbassare lo sguardo sul proprio corpo per vedere se stia davvero ( _ finalmente _ ) andando in pezzi. Se così fosse potrebbe mollare la presa su Carnelian e arrendersi anche lui stesso, così sarebbe finalmente in pace. O la maledizione che quell’uomo ha imposto su di lui non lo lascerà libero nemmeno ora?

Grida, ma impiega qualche secondo a capire di essere lui a farlo, e altro tempo ancora per sentire la mano di Carnelian sul proprio collo – è fresca e piacevole per l’unico istante in cui riesce a dargli sollievo prima che il dolore aumenti dieci, cento, mille volte rispetto a prima. Capisce solo in ritardo che la mano di Carnelian sta rilasciando magia e che quel flusso deve essere il motivo per cui il dolore si è fatto tanto atroce. Cerca di allontanarlo, ma è inutile: a un certo punto, per disperazione, volta il viso e morde con tutta la forza che impiegherebbe altrimenti per continuare a urlare. Anche Carnelian deve sentirne, di dolore, eppure non lo lascia andare.

Shinkai non sa quanto duri e, d’altronde, ha perso la nozione del tempo da ben prima di entrare in contatto con l’evocatore nella stanza in cui si trovano ora –  _ non c’è un appiglio alla realtà _ , pensa, o forse è una voce nella testa, o un ricordo, o chissà cos’altro. Ormai non crede di riuscire più a distinguere una possibilità dall’altra.

Mentre la sua mente galleggia nel caos generale, ha questo vago ricordo dei primi tempi in cui lui e Sardinia avevano iniziato a coesistere, entrambi accolti nella stessa casa e poi cresciuti, in qualche modo molto diverso da quello di un genitore, da Eunoia ad Awyr. C’erano delle porzioni di tempo – a volte istanti, a volte ore – in cui Eunoia restava al suo fianco ad aspettare che Shinkai riprendesse quello che avevano iniziato a chiamare “contatto con la realtà”, per indicare un qualcosa di mutevole che però riusciva a tirare fuori Shinkai da uno stato di vuoto in cui cadeva. Era sempre un appiglio diverso, così come ogni volta era un momento diverso quello in cui si ritrovava bloccato nel nulla della sua mente, ma con gli anni Shinkai ricorda di aver avuto sempre meno occasioni. Quasi con l’età adulta la sua mente fosse diventata troppo piena di cose, perché lui cadesse nel suo vuoto personale. Magari deve solo ricordare cosa faceva allora per uscirne; forse deve soltanto lasciarsi cullare e aspettare.

Poi arriva. Dopo quanto non lo sa, ma a un certo punto un minuscolo dettaglio assume la stessa importanza di qualcosa di immenso che riempie quel vuoto in un secondo. È incredibile come quel qualcosa non sia altro che il ritmo del respiro di Carnelian – da lì, la sensazione familiare di riuscire pian piano a notare di nuovo tutti i dettagli, uno dopo l’altro, gli permette di sentire il peso del corpo dell’evocatore scivolare verso il basso e tenuto ancora in piedi solo dalla sua presa su di lui. Lentamente, riconosce il respiro come affaticato. Quando abbassa lo sguardo, verso il pavimento, individua segni di una magia che però ha troppi pochi elementi per decifrare. Poi sente che di dolore non ce n’è più, solo la scia di quello che c’è stato, di indolenzimento nel corpo mentre diviene torpore e lo fa sentire pesante, ma senza più alcun bisogno di urlare. C’è un silenzio innaturale, per certi versi, ma pregno anche di qualcosa di nuovo che Shinkai non sa cosa sia e non crede di volerlo sapere.

«Peccato… a quanto pare adesso non potrai... morire come forse stavi cercando di fare.» pronuncia Carnelian, visibilmente sfinito ma con ancora quel sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, specchio di un’arroganza che Shinkai ha sempre accostato agli evocatori. Non capisce bene, ma la voce nella sua testa ora tace.

Quella di Carnelian, invece, ha il suono di casa e non sa perché.


	13. Until even desires and regrets are simply covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come si sono promessi da bambini, Capella non gli mente mai. Nemmeno per rassicurarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niente di troppo esplicito in questo capitolo, ma vale comunque la pena segnalare che c'è qualche riferimento sessuale in più, per quanto molto soft.  
Sì, intendo un riferimento che non sia la tensione tra Orion e Sardinia.

Il clangore di due spade che si incrociano è un suono a cui è abituato fin dall’infanzia – spettatore di suo padre prima e protagonista della scena poi – e c’è qualcosa di rilassante nel farlo con Erin, perché sa di abitudine ed è un po’ come non aver mai lasciato Cynid. Nei fendenti di Erin riconosce la premura di chi non imprime tutta la propria forza nel gesto; normalmente glielo rimprovererebbe, ma sa che l’unico motivo per cui Erin lo fa è per la preoccupazione all’idea di riaprire qualcuna delle sue ferite. Non si sono richiuse da molto e ci è voluto un intero giorno per avere il permesso del medico – ossia: di Vega –, e anche quando l’altro si è arreso dopo essersi consultato con Curse, Orion ha comunque dovuto accettare le sue condizioni.

Per Orion non sarebbe un problema se si trattasse soltanto di avere gli occhi di Lazu addosso come predisposto da Vega, non fosse che con Lazu si è presentato anche Sardinia e questo, no, non lo aiuta a concentrarsi. Quindi forse è un bene che Erin ci stia andando leggero. Non hanno proprio bisogno di indebolire fila già in condizioni non ottimali.

Vorrebbe sapere cosa Sardinia stia facendo lì, ma al tempo stesso ogni volta che hanno parlato tutto si è risolto in un imbarazzante tentativo (fallito ripetutamente) di comunicare. Lo irrita pensarci, lo irrita ricordarsi di aver anteposto in qualche modo la vita di Sardinia alla propria, qualcosa che finora aveva fatto solo con Erin.

«Orion?» la voce di Erin lo richiama facendogli abbandonare quell’inutile gabbia di pensieri e constatazioni e, di riflesso, irrigidisce la postura e stringe la presa sull’elsa mentre il suo sguardo incontra quello preoccupato e indagatore del principe. Erin non dice nulla per una manciata di secondi e anche Orion, dal canto suo, rimane in silenzio fin quando non è Erin a parlare.

«Ti fanno ancora male le ferite?» domanda a bruciapelo, cogliendo Orion di sorpresa; non aveva pensato nemmeno per un attimo alle ferite – che ormai, a dirla tutta, crede siano del tutto guarite e non giocheranno tiri mancini al momento sbagliato. D’altra parte, però, non lo stupisce che Erin se ne preoccupi ancora e per questo cerca di rilassare più possibile sia la propria postura che l’espressione.

«No, le ferite sono a posto.» assicura, facendo un lieve cenne verso la direzione in cui, ormai più di un’ora fa, si è allontanato il suo “garante” «Ho avuto anche il permesso da Vega, giusto?»

«Sotto la supervisione di Lazu. Non suona proprio come un via libera, alle mie orecchie.» commenta la voce di Sardinia, una punta di sarcasmo nel tono che non viene per nulla nascosta.

«Mi stupisce scoprire che ascolti le altre persone.» ribatte senza nemmeno guardarlo ma scorgendo una sorta di rassegnazione sul volto di Erin. Vorrebbe far presente che possono essere rassegnati in due, ma capisce di essere in parte lui la causa di quel sentimento.

«Non che tu sia il migliore esempio di ascoltatore o confidente.»

_ Questo no _ , si dice rinfoderando la spada e voltandosi a guardarlo, finalmente: Sardinia è seduto e ancora adesso non gli scolla gli occhi di dosso, com’è stato fin dall’inizio – Orion lo ha percepito, ma ha fatto finta di nulla. 

«Orion...» è il debole tentativo che sente provenire da Erin, ma per una volta, forse la prima da quando è al suo servizio, non si gira a guardarlo. I suoi occhi rimangono su Sardinia, con ostinazione, sfidandolo a dire altro. Il danzatore sembra soppesare se aggiungere qualcosa o aspettare una sua risposta; quando Orion lo vede incurvare le labbra in quel mezzo sorriso sghembo che ormai associa a tutto ciò che di negativo c’è nel carattere di Sardinia, sa già che quello scambio è destinato a sfociare nell’ennesima lite. Così decide di chiuderla prima ancora di farla iniziare.

«Scusa ma non ho intenzione di stare qui ad ascoltare una delle tante provocazioni che vuoi rifilarmi.» lo interrompe prima che possa aggiungere qualcosa, spostando l’attenzione sulla propria spada «Hai avuto la tua occasione di parlare, più di una volta, e hai sempre scelto di non farlo. All’inizio e quando era per rendere coeso un gruppo che deve affrontare una delle persone più potenti del Sistema. Non ne hai mai voluto sapere, ora non provare a far sembrare che  _ io _ non sia stato ad ascoltare. Fai come ti pare. Ci rinuncio.» conclude, dandogli definitivamente le spalle.

«Scusami, perché non ricordo la storia della tua vita piena di difficoltà?» gli sente chiedere e, suo malgrado, si ferma sul posto. Erin non li sta guardando, ma Orion è abbastanza sicuro che stia comunque prestando loro attenzione, forse nella speranza di intervenire al momento giusto se le cose dovessero precipitare. Persino Lazu sembra, in qualche modo, seguire i loro movimenti più che le parole.

«Ah, giusto» continua Sardinia, nel tono una sfumatura di sorpresa così falsa che Orion si sente prudere le mani «perché nessuno la conosce, proprio come quella di chiunque altro in questo gruppo. Quindi, esattamente, perché mi sarei dovuto sedere intorno al fuoco e raccontarvi la mia?»

«Perché lo avremmo fatto tutti. E invece, in caso non lo ricordassi, tu e Shinkai siete stati gli unici ad aver rifiutato.»   
«E questo chiaramente è un peccato imperdonabile per un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura come t–»

Orion realizza di aver azzerato la distanza fra loro e di aver afferrato bruscamente Sardinia per uno dei tanti strati dei suoi abiti solo quando si ritrova con il viso vicino al suo. Nonostante tutto Sardinia lo guarda come se nulla fosse, testardo, orgoglioso e irritante come al solito.

«Lascia che ti chiarisca un paio di cose che forse non hai capito.» gli ringhia in faccia «Quando Shinkai è sparito tu rifiutavi di dire qualsiasi cosa e se ti fosse sfuggito quello è stato l’esatto momento in cui è andato tutto a farsi maledire. Quindi ecco cosa hai ottenuto con i tuoi segreti: il tuo amico molto pacifico si è intrufolato tra gli aristocratici di un altro pianeta, ne ha ucciso uno e noi siamo dovuti correre a salvarlo e ci siamo quasi fatti ammazzare per questo. Anche  _ tu _ sei quasi morto» sottolinea, lasciando da parte il discorso di averlo protetto, per nulla desideroso di farlo notare «quindi scusami se non ho intenzione di portarmi dietro qualcuno di cui non conosco gli obiettivi. Se volete continuare il vostro gioco del silenzio, fatelo lontano da me.»

Sardinia, che non ha mosso un muscolo fino a quel momento, non cambia nemmeno espressione: visto da vicino, però, sembra – almeno il suo corpo – più teso di poco prima.

«...Vorrei proprio vederti, combattere con due persone in meno quando ancora non sai neanche se qualche stregone di questo pianeta si unirà alla causa.»

Orion vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni. Una parte di lui sarebbe a dir poco  _ soddisfatta _ dalla cosa. Invece qualcosa, forse in un angolo remoto della sua mente, gli fa allentare la presa fino a mollarla del tutto. È una strana sensazione, come aver perso tutta la motivazione di colpo; sta ancora guardando Sardinia, ma arrivati a questo punto, non crede di avere più niente da dirgli. Sardinia è impossibile da raggiungere, ormai è chiaro.

«Spero che anche senza di voi ce la faremo lo stesso, così non dovrete mai scoprire cosa stavamo cercando di evitare anche col vostro aiuto. E spero che, a quel punto, capirai che ne valeva la pena.» pronuncia, riconoscendo nella propria voce più delusione di quanto avrebbe voluto mostrare o lasciar trapelare.

Non aggiunge altro, perché davvero non crede ci sia nulla da poter dire più di quanto non abbia già fatto. Perciò dà le spalle a Sardinia, deciso a raggiungere Erin poco più in là e mettere fine a un allenamento ormai già concluso tempo fa – dovrà cercare Vega e Capella, dire a loro e a Coda di cambiare la strategia, qualunque essa fosse, e riconsiderarla con due persone in meno.

Eppure fa appena un paio di passi prima di cozzare contro Lazu, di cui non aveva nemmeno sentito la presenza farsi più vicina. Alza lo sguardo su di lui, trovando un’espressione che non è in grado di decifrare: a essere del tutto sincero, da quando lui e Carnelian si sono uniti al gruppo su Rhyfel, Orion non ha mai pensato molto a Lazu o, per meglio dire, non ha mai del tutto inquadrato il suo ruolo. Fin da subito è stato abbastanza chiaro che l’esistenza di Lazu fosse indissolubilmente legata a quella di Carnelian, sebbene in modo molto diverso da qualsiasi altro legame presente nel loro gruppo. Non è paragonabile – non del tutto, almeno – alla sudditanza di Orion verso Erin, ma ne ha qualcosa; ricorda in parte la conoscenza fin dall’infanzia di Vega e Capella, ma tra Lazu e Carnelian non c’è la “parità” di due amici di vecchia data. Di natura completamente diversa da quello che è un evidente rapporto di coppia tra Fang e Coda, infine, Orion non ha nemmeno provato a paragonarli a Sardinia e Shinkai di cui non ha mai nemmeno compreso le dinamiche. L’unica cosa di cui è certo è il chiaro imprinting di Lazu verso Vega – sul quale non vuole indagare – ma per il resto non è mai stato nemmeno sicuro di dover considerare la coscienza di Lazu come quella di una persona normale.

Ritrovarselo di fronte, ora, a… impedirgli il passaggio? Come dovrebbe interpretarlo?

Inarca un sopracciglio, aspettandosi di vedere Lazu spostarsi o di sentire una qualche spiegazione; l’unica cosa che guadagna è un colpetto, quasi a incentivarlo a tornare verso Sardinia. Cerca di spostarsi di lato, ma Lazu fisicamente può imporsi anche su di lui, se solo decide di farlo, e lo fa: un passo avanti, uno ancora e Orion si ritrova a doverne fare uno indietro.

«Lazu, fammi passare.»

Quello scuote la testa e sposta lo sguardo oltre Orion – su Sardinia, probabilmente – per qualche istante. È una sorpresa sentirsi prendere per il polso e trascinare (sul serio, che razza di forza ha nascosto prima di ora?!) fino a essere di nuovo di fronte al danzatore. Sardinia sembra confuso quanto lui, almeno; ma la cosa peggiora ancora quando Lazu forza le loro mani vicine, come un bambino che vuole obbligarli a fare pace.

Sta diventando imbarazzante.

  
*

  
Per la prima volta Orion non ha idea di come uscire da una situazione: Lazu non sembra intenzionato a lasciar andare nessuno di loro due finché non ci sarà qualche segno di riappacificazione. Erin, dal canto suo, sta rimanendo in silenzio e Orion lo conosce troppo bene per non sapere che questo significa non averlo dalla sua parte e Orion, a essere del tutto sincero, non può dire di non capire il suo punto di vista, almeno razionalmente. Se non fosse che Sardinia azzera tutta la sua razionalità in pochi secondi, sempre.

Sospetta persino che dietro l’iniziativa di Lazu ci sia una richiesta di Vega e non si sorprenderebbe affatto nello scoprire di averci visto giusto. Anche se questo non risolve il problema attuale – lo sguardo di Lazu su di lui, come se Orion stesse abbandonando un bambino o un cucciolo, non aiuta affatto. A sorpresa, però, un lungo sospiro da parte di Sardinia lo distrae: c’è una chiara rassegnazione nella sua voce che Orion non crede di aver mai sentito prima. Sposta lo sguardo da Lazu a lui, e quando lo sente pronunciare un «Mi posso scusare, se necessario» quasi non crede alle proprie orecchie, nonostante tanto il suo tono e la sua espressione quanto il linguaggio del corpo non facciano certo trasparire un grande senso di colpa. O forse è seppellito sotto strati di orgoglio.

Lazu lo guarda, ma non nasconde nemmeno la scintilla di contentezza all’idea di aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo. Orion non sa come dirgli che ritiene utopico sentire delle scuse da Sardinia, quando il danzatore parla di nuovo: «Ma dobbiamo anche parlare di una cosa importante e voglio che la senta soltanto Orion.»

_ Ah _ , è l’immediata reazione nella sua testa. Ovviamente Sardinia aveva in mente qualcosa per convincere Lazu senza scusarsi davvero. Quel ragazzo alto e di poche parole, dal linguaggio semplice come quello di un bambino, non potrebbe mai cogliere una bugia articolata; e infatti, sebbene tentenni qualche istante, alla fine Orion sente la presa sul suo polso allentarsi e lo stesso avviene anche per Sardinia.

«No bugie» pronuncia Lazu guardando il danzatore, prima di passare a Orion: si sofferma qualche secondo in più, come se stesse cercando di elaborare qualcosa di più complesso. Quando Orion comincia a chiedersi quale “rimprovero” tocchi a lui, Lazu gli dà una spintarella verso Sardinia «Orion più gentile con chi piace.» decreta infine e Orion vuole solo  _ urlare _ , a questo punto. Evidentemente il suo principe ha abbastanza pietà di lui da prendere in mano la situazione. Non gli servono molte parole per convincere Lazu ad andare con lui, e ci vuole ancora meno perché Orion e Sardinia rimangano soli davvero.

«Ah, quindi ti piaccio?» si sente chiedere, con quella nota di supponenza che non è nemmeno più una sorpresa, a questo punto. Orion si è trovato nella situazione di dover pensare in fretta e formulare una strategia vincente in poco tempo, giocandosi il tutto per tutto. Ma con Sardinia non è sicuro di voler tentare la sorte e dunque se non può attaccare, non gli resta che difendersi, dopotutto.

«Sappiamo tutti e due che non vuoi scusarti né hai niente da dirmi. E io non ho nulla da dire a te.» replica ignorando la sua domanda ma non lo sguardo su di sé, ricambiandolo invece, la mascella ancora serrata e l’atteggiamento ostile. Forse, fin dall’inizio, erano destinati a perdere sia Shinkai che Sardinia – il primo perché il tornaconto personale vince sempre sulle grandi cause, il secondo perché è una personalità troppo distante e ingestibile per sperare di piegarla al collettivo. Sinceramente, se non li avesse incontrati lì, Orion non avrebbe mai creduto che fossero entrambi di Awyr, il pianeta della pace e della gentilezza, dove il concetto di assassinio è qualcosa di così distante da essere a stento concepibile e dove il menefreghismo assoluto non dovrebbe nemmeno potersi incastrare con il modo di vivere del resto della popolazione.

Sardinia lo guarda, in silenzio. Sembra vagliare qualcosa sulla quale Orion non ha intenzione di fare domande e che forse Sardinia non vuole nemmeno condividere, come sempre; eppure proprio quando Orion pensa sia passato abbastanza tempo perché non sembri sospetto vederli uscire già dalla stanza, la voce dell’altro lo raggiunge: «Grazie» pronuncia, anche se suona quasi come se gli costasse una gran fatica «per avermi salvato. E per aver accettato di andare a salvare Shinkai.»

È così assurdo che per un momento Orion non sa come reagire. Soprattutto perché, nonostante il tono, Sardinia sembra sincero nel rivolgergli quel ringraziamento e questo è del tutto inaspettato. Lo scruta, quasi a cercare sul suo viso un dettaglio che gli suggerisca di non cascarci e invece non lo trova. L’assenza di quel particolare lo confonde ancora di più, perché accettare l’idea che Sardinia sia qualcosa di diverso da ciò che gli è sempre sembrato lo obbligherebbe a riconsiderare tutte le parole dette. Deve mettere ordine nei propri pensieri, ma al tempo stesso non è sicuro di potersi concedere tanto tempo per farlo – è già un miracolo che Sardinia sia ancora davanti a lui, in attesa, le braccia incrociate al petto quasi dovesse schermirsi. Forse è così: entrambi cercano di difendersi l’uno dall’altro, nello stesso modo in cui si farebbe con un nemico o una minaccia.

È così che Sardinia li vede? Come una minaccia?

«Non ho “accettato”» pronuncia, inarcando un sopracciglio «non ho dovuto pensarci. Se Shinkai è con noi, e finisce a suicidarsi da solo contro almeno venti uomini, non è normale che io vada?» la pone come domanda, ma è retorica. Lui è un uomo cresciuto per essere una guardia del corpo, divenuto poi capitano della Guardia Reale. Proteggere i suoi soldati, anche quando fanno azioni avventate –  _ soprattutto _ quando le compiono – è una seconda natura, una cosa su cui non ha mai dovuto ragionare, una forma di lealtà assoluta che di solito si crea con il tempo ma che a volte, dopo tanti anni in quel ruolo, tende a nascere spontaneamente quando si viene posti a capo di una missione o di una spedizione. Anche con soldati sconosciuti, o con guerrieri con i quali l’unico punto comune è uno scopo finale. Proprio mentre pronuncia quelle parole, però, si rende conto che alle orecchie di Sardinia devono significare nulla: vissuto, e suppone nato, in un pianeta che non conosce la guerra da sei secoli; in più, con il carattere schivo di chi non sembra avere legami per propria scelta, e il cui unico rapporto degno di nota ha sfumature così incomprensibili che non c’è modo di tradurre in positivo o negativo quel qualcosa che esiste tra Sardinia e Shinkai.

Orion lo vede stringere la stretta sulle proprie braccia, formando pieghe leggere sulle maniche della veste. Sardinia ha la fronte aggrottata, come se si stesse sforzando di capire e proprio quello sforzo lo infastidisse.

«Non conosci Shinkai.» obietta infine.   
«Ci ho provato, a conoscerlo. Ci abbiamo provato tutti, anche con te.» sottolinea, tornando su quel punto – non smetterà mai di farlo, un po’ perché è uno dei problemi principali che hanno insieme a quello evidente della comunicazione, un po’ perché la cosa gli dà sui nervi a livello personale. Impegnarsi a fare un passo in avanti e non vedere il minimo tentativo dall’altra parte lo fa sentire un idiota per averci provato. «Ma ancora adesso l’unica cosa che so è che sei un danzatore di un pianeta in pace da tanto tempo e che più ti osservo, meno capisco per quale motivo ti sia unito alla causa.»

Non è accusatorio stavolta. Vorrebbe soltanto che Sardinia capisse quanto assurda sia quella situazione e la sua presenza dal proprio punto di vista.

Rimangono in silenzio, di nuovo, e per un tempo lungo abbastanza da fargli credere di aver parlato a vuoto ancora una volta; invece quando sta per dirgli di lasciar stare e di riprendere ognuno la sua strada, Sardinia lo sorprende pronunciando un «Non conosco il motivo di Shinkai. Sapevo che voleva incontrare qualcuno, e che forse non era mosso da sentimenti positivi,» ammette «ma non so se tutto si riducesse a quello. Però…» Orion lo vede indugiare, ancora incerto di voler andare avanti, ancora incredibilmente infastidito all’idea di dover dare spiegazioni, di doversi mettere a nudo davanti a chiunque di loro. Sebbene Orion abbia il sentore che a scocciarlo ancora di più sia che si tratti proprio di lui.

«Però anche dal nostro pianeta è sparito qualcuno.» rivela infine.

Immediatamente Orion sente il suo sguardo su di sé, in famelica ricerca della reazione che potrebbe segnare un punto d’incontro come anche il definitivo allontanamento. Ma ora come ora la mente di Orion sta viaggiando a una velocità a cui riesce a stento a stare dietro lui stesso: una sparizione sul pianeta di Fang e Coda. Una su quello di Vega e Capella. E ora una su quello di Shinkai e Sardinia. Non può nemmeno escludere ce ne siano state su Cynid da quando lui ed Erin mancano, ma Carnelian non ha mai parlato di sparizioni sul proprio e su Ser…

_ Lo abbiamo cercato con tutti i rituali che ci venivano in mente ma alla fine Curse ha detto di non volerlo più fare. _

«…» gli sembra assurdo non essersene accorto prima, anche senza l’informazione riguardo Awyr. Tuttavia, per adesso, deve metterlo da parte; perché Sardinia lo sta ancora guardando, aspettando quel qualcosa con cui poter decretare se andarsene e abbandonarli definitivamente o meno. Tutto considerato Orion dubita esista una qualsiasi cosa che potrebbe dire per convincerlo e più ci pensa, meno gli sembra che le opzioni in continuo formarsi nella sua testa abbiano senso. Perciò, alla fine, forse c’è una sola cosa che può dire senza fare un danno enorme.

«Grazie per avermelo detto.»

Sardinia forse non se lo aspettava, o almeno così tradisce la sua espressione – il fatto stesso che  _ Sardinia _ si conceda di tradire un proprio pensiero o una propria emozione suona come il tipo di cose che può succedere una volta nella vita, non di più. Onestamente Orion continua a credere sia difficile capirsi ma forse, per una volta, ci sono appena arrivati molto vicini. Gli dà una sensazione fin troppo positiva, ma eviterà di rendere l’altro partecipe della cosa. Meglio fare ancora uno sforzo e tendere la mano verso di lui, offrire una tregua: è vero che Shinkai e Sardinia sono la cosa meno vicina a un combattente, nel loro gruppo, ma è anche vero che hanno bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Se porgere la mano può far bene alla causa, Orion pensa di poter almeno tentare. Anche se non assicura nemmeno a se stesso di poter evitare di esplodere se Sardinia dovesse ridicolizzare anche quell’offerta di pace.

Sorprendentemente, Sardinia offre la mano a sua volta, stringe appena la sua; Orion non dovrebbe prestare così tanta attenzione alle evidenti differenze tra le loro mani – piena di calli la propria, modellata dall’arte della spada, e liscia e senza imperfezioni quella di Sardinia – ma lo fa comunque, quasi senza rendersene conto del tutto. Entrambi lasciano andare la mano dell’altro nello stesso momento. Forse anche Sardinia si sente ridicolo come si sta sentendo lui.

«C’è un’altra cosa che sai di me.» commenta il danzatore quando si è già voltato con tutte le intenzioni di lasciare la stanza, ora che hanno  _ più o meno _ chiarito o discusso senza urlarsi in faccia. Orion assume suo malgrado un’espressione confusa, osservandolo già convinto che l’altro se ne andrà senza degnarlo di un chiarimento; invece Sardinia si volta, con il sorriso strafottente e il fare arrogante che gli sono propri. Gli lancia un’occhiata, la stessa che un nobile riserverebbe a un poveraccio: «Sai che, all’occorrenza, sono anche disposto ad abbassarmi a baciare un cavaliere in un vicolo che puzza.»

Quel che gli urla dietro non è nulla che il capitano di una Guardia Reale dovrebbe pronunciare ad alta voce. 

  
*

  
I preparativi sono sembrati infiniti. Non importa quanti libri siano sempre stati a sua disposizione nei villaggi di Tywod o quante volte abbia avuto occasione di leggere riguardo l’incredibile e complessa magia di Ser, Vega non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato su quel pianeta e avrebbe assistito a quante difficoltà ci fossero nel cercare di perorare la loro causa e, al tempo stesso, impedire al pianeta di collassare definitivamente su se stesso. Proprio quando le ferite di Orion si erano chiuse al punto da potergli concedere non solo di passeggiare qua e là ma anche – finalmente, a detta dell’altro – di allenarsi con Erin e riprendere la forma, il problema più grande di tutti era stato portato all’attenzione di Capella e, di riflesso, anche di Vega.

I Magister avevano richiesto la loro presenza in una riunione, cosa di per sé già piuttosto incredibile. Del loro gruppo, oltre a loro due era stato convocato soltanto Coda, che nonostante fosse preoccupato per le condizioni di Fang aveva comunque acconsentito ad andare e chiarire tutta la situazione e cercare finalmente anche di sbloccarla. Orion aveva reso chiaro fin dal primo momento che non avevano tutto il tempo del mondo, e la cosa non poteva certo essere cambiata ora, se non in senso negativo; il loro tempo è agli sgoccioli, ormai, e tutti se ne sono resi conto. Quel che Vega non si era aspettato nel varcare la soglia della sala riunioni dei Magister di Ser era sentirsi dire che concedere loro uno dei guerrieri più forti fosse come firmare la caduta di Ser su un foglio di carta e decidersi a sacrificarlo per il bene di un Sistema da salvare di cui però Ser stesso era una parte che avrebbero voluto idealmente tenere al sicuro.

Elysian era stato molto chiaro, quasi brutale: i guerrieri più forti di Ser sono i Magister. L’allontanamento di uno di loro aveva già ridotto il pianeta in condizioni quasi invivibili, toglierne un altro avrebbe significato distruggerlo senza possibilità di salvezza. Alla fine erano rimasti seduti a quel tavolo per almeno tre ore a discutere di ogni scappatoia già presa in esame e bocciata. Vega aveva capito perfettamente la prospettiva di Elysian, Ramé ed Élan e avrebbe consigliato lo stesso a Capella in una riunione se la cosa avesse riguardato il loro villaggio o, ancor peggio, il loro pianeta. D’altronde trovare una soluzione ideale era impossibile – o almeno, a giudicare da quanto poi gli hanno comunicato i Magister, così era finché Curse non aveva deciso di interrompere la riunione prima del tempo e sparire, limitandosi ad assicurare che sarebbe tornato in tempo utile.

Questo era stato lo svolgersi di una prima riunione, e per la seconda né Capella né Vega avevano avuto grandi speranze; trovare gli altri tre Magister a metà tra l’incredulo e il nervoso non aveva certo fatto ben sperare. Curse era presente, insieme a Hope, e Vega nell’osservare la situazione non aveva saputo come prendere la cosa sapendoli consorti e avendo avuto veramente poche occasioni di parlare con Hope da solo. Qualche scambio breve, ma mai molto altro. Vega non era ancora riuscito a inquadrarlo ma, a conti fatti, nel vederli entrare Hope era stato l’unico a rivolgere loro un largo sorriso come se non ci fosse nulla di cui preoccuparsi ma solo notizie positive. In totale contrasto con l’umore generale, anche mentre prendevano posto tutti e tre vicini, Capella al centro e Vega e Coda ai suoi lati. Il silenzio li aveva accompagnati per un po’ fin quando, seccato, Élan non aveva rotto il ghiaccio con uno sguardo torvo verso Curse e un: «Tua l’idea, tua la spiegazione.» in tono seccato, spostando rumorosamente la sedia contro il terreno e incrociando le braccia al petto. Per esperienza, Vega aveva riconosciuto in quei movimenti e quelle parole l’inizio sbagliato di una negoziazione. Curse invece non era sembrato minimamente toccato da quell’atteggiamento e questo aveva ricordato a Vega i racconti di Ramé nella stanza in cui si era anche risvegliato Orion: un Curse giovane che non provava attaccamento per nulla, che si sentiva così diverso e speciale da non saper empatizzare con il suo prossimo, finendo per ferirlo.

Davanti a sé Vega quasi aveva visto il Curse di quegli anni, sebbene non lo avesse mai conosciuto, e gli si era sovrapposto con l’immagine di un Curse di poco più grande ma al tempo stesso più giovane di quello attuale, disperato per la perdita di una persona importante al punto da assumersi la responsabilità di un pianeta che non aveva mai voluto. Quello stesso uomo, davanti ai suoi occhi, era stato l’ago della bilancia delle sorti dell’intero Sistema.

Aveva alzato lo sguardo su Élan prima e sugli altri Magister poi e l’unico davvero tranquillo era stato Hope. Poi, alla fine, Curse aveva guardato loro: «Verrò io con voi.» aveva detto con una semplicità disarmante e fuori luogo, e senza nemmeno un accenno di spiegazione; l’unico dettaglio in più era arrivato da Hope che, per nulla turbato da quel modo superficiale di dare una comunicazione tanto importante, aveva soltanto aggiunto «Oh, e io con lui!»

Vega aveva azzardato a spostare con discrezione lo sguardo sugli altri oltre Élan, la cui opinione in merito era piuttosto chiara. Elysian era quasi impossibile da decifrare ma persino lui lasciava trapelare una sorta di fastidio di fronte a quella decisione; Ramé invece era sembrata più che altro rassegnata all’idea di non poter dire né fare niente per cambiare le cose. Capella, la suo fianco, gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata laterale che Vega aveva colto e alla quale aveva risposto con un cenno lievissimo del capo: gli serviva una spiegazione, Orion l’avrebbe certamente richiesta se fosse stato presente.

«Posso parlare per tutti noi, specialmente Orion» aveva iniziato Capella, incrociando le dita delle mani tra loro, entrambe posate mollemente sul tavolo che li divideva dai Magister. Abituato alla negoziazione tanto quanto alle riunioni ufficiali con gli altri capi dei villaggi di Tywod, non c’era persona più indicata di lui per gestire la situazione agli occhi di Vega. Anche il suo tono, la postura del corpo e l’espressione del viso non avevano tradito alcuna preoccupazione fin dal principio: «ma non abbiamo mai voluto che per unirvi alla nostra causa voi rinunciaste alla protezione del vostro pianeta. Mi sembrava di aver inteso che la presenza dei Magister sul pianeta fosse vitale.» aveva pronunciato, non perché ci fosse bisogno di ricordarlo ai presenti – tutt’altro – ma per chiarire che una volta abbracciata la loro causa, non avrebbe voluto sentire lamentele in merito al loro egoismo nel richiedere aiuto.

Un silenzio teso aveva riempito la stanza, ma non per molto: Élan aveva di nuovo fatto grattare i piedi della sedia contro il pavimento nel tirarsi indietro, pronto ad alzarsi in piedi e dare in escandescenza, probabilmente, quando la voce di Curse li aveva raggiunti fermandolo a metà del movimento «I Magister non sono uomini e donne perfetti pronti a fare sempre la scelta giusta.» aveva pronunciato Curse, cercando lo sguardo di Capella «Mi sembra evidente dallo stato attuale di Ser.»

Vega aveva percepito l’atmosfera cambiare totalmente. Era stato come se all’improvviso, con una sola frase, Curse fosse riuscito a giustificare la sua decisione e a far ripartire le lancette di un tempo rimasto congelato troppo a lungo, per alcuni di loro. Ramé lo aveva guardato come avrebbe potuto guardare un fantasma, ma nei suoi occhi c’era stata la tristezza tanto quanto il sollievo. A giudicare da cosa gli aveva raccontato, per Vega non era stato strano trovare quel dualismo nei sentimenti di lei: per anni doveva aver guardato Curse senza sapere da quale parte schierarsi, se abbandonare del tutto la speranza di ritrovare l’altro Magister – Asra, giusto? – o continuare a pregare anche per Curse, rimasto ferito in un modo troppo profondo per avere la forza di mantenere viva la speranza di rivedere l’uomo. Sentire Curse, che non lo aveva più nemmeno nominato, accennare a lui come a qualcuno che era stato la storia del pianeta ma che per lui ormai non era più qualcuno di innominabile, doveva averle tolto un immenso peso dalle spalle.

_ Se anche questo non dovesse convincere tutti _ , aveva pensato Vega,  _ quest’uomo sarà probabilmente quello a cui gli altri Magister si affideranno da oggi in poi. _

Perché prendere le persone importanti e metterle da parte, renderle un ricordo innocuo, era difficile tanto più quanto si era stati feriti da loro e Vega, che dopo più di dieci anni non riusciva ancora a perdonare l’uomo che un tempo aveva chiamato “padre”, lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro. Chi riusciva in un’impresa simile non otteneva una medaglia o un riconoscimento materiale, ma diventava qualcuno che le altre persone finivano con il seguire d’istinto.

«E in ogni caso,» aveva ripreso Curse, catalizzando l’attenzione su di sé ancora una volta «se il Sistema verrà distrutto non ci sarà nessun pianeta di cui doversi più preoccupare.» aveva aggiunto e Vega aveva visto Capella incurvare le labbra in un sorriso leggero che conosceva fin troppo bene. Era difficile impressionare l’uomo al cui fianco stava da così tanto tempo eppure a volte, come quel giorno, succedeva ancora e Vega ne poteva essere testimone.

«Perciò da quando ci avete esposto il problema, ho cercato nei rituali antichi.»   
«Vorrai dire proibiti.» lo aveva punzecchiato Élan, ancora visibilmente non convinto della soluzione trovata dall’altro. Curse lo aveva guardato in silenzio per qualche attimo, forse soppesando l’idea di non rispondere affatto «So che per la classe del Fuoco è sempre doloroso scoprire che si possono trovare delle soluzioni leggendo dei libri, ma in mia assenza puoi leggere qualcuno dei miei e scoprire questa magia antichissima se vorrai, Élan.»

Vega si era aspettato molte cose, ma non che Curse – senza cambiare minimamente espressione poi, cosa che aveva reso il tutto più ilare – si concedesse un’evidente dimostrazione di ironia e sarcasmo in un contesto tanto serio. Eppure aveva avuto il potere di spezzare la tensione che era rimasta palpabile fino a quel momento e questo aveva permesso alla spiegazione del rituale in questione di essere almeno un po’ più assimilabile. Nonostante lo studio della magia fosse stato parte della sua formazione, da un certo punto in avanti i tecnicismi erano diventati ostici persino per Vega ed era fin troppo semplice immaginare quanto sarebbe stato complesso spiegare il tutto a Orion o Erin, provenienti da un pianeta completamente scevro di magia e che a stento erano riusciti a cogliere la spiegazione molto semplificata della magia da evocazione di Carnelian. Se non altro, però, Vega avrebbe potuto portare la buona notizia di una partenza imminente e con due nuovi guerrieri a prestare il loro potere nella lotta.

La mano di Capella lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri posandosi sulla sua spalla e cogliendolo impreparato; volta il viso per ricambiare il suo sguardo e vede nel sorriso di Capella quella sfumatura lieve che tradisce la presenza del suo amico d’infanzia dietro la maschera del capovillaggio di Likha e di un diplomatico come Vega non ne ha incontrati altri prima. Ora, però, c’è solo quel guizzo di gentilezza nei suoi occhi mentre gli dice: «Andrò io a parlare con Orion e spiegargli come si è evoluta la questione. Coda ha detto che Fang si è rimesso del tutto.»   
«Ha detto anche come mai si è sentito male su Rhyfel?»   
«Temo di no.» replica Capella con una leggera alzata di spalle «Ma sono certo che non stia nascondendo alcuna ferita o malattia. Sospetto fosse qualcosa di psicologico.»

Non è facile nemmeno per Vega, a volte, capire se Capella  _ sospetti _ o se sia un modo cortese e discreto di dirgli che ha una certezza di cui però non è pronto a parlare o di cui non può condividere la fonte. Ne rispetta il silenzio però, avendo totale fiducia nel fatto che se si trattasse di qualcosa di importante, Capella gliela direbbe; annuisce, quindi.

«Allora andrò a controllare le condizioni di Shinkai. Carnelian ha detto che ora sta meglio, anche se non è entrato nel dettaglio limitandosi a dire che si tratta di riti antichi della magia da evocazione. Non sono un esperto in materia, ma…» ma una punta di preoccupazione si è annidata dentro di lui nel modo in cui Carnelian gli ha detto in modo assolutamente non chiaro come ha migliorato le condizioni di Shinkai, le stesse in cui versava da ormai due settimane senza che nessuno di loro avesse idea di dove mettere le mani.

Capella gli stringe appena la spalla, scuotendo poi la testa quando sa di avere l’attenzione di Vega su di sé: «Sei una delle persone con maggiori conoscenze che io abbia mai incontrato, Vega, e so meglio di chiunque altro quanti libri e documenti tu abbia consultato nella tua vita. Per questo segui il mio consiglio: ci sono cose che non possiamo sapere o capire. Non esiste un uomo dalla conoscenza assoluta.» pronuncia, in attesa di un cenno di assenso da parte sua. Alla fine Vega cede, un lungo sospiro a scivolargli tra le labbra. Quello sembra essere sufficiente a far sbuffare divertito Capella, invece, e per un momento sono entrambi di nuovo due ragazzini nella piccola sala da pranzo di Elara.

Coda, trattenuto da Hope, esce finalmente dalla stanza e si congeda con un leggero (e poco convinto) cenno del capo, vedendoli di sfuggita e replicando lo stesso cenno prima di dar loro le spalle e avviarsi per il corridoio, diretto da Fang senza dubbio. Vega, ancora accanto a Capella, non ha bisogno di cercare il suo viso prima di parlare per sapere che l’altro gli risponderà con nient’altro che la verità.

«Pensi che Elara stia bene?»   
«Penso che la rivedremo. E che per far sì che stia bene quando succederà, dovresti approfittare di questi ultimi due giorni che abbiamo qui prima della battaglia per riposare e fare tutto ciò che ti sei lasciato indietro.» è la risposta di Capella prima di muovere un primo passo, poi un altro, e lentamente allontanarsi da Vega e sparire, infine, dietro un angolo. Come si sono promessi da bambini, Capella non gli mente mai. Nemmeno per rassicurarlo.

  
*

  
Trovare Lazu in attesa davanti alla porta della stanza che gli hanno messo a disposizione è una sorpresa solo in parte. Quando sono arrivati su Ser con quell’atterraggio di fortuna Vega non pensava nemmeno che ci sarebbero state sistemazioni sufficienti per dividerli in due piccoli gruppi, figurarsi se aveva mai anche solo preso in considerazione l’idea di poter avere un piccolo spazio per sé: certo si tratta di piccole rientranze nella roccia e nella terra, ma è molto più di quanto avrebbe mai osato chiedere, specie quando a conoscenza della difficile situazione del pianeta in generale e della città nello specifico. Quando ha visto la devastazione di quella terra, che prima di quel momento aveva visto solo nelle illustrazioni dei libri, a Vega si era stretto il cuore. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare che Tywod, un giorno, sarebbe potuta essere così; né accettava in cuor suo la prospettiva di vedere Likha divenire il fantasma di se stessa come Gloria o, ancor peggio, come Lacuna che un tempo si chiamava Tala,  _ la stella splendente _ . Adesso non era che il buco nero del proprio pianeta, tenuta sotto controllo da un equilibrio precario.

«Vega…?» la voce di Lazu lo distrae e quando alza la testa, lo ritrova più vicino a sé di quanto lo ricordasse. D’istinto rilassa il viso in un’espressione più gentile, leggendo negli occhi dell’altro quella che somiglia all’ombra della preoccupazione. Nonostante lui abbia detto con una certa naturalezza a Orion dell’imprinting di Lazu nei suoi confronti, Vega stesso ne è rimasto sorpreso quando Carnelian lo ha accennato a lui. Sa cos’è un imprinting, ma lo aveva sempre associato agli animali – e la sorpresa è stata quindi ancora maggiore, non soltanto perché essere oggetto di un istinto così forte è qualcosa che non pensava gli sarebbe mai capitata, ma perché Carnelian non si era mai sbottonato con loro prima di quel momento riguardo diverse cose di Rhyfel, e tra i tanti misteri c’era evidentemente la natura di Lazu.

_ «Nessuno ha mai detto che Lazu sia un essere umano. È l’evocazione di un famiglio, che rimangano umani o meno dipende dalla potenza dei loro evocatori.» _

Così Carnelian aveva non soltanto messo in chiaro, seppur tra le righe, di essere un evocatore di altissimo livello, ma anche rivelato la natura di Lazu con estrema naturalezza. E quando Vega glielo aveva fatto notare, l’unica risposta che aveva ricevuto era stata l’inarcarsi di un sopracciglio e un “ _ a cosa servirebbe mentirti? Lazu ti ha scelto, anche se glielo ordinassi a questo punto non si allontanerebbe da te comunque _ ”.

Guardandolo, Vega si chiede cosa veda Lazu in lui. Al tempo stesso, però, non riesce ad allontanarlo perché fin dall’inizio la sensazione che ha avuto osservandolo è stata quella di un animo estremamente puro, tanto da essere fuori posto in un luogo come Gloria. Dopo le parole di Carnelian, non sapeva davvero come comportarsi: assecondare l’imprinting di Lazu senza motivo gli è suonato in qualche modo sbagliato fin da subito. Così Vega ha deciso di fare ciò che avrebbe fatto se una qualsiasi persona avesse dimostrato interesse di un certo tipo nei suoi confronti: provare a conoscerla. Certo, cercare di farlo con Lazu non è stato semplice. Con chiare lacune nel modo di parlare – che forse, ha pensato Vega fin da subito, è qualcosa che non ha mai avuto bisogno di fare se non con Carnelian –, in generale non sembrava riuscire a vedere il mondo anche attraverso la malizia, come se Carnelian lo avesse protetto guardando il brutto in faccia al posto suo e lasciando a Lazu solo gli ordini quando non poteva farne a meno, senza che quel ragazzone dovesse chiedersi il perché di determinate azioni e senza, quindi, imparare a razionalizzarle. Sembrava avere un vago sentore del giusto e dello sbagliato, quello senza dubbio, ma non era qualcosa di elaborato quanto più di istintivo. Eppure forse era stata proprio la semplicità di Lazu a rendere più facile del previsto conoscerlo in un tempo che sarebbe stato troppo breve per capire chiunque altro: il mondo visto da Lazu è estremamente lineare e una volta compreso questo, è stato tutto molto più naturale. Comunicare con lui, seguire il suo modo di fare le cose, anche notare il suo evidente affetto per Carnelian o accorgersi senza bisogno di domandare quando prova ostilità verso qualcuno. Vega ormai è conscio di chi fa sentire Lazu sicuro e chi no, chi del loro gruppo ha la sua completa fiducia e chi ancora sta venendo studiato. E anche per questo Vega sa che il trasporto di Lazu verso di lui, per quanto nato da qualcosa di istintivo e tipico degli animali, è sincero e assoluto.

Gli riesce difficile vedere il male in una cosa così – per questo allunga una mano per andare a lasciare una carezza lieve sulla testa dell’altro: «Non c’è bisogno di fare quella faccia.» gli dice, un sorriso per rassicurarlo. Per Vega non è mai stato facile mostrare le preoccupazioni: quando era ancora con la propria famiglia, non era ammissibile; quando è cresciuto con Capella ed Elara, non voleva preoccuparli; infine, quando ha guadagnato il ruolo di Gran Maestro, ha pensato di non poterselo permettere e questo, unito a un carattere già poco portato alla richiesta di aiuto, ha peggiorato il suo vizio di nascondere le preoccupazioni e di cercare di risolverle da solo. Suo malgrado, ha scoperto quasi subito che mentire a Lazu è del tutto inutile.

Lazu lo studia per una manciata di secondi; poi si china leggermente verso di lui, e sfiora con la punta del naso la sua guancia, un gesto che Vega ha appreso da poco essere l’equivalente di una frase incoraggiante. La prima volta che Lazu gliel’ha rivolta è stato abbastanza strano – guardingo lui, perplesso Vega – ma ormai è parte di quelle piccole attenzioni che il famiglio gli rivolge molto spesso. Nonostante un po’ lo imbarazzi ancora, Vega ormai si ritrova più a rispondere con qualche carezza conciliante sulla schiena che non allontanandolo. In effetti, quando allontanare Lazu è diventato un’opzione scivolata via dalle sue possibili reazioni?

«Dico davvero, sto bene. Tra due giorni lasceremo il pianeta.» rivela, perché tanto Capella ormai starà facendo lo stesso con Orion e Coda con Fang; non c’è motivo di nasconderlo, dopotutto. Lazu capisce perfettamente cosa intenda e annuisce, la mascella appena più serrata. Vega lo nota subito perché con Lazu è ancora più importante osservare i piccoli cambiamenti che sono la spia di reazioni diverse, alcune delle quali potenzialmente incontenibili se dovessero trovare sfogo improvviso. Non saprebbe dire, però, se l’irrigidirsi di Lazu sia dovuto alla consapevolezza di starsi avvicinando al fulcro dello scontro, al momento in cui non avranno più tempo di fare strategie ma solo di combattere. 

Sta per lasciar scivolare via la mano dalla sua schiena – lo fa, in effetti – ed entrare nella stanza, così da dare modo all’altro di andare da Carnelian quando è Lazu stesso a fermare il movimento della sua mano con la propria, stringendo le dita attorno al suo polso. Nel contatto fisico con lui, per minimo che sia stato finora, Lazu non è mai stato violento ma anzi ha sempre prestato una grande attenzione, una premura insospettabile. Così Vega segue con lo sguardo prima quel gesto, poi risale verso il viso di Lazu con una domanda inespressa nei propri occhi. 

Le luci emanate dai cristalli magici conficcati nelle pareti si intensificano, e quella è l’unica indicazione del passaggio dalle ore diurne a quelle notturne, su Ser. A giudicare dalle spiegazioni che gli sono state fornite nei giorni precedenti, Lacuna come qualsiasi altra città del pianeta non vede il sorgere del sole né lo spuntare delle stelle da cinque anni: l’inclinazione sbagliata dell’asse dovuta all’allontanamento del Magister Asra e la barriera magica che è stato necessario tirare su per evitare al pianeta di sgretolarsi a seguito di quella grave mancanza hanno fatto sì che la stella della magia soffrisse la maledizione di un’eterna notte senza mai più luce. Per mantenere le abitudini, a quel punto, avevano ideato il cambio della luminosità sotterranea per simulare l’alternarsi del giorno e della notte. 

«Posso restare?» è la richiesta a cui Lazu dà finalmente voce. Vega non si è accorto della lieve trasparenza della stoffa che ha sempre coperto buona parte del viso dell’altro finché non gli è stato vicino abbastanza da accorgersene. Non è ancora facile distinguere nel dettaglio il suo sguardo e ci sono momenti in cui Vega vorrebbe solo alzare quell’ultima barriera che resta tra loro ma alla fine non lo fa mai, temendo che si tratti di qualcosa di importante che non sta a lui rimuovere. Anche così, però, può riconoscere in gran parte le emozioni di Lazu – se anche non ci riuscisse, sospetta che il modo in cui il famiglio allenta la presa sul suo polso per potergli stringere meglio la mano sarebbe comunque eloquente. 

Quante altre domande erano nascoste in quella richiesta? In condizioni normali Vega avrebbe inquadrato alla perfezione ogni significato, anche il più camuffato, ma con Lazu quanto poteva essere simile a una persona normale e quanto invece era l’istinto di un famiglio? E lì dove le due cose combaciavano, ma cambiavano d’intensità, Vega a cosa avrebbe dovuto dare la priorità? Vega voleva stargli accanto ancora un po’, in una stanza in cui non era mai entrato fino a oggi come se la magia gli impedisse di farlo, o voleva passare la notte con lui nel modo in cui una coppia lo avrebbe fatto?

«Tutta la notte?» domanda Vega, senza suonare accusatorio ma chiarendo nel modo migliore possibile cosa intenda chiedergli veramente con quelle poche parole. Vede Lazu corrugare la fronte, ma non è la prima volta; sospetta che spesso l’altro si senta frustrato per la mancanza di un mezzo efficace con cui comunicare, per un lessico che non ha mai dovuto curare ma che ora gli impedisce di esprimersi al cento per cento. Tuttavia Vega, quando succede, si limita ad aspettare; Lazu ha un mezzo di comunicazione altrettanto diretto, dopotutto. Deve solo mettere in ordine i suoi pensieri. 

Lo vede piegarsi di nuovo su di lui, e stavolta il famiglio poggia la fronte contro la sua spalla e si lascia andare a un verso frustrato che lo fa sbuffare divertito. Come volevasi dimostrare, Lazu riesce comunicare anche senza parole, alla fine. Nel sentirlo lasciarsi scappare quel principio di risata, Lazu volta il viso e lo morde: non lo fa con forza, anzi, somiglia più a un ammonimento a non prendersi gioco di lui. Lo coglie di sorpresa, però, perché è il gesto più intimo che si siano mai concessi finora.

«Lazu.» lo richiama in un ammonimento leggero, lasciando vagare lo sguardo in quell’ennesimo cunicolo di rocce e terra in cui si trovano. Non c’è nessuno e non si sentono passi in avvicinamento. Con ogni probabilità, chi si è attardato nello spazio comune per mangiare è ormai prossimo a tornare nelle proprie stanze e gli altri devono averlo invece già fatto; gli stessi Magister, che hanno mangiato qualcosa in riunione con lui e gli altri, erano per lo più diretti ai propri alloggi o così hanno dichiarato. Quanto a Vega, lì fermo con Lazu ancora così vicino, non pensa abbiano tempo per una cosa tanto simile a una relazione.

«Vieni, entra.» pronuncia, le parole di Capella fin troppo chiare nella sua testa –  _ dovresti approfittare di questi ultimi due giorni che abbiamo qui prima della battaglia per riposare e fare tutto ciò che ti sei lasciato indietro _ – perché sembrano pronunciate appositamente per lui, per tutti loro.

Non hanno più tempo per nulla, ormai.

  
*

  
C’è una dicotomia evidente in Lazu, piccoli movimenti e gesti che tradiscono il suo non essere nato umano ma essere cresciuto accanto a uno finendo con l’assorbire buona parte dei suoi atteggiamenti. Vega lo vede lì, fermo sopra di lui, ed è difficile dire se sia perché non sa come agire o se perché lo sappia istintivamente fin troppo bene. Crede si stia persino trattenendo, in un certo qual modo, anche se non ne è del tutto sicuro. Vega non si è mai soffermato troppo, da ragazzino, sugli aspetti di coppia della vita: disconosciuto da suo padre, per nulla protetto da sua madre, aveva scelto di vivere per chi lo aveva accolto e cresciuto senza chiedere nulla in cambio e – dunque – non si è posto il problema di se e quando avrebbe incontrato qualcuno per cui avrebbe provato desiderio. Negli anni passati qualcuno lo aveva avvicinato, stranieri per lo più; è difficile, d'altronde, non essere visti come "il Gran Maestro" dal villaggio per i cui abitanti non sei mai stato altro che quello, in pratica. Aveva sentito qualche commento per le strade, certo, anche se sempre lusinghieri e mai volgari. Ma Vega non aveva mai considerato la cosa, per scarso interesse e per diligenza, forse.

Sembra estremamente facile però. Con Lazu sopra di sé non avverte il bisogno di allontanarlo, né la vergogna data da una forma di pudore ormai perduta. È una cosa con cui non si è mai confrontato prima, ma che non lo spaventa per questo – sarebbe anche strano, quando tutta la sua vita è stata la scoperta di informazioni, storie, scienze mai conosciute. Forse è perché Lazu è facile da capire, nella trasparenza di chi non pensa mai con il filtro della malizia tra sé e il mondo. D'altra parte quando Carnelian ha parlato a Vega di "imprinting", lui ha capito subito che l'uso di quella parola non era stato affatto casuale e non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedere cosa intendesse; saputo della natura di Lazu l'associazione era stata facile, immediata. Lazu lo guarda, o almeno, Vega suppone che mantenga lo sguardo su di lui anche se non è facile esserne certi quando gli occhi di Lazu continuano a essere coperti da quella sorta di maschera. Se provasse a togliergliela, Lazu glielo lascerebbe fare?

Vega allunga una mano, in un gesto lento per dar modo all’altro di scostarlo, se necessario; Lazu però non sembra avvertirne il bisogno, così Vega porta entrambe le mani a sciogliere un intreccio di fili che pensava fosse più complicato e che invece si rivela essere un nodo semplice. Nonostante non ci sia resistenza da parte dell’altro, Vega si assicura di togliere quella barriera di stoffa lentamente, dando il tempo a entrambi di abituarsi all’idea di potersi guardare direttamente negli occhi. Non importa quanto avesse ipotizzato un colore straordinario per gli occhi di Lazu, però, perché non si avvicina assolutamente a ciò che vede ora. 

Vega sta per dire qualcosa, ma la stretta della mano di Lazu sul suo polso lo porta a spostare il proprio sguardo in quella direzione. La pressione è forte, anche se non insopportabile o dolorosa, e in un primo momento lo confonde; poi vede Lazu corrugare la fronte e lo sente stringere un pochino di più.

Non è facile capire qualcuno che parla a stento, ma Vega per sua fortuna – o sfortuna, nemmeno lui sa ancora scegliere come chiamarla – ha dovuto imparare a intuire gli altri più che ascoltarli. Nei gesti di Lazu, poi, non c’è mai la menzogna quindi non è difficile capire che in lui ci sono il desiderio, l’affetto e l’istinto, cose che prova forse per la prima volta (almeno alcune) e che non sa gestire insieme. Forse qualcosa, dentro di lui, gli dice di stringergli i polsi e immobilizzarlo perché così Vega non potrà lasciarlo o andarsene; è il modo in cui ci si rapporterebbe a una preda ed è l’unico che la natura suggerisce a Lazu.

Gli scappa uno sbuffo tra le labbra e, lo vede negli occhi dell’altro, questo lo confonde ancora di più.

«Scusami» mormora con una punta di divertimento nel tono, lasciando che un sorriso gli incurvi le labbra «lasciami muovere la mano.» gli chiede, vedendo la poca convinzione sul viso altrui ma sentendo, al tempo stesso, la presa allentarsi. Si volta di poco, quanto basta a guardare la mano libera per qualche istante; poi la muove, lentamente, fino a portarla a sfiorare la guancia di Lazu che, in immediata risposta, inclina appena il viso verso di essa e si lascia accarezzare. Vega rimane in quella posizione, in un primo momento, per poi scostare la mano e far scivolare lentamente le dita lungo altri punti del corpo di Lazu: dapprima si sofferma a sfiorare il collo, devia sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Poi scende fino a raggiungere la sua mano, quella che gli stringeva il polso poco prima, e la prende nella propria. È un gesto lento, come se dovesse abituare Lazu a quel contatto e un movimento troppo repentino rischiasse di spaventarlo. Le punte delle dita si toccano per prime, poi Vega gli carezza appena il palmo con i polpastrelli e solo poi intreccia le loro dita. Lazu sembra sorpreso, ma ricambia subito il gesto, forse persino prima di rendersi effettivamente conto di quanto intimo possa essere.

A quel punto Vega muove l’altra mano, il polso ancora stretto nella presa di Lazu, sebbene molto più blanda, quasi fantasma; infatti non ha bisogno di chiedergli nulla stavolta, Lazu di riflesso lo lascia libero di muovere il braccio come vuole. Vega però la lascia lì, abbandonata sul letto, e quella che sta carezzando il viso dell’altro scivola piano fino alla sua nuca e lo spinge appena, avvicinando il viso di Lazu al suo. 

«Hai mai fatto questo con qualcuno?» gli chiede, pur riuscendo a immaginare facilmente la risposta ma non volendo per questo passare sopra a una domanda importante. Lazu sembra più confuso dal fatto che gli sia stato chiesto più che dal contenuto di per sé – è come se per lui fosse inconcepibile avere qualcuno al posto di Vega tanto in passato quanto in futuro. Gli fa stringere il cuore e forse, per la prima volta, Vega si rende conto  _ davvero _ di quanto potente sia quello che Lazu sente nei suoi confronti, quanto totalizzante possa rivelarsi e quanto lo abbia sottovalutato perché estraneo alla natura umana.

«Vega?» articola lui in un tono che non nasconde affatto la speranza di avere un “no” come risposta. E in effetti, Vega capisce che dal suo modo di fare lui possa sembrare molto più esperto quando invece non si è concesso a nessuno più di quanto lo abbia fatto Lazu; forse emotivamente potrebbe dire che Lazu non sia stato il primo, che ad avergli sfiorato il cuore senza ferirlo ci siano stati prima sia Capella che Elara, anche se in due modi del tutto diversi non solo tra loro ma anche dalla maniera in cui Lazu è ormai impossibile da porre sullo stesso piano di chiunque altro tra le conoscenze di Vega. Scuote la testa, quindi, un accenno di movimento e basta, prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue.

Sente un sussulto lieve in Lazu, un irrigidirsi che non dura nemmeno un secondo e poi il peso di tutto il corpo dell’altro sembra più presente sebbene non si sia mosso di un centimetro e abbia solo stretto un poco di più la sua mano. Per Vega però non è una sorpresa sentirlo adattarsi con immensa facilità a quello che, in fin dei conti, è un istinto primordiale: quando socchiude le labbra, Lazu non ha bisogno di farsi dire cosa deve fare né di essere guidato. Certo non c’è esattamente l’atmosfera romantica che le persone associano a contatti intimi come quello, ma Vega non ne è né spaventato, né deluso. Non ha un termine di paragone e, soprattutto, non desidera qualcosa di diverso. Nel modo in cui Lazu cerca un contatto sempre più profondo con lui, per quanto in modo goffo e a tratti brusco, forse, vede niente più di ciò che c’è ora come ora tra loro – niente di artificiale, niente di convenienza e l’accettazione. Vega non sa se sia del tutto  _ giusto _ , ma non se ne preoccupa mentre le dita scivolano tra i capelli di Lazu o quando lo sente abbandonare le sue labbra per andare a mordergli il collo; lo fa in modo un po’ troppo possessivo forse, ed è sicuro gli rimarranno i segni addosso ma qualcosa dentro di lui desidera esattamente quello.

Cosa c’è di male nel prendere tutto quello che Lazu vuole dargli e lasciargli tutto quel che di sé può concedere?

«Lazu...» lo richiama piano, ansimando e sentendolo trattenere il fiato contro il suo collo, in attesa; il suo corpo trema appena, Vega lo sente grazie alle mani – una su di lui, una ancora stretta in quella del famiglio – e sorride, non visto. Scioglie l’intreccio delle loro dita, e quasi in risposta il corpo di Lazu si impone ancora di più su di lui, quasi cercasse di intrappolarlo tra sé e il letto, per evitare che Vega se ne vada. Ma quella non è mai stata l’intenzione, a dire il vero – però ora dubita che le parole potrebbero essere più efficaci dei gesti, così sfiora con le dita il braccio di Lazu, il torace, insinua la mano nell’ormai minimo spazio tra i loro corpi e si ferma poco sopra la cintura dell’altro. Piano, senza dargli istruzioni o avvertimenti, comincia a sciogliere piano i nodi di quel primo strato di veste; non è facile nemmeno per lui, poco familiare con gli abiti di Rhyfel, e sente nelle mani un accenno di impaccio proprio della sua infanzia e abbandonato chissà quanti anni fa, ormai. 

È strano sentirsi come se si tornasse indietro a una versione di sé più debole, ma il non averne paura, ecco, quello per Vega è il segno di un significato inspiegabile, di una gratitudine che non saprà mai esprimere a parole. Le dita arrivano a sfiorargli la pelle dell’addome, svicolando tra strati di stoffa che per ora sono ancora lì. 

Può comunicare di nuovo come un tempo, senza bisogno di parole difficili a fare da barriera tra quello che prova e quello che lascia credere agli altri di star provando?

Sente Lazu mormorare il suo nome, e spera di sì.

  
*

  
Nella cella buia, colpi di tosse di chi ha urlato fino a raschiare le corde vocali risuonano come unici compagni e testimoni di un lutto che, non lo sa ancora nessuno, piegherà una delle stelle del Sistema. 

A est sta sorgendo il sole. Le pareti sembrano impregnate dell’odore nauseante dei succhi gastrici, l’unica cosa che l’uomo intrappolato alla parete aveva da buttare fuori insieme alle suppliche e alla disperazione. Preta ride di gusto di fronte allo spettacolo di chi soccombe ai mostri – Chimera invece si gode lo spettacolo dell’astro nascente, una sola porta magica a dividerlo dalla crudeltà perpetrata oltre quella barriera di pura magia che gli permette di vedere, se solo decide di volerlo fare. Ma lancia sguardi fuggenti e disinteressati, lascia a Preta il suo divertimento infantile.

Per lui c’è un disegno più grande, c’è sempre stato; lui non vuole schiacciare le persone.

Lui vuole portare il Sistema a sgretolarsi su se stesso, a un passo dalla distruzione da cui li salverà. E a quel punto, lui sarà Dio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non potevo mica dare solo gioie, in questo capitolo ;D  
Oltretutto, se a un certo punto qualcuno si è chiesto: "scusa ma quando mai si è detto che era scomparso qualcuno oltre a Asra?!" la risposta è mai. Probabilmente. Volevo che si scoprisse quando Orion fa mente locale. Sorpresa (...).


	14. I grew to hate being alone (I grew to love being alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «C’è qualcosa nella magia di evocazione che potremmo usare, ma non sarà piacevole per voi che non siete abituati ed è solo una pallida alternativa in assenza di una soluzione reale.» precisa, occhieggiandoli uno a uno.  
Arrivati a questo punto Orion non spera più in nulla di semplice o positivo, a dirla tutta.  
«Sarebbe a dire?»  
«Collegare le anime.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui cominciano le cose un po' più cruente e ormai siamo agli sgoccioli, quindi aspettatevi che il warning sulla morte cominci ad avere un senso.
> 
> In tutto ciò, dal momento che finché li ho solo nominati ogni tanto forse non sono mai scesa nel dettaglio, riporto anche il significato dei nomi dei nostri villain di fiducia (?).  
Chimera - è un gioco sia sul significato mitologico (ossia il mostro con parti di diverse creature), sia il significato di "sogno vano, fantasticheria strana"  
Preta - fantasma errante

Orion, suo malgrado, ha provato più di una volta l’insieme di sensazioni – quasi sempre intrecciate in una matassa di pensieri – proprio delle ore che precedono una battaglia. Riconosce ormai con immensa facilità il nervosismo, la paura, la tensione; le sa leggere nei piccoli gesti, nei tic nervosi che non ci si accorge mai di avere finché non è una terza persona a farli notare.

Ritrovarsi per mangiare qualcosa prima della partenza è stato surreale. Non c’è stato solo il silenzio pesante, ma lo strascico delle stranezze che hanno accompagnato quegli ultimi due giorni su Ser: primo fra tutti, vedere Shinkai unirsi di nuovo al gruppo per i pasti e cosciente è stata una sorpresa inaspettata. A essere sincero, Orion credeva di averlo perso, come risorsa. Ancora più sorprendente è stato sedere tutti insieme la sera prima, in una riunione richiesta da Sardinia; Orion ha compreso la buona volontà, dietro il suo gesto, di andargli incontro dopo il loro ultimo scambio. Così anche lui ha cercato di aiutare Sardinia e Shinkai, i più restii a condividere le loro ragioni per unirsi al combattimento, non insistendo troppo. Dopotutto, fin dall’inizio, quel che Orion voleva non era l’intera storia delle loro vite – lui per primo non è pronto a parlare di suo padre o a condividere i ricordi di sua madre – ma quanto sufficiente a sapere di potersi fidare di loro durante la lotta. 

Sono venute a galla molte più cose del previsto, e non soltanto quelle evidenti a un primo sguardo, come i simboli una volta nascosti sul corpo di Shinkai che ora gli segnano tutto il lato sinistro del collo, arrampicandosi oltre la barriera della stoffa e fino all’orecchio, sfiorandogli la mascella. 

«Una maledizione, l’ho sempre avuta.» ha spiegato Shinkai, quasi non gli desse chissà quale importanza «È solo cresciuta. Il prezzo da pagare per una vita.» ha aggiunto e se nel gruppo qualcuno si è sorpreso di sentirlo non solo parlare dopo due settimane, ma di essere presente all’ammissione di un omicidio, Orion ha visto – ed è sicuro di non essere stato l’unico – che negli occhi di Shinkai non c’era alcun segno di pentimento e quella è stata la conferma di cui forse, in fondo, nessuno di loro aveva davvero bisogno: Shinkai non ha ucciso per difendersi, ma perché voleva.

Altrettanto ovvio, ma solo per lui e Carnelian forse, è stata la vicinanza del tutto diversa tra Lazu e Vega: Orion non ha fatto domande e, a dire il vero, è stato sollevato quando nessun altro ne ha fatte. In un verso o nell’altro, quello è proprio il limite personale che non ha mai avuto intenzione di superare. Eppure ora, mentre Ser possono vederlo da lontano viaggiando verso il nemico grazie alla magia di Curse e Hope, Orion crede che siano comunque qualcosa di più di un gruppo di estranei insieme per caso e incapaci di fidarsi gli uni degli altri – lui, almeno, non potrebbe dopo quello che ha sentito dire a ognuno di loro. 

Come Fang voglia mettere le mani su Chimera personalmente per vendicare una famiglia che Orion non pensava avesse incontrato un destino crudele come un massacro; la reticenza di Coda, che lo sapeva, ma ha scelto comunque di rispettare il desiderio del compagno di una vita; Lazu e Carnelian, che non hanno mai pensato di tornare su Rhyfel quando lo hanno lasciato, ma che hanno visto abbastanza di come una stella collassa su se stessa da volerlo evitare a quella che, dopo la battaglia, sceglieranno di chiamare casa; Curse e Hope, i più vicini alla follia di chi vuole distruggere il Sistema e infine Capella e Vega, che li hanno guardati uno per uno prima di dire poche parole, ma più efficaci di qualsiasi discorso motivazionale Orion avrebbe mai potuto fare.

«Abbiamo la certezza che Preta, oppure Chimera che ne muove le azioni, abbia preso Elara, la nostra amica d’infanzia.» ha rivelato Vega davanti a tutti. Ma quando Erin ha detto «Vi aiuteremo a salvarla.» – e Orion non si aspettava nulla di diverso – Capella ha scosso la testa.

«Uccideremo chiunque sia fra noi ed Elara. È molto diverso dal limitarsi a salvare qualcuno, principe.» lo ha corretto e Orion sa che stavolta non potrà egoisticamente proteggere Erin dalla differenza tra un salvataggio con delle casualità e la brutalità di una possibile vendetta. Perché Capella ha nello sguardo la consapevolezza di chi non si aspetta di trovare un ostaggio ancora in vita.

  
*

  
«Siamo tutti stanchi, lo so, ma una volta arrivati nell’orbita del pianeta nemico potremmo non avere il tempo di rivedere di nuovo la strategia.» spiega Orion, guardandoli uno a uno. Nessuno di loro ha l’aria di chi riuscirà a dormire più di qualche ora, se sono fortunati. Lui dà un’occhiata a Coda e Capella, e quando entrambi fanno un cenno affermativo con la testa, Orion annuisce e torna a sedersi come gli altri, lasciando la parola agli altri due. Mentre è Coda a sistemare un foglio con diverse annotazioni sopra, Capella si alza in piedi: nella sua postura e gestualità è facile notare come sia abituato a parlare di fronte ad altri, a essere il fulcro dell’attenzione. 

«Abbiamo preso in considerazione le informazioni che avevamo riguardo Preta, Chimera e il pianeta su cui si trovano.» comincia, senza incontrare alcuna domanda. Su Ser hanno avuto fin troppo tempo per mettere insieme i pezzi, a cominciare dal “pianeta” sul quale i due si trovano: una stella un tempo parte del Sistema come corpo minore, ma inabitata – così credevano tutti, evidentemente, e sbagliando – da decenni. Orion la ricorda già nello stato attuale dall’infanzia, il che significa almeno vent’anni. Di Preta è stato difficile definire informazioni precise, ma qualcosa di Chimera l’hanno ottenuta. Niente di confortante, purtroppo.

«Trattandosi di un pianeta già collassato e inabitato, dobbiamo arrivare lì nell’ottica che il nemico non abbia alcun interesse a preservare il territorio, e non ha una popolazione di cui preoccuparsi. Questo ci aiuta, però: forse loro non si sarebbero comunque curati di altre persone, ma noi sì. Sapere di non rischiare la vita di civili ci farà muovere più liberamente.»

Orion non ha bisogno di guardare Capella, abituato ad ascoltare la spiegazione di una strategia ma, soprattutto, al nervosismo che l’accompagna; preferisce osservare gli altri, ma con sua sorpresa non trova la paura in loro, non più di quanta sia sano avere.

«È vero che hanno avuto tempo di organizzarsi, ma è anche vero che le probabilità di un esercito numeroso sono basse. È un pianeta escluso dalle rotte mercantili» prende la parola Coda, indicando il pianeta in questione in un angolo del foglio, dove c’è un piccolo Sistema stilizzato; con lo stesso dito traccia una rotta invisibile «ed è improbabile che possano coltivare qualcosa. I grandi acquisti in un mercato di Masna avrebbero insospettito, ancora di più per i trasporti su una rotta non più trafficata, perciò è poco probabile che si siano circondati di più persone di quante possano nutrirne.» conclude, il dito che abbandona il foglio.

«Potrebbero avere dei mercenari, o avere provviste grazie alla magia.» fa notare Sardinia, le braccia incrociate al petto e seduto tra Shinkai ed Erin.   
«La seconda è da escludere. La magia non crea dal nulla. L’unico cibo che potrebbero ottenere è dalla terra, ma anche per un Magister estrarre o creare nutrimento dal terreno di una stella morente è un incantesimo complesso.» assicura Curse – gli dà da pensare, se Orion considera la stanza piena di piante cresciute dal Magister a Lacuna, su un pianeta in condizioni critiche come Ser.

«Non escluderei i mercenari, invece, ma non un gran numero e per gli stessi motivi.» aggiunge, interrotto da Hope «Non potrebbe averli evocati? Se fosse un evocatore.»

Tutti gli sguardi si spostano su Carnelian quando l’altro sta già rispondendo: «Mantenere troppi famigli in fase di evocazione è difficile anche per il grado Opale, che è il più alto raggiungibile da un evocatore. Se Preta è il suo vero nome, non ho mai saputo di qualcuno di così capace. Non sappiamo di quale pianeta siano lui e Chimera?» domanda, tornando con lo sguardo – e veicolando l’attenzione generale – su Capella. Quello scuote la testa. 

«Questa purtroppo è un’incognita scomoda, ma per fortuna abbiamo potuto comunque ideare la formazione migliore. Nell’ottica di almeno un ostaggio presente, soprattutto.» sottolinea, la linea della mascella più rigida. Nessuno ha bisogno di interrompere per chiederne il motivo.

«Dunque» riprende, spostando gli occhi azzurri sullo schema preparato da Coda «è utopico pensare di muoverci tutti insieme per diversi motivi, fra tutti il fatto che dodici persone sono fin troppo facili da individuare. Vega ci ha coperti una volta con un rituale, ma non è qualcosa di semplice da usare quando si potrebbe dover ingaggiare battaglia in qualsiasi momento, cambiando quindi formazione. Così abbiamo pensato di dividerci in tre gruppi. Non è detto che ci muoveremo subito con questa divisione, ma è quella auspicabile in caso di emergenza. Nonostante i tre gruppi non siano tutti completamente bilanciati, credo che Coda abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro.» assicura, lasciando di nuovo la parola al più giovane. Orion lo osserva schiarirsi la voce e fare un sospiro, prima di cominciare a parlare: «Ho chiesto ad alcuni di voi se ci fossero delle persone impossibilitate a essere divise, come per i contratti magici.» spiega, sostando brevemente con lo sguardo su Carnelian e Lazu

«Mentre ad altri non c’è stato bisogno di domandare» prosegue con un’occhiata eloquente a Orion ed Erin «e ho cercato di tenere insieme persone già abituate a combattere guardandosi le spalle a vicenda...» una lunga premessa che Orion – deciso a ignorare la frecciatina – pensa di comprendere. Fino alla fine di quella battaglia, infatti, il dubbio di aver fatto le scelte sbagliate accompagnerà soprattutto Coda.

«Il primo gruppo sarà formato da Capella, Vega, Carnelian e Lazu. Si occuperà di raccogliere più informazioni possibili e individuare Preta o Chimera, se ci sarà il modo. Meno dispendiamo energie e meglio è. Hanno almeno una difesa piuttosto forte e un buon attacco con supporto, quindi se dovessimo essere scoperti o loro dovessero essere divisi dagli altri, sarebbero quelli in grado di resistere più a lungo prima dell’arrivo di un aiuto.» comincia, indicando un punto dello schema. Le parole sono così fitte che Orion non riesce a leggerle, ma sospetta che servano più a Coda che a loro.

«Il secondo gruppo saranno Curse, Hope, Sardinia e Shinkai. Vorrei che foste davanti a tutti. Può sembrare azzardato considerato che Sardinia e Shinkai non hanno dimestichezza con i combattimenti e le battaglie, motivo per cui dovreste avanzare a due a due, ma è pur vero che Hope e Curse possono difenderli in un istante con la magia. Ma soprattutto, diversi rituali magici possono darci un certo vantaggio sulla localizzazione di trappole o nemici, giusto?» domanda, rivolgendosi a Hope direttamente.

«Sì, è un incantesimo semplice che sappiamo fare entrambi.» assicura il mago, incoraggiante. Coda gli concede un mezzo sorriso, ma non riesce a fare di più prima di tornare dapprima a seguire lo schema e poi ancora una volta su di loro. Non che ci sia davvero bisogno di descrivere l’ultimo gruppo, essendo quello dei quattro non ancora nominati.

«Infine io, Fang, Orion ed Erin. Ammetto che siamo forse il gruppo meno equilibrato di tutti.» pronuncia, come se fosse una sconfitta personale «Ma dobbiamo aprire il varco agli altri. Non dobbiamo difendere, quindi mettere insieme tre persone adatte al combattimento più un supporto è sembrata la scelta migliore.»   
«Basterà che tu stia dietro di noi, Coda!»   
«Io sono in questo gruppo perché sono l’unico a ragionare di voi. Se mi mettessi dietro probabilmente morire per primo non appena qualcuno di voi dovesse ben pensare di spostarsi dimenticandosi che ci sono io, sulla traiettoria del nemico.» ribatte con un sospiro e uno sguardo eloquenti. Forse non è in questa situazione che dovrebbero ridere, e magari non era l’intento iniziale di Coda, ma Orion si sente sollevato nel sentire l’atmosfera farsi appena più rilassata, pure se per poco.

«C’è un solo problema a cui non sappiamo come porre rimedio. Vorremmo un parere di Curse e Carnelian.» riprende la parola Capella, focalizzandosi sui due «Esiste un metodo per comunicare anche in gruppi diversi? Sarebbe vitale riuscire a mantenere dei contatti tra noi, specie se separati. Ho letto di questa possibilità, ma per quanto forniti siano gli archivi della stella della conoscenza, non saranno mai paragonabili alla bagaglio culturale di un vero mago.»

Curse e Carnelian si scambiano uno sguardo, in silenzio, come se in tutta risposta stessero comunicando mentalmente per dare una dimostrazione pratica. Il Magister, però, è il primo a replicare. 

«Ci sono alcuni rituali che ci permettono di parlare brevemente tra noi» inizia «ma tutti richiedono uno scambio di magia consapevole. Perciò, nonostante si dica che il potenziale per la magia è in chiunque, utilizzarla non è per tutti. Dubito che qualcuno tra i presenti oltre me e Hope sarebbe in grado di farlo. Nemmeno un evocatore.»

«Ah,  _ darling _ ,» lo apostrofa Hope con una parola nella lingua di Lacuna che Orion non conosce ma che suona comunque come un appellativo quantomeno intimo «stai di nuovo parlando come facevi a scuola.» gli fa notare. Orion suppone che in qualche modo dovesse suonare come un rimprovero, ma così non è stato; Curse in ogni caso sembra almeno rifletterci su, prima di dire «Pensavo non fosse troppo rude, per essere comunque la verità.» suscitando uno sbuffo divertito da parte di Hope.

Inaspettatamente, anche Carnelian non sembra essersela presa, anzi: «Capisco cosa intende: non c’è niente di peggio di chi usa la magia senza preparazione.» osserva con un’alzata di spalle «C’è qualcosa nella magia di evocazione che potremmo usare, ma non sarà piacevole per voi che non siete abituati ed è solo una pallida alternativa in assenza di una soluzione reale.» precisa, occhieggiandoli uno a uno.

Arrivati a questo punto Orion non spera più in nulla di semplice o positivo, a dirla tutta.

«Sarebbe a dire?»   
«Collegare le anime.» replica senza giri di parole «È una pratica che si dirama in due metodi di utilizzo: uno non viene usato da parecchio tempo, l’altro è quello che ogni evocatore apprende per applicarlo almeno al famiglio principale, a volte a più di uno. Una volta, quando combattevamo guerre più grandi di una lotta interna, si usava anche tra alcuni compagni d’armi. Non era obbligatorio, molti rifiutavano, perché significa sentire tutto quello che prova l’altro… che è esattamente il motivo per cui ci si può rendere conto se l’altra persona è in pericolo. Non si può comunicare con le parole, ma immagino sia da considerare meglio di nulla.»

È superfluo focalizzarsi sul silenzio che cade tra loro dopo la spiegazione di Carnelian. Orion non riesce nemmeno a immaginare Sardinia, a cui ci è voluto tutto il viaggio fino a Ser e almeno un paio di litigi per accettare l’idea di dover condividere qualcosa con tutti loro, annuire con un sorriso alla prospettiva di lasciare alla mercé dell’intero gruppo i propri sentimenti. Deve ammettere che nemmeno lui è particolarmente entusiasta della cosa e gli è sufficiente uno sguardo per capire di non essere l’unico. Forse, a prescindere dall’indole del singolo, non c’è da stupirsi che una persona non smani all’idea di mettersi così a nudo. È Carnelian a sembrare strano ai suoi occhi, ma per lui si tratta di qualcosa a cui è abituato fin dall’infanzia. Eppure, sembra essere la loro unica alternativa.

«Per me va bene.» è, con stupore di Orion, la voce di Shinkai a rompere il silenzio per accettare. Gli occhi di tutti, tranne che di Carnelian, si portano su di lui con altrettanta incredulità; persino Sardinia sembra aver visto un fantasma. Incredibilmente, però, le parole di Shinkai sono come il principio di un effetto domino: alla fine, uno dopo l’altro, tutti si arrendono al fatto di non avere una soluzione migliore di quella.

«Bene.» dice Carnelian, alzandosi «devo preparare abbastanza catalizzatori per tutti, allora.»

  
*

  
Orion deve ammettere di aver visto tante cose nella sua vita, ma nulla è paragonabile a un pianeta fantasma. Già Rhyfel, nelle sue condizioni in bilico e Ser, la cui superficie – a dispetto della vita concentrata nel sottosuolo – mostra una stella al principio della distruzione, sono state una dura prova. Non perché non abbia lo stomaco per sopportarne la vista, ma perché immaginare il proprio pianeta in quelle condizioni farebbe male a chiunque con un minimo di attaccamento per il proprio luogo di nascita. Eppure, lo spettacolo che hanno davanti agli occhi è quasi raccapricciante: la terra non è solo secca o attraversata da fiumi di lava come a Lacuna, è putrida e ovunque c’è un odore di morte o di qualcosa di davvero poco sano che gli arpiona la bocca dello stomaco.

Non ha bisogno di guardare i suoi compagni di viaggio per sapere che Erin vede il pianeta con i suoi stessi occhi e che forse solo Carnelian e Lazu riescono a distaccarsi in parte da quel tipo di sentimento. Persino definirla una landa desolata sarebbe un complimento: il terreno è di un innaturale color pece che Orion non ha mai visto su nessun’altra stella, una vera e propria terra bruciata che si estende a perdita d’occhio, apparentemente – e non solo, suppone – mai interrotta né da un corso d’acqua, né tantomeno da vegetazione di alcun tipo. Persino l’aria è più pesante, e il sole che vedono all’orizzonte sembra un disco distorto. In effetti forse è già da considerarsi un miracolo che tutti loro riescano effettivamente a respirare con relativa semplicità, ossia senza dover ricorrere alla magia, sebbene Orion non sia troppo sicuro del fatto che a lungo andare non risentiranno della cosa.

E dubita che il loro soggiorno sarà abbastanza breve da non doversene preoccupare.

Con la coda dell’occhio cerca di spiare le reazioni altrui o, meglio, se qualcuno sembra intenzionato a muoversi; eppure nessuno di loro sta anche solo tendendo un muscolo, come se fossero stati immobilizzati sul posto. Nel silenzio agghiacciante, Orion non riesce a togliersi dalla testa le parole di Vega e a sentire di avere un dovere più di tutti gli altri – “ _ Io penso che tu sia il cuore di questo gruppo” _ .

«Curse» rompe il silenzio, facendo un passo avanti. Gli insegnamenti di un padre tanto disprezzato, rimasti come marchiati a fuoco nella sua mente, gli impongono di rendersi visibile al gruppo, di rendere quel semplice passo in più il simbolo di qualcosa: sicurezza. Fiducia assoluta. Convinzione. Ormai sente di avere tutto solo a metà, ma nonostante questo scegliere è un lusso che nessuno di loro può concedersi «Tu e Hope riuscite già da qui a provare a individuare almeno la direzione giusta?»

I due maghi osservano lui, poi si guardano tra loro in quella che agli occhi di Orion sembra sempre una comunicazione muta e inspiegabile.

«Proviamo in due modi diversi.» asserisce Hope con un sorriso fiducioso, distanziandosi un poco dal gruppo. Gli unici tipi di magie a cui hanno assistito finora sono state quelle di Carnelian, che per il poco comprensibile per Orion utilizza il tramite del bastone o delle pietre preziose, e quella di Vega, il cui catalizzatore sono sempre stati dei cerchi di luce che Orion fatica a realizzare come vengano formati. Quanto alle arti magiche di Ser, sono stati circondati da esse per tutta la loro permanenza sul pianeta, ma non ha mai davvero visto o compreso come funzioni per Curse, Hope e la loro gente. Tutto troppo naturale per l’occhio di un uomo il cui pianeta non ha mai presentato nemmeno l’ombra della magia.

Orion vede Hope chiudere gli occhi e inspirare: il rubino incastonato nel gioiello al suo collo si illumina, ricordando a Orion non solo la cerimonia nuziale vista a Ser ma anche la magia di Carnelian, e forse comincia a capire più a fondo perché quelle due stelle siano state considerate per tanto tempo gemelle. Il bagliore però nel caso di Hope si sposta, o così sembra fare, arrivando a concentrarsi sulle punte delle dita. Poi, con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, Orion lo vede disegnare nell’aria come se nulla fosse: è diverso dai cerchi di luce che ha visto usare a Vega; questi sembrano in tutto e per tutto delle lettere che vanno, l’una dopo l’altra, a formare una parola. Quando la trascrizione è completa, Orion è certo di sentire Hope sussurrare il nome di Chimera, quasi a dare un obiettivo concreto alla sua magia.

Stimolato da Hope, anche Curse si distanzia un poco da loro, con un sospiro; se possibile, però, la sua magia è ancora più incredibile: le sue mani non hanno bisogno di tracciare nulla perché una parola fatta di pura magia venga impressa nel terreno. Solo il ciondolo di Magister, la cui pietra verde ha preso a brillare come se stesse rispondendo alla volontà più che alla semplice magia, preannuncia il compiersi di quell’incanto di ricerca. È in quell’istante che Orion si rende conto di come, forse, nessuno di loro abbia davvero compreso le potenzialità dei propri compagni.

Il silenzio che li circonda, gli occhi di tutti sui due maghi, sembra un tacito accordo. Nessuno dice nulla, timoroso di interrompere un processo sconosciuto. Sono Hope e Curse, sincronizzati in maniera quasi innaturale, a interrompere la magia nello stesso istante; non hanno neanche bisogno di guardarsi perché Hope parli per entrambi: «Li abbiamo trovati.»

  
*

  
Le scosse del terreno sono parte integrante dei giorni che si susseguono su quel pianeta morto, al punto tale che nessuno di loro se ne cura più. Preta è fermo, vicino a quella che una volta era di certo una delle tante finestre dell’edificio, dal taglio perfettamente squadrato e che ora è soltanto una breccia irregolare nella parete di pietra di una costruzione pericolante e abbandonata. La porta alla sua destra si apre, il cigolio e l’odore di morte a farsi strada nell’aria in un istante. Preta si volta, incrociando lo sguardo di Chimera: negli occhi del suo complice, della mente del loro piano, vede la luce di una psiche in bilico sul limite tra ragione e follia, dove Preta ha compreso subito esserci il genio di Chimera.

L’uomo sembra soddisfatto, su di giri mentre guarda le mani sporche di sangue come si guarderebbe la propria creatura prediletta, frutto di amore e anni di indicibili fatiche. Dietro di lui, nella stanza dove tengono gli ostaggi, il silenzio è qualcosa di ormai dimenticato. Sebbene le urla si siano placate da poco, hanno comunque lasciato il posto ai singhiozzi e alle suppliche che ancora risuonano – ignorate – alle spalle di Chimera. Preta copre con pochi passi la distanza tra sé e la soglia, guardando all’interno della stanza nel modo in cui un turista ammirerebbe un panorama sconosciuto; uno dei quattro punti in cui i loro ostaggi erano stati immobilizzati ora è vuoto, solo le catene e la parete sporca di sangue a testimoniare una presenza. Non è amante dello sporco e della confusione, perciò apprezza come – se non altro – Chimera si sia degnato di togliere di mezzo i resti.

I tre ostaggi ancora vivi, invece, sono in condizioni limite ma nulla di troppo preoccupante, per ora: quello sulla destra deve essere svenuto; da sinistra, invece, continuano ad arrivare suppliche sommesse; davanti a Preta è quasi impossibile distinguere i pochi, lenti e silenziosi respiri. Gli ultimi, si dice. Sa riconoscere fin troppo bene la morte, anche e soprattutto quando sta sopraggiungendo istante dopo istante.

Dietro di sé sente Chimera cominciare a borbottare, digrignando i denti. Inarca un sopracciglio, voltandosi a guardarlo in una tacita richiesta di chiarimento che non tarda ad arrivare, sebbene non in forma verbale: un guizzo di luce in fondo alla scalinata che porta al piano dove si trovano attira la sua attenzione e si traduce, poco dopo, nella presenza magica che si ferma a pochi centimetri da Chimera. Come se lo fiutasse, di lì a poco si infrange nel nulla, ricordando a Preta il modo in cui le onde si spezzano contro gli scogli, lasciando solo minuscoli schizzi qua e là. Allo stesso modo, sprazzi di luce e magia galleggiano nell’aria fino a cadere a terra.

Nel momento in cui li segue con lo sguardo, con la coda dell’occhio Preta nota un guizzo dorato ai propri piedi e, tempo di inquadrare completamente la scritta che come un serpente ha strisciato fino a lui, quella scritta pulsa una, due volte e poi scompare. Aggrotta la fronte, ancora di più quando sente uno sbuffo da parte degli ostaggi – di uno di loro almeno. Non è facile riconoscere la punta di divertimento in quel mezzo rantolo, ma a Preta non sfugge. Quando inquadra l’uomo, quello ha trovato la forza necessaria a incrociare il suo sguardo, e non gli piace ciò che vede: perché un moribondo, ormai sconfitto su tutta la linea, lo guarda come se il povero sfortunato morente fosse lui?

«Non… l’avevi sentita, vero…?» boccheggia, di certo soggetto a dolori inimmaginabili a ogni parola; Preta lo fissa, tenendo per sé la perplessità e la confusione di fronte a quella domanda, ma non l’irritazione.

«Non ha importanza. È irrilevante.»   
«È... troppo potente per te, mh? La magia… di un Magister che… non puoi ricattare.»

Preta lo guarda con il forte desiderio di essere lui a uccidere, stavolta: Chimera, ora al suo fianco, gli dice nella lingua di quel pianeta che fu: « _ Sono arrivati _ .» e Preta sogghigna, porta la mano alla cintola per estrarne un pugnale appena sufficiente all’autodifesa – ma più che abbastanza contro un uomo inerme e intrappolato. Entra nella stanza e cammina verso di lui «Dillo nella lingua comune.» chiede a Chimera «Lasciamo che sappia.» continua mentre fastidiose suppliche, fatte con il filo di voce di chi ha urlato troppo a lungo, lo infastidiscono e innervosiscono.

Si ferma davanti a lui: «Sono arrivati a salvarvi.» gli dice prima di tagliargli la gola «Peccato che sia troppo tardi.»

  
*

  
A Orion non piace affatto l’idea di essersi divisi, ancor meno averlo fatto in modo del tutto diverso da come si erano accordati inizialmente e perché Curse ha percepito degli umani in fin di vita con la sua magia di ricognizione, prima che individuasse Preta, al pari di Hope il cui incanto era fatto in modo che potesse spezzarsi solo una volta trovato Chimera. Non sa nemmeno cosa aspettarsi: se l’unico ostaggio si rivelasse essere Elara, l’amica d’infanzia di Vega e Capella, significherebbe che non resta loro molto tempo per sperare di trovarla viva. Se non fosse lei quella vicina alla morte, però, significherebbe che altre persone sono state rapite… e non è qualcosa da augurarsi. Specie perché ha già ipotizzato – e, teme, non solo lui – di chi potrebbe trattarsi e significherebbe che lì, tra loro, sono in pochi quelli che potrebbero affermare di non avere molto da perdere oltre… beh. L’intera caduta del Sistema e la perdita delle loro vite.

Purtroppo, Orion teme che l’ultima opzione sia la più papabile dopo le parole di Capella non appena loro e il gruppo di Curse e Hope si sono divisi.

_ Ho ragione di credere che un possibile obiettivo di Preta e Chimera potrebbe essere un rituale piuttosto complesso… speriamo di sbagliare ma, se così fosse, entriamo nell’ottica che potrebbero essere più vittime. _ , gli ha detto.

E “più vittime” non suona esattamente a loro vantaggio.

«Credo che questo sia l’edificio di cui hanno parlato Curse e Hope» è Fang a distrarlo dai suoi pensieri: davanti a loro si staglia un edificio fatiscente che Orion fatica a credere resti in piedi da solo, senza magia, pur senza essere un esperto in materia. Hanno dovuto camminare più che abbastanza, e su suolo inospitale, tanto da dare il tempo a quel che resta del sole di iniziare a calare verso l’orizzonte. Su una stella in condizioni normali, Orion azzarderebbe in merito al momento del giorno in cui si trovano, e se valga o meno la pena di attendere il favore dell’oscurità. Ma non è un azzardo che può concedersi, dunque cerca nello sguardo di Capella informazioni mancanti ma necessarie alla formulazione di un piano. Non trova altro che un vago cenno negativo della sua testa.

«È lieve» prosegue Fang «e non saprei associarlo nemmeno a qualcuno di conosciuto, ma temo ci sia odore di sangue.»

«Più di uno.» li interrompe Lazu, e a Orion non sfugge il modo in cui sia Vega che Capella si irrigidiscono. Anche se a preoccuparlo è più Vega, a dire il vero.   
«È tutto troppo facile.» obietta Coda, scrutando guardingo l’edificio e soprattutto l’entrata – l’unica, apparentemente – dello stesso. Orion vorrebbe crederlo pessimista, ma è dello stesso avviso e infatti Coda non tarda a dare voce alle sue medesime, identiche considerazioni: «Se è davvero l’edificio giusto a questo punto non dovrebbero averci notato? O comunque, non dovrebbero almeno avere qualcuno di guardia all’ingresso? È difficile credere che nessuno sia qui… non credo a tanta sicurezza nei propri mezzi.»

«Dubito anche ci siano molti edifici ancora in piedi con cui confondersi.» aggiunge Orion. Poco distante da lui, invece, sebbene rivolto verso il loro obiettivo, Erin sembra assente; quando Orion gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, il principe sembra svegliarsi. Sbatte le palpebre, lo mette a fuoco e un sorriso incerto gli affiora sulle labbra.

«Va tutto bene?»   
«Sì, stavo ascoltando le reazioni di Hope e gli altri con la magia di Carnelian. Sembra tutto a posto.» assicura, più altruista di tutti loro messi insieme. Con lo sguardo, Orion cerca l’evocatore, trovandolo intento a osservare anche lui Erin; Carnelian gli fa un cenno, come a dirgli di parlarne altrove. Così lui stringe la presa sulla spalla di Erin, cercando qualcosa che non vada nei suoi occhi e, con suo sollievo, non trovando niente.

«Non sforzatevi troppo.»   
«Perché mi dai di nuovo del voi?»   
«Lasciatemela passare liscia, per questa volta.» replica con un mezzo sorriso e muovendosi per raggiungere Carnelian mentre Capella e Coda sembrano entrambi occupati a vagliare diverse possibilità. Fang e Lazu a stento sbattono le palpebre, tenendo gli occhi sulla costruzione apparentemente ancora deserta; così decide di concedersi un momento con l’evocatore. Da quando Carnelian ha dato a ognuno di loro una pietra che funge da catalizzatore – qualcosa, Orion non ha del tutto capito cosa, risuona da una pietra all’altra… concetti magici che non ha il tempo né la cultura per assimilare –, hanno tutti reagito in modo più o meno simile alla fastidiosa presenza di sentimenti esterni da qualche parte dentro di loro. Confusione, fastidio, anche un certo imbarazzo e disagio. Non c’è stato tempo di apprendere in modo corretto come distinguere i propri da quelli degli altri, così Carnelian si è limitato a dar loro qualche linea guida utile e facile da applicare nell’immediato. Eppure Orion non ha potuto fare a meno di notare che Erin sembra l’unico a reagire in maniera diversa.

«È solo più portato, se è questo che volevi chiedermi.» lo anticipa a bruciapelo Carnelian una volta che sono uno di fronte all’altro e abbastanza distaccati dal resto del gruppo. Orion inarca un sopracciglio, confuso.

«Escludendo gli evocatori che vengono abituati lentamente al processo, questo rituale è qualcosa che una persona normale tende a rifiutare istintivamente. Ci sono alcuni, però, che per indole sono più affini alla condivisione emotiva… le persone molto sensibili ed empatiche, per esempio, o quelle molto compassionevoli. O ancora, quelle molto aperte che non hanno timore di mostrare i propri sentimenti, anche lasciando vedere quanto siano vulnerabili.» spiega con pazienza. Messa su questo piano è ancora più semplice per Orion far quadrare tutto: Erin è proprio quel tipo di persona che Carnelian ha descritto. Non stupisce che percepisca gli altri meglio di tutti.

«Non è pericoloso?»   
«Se tutto finirà bene, direi di no.»   
«E quanto ti aspetti che finisca bene?» gli chiede senza mezzi termini, occhieggiandolo. Carnelian non risponde subito e questo in realtà sarebbe già sufficiente, ma quando Orion sta per tornare a unirsi al gruppo per capire cosa si sia deciso di fare, Carnelian parla di nuovo fermandolo sui suoi passi: « _ Devo  _ aspettarmelo. L’evocazione e la stabilità di Lazu sono in gran parte dipendenti da me, e non solo quelle ormai.»

Orion, a quelle parole, inizia a chiedersi se non si siano cacciati – sebbene per necessità – in una situazione che li rende un’immensa, collettiva fiamma pronta a divampare senza controllo. Se uno di loro perdesse il senno adesso, sarebbero in grado di mantenere la propria individualità?

«Laggiù!» esclama Fang, indicando in direzione dell’ingresso rimasto finora sgombro. Orion stesso fatica a mettere subito a fuoco che no, non sta già dando di matto per lo stress: verso di loro si stanno  _ davvero _ riversando innumerevoli individui che nonostante camminino hanno l’aria di essere… già morti.

  
*

  
Shinkai si è ritrovato abbastanza d’accordo con l’idea di dividersi, anche se forse nel suo nuovo e precario stato sarebbe stato preferibile evitare. D’altronde, nell’ottica di più ostaggi, non hanno potuto seguire il piano iniziale alla cieca e quando Curse e Hope hanno proposto di fermarsi, ormai non troppo distanti dall’edificio dove è chiaro si nasconda il loro obiettivo, non credeva la sua unica occupazione sarebbe stata tenere d’occhio Sardinia intento a picchiettare fastidiosamente con il piede sul terreno.

Guardando al loro piccolo gruppo, non serve un buon osservatore per cogliere che mancano tutti di empatia. Anche Hope, pur apparendo come il più gioviale, ottimista e incline alla comprensione del suo prossimo tra loro quattro, a Shinkai non ha mai dato la sensazione di essere poi  _ davvero  _ tipo da interessarsi a qualcuno, eccezion fatta per pochi intimi tra i quali – al momento – spicca soltanto Curse per ovvi motivi. Il risultato è stato quindi passare gli ultimi trenta minuti, più o meno, con nessuno (compreso Shinkai stesso) a darsi la pena di interrogare Sardinia sulla ragione del suo stato d’animo. Men che meno hanno anche solo pensato di calmarlo. 

Solo, Shinkai non è disposto a passare più di altri cinque minuti ad ascoltare quel picchiettare continuo. 

È difficile improvvisarsi confidenti quando non lo si è mai stati, ed è ancora più complicato quando si ha un rapporto come quello che hanno lui e Sardinia, la cui base solida è un patto di non interferenza che non ha mai avuto bisogno di alcun giuramento e che, negli anni, si è sviluppato intrecciando – come in una ragnatela – paletti che si sono imposti a vicenda, recepiti senza l’ingombro spesso necessario delle parole. Tanto Shinkai quanto Sardinia sono coscienti che dall’esterno in pochi saprebbero indovinare da quanti anni si conoscano, o l’ammontare del tempo passato in perfetto equilibrio pur coesistendo nei medesimi spazi. Per Shinkai è molto più semplice spiegare cosa non sono, piuttosto che il contrario: lui e Sardinia non sono una famiglia, nonostante siano in parte cresciuti insieme; non sono amici, men che meno hanno mai anche solo sfiorato l’idea di essere amanti. Forse, se lui non avesse avuto la costante ombra di una maledizione su di sé fin dall’infanzia e se Sardinia prima di essere accolto come un randagio – esattamente come Shinkai – avesse conosciuto una realtà più gentile dell’abbandono e del rifiuto, sarebbe stato diverso e sarebbero stati capaci di essere l’uno per l’altro una qualsiasi di queste cose.

Ora si ritrovano così, invece, nella completa condivisione insieme ad altre dieci persone, quando non hanno mai concesso nemmeno a se stessi di riconoscere una buona parte dei propri sentimenti. A ben pensarci, il loro equilibrio nasce forse dall’essersi riconosciuti molto simili, pressoché identici, e dall’aver quindi saputo d’istinto cosa non dovesse essere toccato – né con i gesti, né con le parole. Quella perfetta bolla impiegherebbe un istante a scoppiare e basterebbe anche solo un respiro a romperla.

Shinkai alza lo sguardo dal piede di Sardinia al suo viso e inspira. Basta una domanda a distruggere il loro equilibrio ma, dopotutto, sapevano già entrambi che non sarebbe durato per sempre, giusto?

«Ti ricordi l’unica volta che abbiamo dormito insieme nella casa di Amihan?» gli domanda a bruciapelo, e in quello stesso istante sente qualcosa di invisibile e intangibile stringersi attorno al suo stomaco in una morsa improvvisa. Non è doloroso, niente di paragonabile a quanto gli ha causato la maledizione nella stanza isolata di Lacuna, ma per una manciata di secondi Shinkai si ritrova in allerta; solo dopo, vedendo l’irrigidirsi di Sardinia e il fare guardingo con cui gli si rivolge, capisce cosa sta accadendo: la tensione è di Sardinia, condivisa contro la sua volontà, non la propria.

Quasi subito l’espressione del compagno muta in una che Shinkai conosce anche troppo bene: quella arrogante riservata per anni alle persone da cui ci si vuole mantenere distanti, soprattutto emotivamente, e che è sempre stata la miglior difesa dell’altro.

«Non sei molto romantico, se questo è l’approccio a cui hai pensato.» gli fa notare. A Shinkai viene da sorridere: quante volte lo ha sentito rivolgersi così ad altre persone?   
«Non ho un grande romanticismo» ammette, stando al gioco «ma tu mi sembri piuttosto difficile da accontentare. Forse un approccio più da  _ cavaliere _ senza macchia e senza paura con te funzionerebbe meglio?» lo provoca, conscio – ancora prima di esserne investito – della sua reazione. Sardinia assottiglia lo sguardo, ma dentro Shinkai sa che l’altro sta immagazzinando un mix letale di sentimenti. In altre situazioni non se ne preoccuperebbe, ma giacché tutti sentono le stesse cose, non è il caso di allarmare qualcuno e fargli rompere la formazione. Così scuote la testa e decide di arrivare al punto.

«Non siamo mai stati confidenti, io e te. E credo che tra noi sia andata bene proprio per questo. Non hai mai chiesto di una maledizione che forse sospettavi e io, per ricambiare, non ti ho mai domandato per quale motivo evitassi il contatto con chiunque.»   
«Non è per nessun trauma a cui stai pensando.»   
«Anche se lo fosse, non te lo sto dicendo per farmelo raccontare. Ma quella notte penso sia stata l’unica in cui siamo stati quasi come due fratelli. E capisco… che odi l’idea di sentire cosa provano gli altri o che loro sentano te quanto lo odio io.» ammette, guardandolo. È quasi surreale che proprio loro due stiano avendo una conversazione simile, eppure questa è forse l’unica occasione che hanno.

«Non puoi bloccare la magia di Carnelian se non distruggendo la pietra che ti ha dato. Ma se lo farai–»   
«Penseranno che sono morto o qualcosa del genere.» conclude Sardinia per lui, uno sbuffo seccato che suona molto meno infastidito di quanto vorrebbe.   
«Esatto. Lo sai che correrebbero a cercarti almeno in due.» insinua, beccandosi un’occhiata eloquente dal danzatore.

«Ti preferivo quando non parlavi.» obietta, ma Shinkai sente quell’insieme di sentimenti negativi che non gli appartenevano ma gli avevano comunque stretto lo stomaco dissolversi, lentamente, tornare più o meno placidi come la superficie di un lago appena disturbata solo dalla brezza notturna. È così da Sardinia, e ricorda così tanto quella che per anni hanno chiamato “casa”, da mettergli quasi nostalgia.

«Per una volta mi perdonerai.» replica con un’alzata di spalle.

Sardinia non ribatte e Shinkai capisce, in quell’esatto momento, che entrambi sono consci della stessa cosa: non torneranno a casa insieme.

  
*

  
A un primo impatto è sembrato relativamente facile, è stato quasi un sollievo. Perché avere contro un esercito – non grandissimo, peraltro – di morti risparmia a chi combatte di doversela vedere anche con il bruciante senso di colpa di star privando qualcuno della vita. Ma, altrettanto veloce, è arrivata anche la consapevolezza che un esercito di morti è eterno: ecco spiegato in un attimo come la scelta di stare su quel pianeta fantasma non abbia per nulla preoccupato il loro nemico, ed ecco perché nessuna voce in particolare riguardo deviazioni delle navi mercantili per la consegna di viveri… non gli sono mai serviti. Per quanto ne sanno, è sufficiente che Preta o Chimera abbiano anche solo un rudimento di magia del teletrasporto per ovviare alle loro necessità. 

Non si sono mai dovuti preoccupare del resto.

Orion pianta bene i piedi, il terreno duro e secco che se non altro si rivela una base più che solida per lui: entrambe le mani si stringono sull’elsa della spada, il busto gira il tanto necessario a imprimere ulteriore forza nel fendente. Quando la lama colpisce, la disgustosa sensazione di tagliare carne marcia sembra passare dal filo della lama a sotto la sua pelle in un istante; aggrotta la fronte e serra la mascella, quasi stessero per prenderlo a pugni.

Dietro di lui parole in una lingua che non conosce riempiono l’aria nella voce di Carnelian e Orion non pensava lo avrebbe mai detto, in quel gruppo poco funzionale, ma non ha bisogno di voltarsi a guardare per sapere che il rumore di ossa alle sue spalle è dovuto a Lazu che ha appena abbattuto un nemico.

Questo gli dà il tempo di guardarsi intorno e fare il punto della situazione: hanno scoperto presto che, pur nel loro numero non elevato, i morti sono più di un tipo. Dai cadaveri ancora fin troppo di carne – che Orion non si spiega, perché gli ex abitanti di quel pianeta dovrebbero essere decomposti  _ da anni _ –, a niente più che ossa.

Lazu e Carnelian sono dietro di lui, Carnelian al sicuro dietro la magia di protezione di Capella; Coda non è troppo distante, ma a giudicare dalla pura forza bruta che a Fang basta e avanza per buttare giù un nemico dopo l’altro, a Coda basterebbe restare dietro il suo compagno. In generale non se la stanno cavando male, anche in termini di coordinazione; il problema, divenuto lampante in pochissimo tempo, è che sono di fronte a un esercito instancabile di cui loro non conoscono il metodo giusto per annientarlo.

«Di questo passo ci prenderanno per stanchezza.» commenta Vega mettendosi schiena a schiena con lui, lo sguardo vigile sul nemico.   
«Feriti?»   
«Solo qualche graffio. Fang e Lazu non badano molto alla forma, si può dire.» replica Vega, una nota di leggera presa in giro. Orion a questo punto non ha più alcun dubbio sull’affidargli qualsiasi ruolo in combattimento: Vega è chiaramente il guerriero più completo tra loro e, in generale, uno dei migliori che Orion abbia mai visto all’opera. Anche se, essendo anche il loro guaritore principale, preferirebbe non averlo in prima linea potendo scegliere. Inutile dire che non hanno questo lusso.

«Non abbiamo idee su come evitare che–» inizia, interrompendosi per tranciare di netto uno scheletro; il rumore delle ossa che colpiscono il terreno viene del tutto ignorato «combattano in eterno?»

«Temo di avere solo ipotesi che non vorresti prendere in considerazione.» ammette Vega nello stesso istante in cui lancia un pugnale per colpire in pieno petto un cadavere che cammina per ancora un paio di passi prima di accasciarsi a terra.

«Orion!» la voce di Fang tuona richiamando immediatamente la sua attenzione: una piccola orda di morti – alcuni scheletri, ma per lo più cadaveri cadenti – si sta stringendo pericolosamente attorno al gruppo con più combattenti a distanza. Fang sta attaccato a Coda come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita; Capella,più arretrato di tutti, è stato costretto ad abbassare una parte della barriera difensiva per permettere un maggior raggio d’azione a Carnelian ed Erin sta ormai affiancando Lazu.

«Così non finiremo mai e non riusciremo a salire!»

Orion sa che ha ragione: il gruppo di Curse e Hope non si è ancora riunito a loro, quindi stanno ancora cercando alla cieca in attesa che tornino con le informazioni necessarie. Stanno facendo guadagnare loro tutto il tempo possibile, ma da quando hanno superato il terzo dei sette piani di quell’edificio gli ambienti si sono fatti più stretti, e i nemici più numerosi. È già un miracolo che non si siano colpiti tra loro per errore. Onestamente Orion non sa come ovviare alla cosa – la magia di Carnelian non sembra prestarsi poi tanto, a dire il vero, e gli altri maghi…

«Orion!» è Coda a chiamarlo stavolta, non poi così inaspettatamente «ho un piano!»   
«Sarebbe?»   
«Non ho tempo di spiegartelo!» è tutto ciò che ottiene e che lo porta a emettere un verso frustrato: seriamente, continua a rimpiangere la mancanza di una comunicazione  _ vera _ e fatta  _ di parole _ , in alcuni momenti. Vede Coda e Fang scambiarsi un’occhiata e si arrende al fatto che di qualunque cosa si tratti non gli piacerà, benché è probabile sia l’unico modo per uscirne.

«Va bene!» tuona di rimando per sovrastare i versi disgustosi dei non–morti e il caos che li circonda «Dai gli ordini!»   
«Dietro di me!»   
«Cosa?!»   
«Tutti, Erin! Dietro!»

Sono movimenti quasi impacciati quelli con cui si muovono da diversi punti di quello stretto corridoio – è dolorosamente ovvio come, non appena cerchino di coordinarsi in più di due persone, non siano affatto in grado di farlo – e Orion ha il sospetto che Fang e Coda non avrebbero aspettato un secondo di più in ogni caso. Appena anche l’ultimo di loro, Lazu, supera di neanche un paio di passi i due mercanti, Orion vede Fang gonfiare il petto come se dovesse cacciare fuori un urlo così forte da scuotere l’interno dell’edificio. La gittata di fuoco che gli esce di bocca, però, è il vero obiettivo e aumenta in potenza quando Coda ci lancia nel mezzo una boccetta non più grande di una mano e dal liquido verde, che impiega un istante appena a esplodere. Nel vedere il corridoio riempirsi di fiamme tanto da dare l’impressione che anche le pareti si stiano sciogliendo, Orion spera almeno che questo velocizzi i loro spostamenti. Dietro di lui Lazu tossisce un paio di volte, ma un’occhiata veloce a Vega è sufficiente a capire che l’unico problema deve essere un fastidio all’olfatto – non fatica a crederci: persino per lui l’odore della carne bruciata non è piacevole, tutt’altro.

Quando le fiamme si estinguono, le pareti annerite e ossa bruciate sono tutto ciò che resta di un passaggio ora totalmente libero.

  
*

  
Non vanno molto lontano, prima di fermarsi di nuovo; in effetti riescono a stento a fare le scale salendo più di un piano e a controllare due stanze prima di finire in quella più ampia del livello ed essere accolti da molti più non–morti di quanti Orion pensava potessero stare tra quattro mura decadenti. Un mare di teste fatte di ossa e carne si frappongono tra loro e l’unica porta che permette di proseguire; l’esercito nemico, o almeno quello presente e che Orion inizia a temere sia molto più numeroso di quanto pensassero (e sperassero) si apre in due, come spezzato. Traballanti e dall’aspetto debole, deambulano di lato, dando l’illusione di volerli lasciar passare indisturbati.

Fanno a malapena in tempo a guardarsi, prima che nel silenzio interrotto solo da qualche lamento o rantolo, si senta il rumore di passi in avvicinamento; come attraversato da una scossa, tutto il gruppo si volta a cercarne la fonte con lo sguardo e si ritrova a dare un volto al nemico reale per la prima volta. Davanti a loro, tra i morti come un re tra i sudditi, si staglia la figura di un uomo. La prima cosa che colpisce Orion è che non è una figura spiacevole, disgustosa; non rispecchia né i suoi obiettivi immorali, né il suo esercito. È un uomo che potrebbe passare per uno qualunque, potrebbe perdersi nella folla senza restare impresso. Anche in termini di prestanza fisica non sembra affatto un combattente, anche se lui sa meglio di molti altri che ci sono innumerevoli modi di combattere o essere letali.

La cosa che disturba di più Orion non è la veste che indossa, che nel suo color pece ha comunque delle evidenti macchie che teme non possano essere nient’altro che sangue, né l’età relativamente giovane alla quale gli riesce difficile associare sia un rancore così forte che una follia tanto grande da prendere parte – o ideare? – a un piano simile. È la totale serenità, il completo agio con cui si muove tra i cadaveri a essere disturbante.

«È Preta.» mormora Capella dietro di lui.    
«È un evocatore.» aggiunge Carnelian, nel tono una sfumatura di disgusto che Orion non riesce a interpretare subito. Quando riporta lo sguardo sull’uomo, però, unico vivo tra i cadaveri, comprende: è un necromante, un evocatore certo, ma della peggior specie che Orion riesca a farsi venire in mente.

Per una volta non è importante avere o meno il rituale di Carnelian a obbligarli a condividere le loro emozioni, perché è come se fossero un unico individuo: il brivido che passa dietro le loro schiene e la tensione all’idea che un solo gesto potrebbe far chiudere quel mare di morti su di loro, sono i medesimi.

Preta, invece, allarga le braccia e li accoglie con il linguaggio del corpo e un sorriso freddo sulle labbra; li guarda mascherandosi da bravo padrone di casa così da celare – con scarsi risultati – il disprezzo per ognuno di loro più nel singolo ruolo che nell’individualità.

«Benvenuti.» pronuncia Preta, muovendo un paio di piccoli passi verso il gruppo. Lazu, alla destra di Orion, ringhia sommessamente. Con ogni probabilità sono l’assenza di ordini di Carnelian e la mano di Vega attorno al suo polso a impedirgli di seguire l’istinto e lanciarsi contro l’uomo. Una piccola parte di Orion ne è grato: non riesce ancora a intravedere una tattica vincente in quella situazione. Un conto è un esercito instancabile e armato in uno spazio in cui, seppure a fatica, ci si può ancora muovere; un altro è la stessa situazione, ma intrappolati come ratti e dove dare fuoco a tutto include anche loro stessi.

«È incredibile, vero? Io e il mio illustre collega, qui da soli a domandarci come attirarvi qui e voi? A gettarvi tra le nostre braccia.» commenta Preta, falsamente deliziato. Purtroppo Orion teme che in parte lo sia davvero, e quella è la piega peggiore che la situazione possa prendere… o  _ una _ delle peggiori, almeno. «Ah» sospira quasi estasiato «che incredibile coincidenza. Immagino che sarebbe troppo aspettarsi che siate qui per abbracciare la nostra causa… sempre ammesso che sappiate di cosa si tratta.» insinua.

Orion non osa guardare Capella – o nessun altro – per non tradirsi, ma la verità è che per quanto abbiano inquadrato l’obiettivo finale, ossia distruggere l’equilibrio del Sistema, né le motivazioni né i mezzi sono mai stati chiari. In primis, per Orion conoscere profondamente le ragioni di un nemico è qualcosa di contrario agli insegnamenti da cavaliere che ha ricevuto negli anni: la presa di coscienza di cosa spinga un nemico a volte rischia di trasformarsi in empatia, un vero e proprio pericolo perché può portare alla pietà e quella guida molto più facilmente alla sconfitta. In ogni caso, anche se avesse voluto saperne di più, Preta e Chimera sono come due fantasmi tanto da aver reso difficile individuarli persino con le infinite fonti e conoscenze di Capella e Vega.

Sui mezzi sono riusciti in qualche modo a stringere il cerchio, ma chiunque di loro mentirebbe se dicesse di aver capito alla perfezione cosa vogliano fare – o meglio,  _ come _ vogliano farla. E la cosa più importante da capire, ossia quanti e quali ostaggi siano stati trattenuti o meno… è un’informazione che non possono chiedere con la speranza di una risposta sincera. Gli altri devono aver fatto il medesimo ragionamento, a giudicare dal silenzio che continua a esserci tra loro. Non è strano che a romperlo sia proprio Preta.

«Vedete» inizia «noi non volevamo questo. Vivevamo felici su questo pianeta. Io ero più giovane, quando arrivai era già in condizioni non ottimali ma era un buon pianeta. Non posso nemmeno immaginare il dolore del povero Chimera, che viveva qui da prima di me...» sospira, teatrale. Orion non crede esista una sola parola vera tra tutte quelle pronunciate, ma con sua sorpresa qualcuno del suo gruppo non ha intenzione di farlo proseguire con il suo sproloquio.

«Io mi ricordo di te.» pronuncia Carnelian, e il modo repentino in cui l’atteggiamento di Preta passa da superiore a irritato per essere stato messo alle strette non solo è facile da notare, ma ha un che di preoccupante. Come se dipendesse da una risonanza con l’umore del loro evocatore, un rantolio che somiglia a un ringhio serpeggia tra l’esercito di evocati.

Ma la sorpresa non è solo di Preta, e di contro quando lo guarda Orion vede sul viso di Carnelian molto più dell’accenno di disgusto di poco prima: quello è un rifiuto totale e viscerale.

«Tu sei stato esiliato da Gloria.» prosegue Carnelian «Sei stato l’esempio che veniva tirato in causa tutte le volte che si parlava di cosa un evocatore non dovrebbe mai fare. Di come e su cosa la nostra magia non dovrebbe mai agire.»   
«Gloria è una città di codardi. Tuo padre lo sapeva bene, uno dei pochi a spingersi oltre dove sapeva di poterlo fare.» ribatte l’altro, mellifuo, e a questo punto Orion fatica a seguire il ragionamento mentre Carnelian riesce – Orion non sa come – a trattenersi dall’esprimere qualsiasi emozione in modo tanto incontrollato da renderli partecipi a causa del rituale. Sarebbe facile persino per un bambino vedere la differenza tra lui, abituato al rituale dall’infanzia, e loro.

«Lui era una mente superiore, come il sottoscritto!»   
«Era un criminale!» grida Carnelian per sovrastarlo; come se avesse pronunciato una sentenza di morte, il silenzio piomba su di loro e quasi appesantisce persino l’aria da respirare.

Del suo addestramento da ragazzo Orion ricorda soprattutto le parti più dure perché, inevitabilmente, si sono tramutate nelle lezioni rimaste più impresse, gli insegnamenti che sono poi divenuti i suoi punti di forza. Orion non scorderà mai quanto sia stato difficile, ai tempi, imparare a leggere le emozioni e soprattutto le intenzioni degli avversari – o dei veri e propri nemici. Ricorda che il suo istruttore, un uomo di poche ma sagge parole, si prese la briga di interrompere in anticipo una lezione per spiegargli una cosa che Orion ha sempre trovato spaventosa da cercare sul volto di qualcuno. Il suo maestro la definiva “la cicatrice”, sostenendo che chi combatte o si arruola raramente non ne possiede una. Una ferita che ormai sembra del tutto cicatrizzata ma che a volte si riapriva o faceva di nuovo male per una cosa sciocca come il maltempo; allo stesso modo provocare qualcuno andando a pungolare quella ferita e scatenando una reazione imprevedibile poteva essere questione di un attimo. Ancora peggio perché una persona poteva, potenzialmente, essere ferita da qualsiasi cosa poiché i valori dei singoli individui – così come le loro priorità – non devono essere per forza i medesimi.

_ Accorgersi di aver toccato la cicatrice è facile _ , gli aveva detto guardando dritto davanti a sé,  _ qualcosa nel loro sguardo cambia, come se fossero posseduti da un sentimento incomprensibile per chiunque altro tranne loro. Il problema viene dopo. _ , gli aveva insegnato. E Orion, guardando Preta, la vede quella spaccatura e sa immediatamente che sono tutti nei guai. Preta però lo coglie di sorpresa, scoppia a ridere e il suo esercito instancabile rimane immobile, quasi confuso dall’atteggiamento di chi li comanda.

«Non capite, non capite.» ripete con il tono divertito, un incurvarsi di labbra grottesco a deformargli il volto in una smorfia di follia «Il Sistema vi ha avvelenati, dandovi qualche posizione da privilegiati e vi siete accontentati, omologandovi alle sciocche restrizioni che vi hanno cucito addosso. Sciocchi, ottusi… non vi siete nemmeno mai chiesti cosa avreste potuto fare di più. Ormai siete così penosi nella vostra mediocrità...» pronuncia, scuotendo la testa, mentre la voce perde quella sfumatura di divertimento avuta prima e lascia che la pena prenda il suo posto.

«Il Sistema è in equilibrio da secoli.» rimbecca, inaspettata, la voce di Capella. Orion si volta a guardarlo e non trova alcun segno di turbamento nel suo tono o nella sua espressione. Aveva già notato in più di un’occasione l’assoluto controllo della situazione e delle emozioni quando è stato necessario contrattare su qualcosa. Considerata la posizione occupata da Capella nel suo villaggio e non solo, Orion non se ne è mai particolarmente stupito. Ora però ha un peso diverso – Orion  _ lo sente _ cosa si agita dentro Capella e non sa come faccia a tenere  _ tutto quello _ sotto la superficie.

«E per secoli nessuno ha mai avuto bisogno di un giustiziere. Il tuo esilio, e sospetto non soltanto il tuo, non è che il risultato delle scelte che hai fatto. Scelte che potevano essere diverse. Ritengo quasi un insulto per te che io, o chiunque altro, debba spiegartelo e personalmente il mio interesse nei tuoi confronti è relativo a un’unica cosa.» prosegue, la calma del suo tono a mascherare, sebbene solo di primo impatto, la crudezza delle sue parole. Di certo sono state più che sufficienti per catalizzare tutta l’attenzione di Preta su di lui: l’uomo inarca un sopracciglio, a metà tra il disappunto per l’essere stato interrotto e l’implicito invito a esporre questo “interesse”. Allo stesso tempo, Orion deve ammettere a se stesso due cose: non hanno altra strada da seguire se non la porta dietro Preta – e, soprattutto, oltre il suo esercito – e al primo ordine di Preta saranno praticamente  _ sommersi  _ dai nemici.

«Tra i tuoi ostaggi» dice Capella senza lasciargli l’opzione di fingere di non averne, articolando la frase così da fargli capire di non star lasciando spazio ai dubbi almeno su quella questione «hai una ragazza del pianeta Tywod di nome Elara?» chiede. Orion, nonostante capisca la necessità di porre la domanda nel modo più diretto possibile, non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che sia un azzardo enorme. Capella ha appena volontariamente consegnato a Preta un’arma contro di lui – ma in fondo non l’avrebbe avuta comunque? Se anche ora scoprissero che la giovane cercata da Capella e Vega non è tra i loro ostaggi, non cercherebbero comunque di salvare questi ultimi?

Sono sempre stati in svantaggio, fin dall’inizio, e Capella deve averlo tenuto in considerazione prima di decidere di porre quella domanda. Eppure il sorriso che si allarga sul volto di Preta è nauseante.

«Oh» è il monosillabo di falsa sorpresa che gli sfugge tra le labbra «quella ragazza minuta e dai capelli biondi? Quella che abbiamo portato via quasi cinque mesi fa?»

Un modo di rabbia di Capella e Vega gli causa un momento di vertigini; guardandosi intorno Orion vede ovunque i segni della stessa percezione sugli altri: il ringhio basso da parte di Lazu, la posizione di allerta di Fang; Coda ed Erin si massaggiano entrambi una tempia e persino Carnelian, più abituato di tutti loro, ha la fronte aggrottata pur essendo il primo a riprendersi.

Preta, benché non condivida alcuna connessione con loro, sembra comunque compiaciuto dalle reazioni che vede.

«Tu vieni dalla famosa “stella della conoscenza”, dunque.» commenta anziché dare una qualsiasi informazione riguardo Elara «Avete sempre avuto questa fastidiosa abitudine di ficcanasare ovunque solo perché disponete di un’enorme quantità di informazioni facilmente consultabili, alcune delle quali  _ rubate _ .» aggiunge, seccato. Orion percepisce tanto in Vega quanto in Capella il disperato tentativo di trattenersi dal fare un passo falso: il prezzo da pagare per la certezza di avere lì, a un passo, l’amica d’infanzia. Orion, al loro posto, sarebbe già esploso.

«E dimmi, cosa avete scoperto del nostro piano, allora?» li interroga, come se non vedesse altri che loro due – o forse nessuno lo preoccupa davvero. Il suo esercito, impaziente, rantola con gli sguardi vuoti e fissi sul loro gruppo «Perché non siete venuti qui senza un piano o delle ipotesi, vero? No, certo che no. Anche Chimera lo aveva detto...»

Orion vede Capella stringere i pugni e schiudere le labbra per dire qualcosa quando l’unica apertura in quel corridoio – una finestra di dimensioni abbastanza importanti, per quanto non paragonabili a una porta, e i cui vetri sono in buona parte rotti attira la loro attenzione. Un’esplosione improvvisa finisce di distruggere le parti di vetro rimaste; nonostante non sia di una tale entità da far arrivare schegge fino a loro e ferirli, sobbalzano tutti e una manciata di secondi dopo il gruppo di Curse e Hope sta atterrando – in modi abbastanza opinabili – tra loro e l’esercito di Preta. Orion non vuole sapere come, esattamente, si siano  _ sparati al terzo piano _ da terra, all’esterno.

In compenso è sufficiente uno sguardo per cogliere quanto il metodo di entrata in scena non sia piaciuto per nulla a Shinkai e Sardinia; se il primo sta borbottando qualcosa nella sua lingua madre che, a giudicare dal tono, Orion sarebbe pronto a scommettere non sia nulla di lusinghiero, il danzatore ha l’espressione di uno che ucciderebbe all’istante se soltanto potesse farlo con lo sguardo.

Eppure non hanno il tempo di riderne o di fare battute in merito. Preta, che dovrebbe essere non solo il più sorpreso tra loro ma anche il meno felice di vedere arrivare altri nemici pronti a rompergli le uova nel paniere, scoppia in una risata vuota e gelida. È pura follia, la sua, e questo non è qualcosa di cui rallegrarsi. Il rumore di sottofondo, causato dai versi sempre più inumani di quell’esercito di morti viene interrotto a ripetizione da un solitario, lento applauso. È Preta a battere le mani, quasi a complimentarsi con loro.

«Incredibile!» esclama compiaciuto «Persino i pacifici del Sistema si sono mossi dal loro utopico pianeta!» commenta adocchiando Sardinia e Shinkai; Hope e Curse, i primi a rimettersi in sesto – o, semplicemente, per nulla scombussolati dalla loro stessa magia – hanno entrambi lo sguardo sull’uomo. Se appena comparsi Hope aveva sul viso una traccia di divertimento per aver sparato Sardinia dentro l’edificio con la magia, quell’ilarità è ora sparita del tutto.

«Ah, tutte queste emozioni mi stanno distraendo.» commenta «Ma visto che gli ospiti ormai ci sono tutti, forse dovrei concedervi una piccola spiegazione. D’altra parte, non vivrete abbastanza da vedere il frutto dei nostri sforzi con i vostri occhi.»

Orion, d’istinto, stringe la presa sull’elsa e non ha bisogno di guardare gli altri per sapere che stanno facendo lo stesso, ognuno con le proprie “armi”. Preta non pare molto soddisfatto dalla mancanza di reazioni interessate, ma nemmeno demoralizzato abbastanza da tacere o limitarsi a passare all’attacco.

«Lo avete visto, no?» indaga, retorico però, tornando a guardare Capella e Vega «Nelle vostre ricerche da topi di biblioteca, lì a tenere il naso anche tra i documenti appartenuti un tempo ad altri… lo avete trovato il rituale, no?»

A quel punto Orion è quasi costretto a staccare gli occhi da quel folle per cercare sui visi di Capella e Vega una spiegazione non soltanto alle sue parole ma anche alla sensazione di terrore cui Orion avverte una eco che preferirebbe non sentire affatto.   
«Di quale rituale…?» comincia Erin, ma Carnelian lo interrompe – o meglio, gli risparmia di sentire la risposta da Preta, che la condirebbe sicuramente di commenti non richiesti per la propria soddisfazione.

«È un rituale che è stato ideato quasi due secoli fa e proibito praticamente subito. ci lavorarono un evocatore di Rhyfel e un mago di Ser quando le comunicazioni tra i due pianeti erano ancora all’ordine del giorno.» spiega, mantenendo lo sguardo su Preta e il suo esercito nonostante si stia rivolgendo a tutti loro.

«Lo proibirono perché–»   
«Perché il prezzo era troppo alto.» stavolta Carnelian interrompe Coda, lanciandogli un’occhiata veloce «Il proposito per cui il rituale era stato studiato e ideato era nobile: avevano intuito che con il tempo il Sistema sarebbe diventato meno stabile, causando uno sbilanciamento per alcuni pianeti… ma ripristinare l’equilibrio richiedeva un sacrificio enorme: vale a dire non soltanto quattro pilastri per il rituale, ognuno di un pianeta diverso, ma anche un intero pianeta da immolare alla causa.» rivela, rendendo dolorosamente ovvi fin troppi aspetti della questione. Il pianeta su cui poggiano i piedi è stato distrutto, prosciugato della vita con tutti i suoi abitanti in maniera voluta, non per cause naturali. Orion non riesce nemmeno a immaginarlo, un intero pianeta distrutto così, per capriccio. Le persone rapite a questo punto devono essere quattro, e non solo l’amica d’infanzia di Capella e Vega – o due, o tre. Gli manca ancora qualcosa? Perché se avessero già tutti i pilastri il rituale sarebbe completo, giusto?

«Complimenti.» lo vezzeggia Preta alzando un pugno perché tutti loro possano vederlo mentre segna il numero uno con il dito indice «Abbiamo una fanciulla di Tywod» inizia, segnando il due con il medio «uno sciocco di Awyr.» continua, mentre Sardinia diventa una statua di ghiaccio alle sue parole. Preta va avanti, segna il numero tre con l’anulare, la soddisfazione che gli si arrotola sulla lingua a ogni frase «Un esemplare raro da Masna e qui guarda quanti esponenti di Ser vengono a trovarci.» aggiunge, soffermandosi su Hope e Curse; il primo fa appena in tempo a mettersi di fronte al compagno prima che Preta mostri l’intero palmo della mano e stenda poi il braccio davanti a sé in un segnale inequivocabile.

L’esercito si riversa su di loro come un fiume in piena.


	15. Smash out the future told, it’s time to end these miseries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Non posso.» gli dice a un certo punto, il tono basso che nel silenzio si sente come se rimbombasse tra le pareti di pietra «Non posso.» ripete stringendosi la testa tra le mani, in precario equilibrio. L’espressione si lascia sostituire da una smorfia di dolore dopo le quali ci si aspetta un grido disperato che però non arriva mai. Eunonia parla piano come se confidasse un segreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho scritto questo capitolo intravedevo finalmente la fine, ma a parte quello le vicende non mi dicevano granché mentre le buttavo giù. Rileggendo, mi sono sentita un po' in colpa (...).

Orion non ha mai creduto a chi diceva di aver rivisto flash della propria vita a un passo dalla morte, o quando pensava di esserci molto vicino; addestrato per non permettere a nulla di distrarlo durante uno scontro, non gli era mai successa una cosa simile. Quando Preta ha ridotto a un unico, elementare gesto la decisione di scagliargli contro un intero esercito, Orion ha riprovato la sensazione dimenticata anni prima di quando si rimane intrappolati sott’acqua. L’ondata di morti al servizio di Preta si è chiusa su di loro come una trappola mortale; Orion, che aveva sedici anni quando quasi è affogato con Erin per salvarlo da una bravata fatta per capriccio – uno dei pochi che ricorda, in effetti –, ha rivisto quasi a rallentatore la stessa scena e per una lunga serie di istanti è rimasto inerme, quasi il suo corpo avesse realizzato molto prima della sua mente di non potercela fare.

È stato Lazu a tirarlo via dalla traiettoria di attacco di uno dei morti dell’esercito nemico. Orion si è sentito strattonare per la mantella, sbilanciandosi all’indietro e focalizzandosi (finalmente) di nuovo sulla realtà davanti ai suoi occhi, in tempo per vedere una lama arrugginita passare a pochi centimetri dal suo petto. Solo a quel punto, quasi fino ad allora avesse avuto una benda sugli occhi, è stato in grado di comprendere appieno la battaglia iniziata attorno a lui: Capella ha assunto una posizione intermedia, rispetto allo schema che lo vedeva nelle retrovie poco prima, e non è difficile comprendere perché dal momento che dietro di lui non c’è più soltanto Carnelian ma anche Shinkai, intento a suonare una melodia mai sentita prima, e Curse già in procinto di utilizzare la sua magia a distanza. Orion non sa se sarebbe più efficiente in un combattimento ravvicinato ma comprende bene la necessità di tenerlo al sicuro, se davvero il rituale di Preta e Chimera richiede il sacrificio di un Magister.

Tutto considerato, però, Orion comincia davvero ad assimilare le parole con cui diversi abitanti di Ser, come pure altri Magister, hanno definito Curse: Orion non ha alcuna competenza nell’uso della magia, eppure la naturalezza con cui Curse si piega verso il terreno, disegna cerchi magici in pochi e precisi gesti e riesce a dare il suo contributo supportando la prima linea e immobilizzando il nemico facendolo sembrare ancora più semplice che respirare è vicino alla forma più alta che Orion associa al concetto di  _ genio _ . 

«Orion! Giù!» sente urlare e si abbassa, repentinamente, ancor prima di registrare la voce come quella di Coda; meno male, visto che una fiammata – piuttosto controllata e che si rivela essere in effetti una “semplice” sfera di fuoco esplosa contro i due morti arrivati alle sue spalle – quasi lo avrebbe preso in pieno, altrimenti. Si volta a cercare Fang, un’accusa sulla punta della lingua, quando le scuse arrivano frettolose da Hope.

«Scusa!»   
«Niente fuoco!» gli sbraita contro, gettandosi tra altri quattro morti e caricando il colpo di spada con tutta la forza e il peso del corpo. Nel decapitarne uno, vedendolo crollare a terra – per quanto? I primi abbattuti si stanno già rialzando? –, nel suo campo visivo rientrano Sardinia ed Erin, schiena contro schiena per guardarsi le spalle a vicenda nel modo più naturale ed efficiente possibile. Erin ha appena conficcato uno dei suoi pugnali nella bocca aperta di un cadavere, la punta fuoriuscita dall’altro lato; Orion lo vede fare una torsione del polso, girando il pugnale senza estrarlo, imprimendo poi forza per lacerare la carne marcia lateralmente. Sardinia, la visuale sgombra dai nemici di fronte a sé, si muove in un modo che non ha niente a che vedere con le tecniche di combattimento, ma che fanno pensare alle movenze imprevedibili di un danzatore – né più né meno di ciò che è, in effetti – e carica un colpo preciso del suo pugnale, che va invece a perforare il cranio nemico senza alcuna esitazione. Lo estrae un momento prima che quello crolli, e lui ed Erin neanche si guardano per tornare di comune accordo nella posizione di guardia iniziale, ma diversi passi più avanti, guadagnando terreno man mano che abbattono nemici verso la porta bloccata da Preta.

Orion lo adocchia solo per una manciata di secondi, ma è quasi certo di vedergli in volto un’espressione soddisfatta.

Un verso gutturale dovuto allo sforzo, alla sua sinistra, lo fa voltare: Lazu si è frapposto tra la schiena di Vega e tre nemici; la spada è tenuta in modo tale da non essere utilizzata per colpirli di taglio, ma per allontanarli con la forza bruta. Ci riesce, pur sbilanciandosi, ma gli basta poco per ritrovare la stabilità. Vega lo guarda, si sofferma su di lui troppo, forse mosso dalla preoccupazione e quando Orion si rende conto che un altro nemico torreggia su di lui alle sue spalle non solo è troppo tardi, ma sono tutti o troppo distanti, o impegnati in un combattimento personale.

Accade una cosa strana, però: nello stesso istante in cui Orion avverte le proprie forze venire meno – non del tutto, più la sensazione di una vertigine, di un improvviso giramento di testa – il morto che sta attaccando Vega si blocca trattenuto da una forza invisibile. Solo in un secondo momento, e solo perché Orion si volta a cercare con gli occhi in direzione di Curse, si rende conto che una sola cosa nel caos è cambiata: la melodia suonata da Shinkai, ora del tutto focalizzato su Vega, che ha evidentemente appena salvato. Senza indugiare oltre è Vega stesso a liberarsi del nemico immobilizzato con un colpo veloce e preciso. Quello cade a terra, un fantoccio senza più energie, almeno per adesso; Orion non saprebbe dire con precisione che intervallo di tempo ci sia tra l’abbattimento di uno di quei cadaveri e il loro rialzarsi – ne stanno colpendo talmente tanti e a ciclo continuo che è impossibile distinguerli e stabilirlo. Sa solo che, come temevano, sembrano non finire mai.

È difficile dire se stiano riuscendo a cavarsela bene o meno e l’unica cosa davvero evidente è che devono sbrigarsi; Orion lo comprende in maniera definitiva quando la voce allarmata di Coda lo raggiunge e, nel voltarsi in sua direzione, vede Fang sovrastato da così tanti cadaveri che se i suoi abiti non spiccassero faticherebbe a notarlo. Un moto di sottile panico e frustrazione lo invadono come veleno, e solo quando Fang si libera di loro scaraventandoli via Orion prende coscienza di due cose così evidenti che pensare di non averle realizzate prima gli fa quasi rabbia: nessuno di loro è mai stato  _ davvero _ addestrato per la guerra, a parte Orion e – in un certo senso – Erin. Hanno viaggiato a stretto contatto per un tempo più o meno lungo, fin dall’inizio nel caso di Fang e Coda, e Orion ha ormai inquadrato la maggior parte di loro. Non c’è da stupirsi che abbiano paura di morire, e non soltanto perché sopravvivere è l’istinto primordiale di qualsiasi essere vivente; Fang, nonostante il suo odio per Chimera, è una persona buona e questo è stato evidente da subito. Il modo in cui, da quando si sono uniti a loro, si è preso cura non solo di Erin ma anche di altri del gruppo ha suggerito facilmente a Orion che il suo unico contatto avuto con la guerra sia stato quello dei sopravvissuti casuali, ossia tutti coloro a cui la violenza ha solo tolto qualcosa senza mai dare nulla in cambio – che è poi la verità assoluta della guerra, nonostante molti pensino ancora che una vittoria politica o territoriale ripaghi di tutto il resto che è stato sacrificato.

La seconda cosa è che non possono sopportare quella condivisione emotiva ancora per molto, specie se prolungare lo scontro implica moltiplicare le occasioni del nemico di ucciderli tutti.

Decide di muoversi, facendosi largo a colpi di spada, per avvicinarsi a Carnelian il più possibile; si mantiene comunque al di fuori della barriera protettiva di Capella, ma non si priva di alzare la voce: arrivati a questo punto poco conta che Preta li senta o meno.

«Non c’è un modo per disattivarli?!»   
«...una domanda degna di un abitante del pianeta tecnologico.» è il primo commento di Carnelian che gli fa alzare lo sguardo al cielo; sul serio? Adesso?   
«Non ho proprio tempo di cercare i termini magici appropriati.» sbotta Orion, trapassando da parte a parte un nemico e scagliandolo via di lato. Sulla criticità attuale devono trovarsi d’accordo visto che Carnelian lascia cadere il discorso.

«Nemmeno l’evocatore più potente può fare un rituale simile senza un catalizzatore di qualche tipo» comincia «quindi abbiamo tre possibilità: la prima, un cerchio magico da qualche parte e penso che in quel caso potrebbe essere vicino a Preta il che non ci aiuta ad arrivare a lui più velocemente; la seconda, un catalizzatore diverso, come una pietra, il che è un problema comunque perché lo avrà nascosto o lo avrà con sé e abbiamo  _ letteralmente  _ un mare di nemici instancabili tra noi e lui. La terza opzione… non voglio nemmeno pensarci a essere sincero.» conclude, secco.

«Peggio delle altre due?»   
«Non so, tu come vedi la possibilità che ogni singolo cadavere abbia un cerchio di attivazione del rituale su una parte del corpo?» domanda, sarcastico. Orion si chiede seriamente se qualcosa potrebbe, per un solo momento, andare a loro favore.   
«Quindi la nostra migliore opzione è ancora uccidere l’evocatore.» commenta, sbrigativo, anche se di veloce in quell’unica possibilità non c’è proprio niente.

«Ci sarebbe una cosa che possiamo fare.» pronuncia, inaspettata, la voce di Hope; Orion non lo ha nemmeno visto o sentito avvicinarsi «Ma è un po’ rischiosa.» ammette.

In condizioni normali, Orion non vorrebbe mai sentire di cosa si tratta, se persino  _ Hope _ che gli ha quasi scagliato addosso una palla di fuoco considera qualcosa “rischiosa”. A maggior ragione perché sul viso di Hope, ora come ora, c’è una sfumatura di serietà sufficiente a Orion per preoccuparsi. Eppure, appena il mago lo dice, tutti loro vicini abbastanza da udirlo sembrano ragionare come una sola mente; d’istinto tutti sanno di non avere un’opzione alternativa sicura abbastanza da poter ignorare a priori il suggerimento di Hope. Il giovane lo intuisce, o forse lo avverte, e focalizza l’attenzione su uno di loro in particolare.

«Credo avremo bisogno di te, Carnelian.»

  
*

  
A livello strategico quello di Hope non è un brutto piano: prendere il maggior esperto di evocazione, Carnelian, e portarlo più vicino possibile a Preta perché possa riconoscere più facilmente i simboli del rituale da necromante e neutralizzarlo o, in ultima battuta, avere maggiori possibilità di uccidere Preta stesso. Nel momento in cui Carnelian ha accettato, Lazu si è posto subito al suo fianco; a Orion non è sfuggito il modo in cui il dorso della mano di Lazu e di quella di Vega si sono sfiorati, ma è stato l’unico segno di preoccupazione che Vega si è concesso. Non è nemmeno strano vedere Lazu chinarsi appena in un gesto che sembra quasi un bacio tra i capelli di Vega, ma che in realtà rivela in tutto e per tutto la natura di Lazu; rimane comunque di un tale affetto, carico di una tale adorazione per Vega, che Orion ha sentito di dover scostare lo sguardo per non essere invadente. 

Sul piano pratico l’idea di Hope sembra quasi una presa in giro e il meno divertito di tutti è Carnelian, che insieme a Lazu deve essere letteralmente lanciato come un proiettile dalla magia di Hope per arrivare a Preta senza dover passare in mezzo al mare di nemici che continuano a rialzarsi e che Orion e gli altri stanno ancora tenendo a bada quando il giovane mago mette in pratica il piano. È finalmente chiaro anche come Sardinia e Shinkai siano arrivati dalla finestra, prima. 

Un forte rantolio e un grido distraggono Orion al punto da fargli rischiare un attacco alla spalle; è – sorprendentemente, di nuovo – Shinkai a salvarlo: la sua melodia cambia e, ancora una volta, il cadavere si accascia a terra. Ma Orion tutto questo lo nota appena: lo sguardo non riesce a staccarsi dall’immagine di Lazu che da solo sta continuando a fare da barriera tra Carnelian e i morti, dalla lama che gli ha trapassato da parte a parte una spalla – un’ondata di dolore e una di panico lo colpiscono in pieno stomaco, come di certo succede anche agli altri –, da Preta che al sicuro dietro il suo esercito assiste divertito.

Nonostante Carnelian sia, senza alcun dubbio, conscio di quanto stia accadendo alle sue spalle, rimane rivolto verso la porta. Dalla sua posizione Orion riesce solo a vedere un bagliore tra quella e Carnelian, e può solo supporre che l’evocatore stia cercando di forzarla con la magia. Sentire all’improvviso la sua voce nella mente, invece, è di certo una delle cose più dolorose che Orion abbia mai provato: per un breve istante gli sembra come se gli stessero spaccando la testa i pezzi. Il messaggio di Carnelian è breve, il tono colmo di urgenza:  _ portali qui _ .

Il susseguirsi delle azioni successive è confuso: Orion richiama gli altri – c’è chi lo sente prima, chi dopo, ma in qualche modo tutti si muovono – e sono come un solo corpo che avanza. Non c’è bisogno di alcuna formazione, di alcuno schema studiato e deciso, si limitano a colmare uno il punto cieco dell’altro e così si portano avanti, Capella, Shinkai, Hope e Curse il cuore del gruppo e gli altri intorno a loro; Fang davanti a tutti gli apre un varco con la forza e funziona, raggiungono Carnelian, si uniscono a Lazu e lo liberano di parte dei nemici che instancabili stavano continuando a gettarsi su di lui e contro di lui. Curse avvicina Carnelian e anche se non si parlano Orion spera che stiano riuscendo laddove l’evocatore da solo sembra aver fallito ed essersi arreso a chiedere aiuto.

Nemmeno per un istante, finché la voce di Carnelian non si diffonde udibile per tutti, Orion pensa stiano avendo la peggio. Poi Carnelian si impone su tutti loro «Tengo aperto il varco, voi passate!» e all’inizio suona come una vittoria, perché significa almeno aver disattivato qualsiasi cosa magica lo stesse tenendo chiuso. Passano uno dopo l’altro, a cominciare da chi stava al centro del gruppo in avanzamento: i primi sono Shinkai, Capella; Curse e Hope vorrebbero scartare di lato e dare una mano ma Orion gli sbraita di muoversi, gli ricorda che Curse è ancora il principale obiettivo e così li vede passare uno dopo l’altro. Gli mandano dietro Coda, poi Sardinia. Passa Vega, Orion per la prima volta alza la voce contro Erin e gli dà un ordine, mentre la spada si abbatte alla cieca sui nemici, tanto sono così numerosi che è fisicamente impossibile non colpirne almeno uno. Fang urla qualcosa che Orion non capisce bene, ma forse è rivolta a Carnelian perché lui gli urla di rimando qualcosa che suona come “ _ non posso, se mi sposto il varco si chiude” _ e in quel preciso istante non è importante che Orion non abbia la minima conoscenza di magia o evocazione o morti che resuscitano perché ha combattuto abbastanza da riconoscere la presa di coscienza di dover lasciare un uomo indietro.

Fang non è d’accordo e tirarlo via non è un’impresa facile; Orion ci prova ma non riesce a spostarlo di un centimetro nel momento in cui l’altro si impunta di peso contro il terreno, rifiutandosi di lasciare qualcuno a morire di una morte simile. 

Mentre troppe urla si mescolano tra loro – Vega dall’altra parte, Orion da questa, Fang che protesta e Carnelian che continua a dirgli  _ non c’è tempo, non c’è soluzione, non possiamo sopravvivere tutti _ – dal nulla una forza invisibile sbilancia Fang e lo tira indietro. Atterra talmente più in là rispetto alla porta che Orion lo perde di vista ma quando si butta dentro, prima di voltarsi per allungare una mano ( _ non abbandonerà un compagno senza provare, non lo lascerà a morire dandogli come ultima cosa da vedere che non ha nemmeno provato a salvarlo _ ) vede Curse, il braccio teso e un cerchio magico che si sta disattivando in quel momento. Capisce che è lui ad aver tirato Fang, con la magia, perché non c’era altro modo.

Urla a Carnelian e a Lazu, al suo fianco Vega allunga una mano da offrire proprio come lui, perché forse vuole arrendersi ancora meno di Orion. Carnelian scuote la testa e l’attimo dopo è dentro, finito addosso a Orion, quasi si sono presi a testate. La porta si chiude lasciandogli solo un istante per vedere Lazu restare dall’altra parte.

Non riescono più ad aprirla, senza una fonte di magia dal lato opposto; restano per lunghi, interminabili e penosi minuti ad ascoltare il rantolio di mostri che si avventano su qualcuno che non vedranno mai più.

  
*

  
Erin da bambino era così cagionevole di salute che Orion aveva appreso presto che il suo ruolo di guardia personale era destinato a svolgersi stando seduto su una sedia, al lato del suo letto. Orion lo odiava, specialmente perché ci era voluto un tempo fin troppo breve per affezionarsi al principe e vederlo preda di una febbre altissima o di una tosse che gli mozzava il respiro era insopportabile. Le prime volte, quando non ci era affatto abituato, Orion aveva dei momenti in cui sentiva che sarebbe esploso se non fosse uscito da quella stanza, lasciandosi la tosse, i deliri e i lamenti alle spalle. Poi, con il tempo, aveva desiderato rimanergli accanto nell’illusione di rendere anche solo un poco più sopportabile la malattia.

Durante una delle tante notti di veglia, Erin aveva avuto un sonno innaturalmente profondo dal quale, a un certo punto, Orion aveva temuto non si sarebbe mai svegliato. Quando ciò era avvenuto, due giorni dopo, Erin glielo aveva descritto con il tono di chi spiegava qualcosa di naturale e conosciuto; Orion però ne era rimasto inquietato e turbato. Erin parlava di un mondo quasi ovattato in cui a volte aveva percezione di qualcosa al di fuori con cui avrebbe voluto interagire, ma diceva che il suo corpo era lento e pesantissimo e in alcuni momenti non sapeva dire se fosse sveglio oppure se avrebbe mai ripreso conoscenza o, ancora, se avrebbe semplicemente passato il resto della vita a sentirsi così schiacciato da qualcosa tanto da non potersi muovere mai più. Sentirlo dire da un ragazzino e consapevole del fatto che il “peso” al quale Erin si riferiva era collegato al dolore fisico che provava, aveva reso tutto ancora peggiore.

Adesso Orion può dire di capirlo  _ davvero _ : con il pavimento sotto di sé come unica cosa che riesce a percepire del tutto, il suo corpo una massa informe che è solo un contenitore delle troppe cose che  _ sente _ . Una piccola parte della sua coscienza sa che non gli appartengono, ma è talmente sovrastata dal resto che è difficile farla prevalere. Così per un tempo che non è assolutamente in grado di quantificare lui rimane lì, inerme, e a un certo punto è convinto di morire: un dolore lancinante sembra perforargli il petto, facendolo boccheggiare. Lo stordisce tanto da fargli credere di aver perso conoscenza ed essersi risvegliato dopo un po’ – e non è detto che non sia accaduto sul serio, che non stia facendo avanti e indietro da sogno e veglia. 

La prima cosa esterna sulla quale riesce a focalizzarsi un poco è un vociare che non capisce se siano urla o sussurri; sembra assurdo ma sono sono così distanti da non poterne definire niente più della presenza. Poi un rumore simile a un’esplosione o al crollo di qualcosa lo riporta alla realtà con violenza, quasi gli stessero strappando un arto: il dolore al petto non se ne va per nulla, ma una lucidità nuova tiene ancorata la sua coscienza e lentamente associa le voci alle persone, a un’intensità precisa, alle parole. Prima di tutti, riconosce Coda; ma quando capisce che sta urlando a  _ Vega _ di non colpire  _ Fang _ , si sforza di aprire gli occhi anche se gli sembra di non averlo fatto per mesi a giudicare dalla fatica che quel semplice gesto gli costa. Quando riesce a mettere a fuoco, la situazione è paradossale: Vega ha quasi uno sguardo assassino, mentre intima con una lama puntata al collo di Fang di togliersi da davanti la porta che li divide da Lazu. Coda gli sta attaccato a un braccio, nel tentativo di sbilanciarlo o di fargli almeno abbassare l’arma, mentre Fang rimane in piedi ma con l’espressione che fa sospettare a Orion sia rimasto ferito già da qualcosa. Un lamento che somiglia più a un ringhio – per un momento si illude che anche Lazu sia passato da quella parte – lo obbliga a spostare lo sguardo, nonostante anche solo girare la testa gliela faccia scoppiare. Shinkai ha lasciato cadere il suo strumento, portando entrambe le mani al volto e indietreggia barcollando come se fuggisse dal suo peggiore incubo quando in realtà sembra solo allontanarsi da Carnelian. A una prima occhiata, l’evocatore sembra svenuto ma quando per pochi secondi Orion riesce ad accantonare il dolore al petto la intravede: una luce carminia e cupa che si irradia dal corpo di Carnelian rende, in pochi istanti, l’aria irrespirabile. Non è come il fetore dei cadaveri di Preta, ma più come se stesse privando l’intera stanza dell’ossigeno. Orion, a stento rimessosi in piedi, si sente mancare di nuovo – ancora di più quando la voce di Sardinia, dietro di lui, chiama il nome di Erin con una nota di panico che non si dà la pena di nascondere. Sardinia, che a nascondere è forse il più bravo di tutti loro.

«Hope, Curse, il rituale di Carnelian!» sente Capella dare indicazioni con la sicurezza nella voce, una che Orion al momento non sarebbe per nulla in grado di tirare fuori nonostante sia sempre stata parte di lui «Isolate Shinkai!» lo sente aggiungere «Sardinia, occupati di Erin e Orion.» è una delle ultime frasi comprese da Orion stesso – avesse un po’ più di forza e quel dolore non stesse aumentando ancora, facendogli distinguere a stento i contorni di ciò che vede, farebbe notare a Capella che Sardinia da solo non può occuparsi nemmeno di una pianta. 

«Fang, non farlo passare.» è l’ultimo ordine che Orion riesce a sentire. 

Da qualche parte, vicino o lontano non saprebbe dirlo, c’è solo un grido disperato che gli mozza il respiro, gli fa girare la testa e lo fa sentire debole com’era da ragazzino; gli ricorda lo stessa acuta, straziante sofferenza di fronte alla morte di sua madre.

Poi sprofonda di nuovo nel mondo dell’infanzia di Erin, da cui non sa se si risveglierà mai. 

  
*

  
A Orion sembra di stare fermo in eterno, ma in verità Capella gli assicura che hanno sostato in quella stanza meno di un’ora. Mentre era senza conoscenza, in qualche modo Capella, Curse e Hope hanno stabilizzato la situazione, se si può parlare di “stabilizzare” nonostante tutti gli errori collaterali. Nel riprendere coscienza, Orion ha notato come prima cosa che la porta chiusasi alle spalle di Carnelian è aperta; quando mette a fuoco la porzione di corridoio che si riesce a vedere, Orion riconosce un mare di corpi non più controllati o in movimento e un silenzio tombale. Il dolore al petto sta diminuendo, anche se con grande lentezza, e con esso persiste ancora un vago senso di nausea. D’istinto abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio petto, aspettandosi una ferita profonda ma senza trovare nulla. La divisa da guardia reale è ancora perfetta, se si escludono macchie di… meglio non pensarci se non vuole ritrovarsi a ricacciare indietro un conato di vomito.

«È un disastro.» avvisa Capella senza mezzi termini, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per stare con il viso alla sua stessa altezza. C’è una serietà quasi funerea nel suo sguardo e la diplomazia tipica della sua persona sembra essere stata abbandonata del tutto: «Ho bisogno di farti un rapporto della nostra situazione e ho bisogno che tu mantenga il sangue freddo. Pensi di riuscirci?» lo sente chiedere ed è buffo perché è il tipo di domanda che Orion farebbe a un soldato inesperto. Capella è il più grande mistero di quel gruppo, ma pensa di aver almeno la certezza che non fingerebbe un’espressione grave se non rispecchiasse il suo stato d’animo. Annuisce in risposta alla sua domanda, piano.

«Abbiamo distrutto le pietre che ci ha dato Carnelian per il rituale di condivisione.» comincia «Ci stava distruggendo, e ormai siamo riuniti quindi non ne abbiamo più bisogno. Presto dovresti sentirti meglio anche tu.» assicura, scrutandolo come se cercasse di capire dalla presenza di qualche possibile ferita superficiale se possa essercene qualcuna invisibile. Orion deglutisce proprio mentre Capella riprende a parlare, forse soddisfatto di non trovare nulla, per il momento.

«Non siamo tutti in condizioni di combattere.» prosegue e a Orion sembra di sentirgli dosare il peso delle parole in modo diverso, con più cautela; suppone che Capella non porti lo sguardo su nessuno per scelta. Purtroppo Orion conosce bene quel modo di parlare a qualcuno: si focalizza l’attenzione sul soldato per dargli una notizia che in condizioni normali potrebbe destabilizzarlo e Orion non ha bisogno di tutta quella cura, specialmente perché sa bene lui per primo quali siano le sue maggiori debolezze. Lo sguardo sta per spostarsi d’istinto alla ricerca di Erin quando le mani di Capella vengono portate sul suo viso, una per lato, impedendogli di voltarsi e obbligandolo a guardare l’altro negli occhi.

«Carnelian ha una magia instabile a causa di Lazu. Shinkai deve aver fatto qualche patto magico con lui di cui non sapevamo niente, perché è quasi andato fuori controllo. Ho un paio di rituali in mente, ma in ogni caso nessuno è reversibile.» elenca scandendo bene le parole, quasi cercasse di farle penetrare a fondo una dopo l’altra, in ordine.  A Orion sembra solo che stia tenendo il peggio per ultimo e cerca, in ogni più piccolo gesto del corpo di Capella, qualcosa che tradisca un particolare e gli renda meno d’impatto le parole che invece arrivano poco dopo – troppo presto perché sia pronto ad ascoltarle.

«Erin ha subito… un contraccolpo.» dice con cautela Capella, stringendo appena la presa sul suo viso, quasi implorandolo di aspettare ancora un istante, di non guardare adesso «Non è ferito, è cosciente ma… non credo sia in grado di combattere o di sentirci.» 

Orion sente la presa di Capella allentarsi e si volta alla ricerca di Erin; lo individua, seduto vicino a Sardinia ed è sicuro che il danzatore non stia incrociando il suo sguardo di proposito e per ora se ne disinteressa. Spinge Capella, non così forte da farlo cadere a terra, ma abbastanza da sbilanciarlo e avere il tempo di alzarsi e avvicinarsi a Erin. Si accovaccia, incurante di cosa ci sia a terra, fino a poggiare le ginocchia sul pavimento e allunga una mano, lentamente, quasi temesse una reazione di riflesso da parte dell’altro. Ma quella non avviene, Erin non sembra nemmeno vederlo: ha gli occhi fissi su qualcosa che nessuno di loro può vedere e che forse esiste soltanto nella sua testa. Orion gli sfiora una guancia con le dita, ma non osa oltre mentre serra la mascella e si alza di nuovo, voltandosi con tutta l’intenzione di fronteggiare Carnelian e fargli risolvere quel problema in qualche modo, non importa quale.

Ha un momento di rabbia cieca come non ne aveva da tanto tempo, il controllo autoimposto dalla sua posizione sul suo pianeta del tutto dimenticato; sono le mani di Capella a fermarlo, una si stringe inaspettata attorno al suo braccio e si serra sempre di più quando Orion fa per scrollarsela di dosso. Si gira, rivolgendogli un’occhiata che è una tacita minaccia:  _ se non mi lasci ti scaraventerò io stesso contro la parete _ .

Capella non lo lascia, però, ma a far desistere Orion dal suo intento è Fang che rientra nel suo campo visivo per caso; si volta d’istinto verso di lui, e quando lo vede con il corpo di un lupo tra le braccia, la confusione per un istante gli fa perdere forza. Capella non lo lascia ancora, ma allenta la presa di riflesso. Inizialmente Orion non realizza che si tratta del corpo di Lazu che, ormai senza vita, ha riacquistato la sua forma originaria. L’espressione addolorata sul volto di Fang, tuttavia, è nulla in confronto a quella che scorge sul viso di Carnelian quando l’evocatore alza finalmente la testa.

La cosa che Orion era convinto mancasse di più al gruppo, quando hanno raggiunto Ser, era il tempo di conoscersi, di condividere non solo un obiettivo finale ma anche qualcosa di più umano da permettergli di essere solidali anche per una questione di morale ed etica. Pensava che in un viaggio così breve, senza le occasioni giuste per conoscersi ed essere più che compagni d’armi per caso, potesse esserci solo una partecipazione di circostanza – come quella di Shinkai e Sardinia quando lo avevano aiutato a ritrovare Erin ma senza riuscire a comprendere la sua urgenza o a empatizzare con lui. Invece, quando vede l’espressione di Carnelian trasfigurargli completamente il viso dal dolore, Orion sa che il peso avvertito nel petto non è a causa di alcun rituale. La rabbia per lo stato in cui si trova Erin non è scomparsa, ma Orion nemmeno è in grado di avventarsi su qualcuno che ha appena subito una perdita enorme che lui può solo paragonare alla morte di Erin. Sente le forze e l’impeto della rabbia abbandonarlo, fino a lasciarlo vuoto; Carnelian è ancora a terra quando Fang si piega sulle ginocchia e adagia il corpo di Lazu sulle gambe dell’evocatore. 

Per qualche istante il tempo sembra immobile. Poi il corpo di Lazu si illumina di una luce fioca, un bagliore appena, e lentamente comincia a scomparire tornando – Orion sospetta – né più né meno che pura magia.

Lo sguardo di Orion è così fisso su quanto avviene da accorgersi con qualche attimo di ritardo che Vega si è fatto più vicino, fino a inginocchiarsi di fianco a Carnelian. La sua espressione, indecifrabile in un primo momento, si addolcisce mentre porta una mano sul dorso di Lazu. Orion è certo che chiedere perché il corpo di Lazu stia scomparendo sia del tutto fuori luogo, nonostante sia confuso – ha sempre pensato che fosse la magia di Carnelian a tenerlo in quella dimensione e a dargli quella forma, ma forse la questione è sempre stata molto più complessa di così. Il silenzio intanto non sembra poter essere interrotto da nessuno e, dopotutto, come si può dire a Carnelian di alzarsi con Lazu che gli muore definitivamente tra le braccia?

Uno dopo l’altro, Orion vede gli altri sistemarsi accanto a lui: Shinkai, sorretto da Capella, un colorito un po’ pallido che però sembra migliorare; Curse e Hope, che parlano fitto tra di loro in merito a qualche magia nell’aria che Orion non potrebbe comunque percepire nemmeno al pieno delle forze; infine Coda, che si accosta a Erin per verificarne almeno le condizioni fisiche e Fang, una mano sulla spalla di Orion e una presa appena più stretta. Quando Orion lo guarda, trova un profilo corrucciato dal dispiacere.

«So che sei preoccupato e arrabbiato» gli dice in un mormorio discreto «ma lasciamogli qualche momento. È stato peggio di quanto credi.» gli assicura con tono grave. 

Orion non gli dice che, mentre non era cosciente, le urla di Vega e Carnelian, i versi mostruosi dell’esercito di Preta e i lamenti di Lazu durante i suoi ultimi respiri non lo hanno lasciato in pace nemmeno per un secondo e, ne è sicuro, infesteranno i suoi incubi per il resto della sua vita.

  
*

  
Si sono rimessi in piedi in silenzio e così hanno proseguito quando il corpo di Lazu si è dissolto del tutto. Nell’atmosfera tutt’altro che positiva, l’unica magra consolazione è che tutti loro – persino Erin – sono ancora in grado di spostarsi sulle proprie gambe. Non è assolutamente in condizioni di combattere, ma Capella ha assicurato di poterlo tenere al sicuro; Orion ha annuito anche se non è per nulla intenzionato a lasciare che qualcuno oltre lui se ne occupi. 

A non aiutare c’è la perfetta, innaturale calma che li circonda passo dopo passo, corridoio dopo corridoio. Anche quando salgono un’altra scala, lasciandosi alle spalle un piano fantasma quanto il pianeta, la sensazione è quella agghiacciante di una preda che non fa altro se non seguire un percorso stabilito e destinato a farla finire in una trappola. Chimera li sta, senza alcun dubbio, aspettando. Forse con un altro esercito, forse con qualcos’altro di ancora più letale. 

Varcano l’ennesima soglia dopo aver aperto una porta priva di alcun tipo di rituale; per non destabilizzare ulteriormente il potere di Carnelian legato – anche se non sanno ancora definire in quale misura, dal momento che Curse e Hope non si sono pronunciati in merito – a Shinkai, hanno lasciato ai due maghi il compito di sondare il terreno per eventuali trappole. Orion non lo sente appena entrano, quel qualcosa che invece blocca Fang sul posto. L’odore di chiuso è tutto ciò che arriva alle narici di Orion, ma non c’è da stupirsene in un posto deserto e inutilizzato da anni. Coda si avvicina a Fang, una mano sul suo braccio e la preoccupazione sul volto: «Va tutto bene?» gli domanda in poco più di un soffio. Fang non ha l’aria di stare bene, nemmeno il minimo che la situazione concede, ma è comprensibile il perché ammorbidisca il più possibile l’espressione e rilassi le spalle prima di rispondergli con un mezzo sorriso «È tutto a posto.»

Hanno tutti bisogno che lo sia, ora più che mai.

«Sono colpito dal vostro arrivo in questa stanza.» è la frase che li raggiunge. Orion impiega qualche istante a individuarlo, ma capisce immediatamente che lui e Preta non sono fatti della stessa pasta: Preta li ha accolti a braccia aperte, in un falso benvenuto di chi aveva grande fiducia nella propria superiorità. Non ha mai mascherato di ritenerli a malapena meritevoli delle sue attenzioni, un sacrificio che qualcuno doveva pur fare e a cui lui si era prestato quasi per noia. 

Nell’aspetto di Chimera c’è qualcosa di disturbante, ma in maniera diversa dall’aura di Preta, dovuta più che altro ai cadaveri di cui si circondava e serviva. Chimera ha l’aspetto del fantasma di un uomo qualunque che però è stato consumato da qualcosa; Orion non saprebbe dire cosa sia a suggerirgli l’idea di una persona malata – non sono i capelli neri a coprirgli parte del volto come se li avesse fatti crescere per scarsa cura di se stesso, né la carnagione pallida o il viso scavato di per sé – ma qualcosa gli fa venire i brividi nel modo in cui il lieve sorriso che gli incurva le labbra non si estende minimamente ai suoi occhi. Forse l’aspetto peggiore di Chimera è che non sembra il cattivo che ci si aspetta nelle storie, ma quanto resta di un essere umano quando questo perde per sempre quello che lo rende umano. O quando lo sacrifica. Entrambe le opzioni non portano mai a nulla di buono. 

Chimera li guarda, un barlume di curiosità infantile. I suoi abiti, seppur semplici e che non ricordano nessun costume visto nei vari pianeti visitati, sono fin troppo ben curati per qualcuno che ha vissuto su un pianeta abbandonato almeno nell’ultimo periodo. Potrebbe essere il concittadino di chiunque, tra loro, o esserlo di nessuno: un uomo senza radici e, Orion teme, senza più umanità.

«...Mi ricordo di te.»

Orion non si aspetta una frase simile, e non se l’aspetta da parte di Capella. Sposta lo sguardo su di lui, confuso quasi; non dovrebbe stupirsi della cosa – anche Carnelian dopotutto ha riconosciuto, anche se soltanto per sentito dire, Preta come un evocatore che un tempo viveva sul suo pianeta – ma non può fare a meno di cercare da Capella conferme che non trova. Forse per la prima volta vede la confusione anche sul volto di quell’uomo con sempre la risposta giusta e mai nessuna domanda, almeno in apparenza. 

«Pensavo, in effetti, che ci fosse un volto conosciuto.» replica Chimera come se avere davanti un estraneo o un figlio non facesse alcuna differenza – forse non la fa «Non così sorprendente vedere di chi si tratta. Tutta la tua famiglia è stata cresciuta per l’eccellenza, per poter guidare la nostra magnifica rete di informazioni. A cui, per dire la verità, sono riuscito ad attingere più di quanto avrei mai immaginato. Forse è grazie a quella, che siete riusciti ad arrivare fino a qui?» domanda, ma non c’è un reale interesse in quel quesito. È una retorica annoiata di chi conosce la risposta, oppure non la conosce e non ha interesse ad approfondire.

«Magari dovevi fare meglio i tuoi conti.» è il commento acido di Sardinia. Orion non si sente nemmeno di biasimarlo e non riesce a sorprendersi della mancanza di cautela da parte sua o del suo sarcasmo, sì pungente ma mai gratuito: per quanto ne sanno potrebbe avere ancora addosso gli effetti del rituale di Carnelian, proprio come Erin non è ancora uscito dallo stato catatonico in cui lo ha trovato al proprio risveglio. Lancia un’occhiata di sbieco al principe, ma non ci si sofferma. Non serve davvero dare indicazioni a Chimera su chi colpire per primo. L’altro, tuttavia, per ora sembra interessato più a Sardinia o alle sue parole. Lo scruta confuso, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere quella perplessità, finché non gli si illumina lo sguardo di nuova consapevolezza e quell’inquietante suo modo di sorridere torna a fare capolino.

«Devo essermi spiegato male, non ho mai pensato che sareste stati fermati tutti da Preta. Un evocatore brillante e pronto ad andare oltre il limite, ma non abbastanza acuto da gestire così tanti avversari con caratteristiche diverse. Nessuno lo ha mai conosciuto per le sue strategie, d’altronde. Una perdita che definirei di mediocre entità.» pronuncia annoiato con la stessa attenzione che si potrebbe fare a un granello di polvere sul pavimento: «Mi stupisce che siate arrivati con così tanti elementi vivi!» lo corregge, un insegnante paziente e benevolo con l’alunno ottuso da cui sa di non poter ottenere granché, se non spiegando anche le cose più ovvie. Orion non ha bisogno di guardarli per sentire una tensione pericolosa serpeggiare tra tutti loro come se fossero ancora collegati. La ferita è a dir poco aperta, ancora, per poter anche soltanto ignorare la battuta o provocazione che sia.

«Una sola perdita… sorprendente. Certo, il resto non è in perfette condizioni, ma va oltre ogni mia aspettativa. Inoltre, cielo» s’interrompe, sorpreso e spostando l’attenzione su Fang «è un esponente di erede dei draghi, quello che vedo? Credevo vi foste estinti, ormai.»

Fang vibra di pura rabbia, un verso minaccioso intrappolato nella sua gola. Orion non ha dimenticato la sua reazione quando si erano appena incontrati e lui aveva avuto la pessima idea di nominare Chimera, né il discorso che gli ha sentito fare con Erin mentre erano in viaggio verso Awyr. Non se lo sono mai detto apertamente, ma dopo che un tuo compagno sputa fuoco in un corridoio per evitare che una serie di nemici ti uccidano, dubita davvero qualcuno si stupisca delle parole di Chimera sulle origini di Fang: un erede dei draghi o un mago sputafuoco a questo punto è del tutto ininfluente.

«Noto che anche l’indole rimane quella della tua specie.» commenta Chimera, ed è forse la prima volta da quando sono nella stessa stanza che suona piccato, infastidito. La cosa si riflette sul suo viso per pochi secondi, però. Quasi subito l’espressione si deforma in una di disgustosa soddisfazione, quella tipica di chi gode di cose per cui una persona normale non potrebbe mai nemmeno  _ fingere _ di gioire. Orion segue il suo sguardo, aspettandosi che tradisca i suoi intenti, e quando vede gli occhi di Chimera soffermarsi su Curse crede davvero di averlo anticipato. Si muove immediatamente, ponendosi tra il Magister e Chimera; sul volto di quest’ultimo c’è solo un accenno di perplessità prima di illuminarsi e aprirsi in una risata vuota anche del suo presunto divertimento.

«Sarebbe interessante vederti tentare l’impossibile per difendere un Magister, cavaliere. Sei di Cynid, vero? Vi pregiate dell’uso della tecnologia, ed è uno svantaggio in un edificio pieno di magia. Sono sicuro che lo sappia anche tu, se i gradi della tua divisa valgono qualcosa.» sottintende, mellifluo. Da quando sono lì non ha mai mosso le mani dando loro l’idea di un attacco in arrivo e solo ora scioglie l’incrocio delle braccia. Non c’è alcuna magia scagliata contro di loro, però: si gira solo in parte verso la porta alle sue spalle e allunga una mano, posandola sulla maniglia arrugginita e facendo una pressione minima ma più che sufficiente a darle una spinta e a farla cigolare mentre, piano, si apre dando loro modo di vedere all’interno. Orion non conosce la persona che riesce a inquadrare quando la porta è ormai quasi del tutto aperta, ma sente dei flebili lamenti venire dall’interno. Con l’assenza di una barriera fisica tra loro, Orion non viene investito dall’odore che deve invece aver percepito fin troppo chiaramente Fang, ma in compenso niente e nessuno gli risparmia di essere spettatore in prima fila di un corpo senza vita che deve essere stato martoriato prima che la morte lo cogliesse. E con orrore, quando nota il taglio alla gola, capisce che la morte non è stata una naturale liberazione, ma l’ennesimo atto di accanimento su quella persona. I lunghi capelli sono pieni di sporcizia e sangue raggrumato che ne oscura quella che un tempo doveva essere stata una grande bellezza, un motivo di vanto estetico di sicuro; chiunque lo abbia torturato a quel modo non ha nemmeno avuto la decenza – ma cosa ci si può aspettare da un essere che fa una cosa simile? – di abbassare le palpebre sugli occhi senza vita, con il risultato che quel colore verde chiaro così particolare resta fisso su di loro come in una ormai muta richiesta di aiuto.

Orion non ha lo stomaco debole, ma un conato di vomito sale fino alla gola infiammandogliela, sebbene riesca a ricacciare tutto indietro. La mano finora rimasta libera si posa sull’elsa della spada, impugnandola con forza, ma non muove nemmeno un passo. Alle sue spalle, la voce di Curse pronuncia un nome e Orion, ancora prima di voltarsi, può figurarsi l’espressione sul viso dell’uomo dietro di lui.

«Asra…?»

Chimera li guarda, soddisfatto e sornione: «Sono certo Preta abbia accennato al nostro piano, al rituale. Succede, con le manie di grandezza. E voi dovete aver pensato di poter vincere proteggendo il Magister della Terra, è naturale. Non è colpa vostra, le menti piccole non riescono a… uscire dai loro limiti, a oltrepassarli, capite? Ma vi toglierò il peso di questa gravosa responsabilità.» pronuncia, fiele sulla sua lingua mentre si sposta di lato perché possano vedere meglio fin dove si spinge la follia; gliela indica, quasi, allargando un braccio verso l’interno di quella stanza di torture.

«Come vedete, un Magister è  _ già  _ stato sacrificato.»

Orion ha solo il tempo di collegare mentalmente che si tratta dello stesso Magister scomparso anni prima, la persona importante per Curse di cui Ramé ha raccontato, prima di essere spintonato via e sentire Hope urlare il nome del compagno, prima che ci sia un’esplosione enorme. 

La terra gli trema sotto i piedi e non vede più nulla.

  
*   
  


Non c’è una vera e propria perdita di coscienza come avvenuto sul piano di Preta. Il motivo per cui Orion non riesce a vedere a un palmo dal naso è dovuto al fatto che l’esplosione è stata un vero e proprio scoppio di magia che ha non soltanto fatto venire giù una parte del soffitto – senza conseguenze per loro, almeno – ma creato altri danni enormi. Quando finalmente il polverone e l’aria intrisa di magia fuori controllo si fanno meno densi, Orion riesce a scorgere pian piano tutto ciò che lo circonda e potrebbe riassumerlo in una parola sola: piante. Non c’è alcun dubbio, guardando tutto quello, che la magia di Curse sia andata fuori controllo: sebbene non abbiano mai assistito a una manifestazione particolarmente potente da parte sua, fino a ora, il suo essere il Magister della Terra e la serra presente sul suo pianeta sono stati sufficienti a comprendere da subito la sua affinità. Un’intricata rete di rami si articola in un intreccio attraverso il quale è quasi impossibile vedere se non in alcuni punti strategici; una a una le voci dei suoi compagni lo aiutano a individuare dove si trovino gli altri rispetto a lui.

«Orion! Erin è con me!» sente dire alla voce di Capella, leggermente alla sua sinistra. Lì i rami sono troppo fitti per cercare di spiare e confermare quanto detto – si volta a destra, ma la situazione è la medesima. Si ricorda che Fang e Coda erano leggermente più avanti di lui, proprio da quel lato, e poco dopo la voce di Coda glielo conferma. Carnelian e Vega devono essere indietro di parecchi passi, perché li sente parlare ma distingue poco e nulla di ciò che dicono, solo stralci di frasi. Gli unici due che rientrano  _ bene _ nel suo campo visivo sono Shinkai, incastrato tra due rami ma del tutto illeso per il resto, Curse e Hope. Quando gli occhi di Orion si posano finalmente su loro due, si rende conto che di danni ce ne sono stati eccome, non soltanto all’edificio: Curse è a terra, pallido e sfibrato come se avesse esaurito in un colpo solo tutta la sua magia. Dalla sua espressione è facile intuire che non si aspettasse nemmeno lui una tale perdita di controllo che non avrebbe potuto farci nulla comunque. Orion non sa neanche immaginare di trovarsi davanti, all’improvviso, qualcuno di importante ridotto nello stato in cui Asra è stato mostrato agli occhi di Curse. Peggiore ancora, però, è la condizione di Hope: a terra, riverso su un fianco, sta perdendo una quantità di sangue preoccupante. Il viso è sfigurato dal dolore e dal tentativo di non farsi sfuggire troppi lamenti, le labbra strette e le mani a tamponare contro una ferita all’altezza dello stomaco. Portando lo sguardo un po’ più in alto, Orion nota che alcuni dei rami sono sporchi di sangue – di certo quelli che hanno colpito Hope – e lì c’è abbastanza spazio da poter vedere una porzione della stanza: qualche metro più avanti, esattamente dov’era prima, Chimera se ne sta illeso. Asra si vede soltanto in parte, ma quella rientra del tutto nel campo visivo di Curse, che gli tiene gli occhi incollati addosso. Definire la sua espressione disperata è riduttivo. Lì, in ginocchio e impotente come se non fosse uno dei pilastri del suo pianeta, ma un giovane incapace di poter fare qualsiasi cosa se non rassegnarsi alla realtà e maledirsi per non essere arrivato in tempo. Se anche non avesse appena utilizzato un quantitativo di energia magica che Orion nemmeno pensava potesse essere contenuta in un solo corpo, dubita avrebbe la facoltà mentale adatta a combattere. E forse è a questo che Preta e Chimera hanno puntato fin dall’inizio per far fronte alla loro inferiorità numerica – forse, al contrario di loro che fino all’ultimo non hanno saputo cosa si sarebbero trovati davanti, loro sono riusciti a prevederlo e si sono mossi di conseguenza.

Vede un movimento con la coda dell’occhio e sposta l’attenzione su Hope: sta allungando una mano, per andare nonostante tutto a sfiorare quella di Curse. Pronuncia qualcosa nella loro lingua madre, che Orion non comprende, ma sospetta che il dolore nella voce di Hope non sia solo quello fisico della ferita. Poi, di punto in bianco, sente una risata cominciare a riecheggiare nella stanza e non ha bisogno di guardare di nuovo verso Chimera per sapere che viene da lui. È vuota, fatta solo di cattiveria e disdegno dei sentimenti degli altri; li guarda e deve trovarli ridicoli, in parte intrappolati o almeno rallentati dalla magia di un alleato che in un colpo solo si è reso incapace di aiutarli in battaglia almeno per un po’. 

A Orion fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Dovrebbe essere abituato a vedere uomini cadere a terra, a volte anche privati di un arto o uccisi in modo truculenti, ma ora come ora mentre guarda Hope sente montare una rabbia cieca. Non è per Hope in sé. Sarebbe lo stesso con chiunque al suo posto – è la situazione, la crudeltà che lui non crede di aver visto nemmeno nelle rivolte che ha dovuto sedare in passato, nemmeno le più violente. È l’insieme, è il tracollo dei nervi che presto o tardi doveva arrivare; è la morte di Lazu da solo, sopraffatto da troppi nemici, sacrificatosi per le persone che dall’altra parte di una porta hanno dovuto ascoltarlo mentre moriva abbandonato. È Erin in quello stato. È Carnelian distrutto. È Curse incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da Asra. È Hope che si è quasi fatto uccidere dalla persona con cui ha giurato di restare per tutta la vita meno di un mese fa. È Shinkai, maledetto dall’infanzia. È Fang, rimasto l’unico della sua specie. È Coda, che voleva solo restare a vivere in pace sul loro pianeta. È Vega che non ha aperto bocca da quando hanno lasciato il cadavere di Preta e il suo esercito ormai inanimato alle loro spalle. Sono gli ostaggi, forse ancora vivi, ma a quale prezzo.

Inspira, stringe la presa sulla sua arma e la alza, carica il colpo quasi dovesse distruggere tutto ciò che vede con un attacco solo; poi la spada si abbatte sui rami e li spezza, uno dopo l’altro. Dalla zona dove dovrebbe essere Coda, si leva all’improvviso una fiammata blu che deve essere opera di uno degli intrugli dell’alchimista; dal lato di Vega e Carnelian, una volta che Orion è avanzato di diversi passi e ha una maggiore visuale, vede cadere in avanti e attraverso una fessura due pietre preziose e il momento dopo i rami si stanno ritirando da soli, liberandoli. Con un piccolo scoppio, i rami alla sua sinistra vengono spezzati e Capella se ne tira fuori, una mano che tiene quella di Erin per non perderlo di vista e non lasciarlo troppo indietro al tempo stesso, mantenendo la sua promessa a Orion di occuparsi di lui. 

Tutti hanno nello sguardo la determinazione di chi non è più disposto a lasciare che la risata di Chimera, affievolita e a sfumare nel silenzio ora, continui a prendersi gioco di tutto quello che hanno già dovuto sacrificare per arrivare a fermarlo. Quando cerca Fang con lo sguardo, però, lo vede in ginocchio a terra e intento a premersi una mano sul volto. 

Vede la stessa confusione sul viso di Coda e un accenno di puro panico nel suo sguardo quando un rumore di ossa che scricchiolano comincia a sentirsi. Fang punta lo sguardo davanti a sé e Orion vede i suoi occhi cambiare – la pupilla si allunga, più ferina, e la mascella si contrae forte come se la battaglia da combattere per Fang fosse tutta interiore. 

«Questo è l’odore di Lily.» commenta fissando Chimera, vedendo solo lui. L’uomo lo guarda compiaciuto e muove una mano, la passa sul muro come se stesse accarezzando la pietra e all’improvviso quella non esiste più. Orion non sa se Chimera abbia reso invisibili le pareti o le abbia semplicemente dissolte, ma lo spettacolo a cui si ritrovano ad assistere è ancora più inumano del previsto. La parete a cui il corpo di Asra è incatenato non è l’unica a essere occupata da un ostaggio: sulle altre si trovano un uomo, il capo chino e la bocca che si muove mentre pronuncia qualcosa, ormai senza voce o forza evidentemente, e una ragazza giovane, i capelli biondi così sporchi da essere con molta probabilità solo una pallida ombra di ciò che devono essere stati prima della prigionia. E mentre Orion sente non solo Capella chiamare il nome di “Elara”, l’amica scomparsa che lui e Vega stavano cercando, ma anche Sardinia mormorare un «Eunoia…?» come se avesse visto un fantasma, gli occhi gli cadono sul terreno. Resti umani di quello che non può essere altro se non il risultato di sevizie insieme a una quantità enorme di sangue ormai del tutto seccato dà l’ultima spinta al suo stomaco che non può sopportare. Punta la spada a terra e si china, vomitando di fronte a quello spettacolo indegno.

La bile gli manda a fuoco la gola e lo fa tossire, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi per lo sforzo di buttare fuori tutto; quando alza a fatica lo sguardo, con la coda dell’occhio vede qualcosa di enorme muoversi al suo fianco, lo scricchiolio di ossa più forte e inquietante.

Fa appena in tempo a vedere delle enormi ali sulla schiena di Fang, non ancora del tutto distese, prima che quello scatti in avanti reso cieco dall’ira, la mano protesa puntando al collo di Chimera.

È come un segnale concordato: Vega gli passa di lato, puntando ad andare in prima linea, in una mano una lama e l’altra libera per usare la sua magia, probabilmente. Anche Orion si muove, e come lui Coda, Carnelian, Sardinia persino. Tutti e quattro però si fermano appena un bagliore sul pavimento li distrae – abbassando lo sguardo Orion si accorge di un cerchio da rituale che è pronto a giurare non ci fosse fino a un istante prima e su cui ha messo il piede, forse attivandolo. In un primo momento si aspetta che qualcosa esploda di nuovo, o una palla di fuoco con cui evidentemente non ha la minima affinità; invece a pochi passi da lui si materializza qualcosa e quando la forma è definita e lo attacca, per Orion è come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco. È come se l’ombra di Erin si fosse staccata dal corpo e fosse diventata consistente, abbastanza da minacciare di ucciderlo con gli stessi pugnali con cui Erin combatte, con cui Orion stesso negli anni lo ha allenato. Se fosse un’ombra senza volto forse sarebbe più facile colpirla senza ripensamenti, ma quella davanti a lui è una persona in tutto e per tutto, quella con cui Orion è cresciuto e da cui è stato salvato. Forse Erin nemmeno lo ricorda, ma… 

Alza la spada in tempo per assumere una posizione di guardia ed evitare che un pugnale finisca per trapassargli una spalla da parte a parte. Gli altri, però, non se la stanno vedendo bene quanto lui: Coda fa un verso strozzato e dalla sua posizione Orion non fa alcuna fatica a riconoscerlo, schiacciato contro il muro e sollevato di pochi ma pericolosi centimetri dal terreno, la mano di Fang – un falso Fang – al collo che stringe senza alcuna pietà. È una trappola magica che porta gli alleati a combattersi fra loro? Uccidere quelle copie può avere ripercussioni sugli originali? Capella potrebbe avere la risposta, ma nessuno di loro è in condizioni di potersi concedere il lusso di una chiacchierata esplicativa. Persino Carnelian è caduto vittima di quella trappola e Orion quasi vuole urlare quando vede Lazu prendere forma davanti all’evocatore. Erin spinge più a fondo, e lui non può fare altro che distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi compagni per preoccuparsi di se stesso. Lazu è morto, ma si è appena materializzato dal nulla. Sono ricordi? Certo lui si è scontrato innumerevoli volte con Erin negli allenamenti, ma mai con un istinto omicida così forte da parte dell’altro. E Coda? È mai stato attaccato così duramente da Fang? Lazu si è mai rivoltato contro Carnelian? Se soltanto esistesse un modo per accertarsene – uno che gli permetta di andare avanti e non assistere, tra un istante di respiro e l’altro, a Fang che si avventa contro Chimera con la rabbia cieca di chi non riconosce altro se non l’assassino della propria gente o Vega, che per quanto abbia le conoscenze di un intero esercito nella sua testa, forse, non riesce comunque a coordinarsi decentemente con quella che ora è né più né meno di una bestia assetata di sangue e vendetta.

La cosa peggiore è non avere nemmeno il tempo di preoccuparsi degli altri, quando ognuno di loro è così occupato a combattere il proprio avversario; ma, soprattutto, vedere Chimera evitare con il minimo sforzo gli attacchi scoordinati di Fang e Vega. Fa ancora più rabbia quando è evidente che in termini di pura forza Fang gli è chiaramente superiore. Se non fosse per quella che Orion sospetta essere una barriera magica… 

Evita per un soffio il pugnale di “Erin” che affonda pericolosamente vicino alla sua guancia prima e al suo orecchio poi; ciò non gli impedisce di sentire Chimera prendersi gioco di loro.

«State facendo degli sforzi così inutili… il rituale per rovesciare questo sciocco, inutile Sistema non si può sciogliere e non si interrompe nemmeno con la morte di chi lo ha castato. Chi detiene il controllo della rete di informazioni dovrebbe saperlo.» ironizza, adocchiando sia Capella che Vega. A quelle parole, seppure per caso, Vega e Fang si coordinano abbastanza da attaccarlo contemporaneamente su due fronti: Fang gli sferra un pugno diretto allo stomaco, Vega invece punta al suo collo con la lama. Nel momento dell’impatto, tuttavia, qualcosa di frappone tra loro e Chimera; come se ci fosse un muro invisibile, entrambi gli attacchi vengono deviati e i due sbalzati indietro. Diversi colpi di tosse, intanto, testimoniano che Coda è riuscito a liberarsi, apparentemente grazie a Sardinia che – vedendoli cadere vittime delle trappole magiche – deve averle evitate fino a raggiungerlo. 

Dietro di sé Orion è conscio di avere Curse e Hope, uno non in condizioni di attaccare e l’altro ferito troppo gravemente anche solo per muoversi.

“Erin” carica un altro colpo che Orion è costretto a fermare con una mano, tenendo quindi la spada solo con l’altra e non più con entrambe. Stringe la presa intorno al polso dell’altro, con forza, nella speranza di fargli cadere l’arma. 

Quello che non si aspetta è di sentire della musica. Nel caos generale aveva dato per scontato che Shinkai fosse semplicemente rimasto delle retrovie per evitare di far scattare trappole che non avrebbe le capacità combattive di contrastare. Al contrario dell’ultima volta che lo ha sentito suonare in combattimento, non sono i nemici a perdere forza, ma loro a guadagnarne; Orion si sente all’improvviso rinvigorito: né i tagli superficiali né le ferite un po’ più profonde gli fanno apparire il corpo pesante come un macigno, ora. Anzi, è come se non si fosse mai sentito meglio. Di colpo contrastare “Erin”, respingere il suo attacco è facilissimo; soprattutto quel blocco mentale che Orion avvertiva, tanto da riuscire a reagire per difendersi ma non ad attaccare per primo, è scomparso e la differenza tra combattere con e senza quel blocco è abissale.

L’infusione di energia, però, non dura quanto Orion vorrebbe. L’inebriante sensazione di potere assoluto si esaurisce poco dopo che la musica di Shinkai smette di risuonare nell’aria. Per un attimo, Orion ha quasi paura di girarsi e scoprire che l’altro è stato attaccato da qualcosa e che per questo si è fermato. Invece non ha bisogno di girarsi: inaspettatamente Shinkai compare nel suo campo visivo passandogli accanto e, sebbene sia sano, a Orion non piace ciò che vede. Shinkai emana un’energia affatto positiva, ma di chiara – persino per Orion – natura magica. A peggiorare le cose, il segno della sua maledizione sembra pulsare quasi fosse vivo e agisse per proprio conto, e sembra anche che continui a espandersi di più. Dà a Orion la spiacevole sensazione che la maledizione stia letteralmente  _ mangiando  _ vivo Shinkai ma nonostante questo, quando allunga una mano nel tentativo di fermarlo, non riesce; così come Chimera pare avere un muro invisibile a proteggerlo, allo stesso modo Shinkai ha la maledizione a renderlo intoccabile – ma a quale prezzo? Lo sta facendo con coscienza o c’è altro ad aver preso il sopravvento su di lui?

Shinkai avanza, ancora e ancora, fino a trovarsi a poco più di un metro da Chimera; quello, anziché esserne preoccupato, lo guarda con meraviglia.

«La creatura di quell’evocatore, ecco cosa sei.» pronuncia, e quel “creatura” non è un modo singolare di intendere “figlio”, ma uno per rendere meno umana in tutto e per tutto la persona di Shinkai. Orion lo vede stringere la presa sullo strumento. Non riesce nemmeno a immaginare quale faccia possa avere in questo momento.

«Un peccato tu sia dalla parte sbagliata. Saresti stato degno di–»   
«Perché non smetti di parlare?» lo interrompe Shinkai, il tono quasi annoiato e seccato al tempo stesso. Attorno a lui si crea qualcosa che a Orion ricorda la ben più familiare corrente statica dei laboratori della sua stella. Chimera, per la prima volta, non pare affatto divertito.

«Prego?»   
«Tu, Preta, quell’uomo… continuate a blaterare della supremazia di una razza che non esiste e portate avanti piani folli e non richiesti perché siete mediocri come tutta la popolazione del Sistema.»   
«Tu ne sei l’esempio» pronuncia Chimera, l’espressione che si ammorbidisce come se la cosa che lo ha disturbato fosse già stata eliminata «di quella razza di cui parli. Esisti.»

«E sono un risultato fallito.» replica Shinkai con una nota di amaro divertimento nella voce. Con quanta forza si ammette di essere un fallimento? Quanta disperazione e rassegnazione ci vogliono? «Quell’uomo se ne è accorto, per questo mi ha lasciato a morire altrove. La maledizione che ho addosso mi consumerà tra due, forse tre anni, e fine del miracolo dei rituali tabù. Credi che questo sarà tanto diverso?» lo provoca e a questo punto Orion non sa davvero più come seguire il discorso. Percepisce, però, meno forza nell’alter ego di Erin che sta combattendo, come se l’essere distratto da altro di Chimera si riflettesse inevitabilmente su questo.

«Lo scopriremo» replica quello in un’apparente calma totale «non puoi fermarlo.»   
«Possiamo ucciderti.»   
«È possibile, ma il rituale proseguirà comunque, consumerà i sacrifici rimasti. Vale la pena tentare?»

Shinkai sembra pensarci su. Poi, senza preavviso, Orion lo vede portare lo strumento alle labbra. Da quando si sono uniti al loro gruppo, Orion ha avuto modo di sentir suonare Shinkai diverse volte, in alcuni casi per diletto e in altri – meno frequenti – per combattere. Erano tutte melodie molto diverse tra loro, ma anche quando era qualcosa per indebolire i loro nemici, Orion non ha mai percepito della negatività. Ora, invece, mentre le note si susseguono c’è un’atmosfera diversa; per quanto non abbia alcun senso logico, è come se ci fosse una sfumatura differente, quasi tangibile, a suggerire qualcosa di tremendo.

Forse è perché man mano che Shinkai suona Orion non può fare a meno di notare il segno della maledizione in continua crescita: se già prima si era ampliato, spuntando da sotto le vesti di Shinkai e arrampicandosi sul suo collo, ora sale ancora, a vista d’occhio, mangiando pelle su pelle. Quando Orion lo nota fare capolino sulla linea della mascella, inizia seriamente a temere che Shinkai stia sacrificando la sua vita e la cosa peggiore è che qualsiasi cosa stia facendo sta avendo successo: il muro invisibile che, finora, ha bloccato tutti gli attacchi diretti a Chimera si sta lentamente crepando, proprio come fosse un vetro. E più quello si incrina più Chimera perde la sicurezza ostentata sul suo volto fino a poco tempo prima. Lo vede accigliarsi prima e lasciare poi che la sua espressione si deformi per la consapevolezza e il… dolore? Non è evidente – Orion sospetta che stia cercando con tutte le sue forze di nasconderlo – ma sembra come se danneggiare quella barriera si riflettesse sul suo stesso corpo.

Forse è un contraccolpo del rituale? Orion non ne è sicuro, almeno finché non avverte un altro cambiamento. Il clone di Erin di fronte a lui, nel pieno delle forze fino a ora, sembra indebolirsi di colpo fino a rimanere immobile. Gli basta guardare in direzione di Coda e Sardinia per vedere il loro “Fang” accasciarsi a terra e capire che lo stesso sta accadendo a tutti i falsi compagni che le trappole di Chimera hanno generato. A dargli la spiegazione, però, è la voce di Hope: abbassando lo sguardo su di lui Orion si accorge che, a un certo punto, Vega deve aver ripiegato. La ferita di Hope ha ancora un pessimo aspetto – Orion teme davvero che possa riaprirsi da un momento all’altro e farlo, alla lunga, morire dissanguato – ma almeno il giovane mago riesce ad avere abbastanza fiato in gola da parlare.

Sono poche parole, ma portano una consapevolezza terrificante.

«La maledizione di Shinkai sta consumando la magia di Chimera.»

Nell’immaginario di un profano delle arti magiche quale è Orion, se non stesse assistendo alla cosa in prima persona si figurerebbe qualcosa di eclatante che renda palese una magia che ne consuma un’altra, magari togliendola a un mago per rinchiuderla da qualche parte e sigillarla, come nelle storie di fantasia. Invece è tutto così silenzioso, così apparentemente normale, da metterlo a disagio. A stento si accorge di Sardinia che lo affianca, gli occhi puntati su Shinkai: è una delle rare volte in cui Orion lo vede tradire le emozioni, concedersi un momento di tregua dalla sua facciata irritante e sarcastica.

«Shinkai…?» lo chiama e Orion capisce dal modo in cui l’altro pronuncia il suo nome che teme di vederlo consumarsi come la magia del nemico. Lo vede allungare una mano ma, come se lo avesse percepito anche senza vederlo, Shinkai si sposta rifuggendo il suo tocco.

Chimera, intanto, ha raggiunto il limite e non può più dissimulare: la sua espressione, finalmente, inizia a tradire la fatica e la spossatezza che gli sta causando quello che si può considerare come un furto di magia. La barriera, con una crepa sempre più profonda, va in frantumi quando la melodia suonata da Shinkai si fa più accelerata. Fang, che non aspettava altro e non ha smesso per un istante di attaccare, gli si avventa contro con ferocia. Del tutto spossato e privo di protezioni, Chimera viene scaraventato a terra con violenza, Fang a torreggiare su di lui, una mano a inchiodarlo contro la fredda pietra del pavimento.

Intanto, attraverso i rami che l’esplosione di magia di Curse ha creato, Carnelian li raggiunge; lui e Vega si scambiano un’occhiata, alla quale Vega annuisce prima di muoversi per unirsi a Fang ancora una volta. Shinkai non ha ancora smesso di suonare, nonostante Orion sia abbastanza sicuro che l’altro sia consapevole di star andando ben oltre il limite che il suo fisico può sopportare; basta guardare il suo profilo pallido e sudato per rendersene conto. A sorpresa, però, Carnelian si è portato alle spalle di Shinkai: se ne sta immobile, apparentemente senza un perché – altrettanto pallido, altrettanto spossato.

«Fermati.» pronuncia rivolto a Shinkai «È sufficiente.»

Shinkai non sembra nemmeno sentirlo e Carnelian per tutta risposta alza una mano davanti a sé, mentre il rubino incastonato sul suo bastone si illumina, canalizzando la sua magia. Il cerchio magico che appare sulla schiena di Shinkai non ci resta che per pochi istanti; poi lui crolla a terra, la sua melodia interrotta. Nello stesso momento Orion vede Vega trapassare il petto di Chimera con la sua lama, impietoso, e ogni traccia di magia nemica nella stanza scompare.

  
*

  
Tornare sui propri passi è penoso al punto che la sconfitta di Chimera e Preta non suona comunque come una vittoria. Gli unici due ostaggi rimasti vivi sono in condizioni tremende – Eunonia, del pianeta di Shinkai e Sardinia e con un qualche rapporto con i due che Orion non ha intenzione di approfondire ora, è almeno in grado di camminare da solo, sebbene trascinando i passi e con il bisogno di essere affiancato da qualcuno che sia in grado di sostenerlo se dovesse perdere le forze. Sembra un uomo buono, dall’animo gentile e nobile come suggerisce il suo nome, l’abitante stereotipato che si potrebbe immaginare su un pianeta che non conosce la guerra da secoli. Sembra avere ferite superficiali, oltre a essere stato evidentemente tenuto in una condizione di quasi patimento della fame. Elara, la giovane amica d’infanzia di Capella e Vega deve essere bellissima, ma tutto quello che ha passato la fa sembrare una bambina troppo debole anche solo per mettere un piede avanti all’altro. Vega non le ha nemmeno dato l’opportunità di opporsi a essere portata tra le sue braccia, ma Orion sospetta non ne avrebbe avuto la forza. Nessuno dei due ha ferite profonde – ma inconfondibili segni di ripetuti tagli superficiali inferti con l’intento di torturare e terrorizzare oltre il limite che una mente umana può sopportare – e con sollievo di tutti lei non sembra aver subito violenze fisiche di alcun tipo. Orion lascia che la via sia guidata da Capella e Fang, che si è caricato in spalla Shinkai; non ha detto una parola da quando lui e Vega hanno ucciso Chimera, ma fisicamente è tornato “umano”, e tanto basta per adesso. Carnelian sta usando la magia per trasportare a mezz’aria Hope, mentre Curse è riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, per quanto Orion non gli chiederebbe mai di utilizzare la magia in quello stato. Considerando che anche lui stesso si ritrova a tenere Erin vicino, se qualcosa o qualcuno dovesse attaccarli di sorpresa ora è sicuro che non riuscirebbero a uscirne con la forza offensiva quasi del tutto annullata per un verso o per l’altro. 

«Coda, come sta andando?»   
«Non sta andando.» bofonchia Coda, stremato quanto tutti loro e costretto comunque a cercare di fare un’analisi tenendo gli occhi incollati su una pergamena ingiallita spuntata fuori da chissà quale tasca e su cui Capella ha appuntato le nozioni base del rituale di Chimera che, purtroppo, non si è fermato con la sua morte. Nel suo piccolo, Orion che gli cammina di fianco cerca di indirizzarlo dandogli qualche colpetto con la spalla per rimetterlo sulla traiettoria giusta dal momento che per cercare di trovare una soluzione l’alchimista non sta nemmeno guardando dove va. Carnelian, dall’altro suo lato, a parte qualche occhiata per controllare Hope e di star proseguendo dritto come gli altri sta cercando di assisterlo in tutti i modi.

Ora come ora non importa che riescano a uscire dall’edificio o meno: i due cerchi magici che hanno trovato impressi sulle schiene di Eunonia ed Elara finiranno per ucciderli comunque, in un lasso di tempo fin troppo breve. D’altra parte non avere la certezza di essere al sicuro nell’edificio e sul pianeta in generale, nonché i feriti che si portano dietro, non gli concede la libertà di fermarsi a ragionare.

«Non ricordi altro del libro con questo rituale?»   
«Lo ha rubato Chimera anni fa dagli archivi, quando ero ancora un bambino. Ci sono altri accenni in altri manuali che abbiamo, ma non ho mai conosciuto la fonte precisa ed esaustiva.» replica Capella, una sfumatura di rabbia malcelata nella voce e forse anche di vergogna. Orion rispetta la capacità sua e di Carnelian di rimanere calmi nonostante le due persone che hanno causato tutto questo siano originari dei loro pianeti – Orion non potrebbe sopportarlo. Se immagina suo padre fare una cosa simile, o anche solo uno dei suoi soldati, sente che potrebbe impazzire. 

Coda aggrotta ancora di più la fronte, visibilmente provato ma anche determinato a non staccare gli occhi dai pochi dati che Capella ha trascritto per lui prima di cominciare a scendere di nuovo fino ai piani inferiori. 

«Aspetta.» lo interrompe la voce di Carnelian, fermandosi di botto, tanto che Sardinia dietro di lui rischia di finirgli addosso. Guardandolo, Orion si chiede quale forza – o disperazione, o rassegnazione, o rabbia – mantenga in Carnelian la lucidità per non cadere in ginocchio e abbandonarsi al dolore per Lazu. Ammira, con tutto il cuore, la forza d’animo di quel giovane che gli è vicino di età e che sta riuscendo nonostante tutto ad avere la volontà di ferro per portare tutti fuori di lì. Vede nei suoi occhi un bagliore che gli fa sperare abbia davvero visto qualcosa di simile a una soluzione: «Sono cerchi magici numerati.» 

«Scusami?» ribatte Coda, confuso e vicino all’isteria, a giudicare da come gli si incrina il tono di voce. Carnelian gli si avvicina, una mano ancora a tenere stretto il bastone e la magia immutata così da evitare a Hope una caduta di cui non ha davvero bisogno. L’altra mano dell’evocatore va a indicare un punto dei cerchi abbozzati dallo stesso Capella: «Alcuni cerchi magici dei riti da evocazione più antichi erano soggetti a una numerazione che si ripete. Anche le magie più semplici, ancora oggi, le facciamo iniziando a disegnare i cerchi in un ordine preciso che ha una base matematica.» si interrompe, guardando l’espressione allucinata di chi gli sta più vicino «Va bene, per farla breve: non cominceresti mai a scrivere una parola dalla fine, o una lettera dalla firma, giusto? È un principio simile. E anche le pietre che usiamo come catalizzatore delle magie da evocazione hanno una numerologia quindi  _ credo _ di poter neutralizzare tutto con le pietre giuste al punto giusto.» taglia corto, una spiegazione a prova di stupido dal suo punto di vista e per cui Orion ringrazia. 

Invertono le posizioni: Carnelian si sposta – insieme a Hope, per forza di cose – per poter osservare prima il simbolo di Eunonia che l’uomo ha sulla schiena, camminandogli dietro. Impiega diverso tempo in cui tutti rimangono in silenzio, continuando a lanciargli occhiate preoccupate man mano che passano per corridoi già visti, e poi per le scale. Esitano quando capiscono di aver raggiunto di nuovo il piano in cui Lazu si è sacrificato e Orion vede l’esitazione anche in Carnelian, nel modo in cui stringe la mascella e il pugno, in cui abbassa lo sguardo anche se solo per un istante. A essere rimasti sono solo i cadaveri che hanno combattuto come marionette e il corpo di Preta; Orion non aveva avuto occasione di vederlo, ma è palese sia stato ucciso da Lazu: un enorme spada giace anche lì, a trafiggere il corpo del necromante come se lo stesse impalando contro il pavimento. 

«Aspettate.» pronuncia Carnelian, il tono appena arrochito mentre porta la mano all’interno della veste e ne estrae una pietra di un giallo caldo che a Orion sembra ambra: vi infonde la magia, uno dei pochi processi che persino lui ormai crede di essere in grado di riconoscere, e poi la preme contro la schiena di Eunonia. Il cerchio del rituale per un istante sembra attivarsi, ma dopo qualche secondo perde tutta la sua energia fino a scomparire. Carnelian sospira, sollevato, e si muove velocemente verso Elara tra le braccia di Vega e la osserva per un attimo prima di far schioccare la lingua contro il palato in un verso frustrato.

« _ Ovviamente _ doveva essere diverso!» esclama a mezza bocca, corrucciato mentre il cerchio del rituale di Elara si mostra, lì sul braccio sinistro. Quando Carnelian si avvicina per osservarlo meglio, tra l’altro, la ragazza si ritrae d’istinto, nascondendosi ancora di più contro il corpo di Vega. Un silenzio pesante cade tra di loro, mentre Coda poco più avanti comincia a tossire in modo preoccupante.

«Non ci possiamo fermare. Mi dispiace dirlo in modo brutale ma… devi cercare un rimedio mentre camminiamo, Carnelian.»   
«Lo so.» ribatte lui, seccato dall’ennesima difficoltà. Riprendono a muoversi, attraversando il corridoio pieno di cadaveri. Nessuno di loro ha il coraggio di guardarsi intorno, ma Fang si ferma sul corpo di Preta e senza dire nulla stringe l’elsa della spada di Lazu con una mano, cercando di tenersi addosso Shinkai con l’altra come meglio può, e la estrae dal corpo di Preta senza degnarlo di altri sguardi. A sorpresa si volta verso Curse, quasi poggiandola contro il suo petto.

«Portala tu, fino alla nave.» sono le uniche parole che lasciano le sue labbra e alle quali Curse non dice nulla, se non stringersi l’arma al petto e annuire piano. 

In quell’unico gesto, Orion capisce che davvero non ce la fanno più, nessuno di loro.

Raggiungono le scale, ma ne scendono solo la metà prima che Carnelian gli dica di fermarsi di nuovo, che forse ha trovato come annullare anche il cerchio magico su Elara. Eppure è un attimo: Carnelian focalizza lo sguardo non su di lei ma dietro Vega nello stesso istante in cui Sardinia rompe il silenzio con un «Eunonia?!»

Orion fa appena in tempo a voltarsi prima di vedere che quanto rimasto di una vecchia finestra, come tante ne hanno passate sulle altre scalinate sia nel salire sia nello scendere piano dopo piano, è dove Eunonia si è arrampicato.

Sul viso dell’uomo c’è un sorriso stanco, l’ombra di una gentilezza che Orion non fatica a immaginare, ma tutto ciò che riesce a vedere lui purtroppo è lo sguardo di un soldato che ha perso soprattutto la speranza. Succede agli occhi dei combattenti che stanno per morire in battaglia e ne sono consapevoli durante i loro ultimi attimi. Sardinia è di fronte a lui e nel linguaggio del suo corpo Orion riconosce il panico e la paura; Eunonia lo guarda come si guarderebbe un caro amico a cui si deve dire addio.

«Non posso.» gli dice a un certo punto, il tono basso che nel silenzio si sente come se rimbombasse tra le pareti di pietra «Non posso.» ripete stringendosi la testa tra le mani, in precario equilibrio. L’espressione si lascia sostituire da una smorfia di dolore dopo le quali ci si aspetta un grido disperato che però non arriva mai. Eunonia parla piano come se confidasse un segreto.

«Non posso… li vedrei per tutta la vita...»    
Orion non è certo se parli dei fantasmi dei due che non sono riusciti a salvare, degli aguzzini che li hanno torturati e costretti a vedere altri morire o altro che non può immaginare. 

«Non può esistere una cosa del genere… in questo mondo, non può–»

Li lascia senza il tempo di reagire. L’unico che riesce a fare qualcosa è Sardinia, che allunga la mano e per un attimo lo afferra persino – Orion lo vede sbilanciarsi pericolosamente in avanti e prima ancora di rendersene conto sta scattando in avanti, Carnelian urla “ _ non farlo gettare di sotto! _ ”, il braccio di Orion è intorno alla vita di Sardinia, gli dice «Tienilo!» perché non gli viene da dirgli  _ non lasciarlo andare _ , per paura che se invece dovesse succedere a Sardinia resterà in testa di aver sbagliato, di non aver tentato. E per un attimo, uno lungo abbastanza da dargli speranza, credono di averlo salvato: è al di là del cornicione, sotto di lui il vuoto e sopra di lui Sardinia che lo tiene, il petto schiacciato contro il davanzale e il braccio di Orion bloccato tra la pietra e il corpo di Sardinia. Gli sente urlare «Dammi l’altra mano!» e si porta più avanti, fa aderire il petto alla schiena di Sardinia per schiacciarlo contro la pietra e puntare meglio i piedi, pronto a tirare con lui.

Lo vede poco, male, di sfuggita. Eunonia che dice  _ mi dispiace _ , si divincola e sfugge dalla presa di Sardinia. Orion lo sente sporgersi più avanti, incosciente e d’istinto, per cercare di riprenderlo ed è costretto a tirarlo via per evitare che finiscano con l’andare dietro a Eunonia.

Quando cadono a terra e Sardinia gli dà un pugno in faccia, d’istinto, Orion lo afferra per un lembo della veste senza nemmeno fare troppo caso a quale parte sia davvero e lo stringe – non è un abbraccio, non è conforto. Lo sta immobilizzando e lo tiene così, imprimendoci tanta forza che in condizioni normali si preoccuperebbe di fargli male o di rendergli difficile respirare.

Non hanno tempo di gioire di Elara, salva dal rituale grazie a Carnelian, nemmeno quando sono sulla nave che li riporta verso un Sistema che adesso è salvo.

Ma a che prezzo?


	16. I'm such a tiny constellation, but thank you for noticing I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il cielo si sta tingendo di blu lasciando scappare il rosso del tramonto, quando Vega raggiunge la zona adibita all’attracco delle navi mercantili – poco dietro di lui Capella ed Elara camminano uno di fianco all’altro.

Le luci della città mercantile si stagliano in lontananza, le strade ancora più che vive grazie a chi dopo cena ha scelto di trafficare per le vie piene di banchi ancora aperti dalle ore diurne, senza contare quelli le cui attività si svolgono principalmente la sera tardi o la notte. Coda guarda quelle stesse luci dalla finestra ancora per qualche momento prima di sentire un lieve lamento, soffocato in parte dai cuscini del letto da cui proviene. Si gira, inquadrando subito la figura di Fang: liberatosi della maggior parte dei vestiti è sdraiato a pancia in giù, le braccia nascoste sotto il cuscino e lo sguardo a spiare in sua direzione, come un ragazzino. Coda sorride, spostandosi dalla finestra dopo averla chiusa; si muove di pochi passi, quelli necessari a raggiungere il materasso dal lato occupato dal compagno e sedersi sul bordo. Con gli occhi segue la linea della schiena di Fang, soffermandosi dove – ormai tre anni prima – sono spuntate le ali da drago che da allora non ha mai più mostrato. Al loro posto ci sono due grossi tagli, cicatrizzati solo superficialmente. A detta di Fang, è sempre stata così; nella battaglia di tre anni fa hanno sanguinato più a lungo a causa del trauma quando le ha materializzate, ma ora è tutto a posto, dice.

«Non vuoi metterci nulla?» domanda, sfiorando uno dei tagli con le dita. 

Fang volta il viso per guardarlo bene e gli rivolge un sorriso: «Sto bene, non ce n’è bisogno.» assicura. Si gira su un fianco, per poter passare alla meno peggio un braccio attorno alla vita di Coda. L’alchimista mentirebbe se dicesse di credergli ciecamente, ma…

«Nasconderai per sempre di essere un erede dei draghi?» gli scappa tra le labbra, lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso. Fang sembra pensarci su un attimo, poi fa una leggera pressione sul fianco di Coda e gli fa spazio perché possa stendersi accanto a lui.

«Lily provava grande orgoglio per le sue origini.» comincia a dire. Da quando sono tornati a Masna dopo la battaglia contro Preta e Chimera quello non è stato un vero e proprio argomento tabù, ma nemmeno qualcosa di cui parlare apertamente. Ci è voluto tempo per andare a costruire una tomba per lei, e ce ne è voluto ancora di più perché Fang smettesse di colpevolizzarsi per non aver avuto nulla da seppellire.

«Ne proviamo tutti. Quelli della nostra razza non si nascondono… l’hai conosciuta, quindi lo sai quanto me.» parla con tono basso, ma ha comunque le labbra incurvate in un sorriso ed è un sollievo. Coda si ricorda bene di Lily, anche se non l’ha vista spesso; ma era bella, gentile e aveva cura di lui come se fosse stato sempre parte della famiglia sua e di Fang – ed era forte, come la natura stessa. Da ragazzino Coda pensava fosse indistruttibile. 

Annuisce piano al suo compagno, la mano di Fang portata dietro la nuca di Coda prima e all’orecchino lavorato dalla pietra di Orion poi. 

«Non voglio che tu rimanga da solo perché forse qualcuno, un giorno, avrà bisogno di sangue di drago per un piano folle.» ammette in un mormorio basso, per poi sfiorargli la guancia in un gesto pieno di affetto. Coda socchiude gli occhi e inspira, lentamente. Poi gli posa un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

«Curse e Hope ci hanno mandato una magia per la tomba di Lily.» dice a bassa voce «Per far sbocciare dei gigli bianchi tutto l’anno. Possiamo andarci domani.»

Fang sorride, grato, stringendoselo addosso «Va bene,» mormora prima di ricambiare il bacio «andiamoci domani.»

  
*

  
«Direi che con questo siamo a posto con i preparativi per la cerimonia di domani!» esclama Ramé, stiracchiandosi con le braccia verso l’alto mentre attraversano uno dei lunghi corridoi che portano dalla sala dove si riuniscono i Magister ai loro alloggi personali. Curse le cammina di fianco, in silenzio, almeno finché una domanda della maga non lo costringe a uscire dal mutismo: «Lo so, che non vorresti nessuno al posto di Asra.» pronuncia, forse con una nota di rimprovero nella voce e Curse non può davvero darle torto. Sa meglio di chiunque altro che non possono rimanere per sempre con un pianeta in quelle condizioni solo per aggrapparsi al ricordo di un Magister che non potrà mai più tornare lì. Lo sa, perché il corpo senza vita di Asra lo ha visto. Al tempo stesso, però, non è facile ammettere che esista qualcuno al mondo in grado di sostituire un’esistenza che per lui non sarà mai sostituibile, nemmeno tra vent’anni.

Eppure adesso esiste un erede, lo hanno formato negli ultimi due anni e domani sarà riconosciuto e presentato dagli altri Magister al resto del popolo. 

«Infatti.» ammette quando sono ormai di fronte alla porta dei suoi alloggi, una soglia oltre la quale sa di trovare Hope «Ma so che non possiamo restare con i fantasmi in eterno.» aggiunge, prima di entrare e richiudersi la porta alle spalle senza aspettare la risposta di Ramé. Sebbene sia una delle persone che lo conosce da più tempo, ha sempre avuto problemi a calibrare l’atteggiamento con lei a causa del fatto che spesso parla di Asra come se lui – Curse – e lei avessero la stessa percezione dell’ex Magister. Non sa più come spiegarle, senza ferirla, che non sarà mai così.

Con sua sorpresa, nella stanza Hope non c’è. Ad accoglierlo sono solo le piante tenute all’interno da quando abita quegli alloggi e di cui si prende cura, in una routine immutabile. Si muove verso i ripiani dove stanno poggiate, ma devia e si siede sul bordo del letto che condivide con il suo consorte da più di tre anni – in effetti, da molto prima del matrimonio. 

Nel sedersi, il pendente da Magister gli picchietta contro il petto, e con esso anche l’unico altro che abbia mai tenuto: un ciondolo che molti hanno scambiato per qualcosa di inerente all’attributo della sua magia, ma che è in verità un colore simile a quello degli occhi di Asra. Ha pensato di gettarlo via innumerevoli volte, ma non ne ha mai avuto il coraggio, a maggior ragione da quando è morto e lui e Hope sono tornati a casa.

Lo toglie e se lo rigira tra le mani. Avrebbe voluto restituirglielo, e invece… inspira, concentrando un po’ della magia nel palmo della propria mano. Forse dovrebbe distruggerlo o chiuderlo per sempre in qualche scatola dove non potrà più vederlo– una luce che conosce bene scalda il pendente, illuminando la pietra che ne è il cuore. Curse non ha mai temuto la magia, fin da ragazzo; temeva molto di più le persone, e quando vede l’immagine – niente più di qualcosa di impresso con la magia – di Asra si sente morire dentro.

L’uomo sembra guardare verso di lui, indossa gli abiti da Magister. A Curse basta guardarlo per sapere che è del periodo in cui Asra era ancora lì sul loro pianeta.

«Curse, domani mattina andrò via.» è la prima frase che gli sente dire «Andrò via quando tu starai ancora dormendo. Penso non ti renderai conto che si tratta di una partenza senza ritorno finché non sarà tardi. Gli unici modi per vedere questo messaggio sono infondere il pendente di magia pensando a me, oppure distruggerlo. Sarebbe troppo egoista anche per me sperare che succederà nel primo modo, mh?» sorride in quel modo che Curse si riscopre a ricordare perfettamente e questo gli chiude lo stomaco, gli fa rabbia, e quasi gli fa venire voglia di gettare il pendente a terra e romperlo in mille pezzi.

«Non posso essere un pilastro per tutta la vita: amo la nostra stella, ma non amo la magia come te. Tu… riesci a risuonare completamente con lei. Io ormai la sento come una catena. E ho paura che, se restassi sempre con me, potresti finire con l’odiare qualcosa che mi fa stare male e non posso essere responsabile del tuo detestare te stesso e qualcosa che è così tanto parte di te.»

Né da ragazzo né da adulto Curse ha mai pensato che qualcuno nato con la magia potesse sentirsi costretto da essa; mai ha notato o creduto che Asra, capace di fare da paciere tra persone di classi ed elementi diversi, di essere benvoluto da tutti, potesse sentirsi fuori posto in un modo che lo elogiava come Magister quando ancora non era nemmeno stato investito della carica. Per anni sono stati vicini, hanno vissuto insieme e non si sono immaginati mai divisi eppure per Curse è come vedere Asra per la prima volta solo adesso. 

Fissa quella proiezione magica e vede Asra incurvare le labbra in un sorriso che conosce bene, uno che crescendo è andato perdendosi – una curvatura dolce e più innocente, persa con il passare degli anni ma di cui riusciva a vedere l’ombra, sempre, un tesoro prezioso che notava lui soltanto. 

«Andarmene significa mettere in ginocchio il nostro pianeta… forse di stelle di notte non se ne vedranno più.» pronuncia e per un momento Curse vede solo la sua nuca e capisce che forse, in quella che era la stanza di Asra quando vivevano ancora in supercifie, si era voltato a guardare il cielo notturno fuori dalla finestra.

«Un mondo in cui le stelle non esisteranno più a causa mia… ma penso che Ser avrà comunque la stella più luminosa, finché ci sarai tu.» è un mormorio basso, che si sente solo grazie al completo silenzio – della sua stanza, ora, e della stanza di Asra, nel passato. «Ah. Avrei davvero voluto scusarmi di persona...»

La magia si esaurisce e la luce del pendente si affievolisce fino a sparire. Curse a stento si accorge della porta che viene aperta e richiusa, dei passi di Hope che si avvicinano. Lo nota solo quando il compagno si siede accanto a lui. Hope non chiede, non ha mai dovuto farlo e forse per scelta ha sempre evitato; con il tempo e con naturalezza è diventato una presenza insostituibile grazie alla quale Curse ha imparato a respirare di nuovo dopo che Asra se ne era andato via.

Hope gli prende la mano, intreccia le dita con le sue e si inclina appena di lato fino a poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Gli lascia il tempo di guardare quel pendente, di pensare che forse è il tempo di perdonare e perdonarsi, di guardare a una parete che ora non ha finestre ma che presto avrà di nuovo uno specchio sul mondo e su un cielo stellato.

  
*

  
Orion si allontana dalla balconata rientrando nella stanza di Erin e lasciando quest’ultimo fuori con Sardinia e Shinkai. Lo spazio all’aperto dove si trovano affaccia su un panorama che fa sembrare la loro città fuori contesto su una stella conosciuta per la sua tecnologia. Da quando sono tornati sul loro pianeta, Orion ha dato disposizione di spostare la stanza del principe da dove si trovava al lato del castello più vicino al verde e più tranquillo, con un balcone grande che non obbligasse Erin ad affacciarsi sulla città ma dal lato opposto. La camera, spaziosa e ben illuminata, accoglie lui e il suo ospite; Carnelian prende posto sulla sedia verso cui Orion fa un gesto vago in un tacito invito, dopodiché prende posto lui stesso ed entrambi restano in silenzio per qualche momento, guardando fuori.

«Si perde ancora a fissare il vuoto, a volte.» ammette Orion, lo sguardo su Erin. Con il tempo è capitato sempre più di rado e per brevi tempi, ma all’inizio Orion pensava sarebbe stato ingestibile e che il re in persona lo avrebbe ucciso con le sue mani per aver fallito nel compito di difendere suo figlio. Ma Carnelian aveva insistito per andare con loro sulla loro stella, prima di trasferirsi su quella di Capella e Vega come concordato in origine. Da allora, lui e Shinkai sono venuti con cadenza regolare sulla loro stella e l’evocatore non ha mai saltato un controllo, come un medico estremamente scrupoloso. Deve a lui e alla sua spiegazione dettagliata al re in persona il poter stare ancora al fianco di Erin. Se Carnelian non avesse dato la sua parola che sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità e che la presenza di Orion era fondamentale…

«Ma è cosciente per la maggior parte del tempo, è lucido, riconosce cose e persone e ha sempre meno vuoti di memoria. Starà bene. Sta già bene. Non ha quasi più tracce di magia, ormai.» assicura Carnelian, guardando nella sua stessa direzione. Fuori, Sardinia ed Erin sono seduti uno accanto all’altro, mentre Shinkai davanti a loro parla di qualcosa che Orion da lì non può sentire. Il segno della sua maledizione gli sfiora ancora la linea della mascella – dalla battaglia di tre anni fa è rimasto immutato e nonostante lo stesso Shinkai avesse parlato di due o tre anni ancora prima che la maledizione lo consumasse, sembra stare bene.

«La maledizione di Shinkai?» azzarda a chiedere, guardando Carnelian di sottecchi. L’evocatore non si volta per incontrare il suo sguardo, ma è chiaro lo abbia sentito benissimo.

«Sotto controllo» replica, con un’espressione che Orion non sa come interpretare: esiste poi un modo di tenere a bada una magia così pericolosa? Vede Carnelian sospirare rassegnato di fianco a lui: «Ti fai troppe domande, per una guardia reale che ha già ficcanasato abbastanza nelle sorti del Sistema.» sottolinea, quasi piccato, per poi concedersi un sorrisetto divertito: «Non hai già abbastanza da pensare con Sardinia?»

«Sta zitto. Chiunque avrebbe da pensare con uno così.»   
«Ah. Quindi siete nella fase in cui tutti hanno capito che vi guardate in modo imbarazzante ma voi fate finta di non sopportarvi. Seriamente? Dopo  _ tre anni _ ?» lo interroga, scettico, mentre Orion decide di ignorare il calore che sente affluire al viso. Non gli darà la soddisfazione di confermargli l’esistenza di quella relazione a cui sta alludendo – però è un bene, pensa, che Carnelian abbia ripreso l’abitudine a sorridere, sebbene lo faccia più raramente rispetto a quando Lazu c’era ancora.

«Non hai mai… pensato di evocare di nuovo un compagno?» gli domanda a bruciapelo. Un anno fa quella domanda avrebbe causato una risposta brusca o il totale mutismo. Adesso invece c’è solo un inevitabile adombrarsi del viso. 

«No. Lazu non è mai stato e non sarà mai il tipo di compagno che si può sostituire.» chiarisce Carnelian, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro «E poi, rimanga tra noi» prosegue, alzando la manica del suo abito e mostrando a Orion, sull’avambraccio, un complicato cerchio da rituale «non potrei sottopormi di nuovo a un’evocazione di quel tipo quando la mia magia è legata a un idiota con una maledizione che altrimenti lo consumerebbe in un paio di mesi.» rivela, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendo il balcone, richiamando Shinkai.

Orion rimane in silenzio, e finge che non gli sia stato detto nulla. Anche quando, con Sardinia ed Erin, li accompagna perché possano ripartire alla volta di Tywod Orion finge di non notare il modo in cui la mano di Shinkai scivola esitante tra le vesti per andare a intrecciare le sue dita con quelle di Carnelian.

Solo molte ore più tardi, nella sua stanza, Sardinia lo guarda di sottecchi come se Orion gli avesse fatto un torto e gli dice «Potevi dirmelo, che sapevi di quei due.»

Gli scappa da ridere per quella gelosia infantile, mentre poggia le labbra sulle sue.

  
*

  
Il cielo si sta tingendo di blu lasciando scappare il rosso del tramonto, quando Vega raggiunge la zona adibita all’attracco delle navi mercantili – poco dietro di lui Capella ed Elara camminano uno di fianco all’altro. Ci è voluto tanto per aiutare Elara a riprendersi, e per una volta nemmeno tutto il materiale conservato sulla stella della conoscenza è servito a qualcosa. Niente di ciò che Vega e Capella hanno visto o studiato nella loro vita è anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a quell’esperienza tremenda. Perciò hanno dovuto cercare il modo giusto di starle accanto – Vega ha dovuto cercare prima il modo di elaborare la propria perdita, di coesistere con Carnelian e lo ha fatto prima nel modo sbagliato, concentrandosi sulle ricerche per la maledizione di Shinkai, e solo poi ha trovato la maniera sana di affrontare tutto, una che non lo portasse a chiedersi se il suo dolore per la perdita di Lazu fosse legittimo in confronto a quello di Carnelian. Come se, poi, le persone fossero più o meno autorizzate a soffrire con i propri tempi e le proprie forme.

«Vega» lo richiama Capella, avvicinandosi a lui e guardando il bambino che Vega tiene tra le braccia «Elara dice di coprirlo, ultimamente al tramonto si alza un vento più freddo.» dice, porgendogli la piccola veste. La verità è che forse tutti loro sono stati salvati dall’inaspettata notizia che Elara aspettasse un bambino, quando hanno rimesso piede sul loro pianeta dopo la battaglia. Gli sembrava un miracolo che fosse viva, ma che avesse addirittura un’altra vita dentro di lei era andato oltre qualsiasi immaginazione. 

«Vega!» lo chiama anche la voce infantile, un paio di occhi acquamarina subito fissi nei suoi mentre la mano paffuta indica la prima stella che sta facendo capolino nel cielo, mentre quello si trascina ancora dietro le tracce del giorno.

«Quella è la prima stella.»   
«La mia?»   
«No, Al, non la tua. La tua è Alphard, per quello ti chiami così. È la più luminosa del suo gruppo.» gli spiega con pazienza, pur conscio che tre anni siano davvero troppi pochi per assimilare informazioni complesse. Ma preferisce raccontargli le origini del suo nome, poco a poco – quel nome che parla di una stella solitaria che riesce nonostante tutto a essere la più lucente della costellazione di appartenenza; di come sperano che quel nome lo guidi, di come sia un piccolo richiamo al nome di suo padre che di una stella era una colonna portante. 

Vorrebbe, e Vega è certo sia il desiderio di tutto quel gruppo unitosi per caso, che quel bambino un giorno potesse conoscere la sua storia e quella di suo padre e sapere che la speranza potrà non avere la stessa forma per tutti ma anche se invisibile, alla fine può illuminare la via di qualcuno e può far compiere piccoli, enormi miracoli.

Basta anche solo guidare la via di chi si è smarrito nella notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chi ha lasciato un kudo, a chi ha commentato ogni singolo capitolo (qui o altrove), a chi ha soltanto letto o a chi ha avuto la pazienza di aspettare che finissi di pubblicarla per leggerla: grazie.


End file.
